Red Moon
by Aavatarkyoshi
Summary: La relación del Avatar Aang y la Maestra Agua Katara cruza por un momento complicado con la repentina llegada de Koemi, una inteligente y misteriosa Maestra Tierra que se gana el rápido afecto de Aang, hasta convertirse en su allegada protegida. Toph y Katara unirán fuerzas para intentar descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Koemi, quien oculta más de lo que su hermosa sonrisa
1. chapter 1

La relación del Avatar Aang y la Maestra Agua Katara cruza por un momento complicado con la repentina llegada de Koemi, una inteligente y misteriosa Maestra Tierra que se gana el rápido afecto de Aang, hasta convertirse en su allegada protegida.

Toph y Katara unirán fuerzas para intentar descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Koemi, quien oculta más de lo que su hermosa sonrisa muestra, mientras que los sentimientos de la Maestra Agua se ven afectados y puestos a prueba.

¿Su corazón será lo suficientemente fuerte?, ¿Que tanto está dispuesta a sacrificar por amor?

Es extraño lo que el deseo hará hacer a la gente tonta...


	2. Dulce como el veneno

[Aang]

El joven Avatar se abría paso en el bullicioso mercado de Kim Du Hee, una pequeña ciudad del Reino Tierra. Trataba de pasar desapercibido, así que ocultaba su llamativo atuendo y tatuajes bajo una roída túnica marrón.

Desde que había derrotado al Señor del Fuego Ozai, las personas lo rodeaban de día y de noche y pronto eso se volvía incómodo. Ahora era un héroe, cuyo rostro era conocido en cada rincón de las Cuatro Naciones y ser el único Maestro Aire no lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

Estaba ahí cumpliendo con su deber como Avatar. El Rey de Kim Du Hee creía que su mala fortuna era debida a un espíritu malvado. Después de que Aang recorrió el plació infinidad de veces meditando e intentando conectar con cualquier espíritu, Aang llego a la conclusión de qué allí no pasaba nada que involucrará espíritus malvados.

Ya estaba listo para partir y regresar la Nación del Fuego, donde se iba a celebrar la boda del Señor del Fuego Zuko y su futura esposa, Mai, pero antes había decidió pasar por el mercado y llevar un presente para su novia, Katara.

Llevaban ocho meses sin verse, desde que ella había ido a ayudar a la ciudad de Gaoling, pero para Aang era como si hubieran pasado siglos (él sabía lo que era eso, después de todo tenía ciento dieciocho años).

Cerraba los ojos y veía su rostro, tan hermoso como siempre, sonriéndole lleno de alegría. Deseaba rodearla con sus brazos, oler la fragancia de su cabello y probar de nuevo la dulzura de sus labios. Todo ese tiempo separados había sido una verdadera tortura para él.

No podía soportar ni un día más sin ver a la Maestra Agua.

Mientras pensaba en ello, alguien choco contra su pecho, mandándolo al piso y sacándolo de su vivido sueño.

Aang se puso de pie con agilidad y extendió una mano a la persona que lo hizo caer.

—¿Está usted bien?—preguntó con amabilidad.

La persona levanto el rostro.

Se trataba de una chica, tal vez de su misma edad. Llevaba el cabello marrón revuelto y apelmazado. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia. Tenía la piel muy blanca, pero ahora estaba manchada. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto por un vendaje ensangrentado, mientras que el otro era tan verde como el jade pulido, lleno de pánico y miedo.

La joven muchacha temblaba en el suelo. Miro a Aang con desesperación y levanto las manos entre estremecimiento. Aang sintió gran pena por ella.

—P-por favor–sollozo con la voz rota—. No permita que me atrapen... por favor...

Tras de ella, las personas abrieron paso para dejar pasar a un grupo de soldados. Eran Maestros Tierra, con rostros crueles y despiadados.

—¡Allí está!—gritó uno de ellos, señalando a la chica—. ¡Deténganla!

La chica intento alejarse a rastras, llena de desesperación. Instintivamente, Aang se puso en el camino de los soldados. Destruyo los ataques que lanzaron con su planeador, convirtiéndolo en escombros.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó el chico de dieciocho años, con voz firme como el acero—. ¿Por que atacan así a una pobre chica indefensa?

—¿Indefensa?—gruñó uno de los soldados—. Ella es una ladrona, una embustera y una traidora. Una sucia sabandija...

—¡Mentiras!—chilló la chica. Las lágrimas le caían por el único ojo sano—. ¡Todo lo que estás diciendo son mentiras y calumnias!

—¡Sucia serpiente traidora!—gritó un soldado furioso, lanzando una pesada roca contra ella. Nuevamente Aang destruyo la piedra, mandando pequeños pedazos al aire. Los hombres retrocedieron, precavidos.

—No permitiré que le hagan daño—declaró Aang, escudando el cuerpo frágil de la chica con el suyo—. Déjenla en paz y sigan su camino. No deseo pelear contra ustedes.

—¡Mocoso insolente!—el soldado lo miro con despreció—. ¿Quien te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?

Aang suspiró con cansancio, llevándose una mano a la capucha de su capa. Reveló su rostro a los soldados. Se había comenzado a dejar crecer la barba, que lo hacían parecer mayor, pero era imposible confundir los tatuajes azules que cubrían su cabeza afeitada y el atuendo de nómada del chico frente a él.

—A-Avatar Aang—el soldado se dejó caer de rodillas. Los otros soldados hicieron lo mismo. La voz del hombre temblaba—. Perdone mi insolencia, yo no sabía que era usted...

Para ese entonces un círculo de personas curiosas lo rodeaban, murmurando entre ellos, asombrados. Aang ignoró sus ojos.

—No hay nada que perdonar—Aang le dedicó una sonrisa calmada—. Usted solo cumplía con su trabajo. Pero ahora, debe dejar tranquila a la chica.

—P-pero Avatar Aang, ella es...

—Mi responsabilidad ahora—finalizó el chico con determinación—. Me hare responsable de ella y cuidare que no cometa ningún crimen.

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo. Pareció cambiar de idea y la cerró. Se puso de pie, dedicándole una mirada significativa a la muchacha aún en el suelo.

—No puedes escapar por siempre de la justicia—declaró, antes de marcharse junto a sus hombres.

La chica comenzó a llorar entonces. Bajo la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo.

—¡Gracias, señor! ¡No soy digna del honor de estar frente a usted!—la chica temblaba aún. Al verla con detenimiento, Aang se dio cuenta de cuán delgada estaba. Parecía muy frágil y rota.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Aang le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas.

¿Que clase de crímenes podía cometer esa criatura tan dulce?

—Koemi—se presentó la chica apenas en un susurro, inclinando la cabeza—. Por favor, no me deje sola... Ellos regresarán por mi cuando usted se vaya...

—No lo permitiré—le prometió Aang—. Estoy a punto de dejar este lugar... ¿Deseas acompañarme? No puedo garantizar tu seguridad, pero te prometo comida y cama. Después de todo, les dije a esos hombres que te vigilaría...

El rostro de la chica parecía incrédulo. Se lanzó al frente de forma repentina. Rodeó con los brazos a Aang. El chico se sonrojó ante aquella muestra de afecto.

—Sería un verdadero placer acompañarlo, señor.

Se apartó de nuevo, con timidez. Aang le dedicó una sonrisa amplia. No le parecía una chica mala, más bien, algo confundida.

—Llámame Aang ¿Quieres?—la tomó de la mano, a lo que la chica se estremeció sorprendida—. ¿Te gustaría comer un tazón de sopa caliente? Conozco un restaurante excelente aquí cerca.

Una sonrisa titubeo en su labios.

—Me encantaría... Aang.

[Katara]

La Maestra Agua estaba empacando el último baúl de ropa antes de partir. Momo estaba junto a ella, posado sobre su hombro.

—Volvemos a la Nación del Fuego—le dijo al lemur, emocionada—. ¿Estás listo para volver a ver a Aang y Appa?

Momo se agitó en su hombro, lo cual la hizo reír. Ella también estaba emocionada. Después de ocho meses separados de Aang, no podía aguardar para volverlo a ver. Su última carta, llegada hace seis días le informaba que había llegado con bien a la Nación del Fuego y que la esperaba con gran anhelo.

Habían quedado en tomarme vacaciones juntos después de la boda de Zuko y Mai, y eso la llenaba de ilusión.

Desde el fin de la guerra no habían parado de ir de un lado a otro. Alguien había tenido la genial idea de nombrarla Embajadora del Sur y portadora de voz y eso implicaba muchos eventos políticos e interminables reuniones con líderes mundiales.

La restauración de los Templos del Aire, la creación de Ciudad República, la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko, lo ocurrido con la refinería del padre de Toph, el retorno de Azula y el conflicto en la Tribu del Sur... todo había sido tan abrumador que no les dejo tiempo para pensar en ellos y su relación.

Ahora con la boda de Zuko, Katara había pensado en que dirección iba su relación con Aang. Ella había cumplido veintiún años hace poco y Aang cumpliría los diecinueve al fin del otoño.

Llevaban siendo novios siete años y aún así, habían tenido tan poco tiempo para ellos ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de comprometerse? ¿Alguna vez llegarían a casarse? ¿Formar una familia?

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Se trataba de Toph, su amiga ciega. Pese a sus diecinueve años ya cumplidos, seguía siendo media cabeza más baja que Katara. La chica era menuda y pequeña, con el cabello muy oscuro enmarcando su fino y atractivo rostro blanco. Sus ojos que miraban sin ver, eran de un verde pálido hermoso.

—¿Lista para irnos, princesita?—cuestión, lanzándose contra la cama. No tardó en hundirse en las sabanas esponjosas.

—Ya he terminado—aseguró Katara, rascando bajo la barbilla de Momo—. ¿Tú estás lista para dejar todo esto atrás?

Estaban en la finca de los Beifong en la ciudad de Gaoling. Hace años que los padres de Toph se habían divorciado y dejado la finca al cuidado de los sirvientes. Hace poco el padre de Toph, el señor Lao, le había pedido a su hija que se hiciera cargo de la venta de la finca familiar. Toph había estado regateando el precio durante meses, especialmente por qué intimidaba a cada posible comprador que se presentaba.

—No soy una persona muy sentimental, Katara—dijo Toph sin mucha importancia—. Además, no tengo recuerdos agradables de este lugar. El único fue cuando ustedes me encontraron, y ni siquiera es tan bueno...

—¡Oye!—gruñó Katara, arrojándose a su lado. Amabas amigas comenzaron a reír, mirando (Toph no de forma literaria) el techo de la habitación—. ¿No es todo tan emocionante? Han pasado años desde la última vez que mire a Zuko.

—Bueno, yo nunca lo he visto—bromeó Toph, a lo que Katara tuvo que sonreír—. Pero entiendo tu punto. Estoy ansiosa por volver a molestarlo a él y al debilucho de tu hermano ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Estás emocionada por volver con Pies Ligueros?

—Emocionada, si—reconoció Katara, toqueteando el collar de su madre con morbo—, pero también estoy nerviosa ¿Seguirá siendo todo igual entre nosotros? Nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados... qué tal si... si él ya no siente lo mismo...

—¿Pies Ligeros?—Toph se hecho a reír a carcajadas de forma tan escandalosa que hizo sonrojar a la Maestra Agua—. Aang esta chiflado contigo, Katara ¿Acaso estás más ciega que yo que no lo puedes ver? El amor... las vuelve locas a todas, incluyéndote...

—Pero no a ti ¿verdad?—Katara se apoyó en los codos, para poder ver el rostro de su amiga. Toph hizo una mueca—. ¿De verdad no hay nadie que te interese? ¿Un chico o...?

Toph se levanto abruptamente de la cama, poniendo una mano contra el rostro de Katara para hacerla callar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no soy alguien sentimental. No me interesan esas cosas ¿si?

Pero Katara no estaba lista para terminar esa conversación. Sentía mucha curiosidad por los sentimientos de su amiga y su repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Que hay de Satoru? ¿No has vuelto a hablar de nuevo con él? Era un chico tan amable y dulce...

Toph dio un fuerte pisotón, que hizo estremecer la habitación y temblar la cama. Algo de escombro cayó sobre el rostro de Katara.

—Bien, bien me rindo—dijo Katara, levantando las manos a forma de rendición, divertida. No había pasado por alto el rubor en las mejillas de Toph, pero eso sería tema para otro momento.

—Pues más vale que lo olvides si no quieres que te patee el trasero—declaró la chica, dejando la habitación hecha una furia. Katara se acercó al espejo que había en su habitación para limpiar el escombro de su rostro. Momo había regresado a su hombro.

—Ya lograremos saberlo, Momo, no pienso dejar esto así...

Katara se tomó un momento para verse en el espejo. Una mujer de veintiún años le regresaba la mirada ¿Cuando había crecido tanto? parecía que la vida se le estaba escapando en un parpadeo de ojos...


	3. Lady Corazón de Piedra

[Aang]

Aang y Zuko tomaron el desayuno juntos.

El Avatar había llegado a la Nación del Fuego hace siete días, acompañado por Appa y Koemi. Zuko había dispuesto habitaciones para ambos y se mostró curioso por la chica, casi tanto como Aang.

Se había cambiado la ropa andrajosa y optado por una túnica simple color verde típica del Reino Tierra que resaltaba el color de su mirada. Había cambiado el vendaje de su ojo derecho por lino nuevo. Cepillo su cabello castaño claro hasta que se volvió una cascada de rizos sujetos en una coleta alta. Sin el polvo del viaje, la chica resultaba ser bastante atractiva.

Había quedado huérfana por la guerra, obligada a vivir de la piedad de otros y de robar de los mercados, una vida de la que se arrepentía y avergonzaba. Tenía diecisiete años y recordaba muy poco de su vida con su familia. Era una Maestra Tierra, aunque no muy buena pues nunca había recibido un correcto entrenamiento. La herida en su rostro había sido ocasionada por un látigo, hace un par de días.

Conforme más la trataba Aang, más se daba cuenta que la chica era más lista de lo que aparentaba y que también tenía un corazón bondadoso y amable.

—La Guerra a terminado—le dijo Aang—. No necesitarás volver a robar nunca más. El destino siempre le sonríe a las personas buenas.

Aang pasó los ocho días hablando con Zuko, poniéndose al día y acompañándolo en sus preparativos para su boda. También saludó a Mai, quien parecía tan animada como siempre, lo cual no era mucho. Iroh también estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, igual que Ursa y la pequeña Kiyi.

Hace tres días había llegado la carta de Sokka desde Ciudad República, informando que no podría asistir. Ahora que era presidente y representante de la Tribu del Sur en el Consejo de la República Unida, casi no tenía tiempo para nada. La de Katara llego hace un día, lo cual lo emociono mucho más aún. Conociendo la ruta que tomaría su barco, le llevaría dos días a su novia y a su amiga Toph llegar ahí. El mismo día de la llegada de la carta, Aang se rasuro su naciente barba. Deseaba estar presentable para la llegada de su novia.

—Es una mañana bochornosa—estaba diciendo Aang mientras desayunaba—. ¡Un día perfecto para una fiesta de playa! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

—¡Yo quiero una fiesta de playa!—aseguró Kiyi, quien también estaba comiendo con ellos. Era muy unida a Zuko y lo seguía como una sombra.

—Otro día, tal vez—le prometió Zuko, revolviéndole el cabello a su pequeña hermana—. Hoy debes acompañar a madre y a Mai con la Sastre Real. Debes ayudar a Mai a escoger un vestido bonito para la boda y debes escoger otro para ti ¿Lo has olvidado?

La niña de ocho años se sonrojó. Al parece lo había hecho.

—Iré con madre y Mai—prometió—. Pero luego quiero estar contigo, Zuzu y también con Aang ¿Si? También quiero que Katara venga. La extraño mucho.

—Igual que yo—le dijo Aang—, pero para nuestra suerte, pronto estará aquí. Después de la boda, si Ursa te da permiso puedes venir conmigo y Katara a Ciudad Republica. La Isla Templo del Aire es hermosa en esta época del año y hay muchos lugares para jugar y podrás ver a las crías de bisontes.

Los ojos de Kiyi brillaron con emoción.

—¿Puedo Zuzu?—preguntó tirando de la manga de su hermano de veintitrés años—. Me portaré bien en mis clases de Fuego Control, haré lo que sea para ir ¿Puedo?

—Eso debes preguntárselo a madre—su hermano se puso de pie, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Debo ocuparme del algunas cosas. Kiyi termina tu desayuno y Aang, te quedas en tu casa.

—Lo veré más tarde, su fogosidad—dijo Aang, inclinado la cabeza. Zuko frunció el ceño ante su viejo mote y luego dejo la habitación.

El Avatar dejo a Kiyi terminar su desayuno y recorrió el palacio en silencio. Era todo más bonito cuando la Nación del Fuego no era enemiga del resto del mundo.

Mientras caminaba, recordó a Katara. Pronto volverían a estar juntos. Solo un par de días... por alguna razón, comenzó a sentirse triste y tuvo la necesidad de ir a la playa.

La playa siempre le recordaba a Katara y estar allí, lo hacía sentir más cerca de ella.

Camino un rato en silencio, escuchando las olas romper contra la orilla y respirando el olor salado en el aire. Allí, bajo el sol, el calor era insoportable. Ni siquiera el fresco del otoño volvía más tolerable el clima.

Miro a la distancia, imaginando que un barco aparecía en el horizonte y en él, estaba Katara, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Realmente la extrañaba...

Un fuerte estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Caminaba entre salientes rocosas que crecían junto a la orilla, en una parte de la playa solitaria.

Al rodear las salientes rocosas, miro a Koemi. La chica llevaba ropa corta para soportar el calor, dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo empapado de sudor por el entrenamiento. Estaba practicando su Tierra Control, pero la frustración se reflejaba en su rostro.

Intentaba levantar una roca, cuando esta perdió la concentración y dejo caerla al suelo. La chica estaba maldiciendo, cuando Aang comenzó a reír.

Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico y se sonrojó.

—Solo estaba practicando...—murmuró, bajando la vista.

—No hay nada por lo cual sentir pena—Aang se acercó a ella—. Yo mismo necesito practicar mi Tierra Control. Pero bien, ahora muéstrame de nuevo ese movimiento que estabas haciendo—la chica obedeció, con duda—. Mmm, aquí está tu problema. Necesitas más firmeza. Eso es. Pon el estomago rígido.

La chica elevó los brazos y la roca se levanto de la arena.

—¡Gracias!—dijo ella, sonriente—. Eres realmente muy bueno, Aang.

—Aprendí de la mejor Maestra Tierra de todos los tiempos—confesó—. Pronto podrás conocer a Toph y si está de ánimo, podría enseñarte algunas cosas también. Ella es realmente asombrosa, inventó el Metal Control y fundó su propia Academia a pesar de ser ciega.

—Entonces es verdad que llegara pronto—Koemi miro a Aang con duda. Parecía incomoda al escuchar el nombre de Toph—. Y con ella también viene tu novia ¿Verdad? ¿Kanna?

—Katara—le corrigió Aang con amabilidad. Liberó un suspiro largo al pronúnciame el nombre en voz alta, como si fuera un hechizo—. Ella también es una Maestra talentosa y la chica más hermosa del mundo. Me enseñó Agua Control. Katara es la mejor Maestra Agua que he visto.

—También es una Maestra Sangre—Koemi no lo estaba preguntando—. Puede controlar a las personas, mediante Sangre Control, controlando el agua dentro de otros.

Nuevamente Koemi lo sorprendía. Era realmente muy lista.

—Bueno, si. Pero solo puede hacerlo durante luna llena y realmente Katara no disfruta hacerlo. No aprendió por gusto, fue obligada. Solo lo ha hecho dos veces. No es algo realmente agradable para ella.

—Pero si realmente quisiera, podría hacerlo—Koemi arrugo el ceño, meditando sobre eso—. Supongo que ella es realmente poderosa...

—Venga ya, hagamos algo—el chico se deshizo de la parte superior de su atuendo, dejando al descubierto su tonificado pecho desnudo—. Entrenaré contigo. La única forma en la que aprendas a defenderte de un ataque, es enfrentándote a uno.

—El Avatar contra una novata—la chica tomó una pose defensiva. Sonreía divertida—. No suena como algo justo.

—Como el Avatar, te doy mi palabra de que solo usare un elemento ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Agua—dijo Koemi sin pensarlo—. Me gustaría ver que es lo que aprendiste de la Maestra Katara.

[Katara]

Toph había enfermado desde el primer día que abordaron. Se la pasaba inclinada por la borda, vomitando cada pequeño bocado que comía. Era debido a su ceguera, que el movimiento del barco le provocaba arcadas. Pasaba el resto del día en su habitación, molesta y envuelta por un dulzón olor a enfermedad.

Estaba pálida y mareada todo el tiempo, así que Katara pronto se encontró sola en la inmensidad de la nave. La misma tarde del primer día, Katara encontró abordó un rostro conocido.

Se trataba de Haru, el joven Maestro Tierra que había conocido durante la guerra. Ya no era joven, por supuesto. Se había convertido en un hombre fornido y de rostro agraciado. Sus ojos eran verdes como el césped en verano, su piel morena, rostro anguloso y una barba perfectamente recortada. El cabello oscuro le caía por los hombres.

—Haru—le había saludado Katara con emoción—. El tiempo te ha vuelto una persona totalmente diferente.

—En cambio en ti—había respondido él con una sonrisa radiante—, los años solo han servido para resaltar tu belleza.

Desde ese momento, ambos permanecieron juntos. Haru le contó sobre su trabajo en las minas de carbón, que un año después de la guerra se había vuelto hermano mayor y más tarde él y su familia se habían mudado. Ahora trabajaba para una empresa de seguridad. Su visita a la Nación del Fuego era temporal.

Katara le hablo sobre su puesto como Embajadora. Le hablo sobre Sokka y su lugar como presidente del Consejo y sobre los alumnos de Metal Control que no dejaban de llegar a la Academia Beifong de Metal Control. Le contó sobre la manada de bisontes salvajes que habían encontrado el verano pasado, sobre la restauración de los templos y los nuevos acólitos del Aire.

También su padre Hakoda se había casado, pero sobre eso no quería hablar.

—¿Que planeas hacer a futuro?—le preguntó Haru, cuando comían bajo cubierta.

—No tengo planes—confesó, algo incomoda—. Iré con Aang a la Isla Templo del Aire. Toph vendrá con nosotros para establecerse de forma permanente. Quiero volver a vivir con Sokka y estar con Aang, es lo único que se.

Haru la miro de una forma que Katara no logró comprender. Parecía triste.

—Yo... había escuchado que te habías casado con Aang—dijo con torpeza. Había apartado la vista—. Se decía que estabas embarazada.

Por poco Katara escupió lo que estaba comiendo. Comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada, mientras le ardía el rostro. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de rumores, pero en aquel momento no lo esperaba. Con el tiempo se había cansado de negar esa noticia inventada por la prensa. Ella seguía siendo virgen y hasta donde sabía (y quería creer) Aang también.

—No, no—negó la chica—. No hay nada de eso, te lo aseguro.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Maestro Tierra. Fue tan fugas que Katara creyó imaginarlo.

El segundo día de viaje Toph se había animado a salir a cubierta para tomar el sol. Estaba casi amarilla.

—Me siento como puaj—dijo la chica, respirando pausadamente para relajarse—. Estupidos barcos... estupida agua... estupido Zuko y su boda, le daré una patada en su culo real...

La verdad es que Katara nunca la había visto tan mal. Permaneció con ella unas horas, antes de llevarla de nuevo a la cama y darle té de jazmín para dormir. Mientras recorría el pasillo ha su habitación, se topó con Haru.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y Katara se sonrojó.

—¿Puedo caminar contigo?—preguntó Haru con educación. Katara asintió y ambos comenzaron a andar a paso lento—. Es una noche agradable.

—Lo es—concordó Katara—. Mañana termina el viaje. Espero que en tierra Toph se recupere.

—Yo igual.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, caminando con calma. El pasillo estaba vacío; los otros pasajeros estaban dormidos.

—Quería hablar contigo, Katara—el chico se detuvo, inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Katara quedó de pie a su lado. Había una extraña tensión entre ellos.

—Aquí estoy—dijo ella, dandole la palabra.

Haru levanto la vista, con esos ojos verdes tan cautivadores. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Katara fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Había un brillo en la mirada del Maestro Tierra, casi como anhelo.

—Yo te admiro—declaró Haru, bajando la vista—. Me ayudaste y ayudaste a mi padre, incluso cuando no teníamos esperanzas. No te rendiste y aunque ya te he dado las gracias, siento que no es suficiente.

—Es un placer para mí ayudar. Nadie merece ser encarcelado injustamente—ella no quería crédito por aquel acto. Lo había hecho con total desinterés.

—Aún así...—continuó Haru, suspirando cansado—. El día de la invasion, estuve dispuesto a ayudar para regresarte el favor y estar a mano... o al menos, eso creía. Después, me di cuenta que había más que eso. Deseaba hacerlo por ti, deseaba verte de nuevo y protegerte.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte, Haru—Katara no estaba segura de que decir—. Eres un buen amigo por preocuparte.

Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron. Dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Katara quiso retroceder, pero algo se lo impedía. Quería ver los ojos de Haru más de cerca, solo un poco...

—No entiendes lo que intento decir—el chico había bajado la voz. Era casi un susurro—. Yo... quería hablar contigo después de la coronación de Zuko, pero todo fue muy rápido y después... tú y Aang iniciaron su relación y supe que había perdido mi oportunidad.

—Haru...—iba a decir Katara. El nombre de pronto se volvió difícil de pronunciar—. ¿Que intentas decirme...?

—Katara—el chico tomó sus manos; ella no las apartó—. Me gustas mucho.

El silencio se prolongó entre ambos. El corazón de Katara se había acelerado. Quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. No quería dañarlo, pero sabía que debía decirle que ella únicamente amaba a Aang.

Apartó las manos y bajo la mirada, nerviosa.

—Haru, yo...

Y entonces él la beso.

Fue tan repentino que Katara no pudo moverse o respirar. Se quedó allí, estática.

Los labios del chico eran suaves y su vello facial le provocaba cosquillas a Katara, pero era agradable.

Katara cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, con el corazón desbocado. Se estremeció cuando Haru movió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Era una sensación extraña. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, pero no sabia por qué. Haru acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, mientras otra mano bajaba a la cintura de Katara, tomándola con fuerzas. La chica siguió el ritmo del beso casi con desesperación, con la respiración agitada.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello del Haru y sus dedos se hundieron en su larga cabellera, tirando de ella con agresividad.

El chico la hizo retroceder, hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared del pasillo. Haru empujó el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo. Katara sintió una presión extraña en el pecho, como si algo le doliera mucho. Algo cálido corría por sus mejillas; estaba llorando.

Entonces escucho el gritó.

Se apartó de Haru con rapidez.

Allí, a mitad de pasillo, Toph se apoyaba contra la pared para no caer. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Parpadeo repetidamente.

—Ey—dijo con voz torpe—, yo no he visto nada...

Dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, casi en trance.

—Toph ¡espera!—pidió Katara. Haru intentó tomarla de la muñeca, pero la chica le abofeteó el rostro con fuerza—. No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.

Se alejó de él, furiosa. Pero no estaba furiosa con él, estaba furiosa consigo misma. Se sentía asqueada y sucia. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con manos temblorosas.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, lo que había estado a punto de hacer... había engañado a Aang.

Bloqueo aquellos pensamientos. Lo único que importaba ahora era encontrar a Toph y hablar con ella.

La chica ciega estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama. Aún parecía sorprendida.

—Toph...—dijo Katara con miedo. No tenía voz para hablar con su amiga. Se sentía como una basura—. No es lo que crees. Deja que te explique...

—Oye—Toph elevó las manos—. No necesito que me expliques nada. No me interesa lo que estabas haciendo allí afuera—la Maestra Tierra se había recuperado de su sorpresa. Había en su voz un tono de enfado—. Pero Aang no merece nada de esta mierda.

—Por favor—Katara se dejó caer a los pies de su amiga. Intentó tomar sus manos, pero Toph las apartó—. No le digas nada a Aang. Fue un error y estuvo mal. No volverá a ocurrir. Deja... deja que yo hable con él.

—¿Un error?—cuestionó Toph cruzándose de brazos.

—Si—aseguró Katara. Se llevó una mano al collar en su cuello, aferrándose a él con necesidad—. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre; fue un error, un estupido error. Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Aang.

—Katara...—comenzó Toph, insegura.

—Prométemelo—suplicó Katara.

Toph hizo una mueca, pero no le quedó más que asentir en silencio.

—Te creo—dijo la bandida ciega—. Ahora deja de lloriquear princesita, que comienzas a ser patética. Ve a tu habitación e intenta no besar a nadie en el camino ¿quieres?

Katara le agradeció en un murmullo. Después de aquello, Katara fue a su habitación, pero en el camino, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando otra vez.

Se recostó temblando en su cama, cubriéndose con las mantas e intentando olvidarlo todo. Había estado mal. Ella amaba a Aang, lo sabía en su corazón y nada lo cambiaría ¿Entonces por qué lo había hecho? No pudo encontrar una respuesta y eso le dolió mucho más.

No deseaba volver a ver a Haru nunca más, así que permaneció en su habitación bajo las mantas el resto del viaje, hasta que alguien de la tripulación llamó a su puerta.

Estaban cruzando las Puertas de Azulon.


	4. La serpiente que sabía sonreír

[Koemi]

Koemi había despertado antes que cualquier persona en el palacio. Su habitación estaban junto a una gran ventana con vista a la playa. Koemi no podía dejar de mirar en aquella dirección, imaginando y pensando.

Tomó una ducha en agua helada, dejándose la piel limpia y el cabello desenredado. Fue al espejo, observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y pensando en las prendas que usaría. Le habían llevado un baúl con ropa del Reino Tierra. Aquel día debía lucir deslumbrante. Optó por una túnica de seda verde muy ajustada, botas altas de cuero y pantalones ajustados. Se dejo el cabello suelto a sus espaldas.

Se quitó la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Examinó su rostro. Sin duda resultaba más atractiva sin aquella falsa herida, pero era necesaria para inspirar misericordia y empatía en los otros. La hacía ver inocente y vulnerable. No podía dejar de fingir, no ahora que su plan estaba en marcha.

Volvió a colocar el vendaje.

Al terminar con su rutina, dejo la habitación. Camino en silencio, hasta llegar a la de Aang, a unos cuantos pasos de la suya. Llamo a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Giró el picaporte y entro con calma. La habitación olía a incienso quemado y flor de durazno luna. El chico estaba aún dormido plácidamente en su cama. Koemi no pudo evitar observarlo con interés.

Era muy atractivo.

A la chica le gustaba las líneas que formaban sus labios, el color claro de su piel y el olor que desprendía, le gustaba el aspecto apacible que proyectaba, pero también imponente. Tenía una mandíbula firme y definida. Sus ojos grises brillaban con amabilidad y determinación. Su nariz era recta y perfecta. Su voz era dulce como miel y varonil cuando se tornaba sería. Bajo los amplios ropajes de nómada, Aang poseía un cuerpo musculoso, producto del entrenamiento, pero no era algo excesivo y grotesco.

Tenía también una forma muy particular de sonreír, de alegrar a las personas a su alrededor, de imponer liderazgo, sobresalir y de moverse, con una ligereza increíble.

—Estamos destinados a estar juntos—le susurró Koemi, acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de su amado—. Solos tú y yo...

Koemi se inclinó con la delicadeza del mundo hasta el rostro de chico, poniendo sus labios sutilmente sobre los de él. No le era suficiente. Ella quería que le correspondiera y que sintiera la misma pasión que ella. Quería que las firmes manos de Aang explorarán su cuerpo, quería ser suya, como nunca había sido de nadie. La espera la irritaba, como si hierro fundido se deslizara por su pecho quemándolo todo.

Cuando ella se apartó, Aang murmuró algo en un susurro suave.

—Katara—fue lo que dijo.

Aang arrugo el ceño y giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a la Maestra Tierra. Koemi frunció el ceño, sintiendo la furia recorrerla ante la mención de ese insoportable nombre.

Se apartó del lecho del Avatar, lista para irse antes de ser descubierta, pero algo le llamó la atención. Junto a la cama, en una pequeña mesa de madera, había una caja pintada exquisitamente a mano en color azul cobalto. Tenia la insignia de la Tribu Agua.

Koemi tomó la caja en sus manos delicadas y la acaricio, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. La curiosidad termino por ganar la batalla y la abrió.

En el interior de la caja había un collar. Era una franja delgada color azul oscuro, con un pequeño colgante con algo tallado. Koemi había visto ese tipo de collares antes; era un collar de compromiso típico en las Tribus Agua. Pero el emblema en el tallado era diferente a lo que se acostumbraba.

Donde debería estar la insignia de la Tribu Agua estaba el emblema de la Nación del Aire, el emblema de Aang en un collar de compromiso de la Tribu del Agua...

La pequeña caja cayó de sus manos con un sonido sordo, mientras se apartaba de eso objeto con si fuera venenoso.

Koemi se negó a creerlo. Miro a Aang, dolida y luego al nefasto collar en el suelo. Apretó los puños, mientras sus ojos ardían como llamas verdes.

Volvió a tomar la caja en manos y la dejo de nuevo en el lugar donde había estado, pero tomó el collar en su interior y dejo la habitación.

De vuelta en su alcoba, examinó el collar largo tiempo. Pasó su dedo por el colgante e incluso lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Después de unos minutos, supo que no podía dejar que llegara a manos de Katara.

Se acercó al brasero que ardía en su habitación. Arrojó el collar a las llamas anaranjadas y la pequeña joya no tardó en arder, pero no era suficiente.

Koemi puso las manos sobre el brasero. Se concentró en el carbon que hacía arder las llamas y cerró los puños con fuerza. El carbón se comprimió, convirtiéndose en lava y destruyendo cualquier rastro del collar. No le costó ningún esfuerzo a Koemi; desde pequeña había sido una Maestra Tierra prodigiosa y había desarrollado la habilidad de la Lava Control a temprana edad, una extraña y muy difícil habilidad.

Se quedó contemplando las llamas largo rato, disfrutando del calor que proyectaban.

[Katara]

Desembarco con pies torpes. Toph llego a tierra y soltó un aullido de felicidad. Se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a besar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Katara se quedó de pie, abrazándose a si misma. Aún se sentía torpe en su propia piel. No podía dejar de sentirse mal por lo de Haru ¿Con que cara se presentaría frente a su novio?

De pie en la playa, observó la cúspide del volcán. Dentro de él estaba la Ciudad Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Sintió mucho miedo, más del que había sentido cuando fue el día del Sol Negro. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a Aang.

—Nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en tierra—Toph se levanto, sonriente como la duendecilla endemoniada que era. Se acercó Katara, a paso firme—. ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

—Tengo miedo—admitió la chica.

Ambas tomaron su equipaje y subieron al carruaje que las estaba esperando. Katara no pudo relajarse en todo el trayecto. Se susurraba a si misma que estaría todo bien.

Aang la comprendería, ella sabía que él la perdonaría... ¿No es así?

La ciudad entera era un hervidero de actividad. La Boda Real era un evento que todos esperaban con gran ilusión. Era es mismo día, durante aquella noche. Después de la boda se celebraría una fiesta en honor a los novios.

Las calles estaban decoradas con banderas, carteles y adornos. Se vendía alimento típico para los turistas que deambulaban por aquí y por allá. Algunos reporteros de Ciudad República, una verdadera plaga en esos días, había llegado también para cubrir el evento.

Cuando miraron el carruaje de Katara y Toph, la ráfaga de luces de las cámaras llovió sobre ellas. Katara se apartó de la ventana, hundiéndose en su asiento. Acaricio a Momo, quien dormía en su regazo, para intentar calmar sus nervios.

Cuando llegaron al Palacio, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Katara, Ty Lee las estaba esperando. Llevaba la ropa típica de las Guerreras Kyoshi. Había asumido el cargo de líder cuando Suki dejó el puesto hace tres años. Desde hace tiempo las Guerreras se habían vuelto la Guardia Real de la familia del Señor del Fuego.

—¡Chicas!—chilló Ty Lee rodeándolas con los brazos. Sonreía de forma emocionada, como siempre—. Ya están aquí ¡Que emoción! ¿No es todo muy bonito? Es un gran, gran evento...

—Lo es, lo es—Toph soltó un bostezo, extendiendo los brazos. No había dormido bien en esos días—. ¿Donde está Zuko? Me gustaría darle un agradecimiento personal por hacerme viajar en barco—la chica había cerrado los puños y parecía lista para golpear a alguien.

—Oh, Zuko no está—confesó Ty Lee, con algo de tristeza—. Me pidió personalmente que lo disculparan. Él fue al Templo de los Sabios del Fuego. Es un acto tradicional de nuestra Nación antes de una Boda Real; el novio debe recibir las bendiciones de los Sabios del Fuego. Ahora, las llevaré a sus habitaciones.

Después de dejar sus pertenencias, Toph de hecho a dormir cansada por esos días en el mar. Por su parte, Katara preguntó por la habitación de Aang a uno de los sirvientes.

Debía de hablar con él.

No fue muy difícil dar con el lugar. Se quedó frente a la puerta, nerviosa. Finalmente llamo con los nudillos, con Momo sobre su cabeza. Después de unos minutos, alguien abrió la puerta.

Katara se aparto, ante la visión de la chica de piel blanca y largo cabello caoba rizado. Incluso Momo chilló. La atractiva chica de ropaje verde miro a Katara parpadeando. Un vendaje cubría su ojo izquierdo. Katara no la reconoció, pero debía de ser del Reino Tierra por su ropa y era también unos años más joven que Katara, tal vez de diecisiete.

—¿Quien eres tú?—preguntó Katara retrocediendo, con un tono demasiado brusco salido de la nada. La chica sonrío ampliamente, cosa que solo servía para sobresaltar su regia belleza.

Inclinó la cabeza con educación.

—Soy Koemi Reiko—aseguró. Su voz era suave y risueña, tan bonita como ella.

—¿Por que estabas en la habitación del Avatar?—su tono de voz se había relajado, pero ella no en lo absoluto.

La chica se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

—El Avatar Aang y yo somos amigos cercanos—respondió con amabilidad—. Ha aceptado enseñarme Tierra Control y me ha prestado pergaminos para practicar. He venido a devolverlos. Ahora mismo él no está; acompaña al Señor del Fuego Zuko en su viaje.

¿Aang no estaba? La notica hizo que Katara relajara todos los músculos del cuerpo. Suspiro con cansancio, alegre de no tener que enfrentarlo aún, pero otra cosa había llamado la atención de la chica.

¿Amigos cercanos? ¿Desde cuando Aang conocía a esa chica? ¿Por que no le había hablado de ella en sus cartas?

La Maestra Agua se las ingenió para sonreír.

—Es una verdadera lástima—aseguró Katara. Momo olisqueaba a la chica desde su cabeza—. En ese caso lo buscare más tarde.

—No creo que sea necesario—le aseguro Koemi, con amabilidad—. Aang no acostumbra a recibir a simples admiradoras.

¿Simple admiradora? Katara enrojeció ¿Acaso esa chica no sabia quien era ella? ¿Aang no había hablado sobre su relación?

—No, estoy segura de que él no acostumbra a hacerlo, pero se que estará feliz de recibir a su novia—le extendió la mano, a modo de saludo—. Encantada de conocerte Koemi, yo soy Katara, ya sabes, la novia del Avatar Aang. No me cabe duda de que él te hablo mucho de mi.

Koemi estrecho su mano. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, parecía repentinamente muy alegre.

—Soy una idiota ¿Como no he podido reconocerte? Eres tal y como dicen las personas—ella parecía muy amable y servicial. Toda ella proyectaba una aura de tranquilidad y alegría extraña—. Aang no habla de otra cosa que no seas tú. Realmente te menciona todo el tiempo...

Cuando se soltaron de las manos, Koemi hizo una rápida inclinación.

—Tengo que retirarme—aseguró—. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Espero verte esta noche en la fiesta, todo el mundo asistirá—ella estaba lista para marcharse, no sin antes abrazar a Katara de forma repentina. La Maestra Agua se quedó muy quieta, hasta que la otra chica se apartó—. Espero que seamos grandes amigas.

—Si—aseguró Katara, con una sonrisa cortés—. Yo también lo espero.


	5. Besos con sabor a fuego

[Katara]

La tarde había dejado caer su manto rojizo sobre las tierras de la Nación del Fuego. En su habitación, junto a la luz que emanaba un brasero, Katara usaba un cepillo de plata para peinar la larga cabellera oscura cuál tinta de Toph Beifong.

La Maestra de ojos azules había pedido a los sirvientes que le informaran sobre la llegada del Avatar y el Señor del Fuego. La tarde había pasado indiferente y nadie había acudido a su alcoba. Toph pidió a la chica su ayuda para prepararse. Aunque Beifong tenía un conocido desprecio por los vestidos, peinados y maquillajes, aquel día iba a hacer una excepción.

Sus atuendos eran verdaderamente preciosos.

El de Toph era un vestido ajustado color verde, de mangas largas, pecho escotado y pantalones verdes bajo la falda abierta. Llevaba un cinturón negro con hebilla metálica rodeando su estrecha cintura y como ya era costumbre, iba descalza. En lugar de llevar piedras preciosas, adornaba su bicep derecho con un brazalete de metal meteórico, regalo de Sokka. Su larga cabellera oscura estaba suelta, enmarcada por una fina diadema color verde, con apenas pequeñas insignias de la familia Beifong; el jabalí alado. Al terminar, la chica parecía una chica, sin dejar de parecer la guerrera que era.

Katara no había escogido su vestido, pero alguien se había encargado de hacerlo por ella. Era un vestido largo divido en dos por la falda, dejando ver su vientre plano, de mangas cortas con bordados de hilos de oro y cuello abierto, todo en color azul cielo. Una túnica le cruzaba un hombro, en un azul oscuro cayendo hasta sus piernas. Trenzó su cabello oscuro, decorándolo con una pequeña piedra cristalina y el collar de su madre al cuello. Llevaba en muñecas y tobillos alhajas y brazaletes. Un fino cinturón de hilos de oro entrelazados rodeaba su cintura.

—Wow—dijo Toph, viendo el atuendo de su amiga con su sentido sísmico—. Estás verdaderamente impresionante.

—Creo que se han pasado—se quejó ella suspirando—. Ya es hora de bajar.

La fiesta era en el Salón de Eventos. Estaba abarrotado por funcionarios públicos, nobles, familiares de la novia, sirvientes, Sabios del Fuego y reporteros. Las anunciaron como la Embajadora de la Tribu del Sur Katara y la Maestra de Metal Control, Toph de la familia Beifong de Gaoling.

No tardó en descubrir que cualquier atuendo menos elaborado que el que llevaban, hubiera quedado fuera de lugar.

Toph no dudo en dejarla sola para lanzarse contra la mesa de bocadillos, dejando a Katara a cargo de saludar a los nobles y responder preguntas de los reporteros. Pronto sonreía tanto que le dolía el rostro. Todos querían conocer a la Maestra que derrotó en combate a la Princesa Azula, sin embargo, los ojos de Katara no dejaban de ver a su alrededor, en busca de Aang.

No lo encontró por ninguna parte.

A quien miro fue a Koemi, la Maestra Tierra. Reía y charlaba como las personas como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Llevaba un escotado vestido verde oscuro, sin joyería y pantalón negro en lugar de falda. Llevaba el cabello castaño en una coleta alta. Aún con la simplicidad de su atuendo, brillaba con luz propia.

—Me da mala espina—murmuró Katara. A su lado, Toph limpiaba migajas de su rostro. Momo estaba sobre el hombro de la Maestra Tierra. Le habían dado un sombrero pequeño. Ciertamente ahora era Momo, de la dinastía Momo.

—¿Quien?—quiso saber.

—La chica a tres personas de nosotros. Está riendo. Se inclina ligeramente sobre el pie derecho—le dijo, mientras Toph asentía—. Se llama Koemi y es amiga de Aang.

Casi como si pudiera escucharla, la chica giró su mirada hacia ellas. Se acercó con paso firme, sonriente. Katara mantuvo su sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Katara! Luces preciosa—dijo la chica, admirándola de pies a cabeza. Luego miro a Toph—. Tú debes ser Toph. Todo el mundo habla mucho de ti. Eres realmente bonita. Mi nombre es Koemi.

Toph había entrecerrado los ojos, con una mueca en sus labios. Algo había cambiado en su expresión.

—Si, un gusto y todo eso—murmuró, cruzándose de brazos—. Tu nombre me suena de algo...—aseguro, mientras la chica sostenía la sonrisa—. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes?

—No lo creo—se lamentó Koemi—. Nací en una familia pobre y quede huérfana a temprana edad. He escuchado que tú eres hija de una noble familia del Reino Tierra. Nadie como tú puede conocer a alguien tan humilde como yo.

—Aún así...—estaba diciendo Toph, cuando súbitamente alguien rodeó a Katara por la cintura.

Las manos la hicieron girar con amabilidad y antes de poder saber de quien se trataba, la había alzado por la cintura y la hacía girar en el aire. Ella se sujetó con fuerza a las manos de la persona, hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el suelo. Al levantar la mirada, su corazón era una martillo que golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

Y allí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre.

Aang le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción, mientras sus radiantes ojos grises brillaban con felicidad. Ya no era un niño pequeño, ni mucho menos. Se había convertido en un atractivo hombre joven, alto y esbelto como una lanza. Su rostro era simplemente perfecto para ella; ni guapo ni hermoso, simplemente perfecto.

El chico la tomó por la barbilla con suavidad y sus labios se unieron. Katara cerró los ojos y durante un momento, se sintió completa. Estaba segura ahí, en sus brazos. Su mente quedó en blanco, mientras sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los de Aang. Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero no tardó en volverse desperado, lleno de necesidad. La Maestra sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo, mientras soltaba un débil gemido sobre la boca del Avatar. Katara le rodeó el cuello con las manos, mientras Aang la estrechaba por la cintura con manos cuidadosas. Se estremeció al sentir el roce cálido de sus dedos contra la piel suave de su vientre.

Fue mejor que el beso en Ba Sing Se, fue mejor que nada...

—Consigan una habitación—gruñó Toph, sacándolos de su ensueño.

Katara se apartó, en busca de aire y con el rostro enrojecido. Aang rió con voz risueña ante el comentario mordaz de su amiga, pero no le presto mayor atención. No podía apartar la mirada de su novia.

Katara se sentía débil. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Acaricio con sus manos el rostro de Aang, con suavidad. El chico la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura.

—Hola—susurró y el corazón de Katara estuvo por detenerse. Su voz... ella no se había dado cuenta cuanto necesitaba escucharla hasta ese momento—. No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

—Y yo a ti—estaba sonriendo como nunca ¿Por que había tenido tanto miedo de verlo? De pronto lo había olvidado—. No vuelvas a dejarme sola.

—Nunca—prometió él, besando sus labios rápidamente.

Alguien aclaró su garganta.

Toph reclamaba la atención de la pareja.

—¿Acaso no piensas saludarme a mi?—rezongo, dandole un puñetazo al chico en un hombro. Aang empezó a reír mientras se tocaba el brazo.

—Nunca me permitirá pensar eso—soltó a Katara para poder abrazar a Toph. La alzó por la cintura y la hizo girar, mientras Toph rezongaba—. ¡Estás tan preciosa como una muñequita! ¿Como has permitido que te pusieran un vestido?

—¡Suéltame!—chilló Toph, dando manotazos—. ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara, Pies Ligeros? Te quitaré esa sonrisa engreída del rostro—cuando estuvo en el suelo otra vez, había dejado la mala cara de lado. Una sonrisa había abordado sus labios—. Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando llegarías, gallina.

Momo llegó volando desde la mesa de bocadillos hasta el hombro de Aang para unirse al reencuentro.

—También te extrañaba amiguito—dijo el Avatar acariciando su cabeza diminuta.

Entonces Aang se volvió hacia Koemi. Katara casi se había olvidado de ella. Se había quedado tan rígida como una estatua de piedra, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

—Chicas, ella es Koemi. Es una amiga mía que conocí hace poco—le presentó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Koemi, ellas son Toph y mi novia Katara.

—Si—la voz de la chica era un susurro—. Ya he tenido el placer.

Aang se volvió hacia Katara. Tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas.

—La boda está por iniciar, cariño. Seré el padrino de Zuko—confesó, con algo de orgullo en la voz—. Estaré con él solo un momento, lo prometo y después de eso, no volveré a separarme de ti.

—Te estaré esperando—le aseguro, regresándole la sonrisa. El chico le dio un tierno beso de despedida, mientras estrechaba más sus manos.

De pronto Katara recordó por qué tenía tanto miedo.

Al ver su sonrisa alegre, Katara supo que no podía decirle nada sobre Haru ¿Como podía quitarle toda esa felicidad? ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel?

[Aang]

La boda había sido un éxito.

El chico dijo las palabras correctas durante la ceremonia, mientras Zuko y Mai se tomaban de las manos. Cuando Zuko le pidió que fuera el padrino, se sintió honrado, poco después su amigo le confesó que hace cien años, el Señor del Fuego Sozin había sido el padrino en la boda del Avatar Roku. Ellos habían iniciado la guerra de cierta forma y ¿que mejor forma que marcar su fin de esa manera? En una visión, Roku le hizo saber a Aang que estaba orgulloso por esa decisión y estaba orgulloso de Zuko y su forma de actuar.

Mientras tanto en el público, los ojos azules de Katara brillaban con orgullo.

¿Que es lo que había en su mirada, para hacer que se sintiera de esa manera?

Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba y sus labios sabían mucho mejor. Todo en ella era perfecto; su voz, su risa, el color de sus ojos y el calor de su piel... ¿Como tenía tanta suerte de ser su novio?

No tardó en volver con ella y no la soltó en toda la velada. Casi no se dijeron palabras, simplemente se limitaron a estar uno junto al otro. En algún momento Zuko pidió permiso para bailar con Katara, así que él bailo con Mai, quien por primera vez, reía abiertamente en público.

También bailo con Toph, aunque ella no tardó en aburrirse y marcharse a comer. Cuando bailo con Koemi, la chica parecía algo incomoda. Confesó que se sentía mal y se retiró de la fiesta antes que todos. Aang la dejo retirarse, deseándole que mejorará.

Luego llegó el intercambio de regalos.

Zuko le regaló a Mai una caja de caoba tallada a mano, repleta en el interior de cuchillas, dagas y flechas; un extraño regalo que hizo murmurar a los invitados, pero Mai le beso la mejilla y sonrío. Su regalo para él fue más extraño aún. Era un huevo grande, dorado con pequeñas vetas rojas.

—Un huevo de dragón—dijo Zuko conmocionado, sujetándolo en manos con los ojos bien abiertos. Aang también reconoció el huevo y supo que se trataba del que habían encontrado en el Templo de los Guerreros del Sol.

No tenía ninguna idea de cómo Mai lo había conseguido.

El resto de la noche le fue difícil de recordar. Solo había tendió ojos para Katara.

—Tenía un obsequio para ti—le confesó con melancolía—. Pero lo he extraviado.

Era más que un simple regalo; era el inicio para la nueva etapa de sus vidas. El collar lo había hecho él mismo, pero aquella mañana había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, justo antes de que se marchara con Zuko.

—No necesito ningún regalo—admitió ella, estrechando su mano con fuerza—. Solo te necesito a ti.

Después de unas horas, Katara dijo que estaba cansada, así que Aang decidió acompañarla a su habitación. Caminaron en silencio, tomados de las manos. Sin importar cuánto tiempo habían llevado juntos, aún se sentía nervioso a su lado, siempre con miedo a actuar mal y quedar en ridículo frente a su novia.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Aang comenzó a despedirse de ella, prometiendo verla por la mañana. Cuando ya estaba apunto de irse, Katara lo tomo por la muñeca.

—No—dijo, con voz firme. Había clavado sus ojos en los de Aang. Sin decir ninguna palabra, comenzó a tirar de él hacia el interior de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Katara lo llevó hasta la amplia cama y lo hizo recostarse en ella. Con agilidad, se puso a horcajadas sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Se inclinó, para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos brillaban tan azules como el hielo del invierno.

Era preciosa.

Los besos de la chica eran desesperados, húmedos e insaciables. Aang siguió su ritmo con la misma desesperación. En la fiesta no había podido besarla con la pasión que había querido y ahora tenía la oportunidad. La Maestra Agua llevo las manos de su novio hasta su senos. El chico los acaricio con lentitud y timidez, llenando sus manos con los pechos redondos y bien formados de Katara. La chica abrió la boca, liberando un pequeño gemido ronco por las caricias. El sonido era mejor que música para Aang. Katara se inclinó hacia abajo, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Aang.

Katara se movió al frente, rozando suavemente con su cadera la entrepierna de Aang de forma rítmica, una y otra vez.

El chico gimió, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura; sus manos temblaban.

—Katara...—le llamo con voz ronca, mientras la Maestra bajaba su mano por el pecho del muchacho, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Aang tenía el ritmo cardiaco acelerado; no se sentía listo para eso, para estar con Katara en la intimidad. Cuando ella lo tomo con fuerza por la entrepierna, ambos se dieron cuenta de que había endurecido—. Por favor... detente...

La chica le acaricio el miembro con fuerza por sobre la ropa, robándole otro gemido. Katara se mordió el labio; Aang estaba temblando.

—¿Quieres dormir?—preguntó ella con amabilidad. Aang tenía los ojos cerrados, lleno de placer, pero asintió con lentitud. Cuando Katara lo soltó, sintió que recuperaba el aliento.

Katara lo beso con amabilidad en los labios.

—Eres un niño tierno y dulce con cuerpo seductor de hombre—susurró sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa. Se apartó, recostándose junto a él. Rodeó el pecho de Aang con los brazos, mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico—. Duerme bien, amor mío.


	6. Rompiendo el hechizo

[Koemi]

Había pasado la noche entera despierta.

No había soportado permanecer en la misma habitación que Katara, viendo cómo Aang la besaba y le hablaba de esa forma tan atenta y llena de amor, mientras ella permanecía allí de pie, siendo ignorada y apuñalada en el corazón.

Lo peor de todo es que Katara era ridículamente hermosa. Se dio cuenta tan pronto como la miro; su piel oscura, sus labios rellenos, ojos azules, rostro afilado, cabello oscuro rizado, caderas abundantes, pechos amplios y firmes, piernas esbeltas y vientre plano le daban una extraña belleza exótica. ¿Como alguien tan vulgar podría tener esa suerte?

Furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, había dejado la fiesta y bajado hasta una parte olvidada del archipiélago. Pasó la noche entera entrenando, convirtiendo la roca volcánica en lava. La llenaba de placer imaginar que la lava cubría la isla entera, sepultando con ella a esa estupida campesina de nieve, pero en la isla también estaba Aang y dejarlo morir no era algo que Koemi permitirían.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, tenía la ropa de la fiesta humeante y empapada de sudor. Las lágrimas le habían dejado los ojos rojos y el esfuerzo le había tensado los músculos del cuerpo. Regreso a su habitación y se baño en agua fría. Practico su mejor sonrisa frente al espejo para enfrentar el desayuno.

Desayuno con Ursa, la madre de Zuko, Kiyi, la pequeña mocosa gritona, Toph Beifong, el obeso General Iroh, Katara y Aang, estos dos últimos estaban tomados de las manos por debajo de la mesa.

La Maestra Tierra no pasó por alto el hecho de que cada vez que cruzaban miradas, sé sonrojaban, como si compartieran un secreto y eso la irritaba; había escuchado el rumor de que el Avatar no había dormido en su habitación esa noche. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que eso podía ser verdad. Aang no podría haberla engañado de esa manera... Solo pensarlo le hacía daño.

Y lo peor de toda esa situación es que Koemi no podía sentirse más ignorada. Todos hablaban sobre tiempos pasado, hechos de la guerra que habían vivido o conflictos tan personales que nunca habían sido de conocimiento publico. Finalmente Iroh se fue. Durante la ausencia de Zuko con su esposa, el hombre sería el Señor del Fuego interino, más tarde lo siguieron Ursa y Kiyi.

—¿Quieres entrenar hoy en la playa, princesita?—le decía Toph a Katara—. ¿O quedaste muy adolorida anoche?

—¡Toph!—gritó Katara, con los ojos bien abiertos. Aang se había sonrojado y bajado la mirada, mientras Koemi apretaba la mandíbula en silencio—. Creí... creí que seguías enferma por el viaje.

Toph alzó los hombros para quitarle importancia.

—Pelear siempre me levanta el animo.

—Podrías entrenar con Koemi siempre que te moderes—le sugirió Aang, quien se había recuperado de la vergüenza—. Ella aún está practicando las primeras formas.

—¿Eres una Maestra Tierra?—la chica había clavado sus ciegos ojos sobre Koemi, como si pudiera ver su alma desnuda.

Koemi no quería estar cerca de ella y correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. La noche anterior Toph había preguntado si se conocían.

Claro que me conoces, ciega estupida le habría querido decir Koemi, pero se limitó a negar. Si Toph descubría quien era, todo su plan fracasaría...

—No soy muy buena, no tan buena como tú ¿Que oportunidad tendría yo contra la mejor Maestra Tierra de todos los tiempos?—admitió Koemi, con falsa tristeza—. Me gustaría seguir entrenando con Aang en privado...

—¿Aang te entrena en privado?—Katara no había ignorado la puya. Koemi se permitió sonreír internamente ante el despliegue de celos de la morena—. Eso sí que es interesante. Me gustaría verlo, de verdad que si.

—Podrás vernos hoy—le aseguro Koemi. La chica de ojos verdes extendió su manos hasta tocar la de Aang—. No habrás olvidado nuestro entrenamiento diario ¿Verdad? Lo prometiste.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa significativa, como si Katara no estuviera ahí. Aquello tenía que ser una señal. Él también la ama, pero debía fingir frente a la Maestra Agua. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Ella tenía que hacerlo ver que estar con Katara era un error. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría, Koemi.

[Katara]

Mientras Aang y Koemi entrenaban en la playa, Toph y ella estaban sentadas en la arena. Aang usaba únicamente Agua Control, lanzando ataques lentos que había aprendido de Katara hace mucho. La Maestra Agua sabía que su novio se estaba limitando.

Koemi se esforzaba por defenderse, pero parecía realmente no poder. Ocasionalmente Aang debía indicarle la postura correcta. A Katara aquello no le gusto nada. No le gustaba que Aang tuviera que tocarla para corregirla, o como ella se sonrojaba bajo el contacto y la risita nerviosa que soltaba que ponía a Aang nervioso...

—Tenía que hablar contigo—le susurró Toph mientras los combatientes practicaban—. Ayer en la noche me dijiste que esa chica no te daba buena espina... Ella mentía, lo sentí. Cuando dijo que lucias linda y cuando dijo que no me conocía. Al principio creí que estaba nerviosa de conocernos y por eso era su reacción física, pero no creo que sea así...

—¿Mentir?—cuestionó Katara, con curiosidad—. ¿Por que ella mentiría? Parece tan amable y linda... ¿Por qué crees que tendría que mentir?

Toph se removió incomoda. Jugaba con el brazalete meteórico dándole mil formas diferentes.

—No lo sé ¿Para estar cerca de Aang?—inquirió—. Ya me di cuenta que notaste como actúa y creo que tienes razones para estar celosa—frunció el ceño—. Sé que la conozco de algún lugar, pero no logró recordar...

Katara se había quedado muda. Miraba fijamente a la Maestra Tierra frente a ella, intentado descifrar sus motivos.

—Debemos averiguar quién es y que es lo que quiere—la voz de Toph era firme—. No podemos olvidar que Aang es el Avatar y hay miles de personas que desearían llegar hasta él y dañarlo. Aún hay rebeldes por allí apoyando la causa de Ozai, de Azula y algunos resentidos por la República Unida. Y ahora de pronto, esta chica que miente aparece de la nada y se hace su amiga... Un poco sospechoso ¿No?

Katara comenzó a sentir un repentino dolor de cabeza ¿Que pasaba si todo eso era verdad? ¿Koemi están allí de parte de los rebeldes? No, Katara no podía dejar que Aang siguiera cerca de ella. Su novio era demasiado confiado para notar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas.

—No podemos acusarla y actuar de forma imprudente—sentenció Katara, en el mismo tono bajo—. Primero debemos saber que es lo que quiere, por qué miente... Debemos mantenerla cerca y vigilaría.

Toph asintió de acuerdo. Cuando Katara volvió la vista al frente, Toph reclamó su atención mediante un golpe. Ahora su amiga sonreía.

—No creas que lo he olvidado—gruñó ella. Había burla en sus ojos—. Me di cuenta de que Aang no fue a su habitación, igual que la mitad del palacio... No te imagine tan pervertida, engatusando a tu pequeño novio menor para abusar de él ¿Lo lograste entonces? ¿Le pudiste quitar la inocencia a Pies Ligeros? ¿Es mejor en la cama que como Avatar?

Katara se sonrojó. No quería hablar de eso, especialmente por qué no había pasado nada. Si, ella había querido estar con Aang. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, besarlo y ser suya, no podía evitar pensarlo cada vez que lo veía entrenar, con sus brazos fuertes y pecho firme. Hace mucho había dejado de ser un niño inmaduro, ahora era un hombre ¿Como podía alguien culparla por eso? Katara tenía más de veinte años y tenía necesidades carnales.

—No pasó nada anoche—confesó ella, con algo de decepción. Aang y ella ya habían dormido en la misma cama antes, pero solo dormían. Anoche había sido lo más lejos que habían llegado. La reacción del chico cuando lo había tocado era prueba suficiente de que él también la deseaba, pero aún tenía dudas. Katara estaba dispuesta a esperarlo hasta que estuviera listo—, así que no hay nada de que hablar.

Toph de quedó un rato en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo. El brazalete meteórico había tomado una forma extraña, reflejando los sentimientos de la Maestra Tierra.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien—admitió con total tranquilidad.

Katara casi se atragantó con su saliva. Se giró hacia su amiga y la tomó por los hombros.

—¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por que no me habías dicho nada?—preguntó de forma frenética.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño!—Toph apartó a Katara tan fuerte que la hizo caer en la arena—. No te diré quién, así que no preguntes. Llevamos saliendo desde hace un año, creo—se hundió de hombros—. No te había dicho nada por qué te conozco y no me dejarías en paz nunca.

—¡Oh Toph! ¡Esto es tan emocionante!—Katara de pronto había olvidado sus problemas. Que Toph Beifong sintiera algo por alguien que no era Toph Beifong era algo que no pasaba todos los días—. ¿Quien es él? Por favor, tan siquiera dime si lo conozco.

—Si—admitió ella con desinterés—. Lo conoces bastante bien.

Katara empezó a imaginar todas las posibilidades. Lo conocía ¿quién podía ser aquel chico misterioso? ¿Quien había robado el corazón de la bandida ciega?

—Necesito más pistas—pidió Katara, suplicante—. Vamos ¿donde vive él?

—Actualmente en Ciudad República—admitió ella, después de un largo silencio. Katara ahora estaba confundida. Ella conocía a muchas personas en Ciudad República, pero ningunas lo suficientemente bien o del tipo de personas que le gustaría a Toph.

—¿Es por eso que te quieres mudar a Ciudad República?—quiso saber Katara, comprendiendo de pronto—. ¿Para estar cerca de él?

Las mejillas de la chica se habían sonrojado. Katara no pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción.

—Si lo pones de esa forma, es muy cursi—rezongo Toph. Katara se dio cuenta que no lo había negado.

Antes de que la volviera a acribillar con preguntas, un sirviente del palacio llego a la playa. Aang y Koemi detuvieron su entrenamiento, incluso Toph y ella pusieron atención. El hombre tenía un pergamino en manos que entregó a Aang antes de retirarse con la vista baja.

Su novio leyó el pergamino en silencio. Lentamente su rostro fue cambiando. Sus ojos grises adquirieron el color del acero. Koemi, de pie a su lado, frunció el ceño. Cuando Aang terminó de leer, miro a Katara con preocupación.

—Hubo un ataque en Ciudad República—hablaba con voz sería—. Se trata de Sokka.

Katara sintió como si una mano de hielo le presionara el pecho. Miles de imágenes terribles sobre su hermano llegaron a su mente. Las apartó de inmediato, negándose a creerlas. Sokka estaba bien, tenía que estarlo.

Toph y ella se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

—¿Que pasó?—demandó saber Toph. Su rostro se había ensombrecido. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que Katara nunca había visto; miedo.

—Un grupo rebelde—Koemi leyó la carta con seriedad—. "El Consejo se vio sorprendido por el ataque de un grupo rebeldes mientras celebraban una de las reuniones mensuales. El presidente Sokka, fue herido de gravedad por un Maestro Fuego. Se encuentra siendo atendido por los mejores curanderos de la ciudad. Se requiere el apoyo del Avatar para mantener el orden y restaurar el Consejo de forma inmediata. Los rebeldes han iniciado disturbios en las calles, bloqueado los suministros de alimentos y sembrado el miedo entre los habitantes. De ser posible, traer consigo un grupo de Maestros para apoyar a la fuerza local en las patrullas."

Nuevamente guerra, disturbios y conflictos... ¿Cuando llegaría la paz que Aang había conseguido al vencer a Ozai?

—Partimos de inmediato—ordeno Katara, retando a los presentes a llevarle la contraria. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo diferente. Se dio cuenta que era la mayor entre las personas que la rodeaban y de pronto, eso la hizo sentir extraña.

—Prepararé a Appa para partir de inmediato—declaró Aang a sus amigas—. Alisten lo necesario para irnos.

—Iré con ustedes—dijo Koemi, mirando a Aang con firmeza—. Puede que mi Tierra Control no sea muy bueno, pero se que puedo ayudar en algo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo—le dijo Katara, con cortesía gélida. La chica asintió con gravedad.

—Cuando era niña, mis padres fueron asesinados por Maestros Fuego. En un entonces no pude defenderme y proteger a quien amaba, ahora será diferente.

Katara la observo en silencio, preguntándose si Toph y ella no la habían juzgado demasiado pronto. No era más que una niña de diecisiete años y no sería la primera que se sentía atraída por Aang. Quizás Katara estaba actuando como una idiota novia celosa, mirando enemigos en donde no estaban...

—Debo enviar un mensaje—declaró Toph, que se había quedado en silencio mientras leían la carta. Su voz estaba cargada de furia—. Nosotros cuatro no podemos defender una ciudad entera. Es hora que de que esos rebeldes conozcan el poder del Metal Control y lamenten el momento en que atacaron a un miembro del Equipo Avatar.


	7. El arma con doble filo

[Aang]

Faltaba menos de un día para llegar a Ciudad República.

Habían volado día y noche provocando que Appa se cansara en exceso. Aang estaba muy preocupado por Sokka y Katara lo estaba aún más. La chica se había mantenido en silencio todo el viaje y se había negado a dormir hasta saber que su hermano estaba bien.

—Despierta no lo ayudas en nada—le dijo finalmente Aang, intentando hacerla entrar en razón—. Duerme, por mi.

Ella aceptó y se recostó en la montura del bisonte, junto a Toph, quien se había mantenido más callada aún. Aang iba pensando en lo que haría.

Los rebeldes eran un problema. Se mostraban inconformes con la decisión que se había tomado. Algunos creían que se había robado territorio del Reino Tierra y se les habían arrebatado sus privilegios como ciudadanos.

Sin importar que Aang había terminado con una guerra de más de cien años, pronto fue visto por algunas minorías como otro dictador que se había aliado con el hijo del Señor del Fuego, quienes hasta hace poco habían sido sus enemigos. Las trifulcas eran cosa de todos los días; el Consejo había mandado patrullas para mantener la ciudad bajo control, pero el problema se extendía por toda la República Unida.

Sokka era llamado por el pueblo "El campesino invasor" ya que al ser un ciudadano de la Tribu Agua, sin ninguna conexión con el Reino Tierra, era visto como otro extranjero en busca de poder, sin importar su notable participación en el fin de la guerra.

Su ataque había sido una muestra de descontento de los rebeldes, hacia Sokka, Aang, Zuko y Ciudad República.

Cada vez más a menudo Aang se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor fallar contra Ozai o simplemente permanecer en el hielo. Todo resultaba tan cansado y abrumador...

—Tu también deberías descansar—la voz de Koemi lo trajo al presente. La chica estaba observándolo desde la montura. La luz del sol poniente había convertido su hermoso rostro en una máscara dorada. Su cabello castaño volaba en torno a su rostro.

—No puedo dormir—dijo Aang, volviendo la vista al frente. Apretó las riendas de Appa con determinación—. Debo encontrar la forma de solucionar esto. Es mi deber...

—No—la chica había saltado la montura y con sorprendente agilidad se había sentado a su lado. No parecía preocupada por la considerable altura a la que volaban—. Las personas deberían dejar de pedirle a los demás ayuda y empezar a ayudarse ellos mismos. No puedes cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros.

—Tengo que poder—él la miró directamente a los ojos. Antes de partir, ella se había desecho de su vendaje. Su herida se había sanado perfectamente, casi como si nunca la hubiera recibido. Había sido atendida por curanderos en la Nación del Fuego. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas perfectas—. Después de todo, yo soy el Avatar.

Koemi puso una mano sobre su hombro con amabilidad y la otra sobre su pierna. Le dedicó una sonrisa de labios unidos.

—Eres un chico extraordinario, confió en que serás capaz de hacerlo.

Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aang ya se había acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto. Ella parecía adaptarse rápidamente a la situación; había dejado de ser la tímida chica que había rescatado en Kim Du Hee hace días, ahora parecía otra persona totalmente diferente.

Koemi tomó las riendas de Appa.

—Yo lo llevaré. Tú necesitas dormir—su sonrisa no dejaba lugar a ninguna protesta—. Te he visto llevar las riendas; si tengo algún problema te despertaré de inmediato. Así que ve y duerme que yo me haré cargo de esto.

Aang se quedó allí, sin saber que decir. Miro fijamente a la chica, tan hermosa, tan amable y confiada. Koemi era extraordinaria y cada día que pasaba, Aang sentía más aprecio por ella.

Quizás llegaría el momento en que Koemi se ganara un lugar en su corazón; un lugar como hermana, igual al que Toph o Suki tenían.

—Gracias—terminó por decir el joven Avatar, soltando las riendas de Appa.

Dejo a la muchacha encargarse del bisonte y se recostó junto a Katara. La chica se había quedado dormida, pero cuando Aang la rodeó con los brazos, entreabrió sus ojos azul cielo.

—Solo soy yo, cariño—le susurró, apartando un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro. Rozó la mejilla de su novia, admirando el hermoso color del chocolate con leche de su piel—. Sigue durmiendo.

Katara asintió de forma inconsciente. Sus manos rodearon a Aang y ocultó su rostro entre los pliegues de su ropa. Aang apoyo su barbilla con suavidad en el cabello de la chica y cerró los ojos.

Aterrizaron la mañana siguiente en la Isla Templo del Aire. Jingbo, Yee-Li y Xing Ying los recibieron en su llegada.

—Avatar Aang—le saludo Xing Ying con una inclinación de cabeza—. Nos honra su regreso—cuando miro a Katara, la sonrisa de la chica se amplió—. Katara, nos llena de felicidad que al fin nos acompañes a vivir al Templo.

Las chicas se abrazaron. Las dos se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde lo ocurrido en la refinería del padre de Toph. Ella, junto con Yee-Li le habían insistido mucho a Aang para que trajera a Katara al Templo Isla durante meses. Finalmente, un día el chico les pregunto por qué se mostraban tan ansiosas.

—¿No es evidente?—le había contestado Xing Ying entre risitas—. Entre más tiempo este ella aquí, más rápido podrá quedar embarazada. Avatar Aang, su deber como el último Maestro Aire es repoblar a la Nación del Aire.

—Y el deber de la Maestra Katara como su novia, es traer al mundo a los nuevos Maestros Aire—concordó Yee-Li, aún más emocionada—. ¡Pequeños bebés Maestros Aire! ¡Y seremos nosotras quienes los cuiden!

Después de aquella vergonzosa situación, Aang no había podido ver a sus aprendices sin sonrojarse. Aunque tenían razón en que su deber era volver a repoblar la Nación del Aire, no creía que hablar con ellas sobre eso fuera apropiado, y luego estaba lo que había pasado con Katara la otra noche. No podía pensar en eso sin sentir vergüenza.

—Nos ocuparemos de sus cosas—dijo Jingbo, intentando cargar las maletas de Toph.

Koemi se había quedado de pie, muy quieta. Miraba las acólitas como si tuvieran una pierna extra.

—¿Q-quienes son ellas?—quiso saber la Maestra Tierra. Las chicas también habían notado la presencia de la muchacha.

—Ellas son mis aprendices, se encargan del cuidado de la Isla Templo del Aire. Me ayudan a mantener la cultura, tradiciones y enseñanzas de los nómadas aire con vida—las presento respectivamente—. Chicas, ella es Koemi. Será mi invitada personal. Por favor, consigan habitación para ella, otro para Toph, quien también nos acompañará y para Katara.

—¿Por que desperdiciar una habitación libre si la Maestra Katara puede compartir habitación con usted?—intervino rápidamente Xing Ying, viendo una oportunidad para su perverso plan de conseguir bebés nómadas—. Después de todo, es su novia...

—La tradición prohíbe que hombre y mujer duerman juntos—intervino Koemi, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Según las normas de los nómadas aire, las mujeres deben vivir en Este y Oeste, mientras que los hombres deben hacerlo en Norte y Sur.

Los tres acólitos parecían sorprendidos ante el conocimiento de la chica. Incluso Aang estaba admirado. Koemi era muy lista.

—Si, eso es correcto—murmuró Yee-Li.

Antes de que Aang tuviera tiempo de intervenir en aquella discusión, Katara lo tomó por el brazo.

—Pero yo no soy una nómada aire ni un acólito—miro a las chicas con una sonrisa—. Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicas y además, no me molesta compartir habitación con Aang.

—¡Entonces ya está!—chilló Xing Ying, mientras a su lado Yee-Li daba palmadas de alegría. Aang les dedicó una mirada molesta, sabiendo sus perversas intenciones. Sus aprendices soltaron una risita baja.

Después de dejar sus cosas, Katara pidió a Aang que la llevara a la ciudad para visitar a Sokka. Appa estaba muy cansado y apenas aterrizaron se había quedado dormido, así que Aang tomó su planeador, a Katara por la cintura y se despidió de Toph y Koemi.

Despegaron del suelo en un segundo.

Ambos sobrevolaron la Bahía Yue rápidamente. Katara se aferró fuertemente a él, con el viento empujándolos hacia el frente.

Aterrizaron en alguna de las calles de Ciudad República. La Ciudad estaba llena de altos edificios, comercios y mercados. Las personas los miraron aterrizar con sorpresa y de inmediato comenzaron los susurros, pero la pareja los ignoro.

Buscaron el hospital donde Sokka estaba internado. No fue difícil conseguir una visita, ya que Katara era su hermana. Habían dispuesto guardias fuera de la habitación, pero no les impidieron pasar.

Sokka estaba recostado en una camilla.

El muchacho tenía ya veintidós años. Ahora tenía estatura alta, cuerpo ejercitado y piel más oscura que la de su hermana menor. Su rostro se había vuelto más masculino, una sombra del de su padre y sus ojos azules ahora reflejaban madurez y diversión por igual, la primera era una muestra de la carga por liderar el Consejo de la República Unida. Seguía teniendo el mismo corte de cabello rapado en los costados con solo una coleta en la parte superior, pero se había comenzado a dejar crecer una barba con forma triangular en el mentón.

Al verlos llegar, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Llevaba un vendaje cubriendo su brazo derecho, donde había sido herido. El resto del pecho estaba desnudó.

—¡Hermanita!—dijo cuando Katara lo rodeó para abrazarlo—. Comenzaba a preguntarme si llegarías antes de que muriera.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada, Sokka!—confesó Katara, limpiando de sus ojos las lágrimas antes de que se derramaran—. Déjame ver la herida.

Sokka comenzó a retirar los vendajes lentamente. Tenía una herida de impacto de rayo en todo el brazo derecho. La carne se le había puesto negra y quemada. Aún estaba sangrando y con algo de pus.

Aang sintió una punzada fantasmal en la espalda, allí donde el rayo de Azula lo había impactado de forma mortal. De no ser por Katara y el agua de los espíritus, Aang hubiera muerto y roto el ciclo de reencarnación del Avatar.

De aquello ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz en la espalda por donde había entrado el rayo, otra en la planta del pie izquierdo por donde había salido la energía y alguna que otra pesadilla.

—Dejará cicatriz—murmuró Sokka, mientras Katara examinaba la gravedad del impacto—. Pero los hombres con cicatrices siempre enloquecen a las señoritas ¿No es así, Aang? Además ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme allí de pie mientras ese bobo Maestro Fuego me provocaba?

—¡No puedo creer lo tonto que eres!—Katara le dio un golpe a su hermano en el pecho—. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Un impacto de rayo! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no puedes combatir contra Maestros.

Sokka arrugo el ceño, molesto ante el comentario.

—¿Has venido solo a regañarme? Y yo que creí que estabas preocupada por mi, hermanita—dramatizo el chico, buscando a Aang con la mirada—. Vamos, hazme un favor y saca a la neurótica de Katara de aquí, gracias.

Y entonces los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir, una costumbre entre ellos. Aang tuvo que intervenir, como hacia siempre que aquello ocurría.

—¡Deben calmarse, por favor! ¡Gracias!—dijo Aang, tomando el liderazgo de la situación—. Esto es muy grave, Sokka. Los rebeldes pudieron haberte matado. Esta vez fallaron, pero si vuelven a intentarlo...

—¡Estaré allí con mi bumerán para patearles el trasero!—aseguró el chico de piel oscura, blandiendo de un lado al otro su arma invisible.

—No, claro que no—le regaño Katara. Parecía realmente molesta–. Debes ir al Templo del Aire. Me encargaré de cuidar tus heridas y asegurarme que no hagas nada imprudente de nuevo.

Una sombra de pánico curso los ojos de Sokka. Miro a Aang, sin poder creerlo y luego volvió la mirada a su hermana.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Soy el presidente del Consejo de la República Unida! ¡No puedo tomarme vacaciones! ¡Hay muchas cosas que debo dirigir y supervisar! ¡Leyes que aprobar! ¡Personas que jugará!

—Ya no serás el presidente; no más—la Maestra Agua había usado ese tono de voz autoritario que usa una madre cuando regaña a sus hijos. Incluso Aang le tenía miedo cuando usaba esa voz—. No puedes volver al frente del Consejo estando así de herido. Debes tomar un tiempo para sanar. Aang, Toph y yo nos encargaremos de restaurar el orden de Ciudad República y alguien más dirigirá el maldito Consejo.

—Si no soy yo ¿Quien lo hará?—demandó saber Sokka. Katara se quedó callada, intentando pensar en alguien.

—No lo sé, tal vez papá, o inclusive Iroh podría...

—Koemi—el nombre de la Maestra Tierra vino a la mente de Aang de forma instintiva, pero al decirlo en voz alta, parecía totalmente lógico—. Ella es muy lista y capaz. Podrá hacerlo, de forma temporal.

La desaprobación había invadido el rostro de Katara. Frunció los labios, molesta.

—Aang, apenas y conoces a Koemi—le recordó Katara, con voz queda—. No sabes quién es o que quiere ¿Realmente quieres darle el poder de toda una república, de un ejército entero, a una completa desconocida? No, no puedes pedirme que confíe en ella...

Aang la tomó de las manos. La miro directamente a los ojos, intentando razonar con ella.

—No te pido que confíes en ella, te pido que confíes en mí—le pidió. Katara murmuró algo entre dientes, molesta.

—¿Quien es Koemi?—preguntó Sokka, alzando la mano sana para pedir turno de hablar.

—Ella es mi amiga—declaró Aang, sonriendo con alegría—. Y se que podrá dirigir el Consejo mientras tú te recuperas.


	8. Secretos en la nieve

[Toph]

Los acólitos habían hecho sonar las campanas de la cena. Toph comió en su habitación y allí se quedó hasta mucho después que entrara la noche.

Aún se sentía enferma, pero no había querido preocupar a la sobre protectora de Katara. La comida de la boda le había caído mal en el estomago. Había estado regresando el desayuno antes del viaje a Ciudad República y para cuando llegaron la cabeza le daba vueltas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más llevaría así. Decidió quedarse en su habitación hasta sentirse mejor. Pero había otra razón, una un poco más importante por la cual permanecer ahí...

Finalmente, cuando estuvo segura de que no quedaba nadie despierto la chica dejo su habitación. Esa tarde Aang y Katara habían traído a la Isla a Sokka, para que Katara pudiera darle sesiones de curación; Toph no había querido ir a recibirlo, incluso cuando hasta esa niña Koemi lo hizo. Aguardo en su habitación y aguardo, hasta que su corazón latía tan rápido que no pudo más.

Camino por los pasillos en silencio, sintiendo cada vibración en la Isla, mirando cada rincón oculto de la colosal estructura, lugares tan lejanos y profundos que nunca mirarían la luz. Toph conocía sus secretos, sus puntos débiles y los lugares más resistentes como nunca nadie sabría.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta y suspiro.

—Vamos, Toph, es solo un estupido chico—se susurro a ella misma. Apoyo su frente contra la madera rasposa de la puerta y respiró profundamente. Finalmente, hizo girar el picaporte.

La habitación no era muy diferente a la suya, pudo sentirlo, pero algo se sentía diferente allí. Olía a él... se acercó a la cama, esperando encontrarlo recostado.

Sus manos se hundieron en las sábanas revueltas, mientras buscaban algo que no estaba allí. Toph frunció el ceño, mientras palpaba el colchón.

—¿Que pasa?—preguntó en un murmullo, molesta.

Entonces sintió el golpe. Alguien había caído atrás de ella, lanzando una onda de vibraciones a su alrededor. Por primera vez, alguien la había sorprendido. Un mano fuerte la tomaron por la cintura y la hicieron girar, mientras la otra sujetaba la muñeca de la Maestra Tierra para inmovilizarla. De pronto, sentía contra sus labios los de la otra persona.

La sorpresa se esfumó. Toph relajo el cuerpo, mientras seguía el beso. Sus manos buscaron el rostro del muchacho para acariciarlo. La Maestra Tierra dejo que la fragancia de su amado la llenara; sudor, el aroma de su piel y olor salado a mar.

Cuando se apartaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada. El chico le alzó el rostro para observarla. Toph no tenía que ver para saber que Sokka estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te sorprendí?—le preguntó con diversión. La chica asintió, con el ceño fruncido—. Bien—Sokka la levanto en brazos, la depositó en la cama y se alzó sobre ella. Acaricio con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Toph, memorizando cada rasgo—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

—Aveces olvido lo tonto que eres—respondió la chica ciega—. Tenía que esperar a que todos se quedarán dormidos. Solo así podía venir sin correr riesgos.

Sokka suspiró. Su aliento era cálido contra el rostro de Toph.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan cobarde?—quiso saber Sokka, con algo de molestia—. La Toph Beifong que conocí en la guerra no se habría tenido que esconder para salir con nadie. Te importa mucho lo que digan los otros... lo que digan sobre nosotros...

—La Toph Beifong que conociste te hubiera partido la cara por esas palabras, Capitán Bumerán—la chica apartó a su novio con desdén. De pronto toda la emoción de su reencuentro se le había agriado en la boca. Extrañaba a Sokka y deseaba estar con él otra vez, pero la clandestinidad de su relación era algo que la dañaba—. No le tengo miedo a nadie... es solo que aún no quiero que lo nuestro se sepa.

Sokka bufo con molestia. Su relación con Suki había llegado a su fin hace tres años, cuando dejo el liderazgo de las Guerreras Kyoshi. Ambos habían tenido una sería discusión y después Suki había conocido a alguien. Hace aproximadamente un año la chica se había casado con un Maestro Tierra por cuyo nombre Sokka no sentía interés.

Entonces había empezado a salir con Toph Beifong, su agresiva amiga y de pronto descubrió que bajo esa corteza dura de indiferencia, era una chica como todas las otras, que quería amar y ser amada, pero esa chica difícilmente se dejaba ver. Siempre estaba oculta, bajo esa máscara de molestia.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—la voz de Toph rompió el silencio que se había prolongado entre ambos. Había autentica preocupación en sus palabras.

—Todos se preocupan tanto por algo tan insignificante. Estoy bien, no fue nada—aseguró, tan testarudo como siempre, acariciando con ternura el rostro de Toph. De pronto, sonreía con alegría—. ¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mi?

Las mejillas pálidas de Toph se sonrojaron.

—No—gruñó—. Claro que no ¿por qué me iba a preocupar?

Sokka soltó una carcajada tan escandalosa que alarmó a Toph. ¡Aquel idiota la iba a delatar! No podían saber que estaba allí...

—¡Cierra la boca!—le pidió Toph, dandole un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

Sokka atrapó el rostro de Toph con sus manos y la beso con ternura en los labios para calmarla. Toph cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se acercó un poco más a él, permitiendo que sus brazos la rodearan. Se estremeció ante aquella sensación. Cuando Sokka se apartó, Toph tenía la respiración agitada.

—Eres demasiado fuerte para mi propia seguridad—se quejó el chico de ojos azules, pellizcando una de las mejillas de su novia con diversión. Toph hizo una mueca—. Por cierto ¿Quien es esa chica nueva? ¿Koemi? Es tan bonita y sexy...

Toph se apartó bruscamente, enfurecida. Le dio otro golpe, inclusive más fuerte que el anterior.

—¡¿Por que eres tan idiota?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te mate?!

—¡Solo bromeaba!—se defendió Sokka, intentando traerla de nuevo a sus brazos. La Maestra Tierra se puso en pie, alejándose de la cama con brusquedad, escapando del agarre de sus brazos. No iba a dejarse engatusar por sus palabras bonitas.

—Tus bromas no me causan la menor gracia—confesó, disgustada—. No la mires cuando este cerca de ti, no te atrevas a sonreírle o ser amable con ella, si no quieres que te rompa la cara. Eres mío, únicamente mío, te guste o no ¿Me has escuchado, pedazo de idiota?—agitó un dedo frente a Sokka, de forma amenazadora—. Me largo de aquí antes de que alguien me vea... Y con respecto a Koemi, mantén los ojos bien abiertos. Katara y yo creemos que trama algo.

—Katara y tú están paranoicas—sentenció Sokka. Extendió los brazos, tomándola por la cintura, intentando retenerla—. No creo que trame nada. Fue muy amable conmigo, incluso me dijo que me admiraba.

La chica soltó el agarre. A pesar de los años pasaderos, aún no era fan de los abrazos.

—De cualquier forma... ayúdame a tenerla vigilada—pidió Toph, lo cual era una rareza; ella nunca pedía nada—. Puedes llegar a ser inteligente...

Sokka no creía lo que escuchaba. Su pequeña y testaruda novia, además de pedirle un favor, le estaba haciendo cumplidos. Verdaderamente las cicatrices volvían locas a las mujeres.

—Bien, lo haré. Será todo un reto tener vigilada esa cara bonita...—bromeó el chico, recostándose en la cama—. Pero solo si prometes venir a visitarme todas las noches. Te extraño. La cama es tan fría cuando tú no estás...

—Si, si, como sea—Toph no le dio mucha importancia a sus cursilerías. Sokka era realmente molesto cuando intentaba ser lindo y eso la ponía incomoda, pues la sacaba de su zona de confort. No sabía cómo actuar ante sus gestos de ternura. Tuvo que darle la espalda para ocultar su sonrojó—. Ah, otra cosa—se volvió de nuevo hacia él, con el rostro marcado por el enfado—. Si vuelves a provocar que casi te maten, te juro que yo misma me encargaré de terminar el trabajo.

Toph dejo la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

[Katara]

La Maestra Agua estaba despierta mucho antes de que los primeros rayos del sol cruzarán su ventana. Dormía en lo brazos de Aang, sintiendo la respiración calmada del joven Avatar. Ella había extrañado mucho esa sensación.

Era una buena forma de despertar, admirando los suaves rasgos del muchacho. Katara lo amaba mucho.

Recuerdos al alzar llegaron a su memoria. La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, el momento de su primer beso antes del ataque a la Nación del Fuego, sus peleas, el momento en que su corazón se detuvo cuando Azula le arrebató a la persona que amaba frente a sus ojos... Fue en ese momento, razonó Katara, que descubrió que Aang significaba más para ella que un simple amigo.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar que hubiera hecho si hubiera muerto, si no lo hubiera traído de vuelta...

Aang abrió los ojos cuando el cielo afuera era color malva. Al darse cuanta que era fijamente observado por la Maestra de ojos azules, sonrío con ternura.

—Dime por favor, que no estoy soñando—su voz era un murmullo lleno del pesar del sueño—, y que de verdad tengo la suerte de despertar contigo a mi lado.

—No lo sé... Pero si esto es un sueño—respondió Katara—, no quiero despertar nunca.

Se quedaron así largo tiempo, hasta que el sol se alzó en el cielo como un medallón de oro pulido. Entonces Aang le dio un beso en la frente y apartó las mantas para salir de la cama. Katara lo tomó por la muñeca, reteniéndolo.

—Quédate conmigo—le pidió—. Deja de ser el Avatar y se mi novio, por favor... Solo un momento... solo un día...

Aang beso su mano, pero no volvió a su lado.

—Te prometo que un día nos daremos el lujo de quedarnos en la cama, un día no tendremos que salvar el mundo—se puso finalmente de pie—, pero ese día no puede ser hoy.

Por mucho que Katara odiara la idea, sabía que Aang tenía razón. Él llevaría a Koemi con el resto del Consejo para proponerla como presidente temporal, mientras que Toph se reuniría con sus alumnos de Metal Control y crearía un pequeño grupo para mantener el orden y dispersar a los rebeldes. Todos tenían algo que hacer. Katara apoyaría a combatir a los rebeldes, solo después de tratar las heridas de Sokka y enviar una carta al Polo Sur para informar a su padre que todo estaba bien con Sokka.

Aang y Koemi se despidieron muy temprano y partieron en Appa hacia la ciudad. Katara desayuno con los Acólitos del Aire, Toph y Sokka, sumida en un silencio hosco. Ella hubiera preferido acompañar a Aang y no dejarlo solo con esa chica, pero cuando se lo propuso a Aang, este dijo que no era necesario que fuera con ellos.

Eso la molesto aún más.

Después del desayuno Katara acompaño a su hermano de regreso a su habitación.

Le quitó los vendajes y examinó la herida. Xing Ying le había llevado una palancana de agua. Katara usó sus poderes para dirigir el líquido hasta el brazo derecho de Sokka. Cuando el agua toco la piel de su hermano, comenzó a brillar con un tono azul claro.

—Pronto mejoraras—le aseguro Katara. Su hermano parecía realmente aburrido.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada—Sokka suspiro, exasperado por tener que esperar. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermana menor. La chica estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, como siempre, pero había algo más—. Estas más rara de lo normal... ¿Está todo bien con Aang?

Katara se apartó sorprendida por el comentario de su hermano tan abruptamente que periodo el control del agua. Sokka de pronto estaba empapado.

—¿A que viene eso?—la chica movió las manos con nerviosismo sobre el agua que se había derramado. Quito hasta la ultima gota que había caído sobre Sokka. Sintió algo de miedo ante la pregunta que iba a realizar—. ¿Aang te dijo que pasaba algo malo?

Sokka negó con la cabeza.

—No, casi no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él—acaricio su barba, meditando sobre algo—. Pero te conozco y algo te incomoda ¿Es sobre Koemi? Toph me dijo que no te agrada ¿De verdad crees que trama algo?

Katara suspiró, abatida. Dejo la curación de lado y se sentó en la cama junto a Sokka.

—Crees que estoy loca ¿verdad?—ella misma se sentía de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo—. Koemi parece una buena persona, si, pero algo no termina de encajar con ella. Tal vez es esa aura de calma y bondad. Nadie puede ser tan buena persona.

—Aang lo es—argumentó Sokka. El Avatar era justo quien aparentaba ser. Siempre bondadoso, atento y dispuesto a ayudar.

—Aang es Aang—respondió Katara—. Es el Avatar y fue criado por los monjes para ser quien es, pero Koemi es diferente. Parece tan voluntariosa... además, casi no sabemos nada de ella, quien fue y de dónde viene.

—Todos hemos tenido un pasado difícil, hermanita—Sokka puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Nosotros perdimos a mamá, Zuko sufrió por la mano de Ozai, Toph con sus padres, Aang lleva la carga de la muerte de su gente, Koemi perdió a sus padres... Creo que estás un poco celosa. Permítete conocerla mejor, trátala más. Pronto sea el cumpleaños diecinueve de Aang ¿Verdad? Estoy planteando algo espectacular, ya lo verás. Todos podremos disfrutar de buenos tiempos y miraras que Koemi es tan buena como aparenta.

Katara suspiró, resignada. Dejo a su hermano descansar, mientras ella escribía a su padre. Antes lo hacía más a menudo, pero después de la muerte de Gran Gran, Katara se había distanciado de la Tribu del Sur. Visitaba a su padre de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

Escogió las palabras con cuidado, explicando a detalle lo que había pasado y asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Mientras redactaba la carta, se sintió extrañamente melancólica. Deseaba volver a ver a su padre...

Dejo secar la tinta y luego con un listón azul cerró el pergamino. Camino por el Templo en silencio.

La construcción era verdaderamente impresionante. Aang había usado su Tierra Control para crear la Isla en la Bahía Yue. Sokka había diseñado el Templo, siguiendo la estructura de los otros cuatro Templos del Aire repartidos en el mundo y Toph ayudo con la edificación.

—Este será nuestro hogar—le había prometido Aang hace años—. Desde aquí mirare crecer Ciudad República ¿Lo imaginas, cariño? Nuestros hijos corriendo en la playa entre risas... y luego, mucho después de que tú y yo nos ya no estemos, está Isla seguirá en pie y nuestra descendencia vivirá aquí.

Pero ¿cuándo comenzarían a crear ese sueño? ¿Cuando llegarían los niños de risas alegres? Pequeños Maestros Aire o Agua... ahora, en medio de aquellos levantamientos rebeldes, todo eso parecía sueños lejanos de una niña idiota. Dulces sueños de primavera...

Llego a una pequeña torre donde los Acólitos del Aire criaban halcones mensajeros. Yee-Li era la encargada de la pajarera. En ese momento se encontraba alimentando a las aves.

—¡Buen día, Katara!—le saludó con alegría la chica de ojos marrones—. ¿Que te tarea hasta aquí?

—Quiero enviarle un mensaje a mi padre—le mostró el pergamino. La chica asintió y saco a uno de los halcones. Era una bestia hermosa, de plumaje de fuego y escarlata. Llevaba en la espalda un cilindró para guardar los mensajes, con una pequeña insignia de la Nación del Aire. A Katara le recordó a Hoky, el halcón mensajero que alguna vez había tenido su hermano Sokka.

—¡Si quieres enviar un mensaje al Polo Sur, no hay ave más eficaz, lista y veloz que Ducky!—Yee-Li acaricio el pico del halcón y sonrío—. Deja mostrarte como se hace, así tú también podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

La chica puso el pergamino en el cilindro y después de susurrarle el destino, el halcón abrió las alas y se perdió en el cielo.

—Impresionante—reconoció Katara. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Yee-Li.

Pensó en lo que había dicho Sokka, respecto a estar celosa.

Hace mucho, aquella chica había molestado mucho a Katara por el simple hecho de pertenecer al Club Oficial de Admiradoras del Avatar Aang, pero ahora sé que había vuelto parte de los Acólitos del Aire, la chica parecía más interesada en la cultura de los nómadas que en Aang en si. Yee-Li era una criatura tan dulce y servicial... tal vez si Katara le daba la oportunidad a Koemi como había hecho con la otra chica, se daría cuenta que estaba equivocada.

—Gracias por todo—dijo al final la Maestra Agua.

—¡Katara, espera!—pidió Yee-Li. La chica extrajo un pergamino de una manga de su túnica amarilla. Se lo ofreció a Katara; el pergamino tenía una cinta verde—. Esto llego para ti está mañana. Iba a entregártelo más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí...

Katara lo tomo, le dio las gracias y la dejo seguir con su deber.

Al habría el pergamino, Katara se dio cuenta que venía de parte de Haru. La sangre se le heló a la chica. Había querido olvidar todo sobre él y con lo que había pasado con Sokka y Koemi casi lo había logrado, pero era evidente que Haru no estaba dispuesta a dejar el asunto.

¿Que hubiera pasado si Aang hubiera leído ese pergamino? ¿Si supiera lo qué pasó en ese barco...? No, Katara ni siquiera quería pensarlo. No podía dejar que Aang se enterara de ninguna forma.

Enrollo el papel aún sin leerlo y lo hecho al fuego. Ella no quería saber nada sobre el Maestro Tierra, simplemente quería olvidar lo que había pasado.

No podía volver a hablar con él, de la misma forma que no podía decirle nada a Aang... Todo debía seguir como un secreto.

Sería cuestión de días para que Katara se diera cuenta que era el primero de muchos mensajes iguales.


	9. Rápido palpitar

[Koemi]

Ser parte del Consejo era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sokka le había caído de maravilla a Koemi, sin importar que el chico era hermano de Katara. Sokka era divertido, atento y muy atractivo.

El resto del Consejo era soportable. Cuando la chica se unió a ellos algunos protestaron ¿Dos concejales del Reino Tierra? ¡Alguien debía representar a las Tribus del Agua! ¿Donde estaba el equilibrio en eso?

Aang no tardó en hacerlos entrar en razón. Fue cuestión de unas palabras y ellos terminaron aceptándola. Pasaron la primera tarde revisando proyectos que Sokka había comenzado a crear, leyes que ayudarían a la economía y centros turísticos. El chico era verdaderamente brillante.

Cuando Koemi terminaba las reuniones con los tres concejales pasaba parte de la noche con Sokka, hablándole sobre lo que había revisado ese día y la opinión de sus compañeros.

—Sabes—le dijo Sokka en algún momento—, Aang no se equivocó contigo ¡Eres realmente asombrosa!

Aunque Koemi disfrutaba de su lugar, sabía que no lo tendría por mucho tiempo y aún así, no le importaba. Ella únicamente lo hacía por Aang; Cuando el chico le dijo que la propondría, Koemi no pudo estar más feliz.

Él confiaba en ella. Koemi le demostraría que era capaz de hacer eso y más, lo haría sentir orgulloso. Después de todo, era él lo único que de verdad le importaba.

No tardó en ganarse a los reporteros de la ciudad, con palabras atentas y amables. Les prometió que convertirá Ciudad República en la hermosa ciudad que Aang deseaba y ellos le dieron su aprobación.

Por supuesto, no todo había sido maravilloso. Apenas y tenía tiempo para entrenar con Aang. No lo necesitaba, claro estaba, pero eso la ayudaba a estar cerca de él y sobre todo, la ayudaba a entender el tipo de enemigo que enfrentaba.

Me estás enseñando a derrotar a Katara. Aquel había sido su plan desde un inicio, cuando le pidió que únicamente usará Agua Control. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender el estilo de pelea de la Maestra Agua. Tengo que quitarla del camino.

Lo bueno de casi no tener tiempo es que no tenía que mirar a Katara ni a Toph. No soportaba a ninguna de ellas; Katara le provocaba celos y Toph la aterraba ¿Como esa niña ciega era más peligrosa para ella que cualquier otra persona? Fácil, por qué ella sabía quién era realmente Koemi.

No, Koemi no podía correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. No ahora...

—Koemi—le llamo Jingbo, representante de la Nación del Aire en el Consejo. La chica se había perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Podrías mostrarle los planos del museo a Sokka? Necesitamos que los apruebe.

Koemi tomó el pergamino en sus manos mientras asentía.

El museo era parte de un proyecto secreto organizado por Sokka.

Él planeaba crear una isla memorial en la Bahía Yue para honrar a Aang por terminar la guerra y también conmemorar la importancia de los Avatares para el balance del mundo. El museo sería revelado durante el cumpleaños de Aang, junto con otra sorpresa que Sokka se había negado a revelar al resto del Consejo.

—Confió en ti, Koemi—le había dicho Sokka cuando pregunto—, así que te permitiré saber esto; involucra estrechamente a la Nación del Fuego. Será asombroso. Las personas de Ciudad República podrán verla desde cualquier parte de la ciudad.

Koemi sentía curiosidad, pero como el resto tendría que esperar.

—¿Hoy no recibiremos a nadie?—aventuró ella. Normalmente se presentaban personas a solicitar audiencia. Pedían cosas siempre; justicia, empleo o vivienda.

—Solo había una persona—reconoció Jingbo—, pero pidió explícitamente hablar con el Avatar Aang en persona. Al parecer era algo urgente, así que envié un mensaje a la Isla del Aire. Aang debería estar aquí en cualquier momento...

—¡Pero que ridicules!—Koemi se había puesto en pie. Los otros tres concejales la miraron atentamente—. Aang no tiene tiempo para tratar estás cosas. Para eso estamos nosotros aquí—tomó los planos del museo y algunos documentos que tenía que revisar con Sokka—. Me encargaré de ese hombre ¿pueden terminar lo que estaba haciendo aquí? Gracias, los veré mañana.

Dejo la habitación sin esperar una respuesta. Con solo unos días Koemi había aprendido mucho de sus compañeros. Eran inteligentes, pero carecían de astucia y ambición. Eran fáciles de dirigir y manipular. No le costó nada alzarse entre ellos como una líder natural.

Hace muchos años, Koemi había sido educada para llevar otra vida, para dirigir y gobernar, pero esa vida con el transcurrir de los años se volvió cenizas frente a ella.

—Les demostraré que tan alto puedo llegar—se dijo a si misma.

Llego a la Sala de Audiencias y empujó la puerta con seguridad. El lugar estaba vacío y en silencio, excepto por un hombre que estaba sentado frente al estrado, dándole la espalda a la chica.

—Avatar Aang, gracias por recibirme—dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta, con nerviosismo.

Cuando Koemi pudo ver su rostro, saboreo el amargo sabor del miedo en la boca.

Se quedó ahí, paralizada por el pánico. El hombre hizo lo mismo, recorriéndola con la mirada para reconocerla.

—Koemi...—murmuró Hikedi, con incredulidad. La chica sintió pánico como nunca había sentido antes en la vida. Contempló al viejo hombre; su largo bigote, su piel morena y sus ojos verdes siempre amables. Iba vestido con prendas verdes muy oscuras. Era un Maestro Tierra, pero se limitaba únicamente a pelear con el sable de un solo filo que llevaba siempre en un costado y sus habilidades para bloquear el chi.

—¿Que haces aquí?—Koemi retrocedió, alterada. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos ¿Por que Hideki estaba buscando a Aang? ¿Que es lo que quería?

—Por favor, cálmate—pidió el hombre, levantando las manos para tranquilizarla. No apartó los ojos de la chica, calculando sus movimientos. Aunque su voz era dulce y amable, Koemi sabía que era falsa su empatía hacia ella—. Cariño, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti... debes volver...

—¡Cállate!—gritó ella demasiado fuerte, alterada ante sus palabras. Negó repetidamente, intentando rechazar los recuerdos de su padre que llegaban como una ola a su memoria. Él no existía, estaba muerto—. ¡Yo no tengo padres! ¡Fueron asesinados por la Nación del Fuego!

—Koemi ¿De que estás hablando? ¿A que te refieres...?—Hikedi dio un paso al frente, intentando aproximarse a la joven de ojos verdes. Instintivamente Koemi adoptó posición de combate. No debía permitir que llegara hasta ella. El hombre ya no avanzo—. ¿Que es lo que tú haces aquí? ¿Por que estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Que pretendes? Todos queremos ayudarte; tu padre, tu madre y yo... Regresa conmigo a Kim Du Hee y todos tus crímenes serán perdonados, lo prometo.

—Mentiras—siseo Koemi con rabia. Había dejado el miedo atrás al escuchar la mención de sus padres. Sabía que él estaba mintiendo, todos le mentían. Lo único que querían era hacerle daño. Debía enfrentarlo y evitar que hablara con Aang. Él envenenaría sus oídos para que la odiara—. Si regreso me aguardará mi vieja celda. Aún puedo sentir el metal en mis muñecas y escuchar el sonido de las cadenas. Prefiero ser libre. No voy a regresar ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca!

El hombre desenfundó la espada al mismo tiempo que una pesada parte de una columna se desprendía y volaba contra su rostro. Koemi siseo cuando Hikedi destruyo su ataque con un golpe firme de la katana. El hombre se movió por la habitación como una serpiente ágil y velos. Saltaba sobre los asientos, evitando tocar el suelo.

Intentaba llegar a ella.

Si Koemi lo permitía, él bloquearía su chi. Las rocas volaron en su dirección una tras otra y tal como llegaban Hikedi salía de su camino. Era más veloz de lo que aparentaba. Koemi retrocedió y alzó un muro de roca solida, pero antes de poder dividir la habitación en dos por el muro, Hikedi logró saltarlo y quedar de su lado.

—¿Nada de lava hoy?—le reto el Maestro, aterrizando con elegancia frente a ella.

Sería más fácil si pudiera usar Lava Control, pero era un riesgo que no podía correr. Se delataría a si misma y sería una idiotes. Aang iba a llegar en cualquier momento, así que tenía que derrotar al hombre antes.

La espada descendió sobre ella como un relámpago. Koemi esquivó y se apartó. Giró sobre su espalda y se puso de pie. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Levantó una columna de piedra, intentando golpear al hombre, pero este predijo el ataque y salió de su camino.

Hikedi estaba otra ves sobre ella, demasiado rápido para la edad que tenía y para el gusto de Koemi. Ella jadeo.

Fue un Dai Li antes de servir a mi padre.

Se defendió y esquivo, pero Hikedi sabía que su estilo de Tierra Control era básico. Koemi se había limitado a aprender Lava Control desde pequeña, olvidando por completo el elemento Tierra original.

La espada fue más rápida que la tierra.

El metal encontró la carne y dio su mordisco. El corte fue en las costillas del costado izquierdo. Koemi gritó, mientras la sangre caliente le empapaba la ropa. Retrocedió antes del siguiente golpe.

Abrió un túnel bajo sus pies. La oscuridad la rodeó un segundo antes de reaparecer tras de él. Hikedi dio la vuelta y la encontró desprotegida. Lanzó la espada contra Koemi. Otro corte, justo en la pantorrilla.

Cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor. La espada descendió sobre ella como un relámpago de plata mortal.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada. Todas las formas de pelea abandonaron su mente y lo único que supo hacer fue levantar una mano para protegerse del golpe. La hoja de la espada se hundió en la palma desnuda de su mano. El metal atravesó la carne con la facilidad con la que un cuchillo caliente corta la mantequilla.

El dolor fue paralizante. La hoja de la espada había llegado hasta el hueso. Hikedi intentó recuperar el sable para darle el golpe definitivo, pero Koemi cerró sus dedos entorno a la hoja, imprimido que el hombre la tomará.

Koemi permaneció de rodilla con el cuerpo templando de dolor, aferrándose al sable mientras mordida su labio tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar. Las lágrimas de dolor y furia la cegaban. La sangre comenzaba a volver resbaladizo el agarre.

Hikedi usó las dos manos para intentar liberar el sable, pero Koemi lo sostenía con fuerza. La Maeatra Tierra encontró valor y levanto la mirada, al mismo tiempo que lograba levantar un pie. Con esfuerzo y lentamente, aún sin soltar la katana, logró estar en pie de nuevo.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar la respiración del otro. Koemi podía oler el sudor del Maestro y también podía oler su miedo. Hikedi la miraba con ojos incrédulos.

—Soy más fuerte que todos ustedes—sentenció la chica, con los ojos llameantes de locura. La adrenalina la hizo olvidarse del dolor de sus heridas. Su pecho ardía como si hubiera bebido fuego.

Con un sonido sordo, las puertas se abrieron a sus espaldas. El sonido de la batalla había atraído la atención de los concejales, quienes entraron a la habitación para averiguar qué es lo que ocurría. Koemi solo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, pero distinguió a Aang entre los concejales. Al ver la situación se precipitó a su ayuda.

Hikedi comenzó a soltar el sable al verlo, dispuesto a delatarla, pero Koemi reaccionó con mayor rapidez.

Viéndose acorralada, su mano izquierda descendió hasta su bota, donde siempre ocultaba un pequeño cuchillo tantō. Lo extrajo con rapidez y agilidad.

Le clavo el cuchillo entre los ojos al hombre, gritando con furia. Sintió como el arma se hundía lentamente y la sangre comenzaba emanar espesa y oscura. Koemi giró el mango sin titubear, retorciéndolo en el interior de su creando.

El hombre estaba muerto mucho antes de golpear el suelo.

Koemi retrocedió, mareada por la pérdida de sangre y la pelea. Contempló a el cuerpo de Hikedi ante ella con atención. El anciano había sido su maestro y su amigo, sin embargo, contemplado de esa forma le provocaba una extraña oleada de electricidad y placer, extremadamente bien.

La adrenalina del momento se fue, dando paso al terrible dolor y fatiga.

Aang llegado a su lado justo antes de que se derrumbara.

—Resiste—le pidió el chico de ojos grises, acunándola en sus brazos con ternura—. Resiste, por favor...

El cansancio la hizo sentirse débil, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, perdiendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

[Katara]

Katara jadeaba, esquivando las hojas metálicas que danzaban a su alrededor. Extrajo el agua de la fuente más cercana y levanto un muro de hielo sólido frente a ella para repeler el ataque.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca, el agua volvió al estado líquido, fluyendo a su alrededor.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—desafío Katara, lanzando esquirlas de hielo contra su oponente.

El Oscuro giro sobre su espalda, saliendo de su camino. Levantó lo brazos y las placas metálicas en el suelo lo protegieron.

—¡Vamos! ¡Rapidez y precisión!—le ordenó Toph, vigilando la pelea con sumo cuidado. Deseaba la victoria de su alumno con pasión.

—¡Mojalo hermanita!—Sokka alentaba a Katara, agitando sus puños en el aire.

—¡Fríos son los ataques que usas contra mi, como frío es el metal que protege mi corazón palpitante!—El Oscuro envolvió los pies de Katara con rocas, inmovilizándola.

—¡Ey!—protestó Sokka—. ¡Solo Metal Control!

Katara logró liberarse. Envolvió sus brazos con tentáculos de agua y los lanzó contra El Oscuro. El chico delgado y flexible esquivó los tentáculos sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar.

—Eres rápido—reconoció Katara. Alzó una gran pared de agua cristalina a sus espaldas. Dejo caer la columna de agua sobre él—, pero yo soy más rápida.

El chico siseo furioso y se puso de pie, con gotitas de agua cayendo de su rostro pálido.

—¡La pasión de tus palabras crueles son el combustible de mi alma!—el chico desplegó los cables metálicos que llevaba entorno a su cintura. Con ellos envolvió las muñecas de Katara.

El Oscuro tiro del cable, arrastrándola contra el suelo. La chica golpeó el piso con el rostro.

—¡Buuu!—abucheo Sokka desde las gradas—. ¡Vamos Katara! ¡Enséñale a Moo-Chee-Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee como hacemos las cosas en la Tribu Agua!

—¡No me digas así!—El Oscuro se volvió hacia Sokka, rabioso.

—Intenta distraerte ¡Concentrate!—le ordenó Toph.

Katara había visto su oportunidad. Corto el cable metálico con agua. Uso el líquido y golpeó al chico repetidamente, obligándolo a retroceder. El Oscuro tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó en el suelo.

—¡Argh!—se quejó al golpear sordamente el piso con la espalda.

—¡Y la ganadora es Katara!—gritó Sokka, entusiasmado. Incluso Momo soltaba chillidos de victoria desde el hombro de su hermano. Katara hizo una reverencia burlona.

—No lo disfrutes tanto, princesita—Toph no aceptaba la derrota. Su sonrisa era divertida, pero como todas sus sonrisas, te hacía pensar que tramaba algo malvado—. Ya veremos cuan bien te va contra una verdadera Maestra Metal ¿Quieres probar suerte contra mi?

—Cuando quieras, Bandida Ciega.

Antes de que Toph pudiera idear una respuesta ingeniosa el gruñido de Appa lleno el aire. El bisonte volador pasó sobre sus cabezas velozmente, para poco después aterrizar de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo.

Katara supo que algo andaba mal de inmediato.

Aang bajó de Appa, cargando a alguien en brazos. Katara palideció al ver como la sangre empapaba la túnica de su novio hasta volverla roja. Preocupada, corrió en su dirección. Entonces pudo ver a quien llevaba en brazos.

Koemi tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Solo cuando Katara estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que la sangre no era de Aang, sino de la chica.

—¿Que fue lo qué pasó?—quizo saber Sokka, mientras Aang depositaba a Koemi con delicadeza en el suelo.

—Alguien la atacó. No hay tiempo para explicar, necesita ser atendida—Katara sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Aang.

La Maestra de ojos azules ignoro sus celos y extrajo agua de su cantimplora, acercándose a Koemi.

—Dame espacio—pidió, esperando que Aang retrocediera. Su novio ni siquiera levanto la mirada, como si no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el rostro de Koemi—. ¿Aang? ¿Has escuchado lo que dije? Apartaré...

—¡Cúrala!—fue la respuesta del chico. Al levantar la mirada, Katara pudo ver sus ojos rojos; había estado llorando—. ¡De pisa! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Katara apretó los labios y se limitó a seguir sus órdenes. Cuando el agua comenzó a brillar, Koemi se estremeció. Aang entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica.

—Estarás bien, estoy aquí contigo—le susurró, como si tuviera miedo de asustarla. Koemi relajo el cuerpo al escuchar su voz.

Katara mantuvo la vista baja, conteniendo la oleada de celos que nacía en su interior.

[Aang]

Había pasado un día desde el ataque y Aang no había podido dejar la habitación de Koemi.

Verla tendida en la cama, pálida y frágil lo hacía sentir culpable.

No podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era su culpa. Él la había puesto en el Consejo, por su culpa había enfrentado a ese hombre y había quedado al borde de la muerta. Katara se había encargado de atender sus heridas, pero no estaba del todo bien. La herida en el pecho sanaría con un par de sesiones, al igual que la de la pierna, pero tal vez no volvería a recuperar la sensibilidad y función de la mano.

La pérdida de sangre la había dejado débil. Había sufrido una intensa fiebre toda la noche. Aang se había encargado personalmente de cuidarla hasta que se recuperó. Koemi despertó el día siguiente, con el torso envuelto en vendajes y la piel aún de un tono verdoso.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntó Aang, sentado a su lado. Koemi se llevó una mano a un costado, palpando la herida.

—Estoy algo mareada—admitió, antes de suspirar. Volvió la vista hacia Aang, con el miedo dibujado en su rostro—. ¿Que fue lo qué pasó?

El chico le explicó el ataque. Koemi escuchó atentamente, sin inmutarse.

—Estuvo mal que yo... yo actuara de esa manera—se lamentó Koemi, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban—. Aang, yo nunca quise matarlo... tienes que creerme...

—Está bien, no te culpes—Aang la atrajo a su pecho para consolarla. Él no aprobaba la violencia y la forma en que Koemi había terminado con la vida del hombre resultaba perturbadora, impropia en alguien tan amable como ella, pero Aang decidió que se debía al momento. Había actuado en defensa propia—. Nadie te está culpado, Koemi. No pienses en ello. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar.

Koemi volvió a recostarse y descanso un par de horas. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el exterior, alguien llamó a la puerta. Toph entró a la habitación acompañada por Katara y Sokka. La Maestra Tierra llevaba una armadura metálica que cubría su pecho, brazos y piernas, esmaltada en color negro y gris humo.

Hace días se había decidido que su grupo de estudiantes de Metal Control formarán la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control de Ciudad República, siendo Toph la jefa indiscutible. Junto a Sokka, habían estado diseñando el uniforme que llevarían. Con aquella armadura Toph daba a entender cuáles eran las razones por las que estaba ahí. Estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

—Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a la Bella Damisela—declaró Toph, señalando a Koemi como tenía por costumbre hacer.

—¿Es realmente necesario?—quizo saber Aang, intentando razonar con su amiga—. Koemi necesita descansar. No es el momento para preguntas...

—Ella asesinó a una persona—la respuesta la dio Katara. Su novia parecía estar de mal humor, por alguna razón. Su voz de escuchaba llana, sin atisbo de sentimientos—. Esto necesita ser tratado por las autoridades, Aang. Toph necesita redactar su declaración para proceder legalmente.

—No me molesta responder algunas preguntas—declaró Koemi, amable ante todo como tenía por costumbres. Aang no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Necesito que te pongas en pie—Toph se había cruzado de brazos, indiferente. Sus ojos verdes permanecían ocultos por su flequillo oscuro como la obsidiana.

—¿Es necesario?—quiso saber la chica, con sus hermosos ojos verdes cargados de fatiga.

Sokka asintió levemente.

—Toph puede saber si las personas mienten o dicen la verdad usando su Tierra Control. Existe una respuesta física cuando mienten—Sokka apoyo una mano en el hombro de la Maestra ciega. Le dedicó a Koemi una sonrisa compasiva—. Así que Toph necesita que te pongas de pie para sentir la reacción de tu cuerpo cuando respondas las preguntas. Si, lamentablemente es necesario que te pongas de pie.

Koemi suspiró y apartó las mantas. Aang ayudó a la pobre chica a mantenerse de pie. Ella se apoyó en él para no caer, con sus manos aferradas a su pecho. Aang la envolvía con sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su piel bajo sus dedos. Al levantar la vista y cruzarse sus miradas, Aang se percató de lo cerca que estaban, lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se mezclarán y sobre todo, que Koemi solamente tenía el pecho cubierto por vendajes.

Aang aparto la mirada, con el rostro ardiendo.

—Estoy lista—aseguró Koemi.

—¿Por que inició la pelea?—cuestión Toph con voz firme. Sokka tomó una libreta para escribir. A sus espadas, Katara se había quedado muy seria, mirando a Aang de una forma extraña ¿Acaso estaba enojada con él?

—Fui a tratar con Hikedi personalmente—comenzó Koemi—, no quería que Aang se molestara por cosas de tan poca importancia. Cuando mire al hombre, me di cuenta que lo conocía. Hikedi era un hombre admirable, pero también peligroso. Era un espadachín sobresaliente, un buen Maestro Tierra y un bloqueador de chi. Lo confronte. Tenía dudas sobre sus intenciones en Ciudad República; tenía miedo de que tramara algo contra Aang. Cuando lo cuestione, él tomó una actitud agresiva. No tuve otra opción que defenderme.

Toph asintió, con los labios fruncidos. Sokka siguió escribiendo.

—¿Pertenecía a algún grupo rebelde?

—No—Koemi respondió al instante—, al menos que yo supiera. Antes él había sido un Dai Li, ya saben. Me mintió. Hikedi siempre me mentía. No era alguien en quien yo podía confiar. Quizás se había unido a un grupo rebelde actualmente. Sentía gran respeto por el Reino Tierra y pelearía con cualquiera que quisiera perjudicar a la nación, incluso contra el Avatar. No me sorprendería que se uniera a los protestantes.

—Incluso con el apoyo de Aang, decidiste terminar con su vida ¿Por que tomaste esta decisión? ¿Por que no dejar que Aang lo detuviera y recibir respuestas?

—Tenía miedo—Aang sentía como temblaba en sus brazos. Se obligó a sostenerla con firmeza—. Tenía miedo de él, como nunca tuve miedo de nadie. No podía permitir que hiciera más daño. Cuando se dio cuenta que Aang había llegado, se distrajo de nuestro combate. Era evidente que el Avatar era su objetivo. Así que actúe de forma instintiva cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Es suficiente, Toph—sentenció Aang, con seriedad—. Ella actuó en defensa propia, como tú o como yo haríamos.

—Esto no es sobre ti o Toph y además, sabes mejor que nadie que tú no matarías—la voz de Katara era fría y distante—. Esto fue un acto cruel e innecesario de violencia.

—Hikedi era mi amigo—murmuró Koemi con voz rota—. Me enseñó a defenderme... me llamaba princesita... crecí admirándolo... Matara es fácil, lo difícil es tomar la decisión—las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Parecía tan rota y dolida. Miro a Katara fijamente, intentando hacerla entender—. Yo tome esa decisión; por mi, por Aang... Si tuviera el cuchillo de nuevo en mis manos y a Hikedi frente a mí, no cambiaría nada.

—¿Como puedes hablar de esa manera?—Katara la miro con desaprobación—. ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos? ¿No te arrepientes? ¿Que clase de monstruo...?

—Katara, es suficiente—Sokka puso una mano en su hombro para intentar calmarla. La Maestra Agua se sacudió la mano del chico. Aang no sabía por que su novia estaba actuando de esa manera.

—Sabias que esta mal, y aún así, lo hiciste—sentenció Katara.

—No puedes entenderme—sollozo Koemi. Sus piernas perdían solides. Aang tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza. El cuerpo de la Maestra Tierra temblaba—. Tenía tanto miedo... ¡No tuve otra opción!

—Pudiste dejar que Aang se encargará, y aún así lo hiciste... tú lo mataste ¡Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable!

—¡Detente!—suplicó Koemi, cerrando los ojos. Cubrió sus oídos, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Detente!

La habitación entera comenzó a estremecerse bajo los pies de la chica, creando un pequeño sismo. Los cuadros cayeron de las paredes y un florero se hizo añicos al caer de un estante. Sokka intentó avanzar para calmara, pero perdió el equilibrio y callo de rodillas. Toph se arrodilló a su lado, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Aang notó que se sostenía el brazo herido.

La herida del impacto de rayo aún no terminaba de sanar y la caída debió de molestarlo.

El sismo se detuvo tan rápido como había empezado.

Koemi se desplomó en los brazos de Aang, agotada por el esfuerzo de hacer Tierra Control. Toph y Sokka retrocedieron, alarmados. Katara se quedó de pie, sorprendida por la reacción que había causado en la muchacha. Miro a Aang con miedo.

—Yo no pretendía...

—¡Fuera!—le espetó Aang con búsquedas. Lo único que sabía es que no quería a Katara ahí por más tiempo ¿Que es lo que estaba pasando con ella?

Un silencio sepulcral se prolongó en la habitación hasta que Aang solo pudo escuchar los débiles sollozos de Koemi en sus brazos.

El rostro de Katara estaba dibujado por la incredulidad. Sus ojos azules brillaron húmedos, cubiertos por algo parecido a las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. A Aang no le importo en ese momento. Ella había actuado mal. Necesitaba alejarse y recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho.

Toph y Sokka la siguieron solo un segundo después.

Aang cargo a Koemi en brazos y la depositó en la cama con amabilidad. Se sentó de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien?—quiso saber el Maestro Aire, con voz amable. Koemi lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Aún en su enfermedad, su rostro era tan precioso como el de un espíritu.

Sin saber por qué, Aang bajo su mano hasta el rostro de la chica. Acaricio su mejilla con ternura. Su piel era cálida y suave. Koemi cerró los ojos y envolvió su mano entorno a la de Aang con dedos tan delicados como la seda.

Koemi le dedicó una sonrisa llena de bondad que llenó el interior de Aang de calidez.

—Lo estoy ahora.


	10. Brazos de un ser desconocido

[Katara]

La Maestra Agua terminó la sesión de curación de Sokka en silencio. La herida seguía sin sanar y había vuelto a sangrar cuando cayo de rodillas. Aún no estaba en condición de hacer esfuerzo físico.

Katara ayudó a Sokka a ponerse las vendas de nuevo y al terminar guardo el agua en su cantimplora. Sokka fue a la mesa que había en su habitación y saco un pergamino y un pincel.

—¿Estás bien, hermanita?—preguntó el chico cuando Katara estaba por dejar la habitación. La Maestra suspiró y dio la vuelta.

—¿A que te refieres?—no necesitaba la respuesta, ella sabía perfectamente de que hablaba; todo lo que había pasado con Koemi y Aang ese día.

Katara había dejado que sus celos la dominaba y la situación se le fue de las manos. No había soportado más ver cómo Aang se preocupaba por la Maestra Tierra al grado de quedarse despierto la noche entera.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de las cosas que le había dicho a Koemi ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando? Esa no era su forma de actuar, sobre todo con alguien que acaba de salir de una situación de vida o muerte.

Y aún así, lo peor vino después.

No pudo evitar sentirse dolida por la brusquedad con la que Aang le había hablado. La corrió de la habitación, como si no importara lo que sintiera y prefirió quedarse ahí, con esa chica.

¿Como debía sentirse Katara al respecto? ¿Como Aang podía sentir más afecto por Koemi que por ella? Katara le había salvado la vida más de una vez, lo había rescatado del hielo, era su novia ¡Se suponía que la amaba!

—Creo que sabes de qué hablo—Sokka empapo el pincel con tinta y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino, sin apartar los ojos del papel—. Todo se salió un poco de control. Bastante, a decir verdad.

—Actúe como una tonta—Katara se abrazó a si misma y bajo la mirada. Se sentía terrible—. Creo... creo que ya no le importo a Aang—saboreo esas palabras en su boca y las lágrimas llegaron. Cubrió sus ojos y sollozo—. Ya no le importo...

De pronto sintió como las manos de Sokka la envolvían.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Katara se permitió sentirse como la hermana menor que se refugiaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Cálmate, Katara—le pidió Sokka, acariciando su cabello—. ¿Que pensaría de ti la orgullosa Maestra Agua que eres si te viera ahora? ¿Donde está la chica que confrontó a la loca priomana de Azula? ¿Al engreído Maestro Pakku? Me haces sentir avergonzado ahora mismo...

Katara se apartó con una débil sonrisa en los labios y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Su hermano también le sonreía.

—Eres un bobo, Sokka—gruñó Katara. Sokka extendió una mano y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Pero soy el mejor bobo hermano del mundo. Tienes de suerte de tenerme.

—Si, supongo que tengo suerte—suspiro con resignación—. ¿Que debería hace ahora?

—Hablar con Aang—Sokka regreso a la mesa, enrollo el pergamino y tomo uno nuevo para escribir otro mensaje—. Dile lo que te molesta y vuelvan a ser tan ridículamente felices como siempre. Aunque eso me produzca oogies...

—¿Crees que funcione?

—¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Sokka—. Hermanita, nadie es perfecto. Cometemos errores todo el tiempo, incluso yo que soy un tipo genial y muy guapo, pero cuando estás en una relación y la otra persona te ama, perdonará tus errores y los comprenderá, por qué el amor implica sacrifico y paciencia.

Katara pensó en sus errores e inevitablemente recordó a Haru. Aún no había hablado con Aang sobre eso y eso la hacía sentir terrible ¿Que derecho tenía ella de estar molesta con él después de que ella beso a otro chico? ¿Aang la perdonaría? Si, estaba segura, entonces ¿por qué ella no se tragaba su orgullo y lo perdonaba a él por un simple error?

Katara se puso en pie con determinación. No iba a dejar que esa niña dañara su relación con Aang. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para pelear por esas tonterías.

—Bien, hablaré con él—decidió Katara. Era tiempo de terminar con esa ridicules. Miro a su hermano con admiración—. ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno en asuntos amorosos?

—Los años y la experiencia, hermanita—confesó el chico, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Soy un romántico empedernido.

Katara lo contempló en silencio.

Sabía que él tenía sus propios problemas en los cuales pensar. A veces Katara se preguntaba si había superado del todo su ruptura con Suki. Nunca hablaba de ello, como si nunca hubiera pasado o se negara a creerlo.

Sokka siempre había sido fuerte, cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, después de todo, la chica que había amado había muerto en sus brazos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Katara no creía ser tan fuerte para poder soportar algo así. Por esa y muchas otras cosas, Katara lo admiraba.

—¿Aún piensas en Yue?—preguntó de pronto, con voz delicada.

Sokka dejo de escribir y permaneció en silencio un momento. Su rostro permanecía fuera de su vista, así que Katara no supo cuál fue su reacción.

—Siempre pienso en ella—su voz se había tornado sombría. Volvió la vista hacia Katara. A pesar de que sonreía con dulzura, una sombra había oscurecido su mirada—. Pero ¿sabes? estoy con alguien actualmente.

—¿De verdad?—Katara no sabia eso—. ¿Quien es ella? ¿La conozco?

—Oh, no, no la conoces—soltó una pequeña risita divertida—, pero ella es realmente una de las chicas más hermosas que he conocido. Creo... creo que de verdad me gusta mucho.

—Eso es muy bueno Sokka, espero conocerla pronto—Sokka asintió y regreso a sus cartas. Cuando Katara estaba apunto de irse, se le ocurrió preguntar algo que le daba curiosidad—. ¿Que es eso que estás escribiendo?

—Invitare a algunos pocos de nuestros amigos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aang—admitió Sokka, cerrando otro pergamino—. Estoy planeando algo asombroso.

Al ver la pila de pergaminos que seguía aumentado, Katara dudo de cuál era el concepto de "pocos" para Sokka.

[Aang]

La noche ya había empezado a caer.

Aang se puso de pie y encendió una lámpara para iluminar la oscurida. Koemi se había quedado dormida hace horas. El chico dejo la lámpara junto a su cama y cubrió bien a la muchacha con las mantas.

Se despidió de ella en silencio y salió de la habitación de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Solo podía pensar en una cosa; debía ir donde Katara y disculparse con ella.

Poco después de que su novia dejara la habitación Aang había comenzado a sentirse terriblemente mal por su forma de actuar ¿Como había sido capaz de hablarle de esa manera tan despiadada y cruel?

Caminaba con la vista baja, meditando sobre aquello, cuando tropezó torpemente con alguien. La otra persona perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia atrás. Aang se lanzó instintivamente al frente para capturarla.

Con su mano sintiendo la delicadeza de su cintura y con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, Aang contempló a Katara con verdadero asombro. A pesar del tiempo Aang siempre se descubría contemplando la innegable belleza de Katara con curiosidad.

Rápidamente sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba por la vergüenza. Katara también había apartado la vista.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie nuevamente, el silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Aquello era una mala señal. Aang rasco su cabeza, inseguro sobre que decir.

—Quería hablar contigo—Katara había encontrado las palabras. Aang levanto la mirada y contempló como la tristeza marcaba el rostro de su novia. Verla de aquella manera le dolía y lo hacía sentir culpable ¿Él había hecho que ella estuviera triste? ¿Que clase de novio horrible era?

—Bien—respondió Aang. Katara dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Aang tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, hasta terminar a su lado y andar a su mismo paso lento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Aang miro a Katara. La chica se abrazaba a si misma, con la vista baja. Aang sintió una extraña necesidad de rodearla con los brazos y besarla para sentir la ternura de sus labios. Quería que se sintiera segura con él, quería decirle que la amaba...

—Katara—su voz sonaba insegura, como la de un niño asustado—. Yo quería... veras, yo necesito decirte que... qué tal vez...

—¿Si?—Katara había detenido su marcha justo al final del pasillo. Había un balcón abierto, que dejaba apreciar la isla y la playa a esa hora de la noche. Katara se quedó viendo la distancia, con la brisa marina moviendo su cabello. La luz plateada de la luna bañaba su hermoso rostro.

Aang lo contempló a detalle. Siguió la línea de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos azules como el invierno, el color cálido de su piel...

La sensación de nostalgia lo llevó al pasado, años atrás, cuando dos niños miraban una estupida obra de teatro y un niño inmaduro intentaba decirle a una niña hermosa que la amaba.

Katara se había dado cuenta de lo mismo y la nostalgia la invadió. El silencio de la noche se rompió por su llanto y Aang no pudo seguir fingiendo cuánto la necesitaba.

La atrajo hacia si, abrazándola con fuerzas. Katara lloró contra su pecho, aferrando sus delicados dedos a la túnica de su novio. Aang se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba llorando. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba sentirla en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, cariño—susurro, esperando que ella lo escuchara—. Por favor, perdóname.

Katara se apartó de él lentamente, casi con miedo. Había controlado su llanto, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos y sus mejillas estaban surcadas por ríos cristalinos.

—Aang, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas—se quedó en silencio un momento, con la vista baja—. Me porte de forma incorrecta. He hecho cosas... cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. Lo siento mucho.

Aang avanzó para estar cerca de ella de nuevo. La tomó por la barbilla y la beso.

No importaba cuantas veces la besara, siempre había algo nuevo en sus labios que lo hacían estremecer. Siempre existirá esa sensación de nerviosismo, miedo y timidez en Aang que provocaba que su corazón latiera de forma descontrolada.

Rodeo la cintura de la chica con una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Una sensación eléctrica lo recorrió, cuando Katara unió su cuerpo contra el de él y las manos de la muchacha rodearon su cuello.

La necesidad de aire llevó a los dos jóvenes enamorados a romper la pasión del beso. Aang mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente contra la de la Maestra Agua, mientras sus manos sujetaban el rostro de Katara, no permitiéndole alejarse de él más de lo necesario. La chica no se movió, disfrutaba del tacto cálido de las manos de su novio.

—No podemos pelear—confesó Aang en un susurro ronco—. Allá afuera estamos rodeados de enemigos; no podemos pelear entre nosotros ahora—suspiró con cansancio. Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa culpable—. Te necesito a mi lado para sentirme fuerte y enfrentar esto.

—Durante la boda de Zuko—recordó Katara—, me prometiste que no me dejarías sola de nuevo.

—Lo hice—reconoció Aang, recordando sus palabras—. No pienso perderte. Eres la única persona que de verdad me importa—cuando miro los ojos de Katara, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad—. Eres mi ancla, eres el lazo que me mantiene unido a este mundo. Katara, quiero que de verdad entiendas eso.

—¿Que hay de Koemi?—aventuró Katara, incomoda. Aang no logró entender a que venía su pregunta.

—¿Koemi? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?—Katara bajo la vista, distante, y Aang pudo comprender a que se debía la pregunta, a que se debía todo aquello en realidad—. ¿Estás celosa?—la pregunta parecía tan poco probable ¿Como Katara podía estar celosa de Koemi? Apreciaba a la chica, era su amiga, pero él únicamente tenía ojos para Katara.

—Tal vez lo estoy un poco...—respondió de mala gana.

Extrañamente, Aang se sintió alegre por esa respuesta. Comenzó a reír. Katara lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Que te parece tan gracioso?—preguntó irritada. El chico no respondió, se limitó a seguir riendo, aumentando la vergüenza de su novia—. ¡Detente! ¡No es gracioso!

Katara se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, molesta. El chico la giró de vuelta hacia él.

—De hecho es muy gracioso—beso su frente con ternura—. No tienes por qué estar celosa, cariño. Ella es solo una amiga—se apartó y unió la palma de sus manos. Inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Te doy mi palabra de Avatar de que no pasa nada entre ella y yo.

Su novia no tuvo más remedio que creerle. Los ojos de Katara se perdieron en algún punto de la playa. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

—Fue un largo y absurdo día—otro bostezo llego—. ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Tomo la mano de Aang entre la suya y tiro de él hacia su habitación. El joven Avatar no se resistió al movimiento. Ya en el interior, Katara logró encontrar de nuevo el camino hacia sus labios.

Katara arrastro a Aang contra la pared con necesidad. Su túnica azul cayó a sus pies con suavidad antes que el joven Avatar se diera cuenta.

Aang contempló el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia, envuelto únicamente por los blancos vendajes de lino que funcionaban como ropa interior. Aang apartó la vista con vergüenza. Deseaba verla así, como su pechos llamando la atención hacia su vientre plano y más allá, sus tonificadas piernas y caderas firmes, incluso deseaba ver lo que tan diminutas prendan ocultaban, pero el bochorno y el pudor lo obligó mantener el recato.

—C-creí que estabas cansada—tartamudeo aquellas palabras. La chica deslizo sus delicadas manos bajo la túnica del muchacho. Utilizó la yema de sus dedos para acariciar los músculos de su pecho.

—Para esto no—tiro de la camiseta de Aang para deshacerse de ella. Lo logró al segundo intento—, podría permanecer despierta la noche entera para esto.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro. Aang la giró, para aprisionarla contra la pared. Puso su cuerpo contra el de ella, obligándola a estremecerse. Su piel ardía bajo el menor roce. Aang se obligó a contenerse. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Debían esperar, pero sus cuerpos ardían en deseo. Se necesitaban desde hace tiempo y Aang moría por arrebatarle las pocas prendas que aún cubrían su esbelto cuerpo y hacer suya la virtud de la muchacha.

Pero debían esperar.

Se apartó de ella, con una sonrisa culpable de labios unidos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo...

—Puedes—la voz de Katara era suplicante—. Si tienes miedo, yo te guiaré.

—En otra ocasión, tal vez—el chico la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la cama. Se le había ocurrido una idea—. Yo tengo que hacer algo.

—¿Algo como que?—Katara no comprendía que era tan importante a esas horas de la noche. Tampoco estaba feliz de ser dejada así, desvestida y muy alborotada.

—Necesito meditar—mintió, agradeciendo que Katara no tuviera el sentido sísmico de Toph para descubrirlo—. Todo esto me ha dejado un poco confundido emocionalmente. Es necesario que limpie mis chakras...—Katara lo miraba con incredulidad, entrecerrando los ojos—. Son cosas espirituales del Avatar, cariño. No puedo explicarlas.

—Ajá—dijo Katara. Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ve y limpia tus chakras tanto como lo necesites—era evidente que no se había tragado la mentira—. Yo me iré a dormir.

Cuando Aang estuvo seguro de que Katara ya se había dormido, fue por su planeador y emprendió el vuelo. Se dirigió a Ciudad República.

Había algo que necesitaba conseguir, algo muy importante para él y Katara. Quizás era lo que necesitaba para que Katara comprendiera que era la única persona que el podría amar nunca.

Era hora de dar el siguiente paso.


	11. Cortina de humo gris

[Sokka]

El muchacho estaba roncando a pierna suelta, cuando la bota lo golpeó en la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama con rapidez. Sus ojos somnolientos encontraron la fuente de su abrupto despertar.

—¡¿Por que has hecho eso?! ¿te has vuelto loca?—gritó, enfadado. Frente a él, Toph lanzaba al aire la otra bota, atrapándola con manos hábiles. Una sonrisa cruel se extendía de oreja a oreja en su rostro blanco y malévolo.

—Era hora que despertaras, Bella Durmiente—le lanzó la otra bota. Sokka tuvo que agacharse para que no lo golpeara—. ¿Has visto ya la hora que es? ¡Largo de mi habitación!

Sokka salió de la cama maldiciendo entre dientes. Tomo su ropa del suelo con desdén y comenzó a vestirse. Odiaba tener que levantarse temprano más que nada en la vida. Tuvo que conversaré que la noche había valido la pena para tener que madrugar.

—¿Sabes?—preguntó, poniéndose los pantalones—, me siento realmente utilizado aquí. Me usaste para satisfacer tus bajos instintos y luego me hechas de tu cama, como si fuera una chica fácil...

—Puedo pagarte algunas monedas más tarde si eso te hace sentir mejor—Toph tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su encrespado cabello, siempre incontrolable—. Debes irte sin que nadie te vea ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lo se, lo sé—busco la bota que Toph le había lanzado—. Esto es tan innecesario... tan tonto... ¿Por que tengo que escabullirme como un ladron a mitad de la noche para verte?

—Por que así lo digo yo—Toph se sentó en el escritorio que había en su habitación. Dejo el peine de lado y suspiró.

Sobre el escritorio habían cientos de documentos esparcidos sin ningún tipo de orden. Tenía demasiado trabajo por delante. Todos eran reportes policiacos que tenía que atender y archivar. Era un verdadero reto, por el pequeño detalle de ser ciega.

—¿Como sabes que dice cada papel?—Sokka estaba de pie a su lado. Había tomado una multa de tránsito de las manos de Toph y la observaba con interés.

—Por el olor y el tipo de papel—tomó uno y detectó la leve fragancia de la vainilla y cerezo—. Mis estudiantes rocían los documentos con perfumes. Vainilla y cerezo para robos, manzana para trifulcas, mora azul para rebeldes...

—Suena delicioso—Sokka de pronto recordó que no había comido.

—Y las marcas—tomó la mano de Sokka y le mostró—. ¿Puedes sentirlo? Así es como lo sé... luego solo tengo que guardarlos con los otros archivos y entregarlos. Fácil.

—Realmente brillante—se permitió sentirse impresionado por el increíble olfato de Toph—. Eres como un súper sabueso...

El chico regreso la multa al escritorio, perdiendo ya todo interés en ella. Su mirada se perdió en las aguas tranquilas que rodeaban la bahía. Había mandado las invitaciones hace cinco días; era cuestión de tiempo para que los barcos comenzarán a aparecer en el horizonte.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo?—Toph exigió su atención con palabras rudas—. Puedes ver la playa lo que quieras desde tu habitación ¡Largo!

Sokka frunció el ceño.

—Debo conseguirme una novia menos agresiva...

—Dudó que otra chica pueda soportar el rancio olor de tus pies—Toph arrugo la nariz recordando la fragancia, lo suficientemente rancia para desmayar a un rinoceronte.

—Ey, no sólo puedes amar al sensual chico del bumerán, también debes amar mis calcetines. Es todo o nada.

—Espera ¿Tenía esa opción?—bromeó Toph, con una sonrisa malévola. Sokka ignoro la ofensa y se interesó por un pequeño cuchillo que descansaba en la mesa.

Lo tomo en manos y balanceo su peso. Lanzó unos tajos al aire y lo hizo girar con facilidad. Era una hoja delgada, muy ligera y equilibrada. El mango del arma había sido diseñado para una mano más pequeña que la suya; una mano femenina. El trabajo de forja del metal era exquisito. Habían algunos caracteres grabados en la hoja.

—¿Debería tener miedo de que me apuñales mientras duermo?—le dijo Sokka a Toph, con fingida preocupación—. No sabía que te gustaran los cuchillos.

—No me gustan—la chica le arrebató el arma de las manos con Metal Control. Sokka nunca terminaría de acostumbrase a ello—. Es el cuchillo que Koemi utilizó para asesinar a Hikedi. Lo tengo aquí en calidad de evidencia.

—Ella tiene un gusto exquisito en armas entonces—Sokka acaricio su barbilla, realmente admirado. Toph frunció el ceño.

—¿Que tiene de especial? No es más que un cuchillo—ella no entendía la fascinación. Había revisado el arma sin mucho cuidado. No parecía diferente a cualquier otro cuchillo vulgar.

—Aquí es donde te equivocas, mi terroncito de tierra—Sokka aprovechó ese momento para dejarla deslumbrada con su amplió conocimiento en armas, aprendido a lo largo de los años—. Es un cuchillo muy curioso. El metal está muy bien trabajado y tiene el equilibrio perfecto. Está diseñado para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con tu oponente. Y el grabado es exquisito.

—¿Esa cosa tiene algo escrito?—Toph no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Como es que no pudiste verl...?—Sokka se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero para entonces Toph ya tenía cara de fastidio. Pasó una mano frente sus ojos color blanco lechoso, recordándole su ceguera—. Cierto, siempre lo olvido... perdón.

—De cualquier forma ¿que es lo que dice?—de pronto sentía curiosidad. Sokka analizó el grabado.

—"El oro que brilla como el sol"—recitó, usando su mejor voz de grave y luego se hecho a reír a carcajadas—. Que poético...

Los ojos de Toph se habían abierto de par en par.

–¿Que es lo que has dicho?—se puso en pie tomando a Sokka por los hombros, alterada.

—¿Que? ¿Que es poético...? Me parece que es algo dramático pero...

—¡No, gran bobo!—se dejó caer en la silla, abatida. Cerró los ojos y sujeto su cabeza, como si le empezara a dolerle.

—¿Estás bien?—el muchacho de piel oscura se permitió creerle. No parecía estar fingiendo.

—Ahí está de nuevo—la voz de Toph era un murmullo bajo, parecía estar hablando para ella misma más que para Sokka—. He escuchado esa frase antes... igual que tengo la sensación de conocer a Koemi. Es algo importante, pero argh—gruñó disgustada—, simplemente no logro recordar. El oro que brilla como el sol... ¡Maldita sea!—golpeó el escritorio con los puños cerrados.

Sokka se arrodilló frente a ella y tomo sus puños cerrados. Deposito un beso dulce en ambos nudillos, intentando calmarla.

—Relájate—le pidió, con la voz cargada de ternura—. No pasa nada ¿si? Solo respira y déjalo ir... Ahora ¿estás segura que has escuchado esa frase antes? ¿De que conoces a Koemi?

—Claro que si—Toph ahora estaba más segura que nunca—. También reconozco su voz. Ha cambiado con los años pero si, yo nunca olvido una voz. La conozco y tengo que averiguar quién es—se quedó callada unos segundos—. Tengo la sensación de que esto es más importante de lo que parece.

—Bien—Sokka bajo la mirada y acaricio su barba corta, meditando sobre ello—. Te ayudaré a investigar ¡El Detective Sokka salvará el día de nuevo! Esto comienza a volverse interesante, terroncito...

—No me digas así—gruñó su novia disgustada.

—Como quieras, terroncito.

[Koemi]

Al fin había recuperado las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie. No había nada que odiara más que estar en su habitación. Sentía que las cuatro paredes se cernían sobre ella, asfixiándola. Le recordaba a su vieja celda y los días oscuros en confinamiento...

Al principio fueron tan solo unos pasos, nada demasiado difícil. Aang le había recomendado tomar reposo y ella le prometió que así lo haría, pero cuando llegaba la noche salía de su cama y caminaba.

La única forma de recuperarse era volviendo a moverse. Necesitaba volver a estar ahí afuera y saber lo que ocurría con Aang. También estaba el hecho de que no soportaba estar cerca de Katara.

La Maestra Agua iba cada tarde a su habitación y sanaba sus heridas. Koemi no quería estar en deuda con ella, ni quería que la viera débil. Katara nunca hablaba, siempre se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y marcharse. Así era mejor, supo Koemi, quién podía sentir la tensión que la chica proyectaba.

Aún podía recordar la pequeña discusión que tuvieron. Le fue fácil fingir dolor. Aprovechó la situación, usando un poco de Tierra Control para forzar el momento. Había funcionado y Aang había sacado a su novia de la habitación para permanecer con ella.

No había nada que hiciera sentir a Koemi más feliz que eso. Recordaba la sensación ardiente que le había provocado en contacto de Aang contra su piel. La cercanía de su pecho contra el de ella... Koemi lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y debía de ser suyo, así le costará todo.

No le sorprendió que ahora Katara la veía como una rival.

—Quería agradecerte—dijo una tarde de mala gana, antes de que Katara saliera de la habitación. Koemi se obligó a sonreírle—. Gracias por curar mis heridas, Katara.

—No me des las gracias—respondió la chica de ojos azules con seriedad. En su voz no había atisbo de calidez o empatía—. No hago nada de esto por ti. Hago esto por Aang, así que no te confundas.

—Maldita zorra engreída—murmuró Koemi una vez que estuvo sola.

Ahora era libre de moverse por el templo de nuevo. Camino a pasó calmado, sin ningún rumbo específico. En los últimos días todos estaban muy agitados por la fiesta que se celebraría para Aang. Había que preparar las habitaciones para los invitados, la comida para el banquete, la decoración...

Algunos barcos ya habían comenzado a llegar. Los Luchadores Libertadores, otros Acólitos del Aire, algunas de las Guerreras Kyoshi, el Mecanista junto a su hijo parapléjico Teo y la Sociedad del Loto Blanco eran quienes ya se hospedaban en la isla.

—¿Cuantas personas más estarán invitadas?—se atrevió a preguntar Koemi durante la cena.

—Zuko, Mai, Ursa, Kiyi y Iroh—comenzó a enumerar Sokka—, los Maestros Agua del Pantano, Haru, el Rey de la Tierra Kuei, el Duque, la Roca, Pipsqueak y mi padre.

Koemi no quería estar rodeada por tanta gente, pero se dijo a si misma que podía soportarlos con tal de ver a Aang feliz. Si esos eran sus amigos, entonces tenían que ser los amigos de ella también.

Mientras caminaba, miro acercarse por el pasillo a esa chica llamada Xing Ying. Era alta y bonita, pero de rostro vulgar. Estabas envuelta por los colores de los Nómadas Aire; amarillo, naranja y rojo. Llevaba la mitad del cabello rapado. A pesar de la banda roja que rodeaba su frente, Koemi alcanzaba a distinguir el tatuaje azul celeste en forma de flecha.

Había sido una estupidez de parte de Xing Ying y otras de sus amiguitas para parecerse a las Maestras Aire. Se habían hecho los tatuajes ceremoniales de los Nómadas. Lo que no sabrían era que Aang tomaría su acto como una ofensa a su cultura. Avergonzadas, esas niñas ahora cubrían sus tatuajes en señal de respeto hacia Aang. Koemi no podía evitar compadecerse por ellas; llevarían el resto de sus vidas la marca de su estupidez en la piel.

—¡Koemi!—la Acólito hizo una reverencia frente a ella—. Me alegra verte más fuerte que antes. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados.

—Que linda eres por preocuparte—a Koemi no le quedó más que sonreír—. Han sido tiempos difíciles para todos ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto—la chica llevaba tantos pergaminos y cajas en las manos que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio—. Me estoy volviendo loca con tantas cosas por hacer... Todos tendremos un descanso con la fiesta del Avatar Aang.

—Ya lo creo—murmuró la Maestra de ojos verdes. Xing Ying río con alegría.

—Fue agradable verte, pero si me disculpas...—la chica de ojos marrones ya estaba por irse, cuando de pronto lo recordó—. Oh, casi lo olvido... Yee-Li ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, así que me ha pedido que entregue un mensaje que llegó para Katara hace tres días—escogió uno de los pergaminos que llevaba en los brazos. Tenía una bonita cinta verde—. Se lo iba a entregar yo misma pero ahora estoy muy ocupada ¿Podrías por favor entregárselo por mi?

¿Acaso me has visto rostro de mensajera? Koemi tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Si estuvieran en Kim Du Hee, si fueran otros tiempos, Xing Ying hubiera sido castigada por su insolencia.

—Claro, no hay problema—tomo el pergamino y sonrío hasta que la Acólito desapareció de su vida.

Koemi contempló el pergamino en su mano y bufo ¿Que sería aquel documento? ¿Una boba carta de un admirador? ¿Mensajes sin importancia? La Maestra Tierra se vio tentada a arrugar el pergamino y dejarlo atrás; no estaba dispuesta a ser la sirvienta de Katara y llevarle recaditos, sin embargo, decidió no deshacerse de él.

Si de todas formas iba a deshacerse del pergamino, pensó ella, ¿Por que no averiguar antes lo que decía?

Desató el listón con dedos torpes (aún sanando por el corte de la espada) y clavó sus ojos en las palabras de tinta negra.

Quedó estática.

Apartó la mirada del papel y sus ojos buscaron en el pasillo ¿Podía ser esa carta real? ¿El destino estaba siendo bondadoso con ella?

Volvió a leer las palabras, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle:

Katara, está es la séptima carta que envió. No te mentiré al decir que mi corazón no sufre por tu indiferencia. Mi mente ha intentado convencerme de que quizás estas cartas no te están llegando, pero sé que son esperanzas vacías a las que me aferro. No deseas saber nada de mi, esa es la única razón por la cual no he obtenido tu respuesta.

Lo siento, pero yo no puedo olvidar lo qué pasó ese día en el barco tan fácilmente como tú. Había necesitado hacerlo desde el momento en que te conocí. Debí haberte besado el Día del Sol Negro, debí de haberte besado tantas veces... pero al menos, esta vez lo hice.

Si me dices que no sentiste nada al besarme, sabré que estás mintiendo. Pude darme cuenta en como tus manos tiraron de mi cabello y como tus labios devoraba con impaciencia los míos. También lo deseabas ¿Te es tan difícil reconocerlo? Necesito saber de ti, Katara. Por favor, dame una respuesta ¿Seguirás fingiendo que nada pasó cuando nos encontremos cara a cara? No hagas esto más difícil.

Siempre tuyo, Haru.

La vida no puedo darle un regalo más perfecto que ese. Tenía en sus manos la prueba de la infidelidad de la Maestra Agua, algo que podía utilizar para sacarla del camino definitivamente.

Solo tenía que ir donde Aang y mostrarle todo...

Debía de aguardar, sin embargo. No podía actuar ahora. Necesitaba el momento perfecto. Esa era su única arma y no iba a desperdiciarla de una manera estupida.

Necesito hacerlo bien. Que estas palabras destruyan el corazón de Aang y cuando este vulnerable y roto, ahí estaré para recibirlo en mis brazos.

Koemi sonrió por primera vez en días. Cerró el pergamino, lo guardo en los pliegues de su ropa y siguió su camino.

[Katara]

Katara y Toph se abrían paso en los mercados. El comercio había regresado a Ciudad República en los últimos ocho días gracias al departamento de policía y el liderazgo del Consejo. Koemi había retomado el liderazgo incluso cuando se le dijo que no era necesario, ella y Sokka trabajaba juntos en la Isla. Koemi aseguró que si se retiraba le daría a los rebeldes lo que habían ido a buscar.

—Nuestros enemigos nos asechan—había dicho la chica—, listos para atacar ante la menor señal de debilidad para destruirnos. No vamos a darle muestras de debilidad.

Katara respetaba su persistencia, pero seguía sin agradarle. Toph y sus alumnos habían hecho un trabajo destacable también. Las celdas estaban llenas con ladrones y protestantes. El Metal Control era una novedad de la cual se hablaba en toda la ciudad. Las personas se acercaban a la chica ciega pidiendo una de esas nuevas cosas llamadas fotografías.

—Ya era tiempo de que comenzaran a tratarme como la mejor Maestra Tierra de todos los tiempos—por supuesto, Toph disfrutaba de las alabanzas. Pronto comenzaba a ser llamada "Jefa de Policía Beifong" un título que parecía gustarle mucho más que "Bandida Ciega".

Ese día estaban ahí en busca de un regalo de cumpleaños para el Maestro Aire. Toph no tenía idea de que comprar, así que había pedido a Katara que la acompañara para ayudarla a escoger. Katara no se preocupaba por comprar un regalo; ella había decidido ya cuál sería su obsequio.

—Al fin tenemos algo de tranquilidad ¿no?—dijo Katara, mientras miraba como los comerciantes vendían su mercancía—. Faltan unos días para el cumpleaños de Aang, y Sokka planea algo realmente grande.

—Si, me ha contado algo sobre eso—admitió Toph, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Entonces ¿va todo bien con Pies Ligueros?

—Mejor que nunca—confesó Katara. Sentía alegría de poder decir la verdad.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes—dijo Toph, aunque algo parecía incomodarla—. Katara, no has hablado con Aang aún sobre Haru ¿Verdad?

—No—admitió, sintiéndose culpable. La única razón por la cual Toph no le había dicho nada a Aang es por qué Katara le había prometido que ella se lo diría—. No he podido encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

—Si sabes que no lo puedes ocultar para siempre ¿verdad?—cuestionó Toph con algo de inquietud—. Entre más intentes ocultarlo, más grande se volverá la mentira. Es como una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo; con el tiempo, se vuelve difícil de controlar.

—Una bola de nieve es algo que puedo controlar con mis poderes—Katara sonrió débilmente ante la broma—, esto es más como una bola de estiércol apestosa, pero si, entiendo a lo que te refieres—suspiró, abatida—. Descuida Toph, se lo diré cuando llegue el momento.

—Eso espero.

—¿Que pasa contigo y tu enamorado secreto?—aventuró Katara, intentando cambiar el tema. Levanto una ceja de forma inquisitiva. No podía evitar hacerlo, aunque Toph no pudiera verlo—. ¿Ya se han encontrado? ¿Te dio muchos besitos? ¿Te dijo amorcito?

—¿Tienes que ser tan molesta de verdad?—Toph se había sonrojado—. Él y yo estamos bien. Nos visitamos cada vez que podemos y todo eso.

—¡Owww! Suena tan lindo que ya quiero conocerlo—Katara cada día sentía más curiosidad por el chico. Deseaba conocerlo de verdad—. ¿Por que no lo invitas a la fiesta? Nos agradara tener otro miembro en nuestra gran familia. La familia Equipo Avatar.

—Él está muy ocupado—dijo Toph, alzando los hombros—. No creo que sea buena idea de todas formas...

—Ya veras que todos tendremos más tiempo pronto, las cosas van a cambiar para mejor—le animó Katara, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Toph asintió, ausente en sus pensamientos—. Oh, por cierto, Sokka también está saliendo con alguien.

Toph se detuvo en seco. Giró la mirada a Katara, aunque no podía verla realmente.

—¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien?

—Si, hace unos días—casi no le había dado importancia al asunto—. Pero ¿sabes algo? No creo que sea realmente algo serio. Conoces a Sokka... debe de ser una de esas chicas que lo busca por ser famoso. Me sorprende realmente cuantas admiradoras tiene.

—Más de las que me gustarían—confesó Toph—, ya sabes, por qué le inflan más el ego.

—No es el único que tiene inflado el ego, si sabes a lo que me refiero—la Maestra Agua no pudo evitar lanzar esa indirecta. Toph tardó un rato en entender a lo que se refería.

—Ey, yo tengo el crédito que merezco. Soy tan asombrosa como todo el mundo cree que soy—se las ingenió para sonreír—. De hecho tú también deberías comenzar a ver lo asombrosa que soy. Encontré algo con respecto a la verdadera identidad de Koemi.

—¿De verdad?—Katara se encontró verdaderamente sorprendida. Ella aún sentía curiosidad sobre quién era en realidad la Maestra Tierra, pero seguían sin tener pistas o al menos, eso hasta ahora.

—Si—admitió Toph—. Encontré algo curioso con respecto al cuchillo que utilizó para matar a Hikedi. Creo que podría ser una pieza clave para describirla.

—Eso es verdaderamente asombroso—Katara de verdad creía eso. Si lograba descubrir quién era Koemi, por qué mentía y cuales eran sus intenciones, pronto estaría fuera de sus vidas.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad fuera revelada.

Toph decidió comprar por fin un hermoso planeador. El que Aang tenía ahora era azul, uno de los muchos que el Mecanista había creado para él después de que perdió el suyo. El que Toph escogió era una réplica casi idéntica del original, de un vivido color anaranjado.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará—le aseguro Katara, mientras caminaban de regreso a la isla.

No había un puente de Ciudad República a la Isla Templo así que solo se podía llegar en bote o volando en Appa. Para suerte de ambas, Appa las estaba esperando en el muelle.

—¿Quien fue un buen chico y nos espero? ¿Quien fue?—Katara acaricio la enorme flecha en la cabeza del bisonte, hundiendo sus dedos en el suave pelaje.

Appa rugió y Katara le lanzó a la boca un par de manzanas que había comprando en el mercado para él y este las trituró con su poderosa mandíbula. Las dos chicas subieron al bisonte y emprendieron el vuelo. Con forme se acercaron, Katara miro algo extraño en la isla.

Un nuevo barco había atracado.

Katara distinguí las velas color azul oscuro. Era un barco de la flota de la Tribu Agua. Cuando Appa aterrizó, la Maestra Agua corrió hacia la playa con emoción. Sokka ya se encontraba ahí junto con Aang, abrazando a un hombre que solo podía ser Hakoda, su padre.

Su cabello oscuro ya pintaba algunas canas y sus ojos azules estaban rodeados por profundas marcas de la edad, pero su sonrisa seguía estando llena de calidez y amabilidad. Cuando miro a Katara correr hacia él, su sonrisa solo se amplió más.

Extendió sus brazos para recibir a su hija. Los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad cuando undio su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

—Papá—lo saludo Katara con emoción.

—Mi pequeña Maestra Agua—respondió Hakoda, acariciando el cabello su hija con ternura—. Ha pasado el tiempo. Mírate, tan hermosa como tú madre. Te he extrañado mucho.

—Yo también—la chica se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. No quería que su padre la viera llorar. Aquel debía ser un momento alegre.

Hakoda la liberto para poder saludar a Sokka. Katara aceptó la protección de los brazos de su novio, mientras miraba la conmovedora escena familiar.

Hakoda le revolvió el cabello a Sokka. El chico de piel oscura ahora era más alto que su padre, la viva imagen de él cuando tenía su edad.

—Y mira ha este muchacho, tan fuerte y atractivo ¡Incluso tienes barba!—ambos llevaban más tiempo sin verse de lo que llevaba Katara. Sokka había visto a su padre hace años, cuando se instaló en Ciudad República para su cargo de presidente—. Apuesto a que las chicas hacen fila para verte.

—Algunas chicas hacen fila para escapar de él—bromeó Toph, con una sonrisa burlona—. Hola de nuevo, Jefe Hakoda.

—Toph Beifong—abrazo a la chica igual que un padre abraza a una hija—. ¿Como ha estado la mejor Maestra Tierra de todos los tiempos?

—No me quejo—respondió ella, alzando los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Aunque aquí entre ambos, ahora yo también soy Jefa—le mostró su placa de oficial al hombre, quien la admiro con asombro.

—Jefa de Policía Beifong—Hadoka leyó el título con voz solemne—. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti.

La chica ciega asintió levemente. Katara miró como su padre volvía la vista de nuevo hacia Aang y ella. El joven Avatar liberó a Katara del abrazo y dio un paso al frente. Cerró el puño de la mano derecha y lo unió contra la palma de su mano izquierda, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Jefe Hakoda, me alegra ver que se encuentra saludable—le saludó con cortesía y educación.

Hakoda sonrió con alegría y atrajo al muchacho de ojos grises a sus brazos. Aang aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa. Ambos siempre habían tenido una buena relación, llena de respeto y admiración y eso era algo que hacía sentir a Katara orgullosa.

—¡Vamos! No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Aang. Somos prácticamente familia—tomo la mano de Katara y la unió con la de Aang—. Me alegra poder ver que mi hija encontró a un muchacho con tan buen corazón como tú. Katara es una chica afortunada.

—Soy yo quien se siente afortunado de tenerla—Aang le dio un beso rápido y discreto. El chico siempre había controlado sus muestras de afecto hacia Katara frente al padre de la chica.

—Suficiente de oogies—gruñó Sokka, tan inmaduro como siempre—. ¿Por que has tardado tanto, papá?—demandó saber Sokka—. El pergamino debió llegarte hace días y la ruta solo te toma dos días de viaje.

—Como siempre, tienes razón—el hombre se giró hacia la nave a sus espaldas—, pero tuvimos que desviarnos un poco para poder recoger a unos amigos.

Sobre la cubierta del barco Katara logró divisar a los Maestros Agua del pantano, Tho, Huu y Due, vestidos con sus típicos sombreros de hojas gigantes, brazaletes de hojas, pechera de corteza de árbol y pies descalzos. Katara no los había vuelto a ver desde el día de la coronación de Zuko, hace siete años.

Pero lo que llamó su atención no fueron sus viejos amigos del Pantano Brumoso, sino un atractivo joven de ropaje color musgo y ojos verdes brillantes que se mantenían fijos en Katara.

Durante un breve segundo, su corazón dejo de latir.

—Haru...


	12. Sonrisas de cristal

[Haru]

El chico mantuvo su vista en Katara. La preocupación y angustia en los ojos azules de la Maestra Agua no era lo que Haru quería que ella sintiera al verlo.

Bajo del barco con lentitud.

Había esperado ese momento desde hace un mes, cuando Katara decidió no volverle a dirigir la palabra después de compartir un beso bajo la cubierta del barco. Haru no había podido dejar de pensar en los labios de la muchacha y la sensación que le provocaba tenerlos contra los de él.

Estaba mal pensar en ello, se decía toda las noches, cuando despertaba envuelto por el dolor antes de ceder ante sus sentimiento y comenzar a escribir cartas que nunca tenían respuesta.

El mensaje de Sokka había sido un bálsamo para las heridas de su corazón. El hermano de la chica lo invitaba a pasar unos días en la Isla Templo del Aire para celebrar el cumpleaños décimo noveno del Avatar. Haru sabía lo que enfrentaría y lo que su presencia significaba para Katara, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa si eso significaba tener respuestas.

Después de días en el mar, finalmente estaba frente a la causante de todos sus pesares.

—¡Haru!—gritó Sokka, más alegre de lo que el Maestro Tierra esperaba—. Es bueno verte aquí, amigo.

—También me alegra estar aquí—sus ojos no pudieron pasar por alto como Aang sujetaba a Katara, rodeándola con ternura. La chica de ojos azules, se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de su novio. Sus ojos evitaban los de Haru—. Hola chicos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado, Haru?—Aang extendió una mano para saludarlo, con una sonrisa radiante. El Maestro Tierra correspondió el saludo.

Haru no deseaba ningún mal para él.

El Avatar era un chico de mano genial y intenciones sinceras. Haru le agradecía el hecho de haber recuperado la paz para el mundo y haberle regresado la tranquilidad a su familia, pero eso no podía hacer que Haru dejara de sentir lo que sentía por Katara y eso hacía que viera a Aang como un rival.

—Mas del que me gustaría—Haru le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, ocultando en su corazón sus verdaderos sentimientos. Volvió la vista hacia la hermosa chica del piel oscura. Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza—. ¿No estás feliz de verme, Katara?

Al fin, ella enfrentó su mirada. Sus ojos azules estaban cargados de furia. No lo quería ahí, era evidente. Le estaba enviando un mensaje muy claro: no hagas nada estupido o lo lamentarás.

—Siempre estaré feliz de ver a viejos amigos—enfatizó la última palabra para que la pudiera escuchar con claridad. Haru tuvo que disimular la punzada dolorosa en su corazón. Katara se volvió hacia Aang, perdiendo todo interés en el Maestro Tierra.

Tomo el rostro de su novio con sus delicadas manos. Haru deseo durante un segundo que Katara pudiera verlo como veía a Aang.

—¿Por que no le mostramos el Templo a nuestros nuevos invitados, cariño?—sus palabras estaban llevas de ternura. Haru sospecho que hacia todo aquello de forma intencional, únicamente para lastimarlo.

—Por supuesto, cariño—Aang le dio un beso suave y lleno de amor. Haru tuvo que apartar la vista para evitar actuar de forma inadecuada. Aang les dedicó una sonrisa al grupo—. ¿Quién quiere un recorrido?

El grupo de recién llegados había comenzado a alejarse. Haru estaba apunto de seguirlos, hasta que Toph lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca.

—¿Que pretendes viniendo aquí?—le susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie los escuchara.

—Necesito hablar con ella, Toph—suspiró con abatimiento. Ya no podía soportar más aquellos sentimientos—. La amo... ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Fingir que nada ocurrió?

—Si fueras un poco más listo Haru, lo harías—la chica liberó su muñeca, para poner un dedo contra su pecho de forma amenazadora—. Se que es duro de enfrentar pero Katara no siente lo mismo que tú. Ella está con Aang y por primera vez en mucho tiempo es feliz así que deja de ser egoísta y no compliques las cosas.

—¿Como puedes decir que soy egoísta por intentar seguir mi corazón?—Haru no lograba entender por qué estaba mal que intentará ser correspondido. Si tenía una pequeña oportunidad, se aferraría a ella y no la dejaría ir. Katara le había dado esa oportunidad con el beso. Haru tenía esperanza.

—Escucha bien, amigo—su voz era firme y adulta. Era media cabeza más baja que él, varios años más joven y al menos quince kilos más delgada, pero no parecía dispuesta a retroceder—, quiero a Pies Ligeros con todo mi corazón y si tú o Katara o cualquiera hace algo que lo lastime se las tendrá que ver conmigo ¿entiendes?—le dio un fuerte empujón, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Toph dio media vuelta y se alejó de la playa.

—Es un gusto también verte—murmuró Haru, con la voz triste.

Al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con una sombra que lo observaba desde una de las ventanas del Templo. Desapareció de inmediato, pero Haru tuvo el tiempo suficiente para distinguir el atractivo rostro de una chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño que le sonría de forma divertida.

[Katara]

No podía concentrase, simplemente no podía. No pudo apartarse del lado de Aang, temerosa de lo que podía ocurrir si lo dejaba solo.

Haru no se atrevió a acercarse, pero la forma en la que la miraba le dejaba en claro que no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta.

La primera vez que lo había visto de pie en la cubierta del barco, tan atractivo como el más galante de los hombres, Katara sintió que todo su mundo se hacía pedazos. Durante un breve momento quiso correr y huir de él. No sabía que es lo que hacía ahí, o si estaba dispuesto a decirle algo a Aang. De cualquier forma, se obligó a mantenerse firme y no escapar. No iba a demostrarle miedo.

Esa misma noche otro barco atraco en la Isla. Zuko había llegado acompañado por Mai, Kiyi, Iroh y Ty Lee. Ursa había decidido quedarse en la Nación del Fuego junto a su esposo Ikem, pero le había permitió a su hija pequeña acompañar a su hermano para el cumpleaños de Aang.

—¡Katara!—le había saludado Kiyi con emoción—. Mamá me dejo venir con Zuzu ¿Podré ver a las crías de bisonte?

—Por supuesto—Katara la había cargado en brazos con cariño. Siempre le habían agradado mucho los niños pequeños y tenerla ahí le ayudaba a despejar un poco la mente. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Mai y Zuko. El joven matrimonio parecía feliz, o tanto como aquella inexpresiva pareja podrían estarlo—. Esperamos no haber interrumpido su viaje, chicos.

—Las cosas comenzaban a volverse aburridas en la Isla Ember—admitió Mai, suspirando. El matrimonio y su coronación como princesa de la Nación del Fuego no la habían vuelto más emotiva.

—No todo era aburrido—argumentó Zuko, levemente ofendido. Sus ojos dorados tenían una chispa de diversión y complicidad. Mai sonrió levemente, lo que en ella equivalía a estar riendo a carcajadas.

—No, no todo—admitió.

Katara se había sonrojado horas más tardes al comprender de lo que hablaban.

La gran multitud que se había reunido en el Templo del Aire ceno junta en uno de los salones. Todos estaban muy cansados por el viaje y ansiosos por la celebración que daría lugar los próximos dos días.

—Mañana se organizará el banquete—anunció Sokka a los invitados. Su hermano se había encargado de planificar cada detalle del evento y como siempre, se encontraba muy animado—. Habra música así que consigan zapatos cómodos. Tendremos un gran pastel y también será el tiempo de los obsequios.

—Sokka—intentó decir Aang—, realmente yo no necesito que me den obsequios...

—Tonterías, mi joven amigo—alegó Sokka, con los ojos azules llameantes de entusiasmo. Katara sabía cuánto le fascinaba organizar eventos. A pesar de sus veintidós años seguían comportándose como un niño—, todos necesitan regalos en su cumpleaños. Bien, como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido de forma tan grosera, mañana será el banquete y el tiempo de sorpresas, pero el siguiente día tendremos una serie de enfrentamientos amistosos por el título de Mejor Maestro y Mejor No Maestro.

Cientos de voces emocionadas se levantaron de inmediato. Todos querían demostrar sus habilidades y estaban ansiosos por un poco de pelea.

—¡Tengo ese título ganado!—alardeó Toph.

—Tendrás que quitármelo de mis manos frías y muertas primeras—le reto Aang de forma burlona.

—¿De verdad que quieres pelear, Pies Ligeros? Las ancianas de ciento diecinueve años pueden resultar lastimadas.

—¿Me recuerdas quién te quito el cinturón de Estruendo Tierra, Señor del Melón?—se burlo el chico.

—¿Yo también puedo pelear?—quiso saber Kiyi, emocionada.

—Claro que no—sentenció Zuko.

Las Guerreras Kyoshi lanzaron puyas contra los Luchadores Libertadores, los Maestros del Loto Blanco desafiaron a los Maestros Agua del pantano, incluso Sokka retó a Suki, quien había llegado a la Isla al mismo tiempo que Zuko.

—Por los viejos tiempos—dijo Sokka.

Suki había sonreído de forma maliciosa. A su lado estaba su esposo, un chico que Katara no conocía.

—No tengo problema en barrer el piso con tu cara por los viejos tiempos—declaró su ex. Era agradable mirar que incluso con su ruptura Suki y Sokka llevaban su amistad de buena forma.

Katara estaba feliz de ver reunidos a viejos amigos y disfrutar de buenos tiempos, pero aún así se sentía preocupada por Haru. El chico había estado charlando con el Duque y Teo durante la cena, pero le lanzaba miradas ocasionales a Katara, poniéndola incomoda.

Después de comer todo el mundo se retiró a descansar. Aang tuvo que discutir algunas cosas con Sokka sobre la magnitud de la fiesta, así que Katara tuvo que ir sola a dormir.

Mientras iba a su habitación, encontró a la última persona con quien quería encontrarse en ese momento.

Haru la esperaba en silencio, oculto entre las sombras del pasillo. De alguna forma había averiguando donde estaba su habitación. Sus ojos verdes siguieron a Katara en cada movimiento, como el cazador que estudia una presa.

—Necesitamos hablar—declaró el chico. Katara no se sentía con ánimos esa noche para tratar con él. No lo quería ahí y no quería que la metiera en problemas con Aang. Necesitaba irse o las cosas irían mal—. No respondiste mis cartas.

—No me moleste en leerlas—Katara no pretendía ser tan ruda con Haru, pero debía dejarle en claro que no sentía nada por él. Es era la única forma en que todo terminará y pudiera volver a sentir tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente pretender que nada ocurrió?

—¿Como podría? Fue una de las mejores cosas que pudieron pasarme—intentó tomar su mano, pero Katara retrocedió. No iba a permitir que ocurriera lo de la última vez—. Te amo, no me cansaré de decirlo una y otra vez hasta que lo entiendas.

—Y yo no me cansaré de decirte que yo solo te veo como un amigo—susurró las palabras con cuidado. No quería que nadie escuchara su conversación. Incluso ahí en el Templo, las paredes podían tener oídos—. No sé que juego crees que estás jugando al venir aquí, pero simplemente detente. No me interesas de esa forma. Hay cientos de chicas ahí afuera que serían felices de estar a tu lado y...

—Pero tú no—Haru bajo la vista. Katara se dio cuenta que el chico se esforzaba por contener la furia. Durante un segundo Katara flanqueo su guardia y se permitió sentir pena por él.

—No, yo no—Katara se abrazo a si misma, incomoda—. Lo siento, Haru, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento por Aang.

—¿Realmente lo amas?—le tomó un largo tiempo formular la pregunta. Katara sospechaba que él la quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Lo amo más de lo que nunca creí que podría amar a nadie—la Maestra Agua contestó la pregunta sin dudar. Se había hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces, cuando la luna llenaba el cielo y las sombras de la noche jugaban con su mente cuestionándole por qué había besado al chico frente a ella.

Katara tenía solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para tener la respuesta.

Cerraba los ojos y lo miraba, era Aang, con su sonrisa llena de cariño. Miraba el brillo de sus ojos grises y recordaba el sonido tranquilizador de su voz. Sentirlo lejos la hacía sentir incompleta y vulnerable. Le gustaba despertar cada mañana envuelta por sus brazos y el olor de su piel más que nada en la vida. Le gustaba recorrer con dedos curiosos los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo y sentir como Aang se estremecía bajo el tacto. Le gustaba la inocencia y pureza de su alma. Le gustaba que fuera tan apasionado y que no dudará cuando se trataba de ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y hacer lo correcto.

Sabía que todo estaría bien siempre que él estuviera a su lado y le hiciera promesas de amor con cada beso.

La idea de perderlo le provocaba un dolor terrible en el pecho, similar al que había sentido cuando le arrebataron a su madre.

Aang era su chico dulce e inocente. No necesitaba nada más.

—¿Entonces por qué me besaste?—demandó saber Haru, molesto. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos eran producto de la rabia y la desesperación—. ¿Quién es el que está jugando un juego aquí, Katara?

Sus palabras la golpearon como un látigo, hicieron que se sintiera terrible ¿Por que las cosas tenían que ser así? Ella ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para eso...

—Cometí un error—era lo unció que pudo decir—. Fue una tontería de mi parte seguir ese beso. Créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento profundamente.

Haru se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Había secado las lágrimas antes de que se derramaran.

—¿Que tanto estás dispuesta a sacrificar en nombre de ese amor?—parecía formular la pregunta como un reto ¿Acaso la estaba amenazando?

—Todo—Katara dio un paso al frente también, desafiante. Si Haru no daba un paso atrás, ella tampoco—, así que no intentes volver a buscarme o intentes buscar a Aang, por qué no dudaré en hacerte daño.

—Bueno—dijo Haru, con una sonrisa tensa—, parece que habrá una fila para ello.

El chico de ojos verdes inclinó levemente la cabeza y siguió su camino. Katara suspiró e intentó calmarse.

Cuando creía que ya nada más podía ocurrir ese día, el destino decidió demostrarle lo contrario.

Al doblar el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, por poco choco contra Koemi. Había visto a la chica durante la cena, saludando a los amigos de Katara como si los conociera de toda la vida.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la Maestra Tierra, con una de sus insoportables sonrisas— está todo un poco oscuro por aquí. Uno casi no puede ver lo qué hay frente a nuestras narices.

—Es tarde para deambular a oscuras—concordó Katara. La miró directamente a los ojos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba del otro lado del pasillo—. Mañana será un día importante, lo mejor será que todos vayamos a dormir.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Koemi. Katara la miró directamente a esos hechiceros ojos verdes, intentando descubrir que era lo que ocultaba ¿Acaso era ella la única que se daba cuenta de la falsedad que emanaba? Incluso Toph estando ciega lo miraba. A Katara la carcomía la curiosidad.

—Buenas noches—se despidió la Maestra Agua.

—Buenas noches también para ti—dijo la Maestra Tierra.

[Aang]

—Cuando me dijiste que daríamos una escapada de chicos—protestaba Sokka por novena vez—, yo tenía en mente algo más emocionante.

—Vamos, Sokka, esto es divertido—la emoción que Aang sentía le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo—. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

—Yo sigo sin entender por qué tenían que arrastrarme a esto—Zuko tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido como era por costumbre. El espeso cabello negro le caía sobre los ojos dorados.

—En mi próxima vida me buscaré mejores amigos...—murmuró Aang para si mismo.

El vendedor de la tienda regreso con una bandeja de té para hacer más placentera su espera.

—Es un honor, un verdadero honor—dijo el anciano de ojos verdosos. Su sonrisa escasa de dientes resultaba graciosa. Ha Aang le recordaba a algunos de los monjes que había conocido de niño—. En mi humilde tienda tengo la presencia del mismísimo Avatar Aang, Maestro de los cuatro elementos, gran puente espiritual, nuestro salvador—se volvió hacia Zuko, quien intentaba en vano ocultar su identidad con una capa oscura—, y también al Señor de la Nación del Fuego Zuko. Alteza, permítame felicitarlo por su boda.

Zuko asintió sin mucha importancia.

—¿Que hay de mi?—dijo Sokka, mientras buscaba en una estantería algunos libros viejos.

—¿Quien es usted?—preguntó el vendedor.

Zuko y Aang no pudieron evitar reír ante la cara de disgusto de Sokka.

—¡Soy el presidente del Consejo de la República Unida!—chilló el chico de piel oscura. Regreso su atención a los libros y no dijo nada más.

El anciano se fue de nuevo en busca del encargo del Avatar.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Aang?—le preguntó Zuko, poniéndose de pie a su lado—. Este es un gran paso.

—¿Por que no debería estarlo? Tú diste ese gran paso—le recordó Aang, mientras sus ojos grises escudriñaban entre las curiosidades que habían en la tienda.

—Es cierto, Aang pero—Zuko no estaba seguro de cómo decir aquello—, tú eres un poco... ¿Como decirlo? Joven.

—Mañana cumplo diecinueve años—se defendió Aang—, a decir verdad, cumplo ciento diecinueve. Mira—se puso a su lado—, incluso soy más alto que tú ahora, su fogosidad.

—Bien, no me refería a que eres demasiado joven—corrigió Zuko, mirándolo disgustado—, sino a que eres demasiado inmaduro para el matrimonio. Decir cosas como "su fogosidad" solo demuestra mi punto.

—¡Oye!—Aang sintió las mejillas enrojecidas. En sus tiempos, ese lenguaje era perfectamente normal.

—Estoy con el Señor Calor—apunto Sokka, intentando extraer un libro del estante—, apenas y eres más que un chico bobo.

Antes de que Aang pudiera encontrar una respuesta para ello, el vendedor regreso. Llevaba en manos una caja pequeña, pulida toscamente. El chico de ojos grises no le dio importancia. No le importaba la caja, sino el interior.

—Es uno de mis mejores trabajos, si puedo decirlo yo—le mostró el interior a Aang y Zuko, con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Esto es algo como lo que buscaba?

Aang extrajo el collar con delicadeza. Era incluso mejor que el que había hecho él. El emblema de la Nación del Aire estaba perfectamente gravado en la piedra azul.

—Es muy bonito—reconoció Zuko—. Realmente bonito.

—Es perfecto—el Maestro Aire tomo la mano del hombre para estrecharla—. Gracias por tenerlo tan rápido.

—No es ningún problema.

El Avatar pagó por el servicio del hombre y entregó el collar a Zuko.

—Aún no sé cómo, pero extravié el último. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo con este. Necesito que lo cuides por mi.

—Así será—el chico de ojos dorados guardo el collar entre los pliegues de su ropa.

—Ey ¿Cuánto cuesta este libro?—Sokka dejo el ejemplar sobre el mostrador.

—Historia de las Grandes Familias del Reino Tierra—Aang leyó el título del ejemplar—. Sokka ¿Para que quieres eso?

—Aquí está la historia de la familia Beifong—Sokka pagó por el ejemplar al hombre—. ¿Sabes cuánto podré molestar a Toph con esto?

Los tres chicos regresaron al templo poco después. Mañana sería un día emocionante y debían descansar.

Después de que Aang se despidiera de sus amigos camino hacia su habitación, donde Katara ya lo esperaba.

Mientras caminaba, silbando alegremente por la sorpresa que tenía guardada para el día siguiente, encontró a Koemi caminando.

—Buenas noches, Aang—saludó la chica.

Koemi se había recuperado sorprendentemente bien de sus heridas, volvía a está en pie, caminar y reír como antes. Aang solo podía sentirse feliz al ver su recuperación.

—Buenas noches, Koemi—le saludo Aang, con una sonrisa tan amigable como la que ella le dedicaba—. ¿Como van tus heridas?

—Perfectamente—Koemi tomo la mano de Aang con amabilidad y la llevo bajo su camiseta para que pudiera tocar la herida—. ¿Puedes sentirlo? Toca.

Los dedos de Aang recorrieron la cicatriz que estaba sobre sus costillas. Koemi movió la mano de Aang sobre su piel cálida y suave, con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando los dedos del muchacho tocaron la delicada curva donde nacía su seno, apartó la mano avergonzado. Koemi rió sutilmente por su acto.

—M-me alegro mucho—dijo Aang, con la vista baja. Tragó saliva con dificultad, notoriamente incómodo—. ¿Sabes si Katara ya se ha ido a dormir?

—Me parece que si—la chica levanto los brazos y bostezo con delicadeza. Sus labios rellenos se convirtieron en un círculo perfecto—. La encontré hace rato. Estaba hablando con este chico tan atractivo... ¿Haru?—preguntó con duda—. Parecen ser muy cercanos...

—Ellos son muy buenos amigos—recordó Aang. Haru y Katara siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Aang estaba feliz de que el chico pudiera haber asistido a su fiesta.

—¿De verdad? Que envidia...—admitió Koemi, con una sonrisa triste—, y que amable de tu parte.

—¿Amable?—dudo Aang, sin poder entender—. ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Katara es tan bonita que uno pensaría que cualquier hombre a su alrededor la miraría con otros ojos. Y Haru, tan atractivo, tan fuerte y agradable... Es muy amable de tu parte no sentir celos por su amistad.

¿Celos? ¿Por que Aang tendría celos de la relación que Haru y Katara? Él sabía perfectamente que eran solamente amigos. Aunque, Aang recordaba, Katara se había mostrado indómita al querer rescatar a Haru cuando los Maestros Fuego lo capturaron...

No, se dijo Aang, eso no significa nada. Katara simplemente lo ve como un amigo.

—Oh, no—Aang sonrió, intentando convencerse a sí mismo—, no tengo motivos para tener celos. Además, Katara me ama y yo a ella; ninguno de los dos nos traicionaríamos, nunca.

—Eres afortunado entonces—Koemi se despidió con una inclinación—, la mayoría no logra encontrar un amor tan sinceró como el que ustedes se tiene


	13. La flor abre sus pétalos Primera Parte

[Katara]

El banquete no tendría lugar hasta la tarde.

Sokka había planeado toda una ceremonia de redención siguiendo las tradiciones de los Nómadas Aire. Aang se quedaría en la parte sur del Templo hasta entrada la tarde y no se le permitirá reunirse con mujeres.

—Eso es estupido, Sokka—había protestado Katara, cuando su hermano toco a su puerta a las cinco de la mañana para llevarse a un Aang semi despierto—. Soy su novia, tengo que pasar este día con él.

—Yo no dictó las reglas, hermanita—se justificó Sokka, altamente ofendido, tirando de Aang para llevárselo.

—¡Si, tú lo haces!—se quejó Katara. Alcanzó a tomar a Aang del brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Feliz cumpleaños. Te veo más tarde, amorcito.

—¿Mmm?—Aang asintió de forma ausente, restregando sus adormilados ojos grises.

Katara lo dejó irse y volvió a recostarse para esperar el amanecer. Horas más tarde, que para Katara se sintieron como minutos, despertó por el llamado a la puerta.

—Buen día, chicas—al otro lado de la puerta, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, Kiyi, Xing Ying, Yee-Li, el resto de las Guerreras Kyoshi, Smellerbee y Koemi la esperaban. Todas tenían pinta de haber sido sacadas de la cama—. ¿Que tal va todo?

—Tendremos "un día de chicas"—gruñó Toph, disgustada ante la idea—. El estupido de Sokka no nos quiere en el templo, así que nos sugirió amablemente que nos fuéramos a la playa.

—Un fiesta de playa—Kiyi parecía estar bien despierta y muy emocionada. Mai la tenía tomada de la mano, cuidando de su pequeña nueva hermana política.

Así que de esa forma Katara inició su día. Ella y el resto de las mujeres en la isla fueron a la playa para pasar la mañana. Llevaron bocadillos, bebidas y sombrillas. Alzaron un campamento con tiendas para cubrirse del sol y una mesa para refrigerios.

Pasaron la mañana entera charlando y haciendo juegos de playa. Crearon un gran fogata y se reunieron en torno a ella. Todas tuvieron algo sobre lo que hablar. Smellerbee habló sobre cuánto los Luchadores Libertadores extrañaban a Jet. El chico había muerto antes de que la guerra terminara, cuando enfrentó a los Dai Lee. Katara aún se sentía triste al pensar en él. Durante un tiempo, la Maestra de ojos azules había sentido algo por el chico.

—Me gustaría que él pudiera ver cómo han cambiado las cosas ahora—Smellerbee limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras Ty Lee la consolaba con cariño.

Luego habló Suki, quien estaba feliz por su matrimonio y le alegraba llevarse tan bien con Sokka ahora.

Katara le alegraba que estuviera ahí con ellas. Siempre le había agradado mucho.

—Supongo que es parte de madurar—comentó la chica de ojos violáceos—. Sokka antes era inmaduro, testarudo y no tomaba nada en serio. Los años lo han convertido en un hombre mejor, más responsable y centrado. Estoy feliz por él.

—Todas lo estamos—concordó Toph, abrazando sus propias rodillas. Su vista estaba posada sobre las llamas, aunque no podía verlas—. Recuerdo el día del Comenta de Sozin—suspiró con pesar—. Mientras Aang derrotaba a Ozai, Sokka y yo teníamos que detener las naves. Fue muy difícil, claro. En cierto punto, los Maestros Fuego nos tenían rodeados. Yo estaba en el aire, sin poder ver nada. Lo único que sentía era el fuego a cientos de kilómetros debajo de mi, como la boca de una bestia que deseaba devorarme y del otro lado sentía a Sokka, aferrándose a mis dedos, pidiéndome que resistiera. Durante un breve momento, ya casi al final, realmente creí que ese era el fin, creí que iba a perder esa pelea y yo...—suspiró profundamente, como si le doliera lo que estaba apunto de decir—, yo me rompí. Ahora todo parece una pesadilla, pero sigo agradeciéndole a Sokka por estar allí en ese momento y resistir y ser fuerte para seguir alentándome incluso cuando yo ya había perdido la esperanza.

Todas se quedaron en silencio un momento. Katara rodeó a su amiga con los brazos y alcanzó a distinguir una lágrima solitaria que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—No le digas a tu hermano que dije eso, por favor—le susurró Toph, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Katara asintió.

—Tengo miedo—declaró Ty Lee, con el rostro dibujado por las llamas de la fogata. Su largo cabello le caía por un hombro en una complicada trenza tejida—. Cada noche, cada día, sigo teniendo miedo. Sin importar cuánto cuidado tenga, siempre la siento a mi alrededor. Cada sombra oscura a mis espaldas se convierte en ella...

Katara sabía de quién estaba hablando.

Azula había escapado de la carcel hace años, cuando Zuko la liberó para que lo ayudará a buscar a su madre. Después de los secuestros de los niños en la Nación del Fuego, nadie la había vuelto a ver.

—Volverá—continuo Ty Lee—. Azula no es de las personas que perdona; ella está planeando algo para vengase. Siento pena por ella. Le tenía miedo y me causaba escalofríos pero era de mis mejores amigas. La admiraba, la idolatraba—se limpió las lágrimas del rostro—. Creí que todo sería mejor para ella ahora que la guerra terminó. Podría encontrar una vida tranquila y ser feliz—busco la mirada de las chicas a su alrededor, casi con necesidad—. ¿Ustedes creen que ella pueda ser feliz con alguien allí afuera? ¿Creen que ella está bien?

—Azula está loca, pero nunca a sido alguien débil—Mai estrechó a Kiyi en sus brazos con fuerza. Katara sabía que Azula había secuestrado a Kiyi junto con otros niños en un intento fallido de destituir a Zuko del trono—. Ella no se dejaría caer. Ella está peleando y lo seguirá haciendo hasta recuperar su dignidad.

—Azula...—Koemi se atrevió a hablar para romper el silencio que se prolongó. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la Maestra Tierra. Katara al principio se había sentido incomoda con su presencia, pero decidió seguir el consejo de Sokka y tratarla más—. Ella era la princesa de la Nación del Fuego—volvió la vista hacia Katara. Un escalofrío surco la columna de la chica de piel oscura—. Fuiste tú quien la derrotó ¿no es así?

—Si—se removió en su asiento ante el recuerdo que surgía a flote en su memoria—. No creí que lo fuera a lograr. Aún ahora no sé cómo lo hice. Tuve que actuar en segundos...—suspiró, recordando aquel amargo momento tan difícil para Zuko y ella. Había estado tan preocupada, tal alterada. A veces creía que solo había tenido suerte. Si hubiera bajado la guardia solo un segundo, tal vez no hubiera sido ella quien ganara ese encuentro—. Tenía miedo por Zuko. Tenía que ayudarlo, como él había hecho conmigo, pero no podía hacerlo sin derrotar primero a Azula y pero sobre todo, tenía miedo por Aang. Llevaba días sin verlo ¿Saldría con bien de su pelea? ¿Que importaba si vencía a Azula, si al final del día él...?—Katara se detuvo cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Pensé en él, en mi deseo de volverlo a ver, pensé en mis amigos, pensé en mi hermano, en mi padre y en mi madre—tocó el collar en su cuello—. Toda mi vida, todo mi dolor se veía reducido a ese momento...

—Fuiste muy valiente—Koemi tenía sus ojos fijamente en ella—. No puedo imaginar cuan grandes son tus habilidades de Agua Control para poder derrotar a una princesa de la Nación del Fuego, con todo el increíble poder que le otorgó el Comenta de Sozin...

—¿Que hay de ti, Koemi?—preguntó Xing Ying, sentada junto a Yee-Li. Las chicas eran tan unidas como hermanas. Siempre una junto a la otra—. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Oh—murmuró ella, bajando la mirada. Katara de pronto se sintió interesada. Quería conocer la historia de la muchacha. Hasta ahora, lo único que sabía de ella es que Aang la había ayudado de salir de una mala vida. Al parecer, había perdido a sus padres de pequeña y había vivido en la calle durante muchos años—. Es una historia muy larga...

—Tenemos mucho tiempo—Toph puso sus pies en la arena. Katara no pasó aquello por alto. La Maestra ciega intentaría averiguar si mentía.

—Supongo...—Koemi suspiro resignada. Sus ojos se perdieron en las llamas un largo rato—. Mi infancia fue buena, creo, mientras duro—frunció levemente el ceño mientras lo decía—. Las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco. De pronto estaba sola y no comprendía por qué. Era solo una niña que necesitaba a sus padres, pero ya no los tenía—estrecho sus piernas con fuerza. Katara vio a Toph de reojo. La chica ciega parecía muy concentrada—. Me metí en problemas en algún momento. Pase de tener un hogar a una carcel. Las personas me miraba diferente, como si hubiera algo mal conmigo. Yo no las necesitaba, ellos no me importaban... Unicamente extrañaba ver el rostro de mi madre y mi padre. Me atormentaba el hecho de nunca volver a estar con ellos. Sufrí mucho. Comiendo sobras, pasando las noches en el suelo duro, sin la compañía de nadie para darme calor, intentando timar a las personas para mejorar mi situación... No me siento orgullosa, pero hice lo necesario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así?—quiso saber Suki, con los ojos llenos de compasión.

—Era muy pequeña—algo parecido a las lágrimas se asombraron por sus ojos verdes. Katara no supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Era como ver a la chica por primera vez, con ojos diferentes. Estaba viendo su dolor. Quizás es lo que todos veían en Koemi—. Empezó todo cuando tenía seis años y no termino hasta hace poco. Logré escapar de mis captores... Fue entonces que conocí a Aang—una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Fue tan amable conmigo, por primera vez en años, cuando nadie más lo había sido. Me rescato, me protegió y me dio una segunda oportunidad. Fue muy amable; no tenía por qué hacer nada de eso por mí.

—Aang tiene un corazón bondadoso—admitió Katara. La Maestra de ojos verdes apartó la mirada del fuego para verla. Por primera vez, su sonrisa parecía ser sincera.

—Si, lo tiene—reconoció la chica. La primera lágrima cayó en silencio por su mejilla de mármol, pero pronto las otras fueron acompañadas por sollozos suaves. Cubrió sus ojos con las manos, intentando en vano disimular lo que ocurría. Ty Lee la rodeo con los brazos para consolarla.

—Ya, ya—le dio palmadas en la espalda con manos amables—. Todo está bien ahora, Koemi.

Koemi apartó las manos de su rostro y se limpió los últimos rastros de las lágrimas. Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de vergüenza al grupo y se rodeó a si misma con los brazos.

El silencio que amenazaba con prolongarse fue roto por el llamado de las campanas del Templo. La mañana había abierto paso a la tarde antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

—Es hora de regresar—Xing Ying se puso de pie, estirando las manos para quitar la pereza.

Kiyi se apartó de los brazos de Mai y con un movimiento experto de Fuego Control extinguió la fogata. El resto de las chicas se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al Templo.

Katara aguardo un momento y encaró a Toph. La Maestra ciega se había quedado en silencio.

—¿Mentía?—preguntó en un susurro inaudible.

Para su sorpresa, Toph Beifong negó de un lado al otro, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, Koemi era completamente sincera—se acaricio las sienes, frustrada—. Quizás logró evadir mis poderes. No sería la primera. Azula lo hizo y...

—No, yo también creo que decía la verdad—fue difícil para ella reconocerlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Por mucho que le molestara parecía ser cierto que Koemi había sufrido por la guerra, llevado una vida peor que cualquiera de ellos y finalmente había escapado—. Vamos, es hora de regresar al Templo.

La fiesta se daría en el salón principal, una réplica exacta de los grandes salones en los templos originales. Se habían colocado mesas largas para los invitados y un estrado principal para Aang y sus amigos más cercanos. La decoración tenía temática de Maestros Aire; habían campanillas de viento colgadas de los techos, pétalos de flores anaranjadas en las mesas, inciensos ardiendo y llenando el aire de humo perfumado.

Habían tambores, flautas y cuernos. Mesas repletas de bocadillos, dulces y pasteles. Se había preparado comida vegetariana para Aang y sus discípulos y comida común para el resto de las personas.

Después de que todas estuvieron envueltas en su ropa de gala, bajaron al salón. Katara llevaba una ropa abrigada y simple para el fresco de la tarde, todo lo contrario a su vestido en la boda de Zuko y Mai.

Al llegar miro las mesas llenarse con sus amigos y conocidos. Su lugar estaba junto a Aang, en el estrado, compartido también por Hakoda, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Suki junto a su esposo y Koemi.

Aang llevaba puesta una túnica amarilla, con su collar de cuencas entorno al cuello, pero también llevaba una marca en la frente y su piel desprendía un olor dulce. Cuando Katara se sentó a su lado, Aang le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Como estuvo tu día, cariño?—le preguntó la Maestra. El chico tomo sus manos, emocionado.

—¡No podrás creer todo lo que hizo Sokka! ¿Miras está ropa? Es una verdadera túnica de monje, él la consiguió para llevar a cabo un ritual antiguo de mi gente y me hizo bañarme en aguas aromáticas—señaló la marca en su frente—. Sokka dijo que esto significaba algo para la Tribu del Agua ¿Que se supone que significa?

—No lo sé—reconoció Katara, humedeciendo su dedo con saliva. Comenzó a quitar la marca de la frente de Aang con la yema de su dedo—, pero conociendo a Sokka creo que lo mejor es que te la quites...

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar entonces y Sokka se puso de pie. Se había auto nombrado maestro de ceremonias.

—Gracias a todos por venir, muchas gracias—Sokka era fan de los discursos pomposos—. Estamos aquí, amigos y ex enemigos, para celebrar el nacimiento de un chico que sinceramente es demasiado viejo para salir con mi hermana, pero supongo que cuando eres el Avatar, puedes hacer lo que quieras—algunas risas forzadas se elevaron en la sala, para morir de inmediato—. Un día como hoy, pero hace ciento diecinueve años, tras la muerte del Avatar Roku, el mundo recibí al pequeño Avatar Aang, un chico talentoso, amable y divertido. El destino hizo posible que todos nosotros pudiéramos conocer a Aang hoy en día. Algunos como amigos y otros como enemigos, pero hoy estamos todos aquí como una familia—Sokka tomo un copa de plata que había en la mesa y la elevó en alto. Todos imitaron su acción para unirse al brindis—. ¡Por Aang, el mejor Avatar de toda la historia y el mejor amigo que podemos tener!

—¡Por Aang!—dijo la sala entera entre gritos y aclamaciones—. ¡Por Aang! ¡Por Aang!

La música comenzó a sonar y Sokka invitó a Toph a bailar. La chica se negó al principio, pero no tardar en tomar la mano que el chico le ofrecía e ir a la pista de baile. Otros también decidieron levantarse y bailar. Suki bailó con su esposo, Mai con Zuko, Xing Ying con Jingbo, El Duque bailó con Kiyi y las Guerreras Kyoshi con los Luchadores Libertadores.

Aang invitó a Katara y ambos disfrutaron de la primera canción juntos. Rieron, mientras sus cuerpos se movían con la música, hasta que los pies le dolieron. Al terminar la primera canción, Suki se acercó a ellos.

—¿Puedo bailar con el festejado?—le preguntó a Katara. La chica asintió, y Suki tiro de Aang para comenzar la nueva canción. Antes de que Katara abandonara la pista, ya tenía otra pareja.

—¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó Hakoda, extendiéndole una mano. Su hija acepto.

La noche había comenzado siendo buena. Katara miro como las invitadas se debatían por su turno para bailar con Aang. A Suki la siguió Ty Lee, tan alegre y entusiasmada, luego Toph que se había liberado de Sokka durante un momento.

Katara también pasó de unos brazos a otros. Zuko parecía muy animado y alegre cuando bailaron.

—¿Como van las cosas con tu madre?—le preguntó Katara. Zuko se permitió sonreír brevemente.

—Todo está saliendo muy bien para nosotros—parecía que había algo más que quería decir. Katara se dio cuenta cuando miro esos profundos ojos dorados como el oro fundido—. Me alegra mucho que todo esté bien entre Aang y tú Katara, se lo merecen de verdad.

Su baile duro unos minutos, antes de que el Rey de la Tierra Kuei la tomara para la siguiente canción.

Sokka también tuvo su turno.

—¿Que significaba la marca en la frente de Aang?—preguntó Katara. Su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

—Oh, nada en particular—declaró.

Cuando Sokka se lanzó en busca de Suki, Katara tuvo que enfrentar a su siguiente pareja de baile.

—Estás hermosa esta noche—Haru le extendió una mano, con una sonrisa radiante. Katara retrocedió. No deseaba bailar con él. Lo único que quería era mantenerse lo más lejos posible del Maestro esa noche.

—No hagas esto...—comenzó Katara, buscando a Aang con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró no disfruto de lo que veía.

Koemi y él bailan entre risas, demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Katara frunció levemente el ceño.

—Solo quiero bailar—declaró Haru. Katara suspiró con cansancio y tomo su mano, dejando que Haru la llevara a un lado de la pista, donde los ojos se encontrarán lejos de ellos.

Bailaron en silencio, dejando que la incomodidad reinará entre ellos. Katara mantenía la vista baja, con los labios fruncidos. Sus manos, sobre los hombros de Haru, estaban sudando.

—Es una bonita noche—comenzó Haru, usando las mismas palabras que había usado en el barco—. Extrañaba disfrutar de buenos tiempos. Extrañaba verte...

—No puedo decir lo mismo—Katara tuvo el valor para levantar la mirada. Los ojos de Haru seguían siendo tan cautivadores como esa noche, como hace siete años—. Haru, te dije que no quería que hicieras esto, no está noche...

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada—el Maestro Tierra la estrechó con fuerza por la cintura. Katara puso una mano contra su pecho, estableciendo un límite—. Ayer no llegamos a ninguna respuesta... nuestra conversación... y hoy casi no te he podido ver...

—Haru, no hay ninguna respuesta—Katara ya estaba cansada de repetirlo. Quería simplemente estar en paz, disfrutar de la fiesta de su novio y estar con amigos—. ¿Por qué no intentas, simplemente, olvidar todo?

—¿Olvidar que?—dijo Aang.

Katara sintió que su corazón se detenía. Se liberó de los brazos de Haru con más brusquedad de la pretendía. De pie a su lado, Aang les dedicaba una sonrisa amigable. Haru bajo la mirada, con la mandíbula tensa y durante un breve segundo, Katara creyó que lo diría todo.

—Nada importante—dijo el Maestro Tierra, con voz amarga. Dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Katara lo vio alejarse en silencio. Lo dejó ir y giró para enfrentar a su novio.

Aang no parecía muy seguro con aquella respuesta, se dio cuenta la Maestra. Katara lo conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto la desconfianza que había en sus ojos ¿Acaso era posible que sospechara algo? Pronto se creo una atmósfera de tensión. Finalmente el Avatar le ofreció una mano a Katara. Su novia la tomo sin dudarlo. Aang tiro de ella hasta tenerla contra su pecho.

—Ey—le susurro, acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Había preocupación en su mirada. Katara odiaba verlo así. El chico ya cargaba con demasiados problemas para su joven edad. Ella temía que toda esa responsabilidad lo volviera más evasivo y cerrado, cuando siempre había sido un chico de risa fácil que encontraba diversión en casi cualquier cosa—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Ha que te refieres con eso?—Katara sintió miedo durante un segundo. Toda aquella tensión y mentiras la estaban volviendo loca. No podía soportar la idea de que Aang descubiera todo.

—Entre Haru y tú—dijo Aang, bajando la mirada. Katara tenso el cuerpo—. Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos y ahora parecen distanciados. Es algo que me preocupa ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

Katara sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Aang era demasiado bueno para ella, se dio cuenta. Era un chico dulce y atento, siempre preocupado por los demás antes que por él. En ese momento quiso a Aang con todo su corazón.

—Está todo bien—susurró con miedo, intentando creer que esas palabras eran reales.

Tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y beso sus labios. Aang primero se mostró sorprendido, con el cuerpo rígido, pero no tardó en seguir los movimientos de la muchacha, hasta que el sonido de los tambores los obligó a separarse.

—Parece que es hora de regresar.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa. Se empezaron a servir los platillos y bocadillos mientras los invitados disfrutaban de actos de malabares y demostraciones de Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Metal Control. Cuando llegó el turno de los contorsionistas, Ty Lee desafío al mejor de ellos, una chica llamada Emiko.

Ambas chicas hicieron sus mejores actos, intentando la una superar a la otra, impresionando a los espectadores con la flexibilidad de sus cuerpos.

—Esto es impresionante—dijo Hakoda, quien nunca había presenciado algo como eso.

—Y algo escalofriante—puntualizó Zuko, antes de que Mei le diera un golpe en las costillas—. ¡Oye! Sé que ella es tu amiga, pero es la verdad...

Al finalizar sus presentaciones, pidieron al anfitrión que escogiera quién había sido la mejor. Aang pidió el consejo de Katara para decidir quién era quién debía ser nombrada ganadora.

—Emiko, tu desempeño demuestra tu gran talento y dedicación—el chico se puso de pie, muy inseguro. No era su fuerte hablar ante multitudes—, pero hasta hoy, no conozco a una persona capaz de superar a Ty Lee en lo que hace. Tengo que darle mi voto a ella.

Ambas chicas se felicitaron por sus participaciones y regresaron a sus lugares, Ty Lee asiendo algunas piruetas de triunfo.

La velada continuó, hasta que llegó la hora de los obsequios. Todos tuvieron su turno para mostrar su regalo. Las cajas y objetos se fueron acumulando frente a Aang rápidamente, más cosas de las que él quería o iba a necesitar en una vida. El chico amablemente daba las gracias a quienes se los entregaban.

Hubo un poco de todo, desde flautas de Nómadas Aire, ropa típica de las Cuatro Naciones, sombreros, juguetes con complicados mecanismos, pinturas que mostraban un enfrentamiento épico entre Aang y un Ozai muy derrotado, reliquias de los Templos Aire, planeadores, figurillas, animales de felpa de Appa, entre otras cosas.

Cuando fue el turno de Koemi, la chica le entregó un paquete envuelto en vaporosa tela amarilla, con un fino listón anaranjado. Aang lo abrió con cuidado, descubriendo debajo un manto largo, color amarillo, de basto algodón y lino.

—Esto es...—parecía que Aang no tenía palabras. Miro a Koemi, boquiabierto y luego de vuelta al traje. Sus ojos grises estaba cristalizados—. ¿Cómo es que tú...?

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, Aang—la chica se adelantó hasta el estrado y beso la mejilla del chico con amabilidad. Katara se obligó a conservar la compostura. Las risas parecieron morir en todo el salón. La Maestra Agua sintió algunas miradas sobre ella, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Finalmente Koemi se apartó, con una sonrisa. Le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Katara y regreso a su lugar, al final del estrado.

—¿Cuál fue su regalo?—ella sentía curiosidad sobre por qué Aang se había mostrado tan sentimental. No se dio cuenta del tono cortante en su voz.

Él le enseño la prenda.

—Es igual a la túnica que usaba el monje Gyatso—admitió el chico, con la voz un poco rota. Una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro. Ha pesar de los años, aún era difícil para él hablar sobre eso. Extrañaba mucho al monje Gyatso. Katara sabía que el hombre había sido como un padre para Aang—. No sé cómo Koemi la consiguió... ¡Mira estos bordados! ¡Es casi como la original!

—Es hermosa—Katara puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Aang asintió levemente y regreso su atención al siguiente invitado que le presentaba su obsequio.

Katara también tenía un regalo para él, pero no era algo que podía darle ahí. Debía esperar el momento indicado...


	14. La flor abre sus pétalos Segunda parte

[Katara]

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la música dejo de escucharse. Sokka inclinó levemente la cabeza en su dirección y Aang se puso de pie. Katara lo miró caminar hasta donde Zuko estaba sentado y le susurró algo. El Señor del Fuego le entregó alguna clase de objeto y asintió con gesto grave.

Aang regreso a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante. Parecía algo nervioso. Se volvió hacia los invitados, que tenían la vista clavada en él. El Avatar suspiró profundamente.

—Jefe Hakoda—lo llamó Aang. Katara vio como su padre se ponía en pie, con rostro solemne—. Sokka—continuó. El chico de pie morena se levanto junto a su padre. Había una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su cara ¿Que es lo que habían tramado esos tres? Katara de pronto sintió miedo ¿Que tanto habían estado hablando Aang y su padre sin que ella lo supiera?—. Quiero pedir su permiso, para poder continuar.

Ambos hombres asintieron, dandole permiso para seguir. Aang bajo la mirada hacia Katara y le extendió una mano.

Quería que se pusiera de pie.

La Maestra de ojos azules respiró profundamente y se levantó. Sus piernas estaban temblando, aunque ella no sabía por qué.

—Le debo muchas cosas a todos aquí presente, a cada uno de ustedes—Aang miro cada uno de los rostros en la multitud—. Me dan las gracias por terminar con la guerra, pero yo no podría haber puesto fin al dolor de tantas personas sin ayuda de alguien—volvió la vista hacia Katara. Lentamente, ella fue comprendiendo hacia dónde iba todo aquello—. Hace siete años yo estaba congelado en un bloque de hielo a mitad del océano. Probablemente hubiera permanecido ahí cientos de años más, tal vez miles, de no ser por una chica que tuvo el valor de dejar aún lado el miedo de lo desconocido para ayudar a alguien quien la necesitaba. Katara—comenzó el chico—, tu fuiste lo primero que estuvo frente a mi cuando desperté. No podía creer lo hermosa que eras... Agradezco profundamente, que tú fueras la primera persona que estuvo ahí para mí—suspiró, nervioso. Katara asintió, con una sonrisa, dandole ánimos para continuar—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, Katara. Quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Incluso cuando no soy yo, cuando estoy tan furioso que no pudo controlar mis poderes, tú eres la única que puede traerme de vuelta. Eres mi ancla, Katara, eres mi mundo—se volvió hacia el padre y el hermano de la muchacha—. En presencia de tu padre y hermano, y en presencia de todos nuestros amigos, Katara, creo que ha llegado el momento en que haga esta pregunta ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El chico abrió la mano, mostrándole un collar de compromiso de la Tribu Agua. Era azul, con un colgante con la insignia de los Nómadas Aire. Katara no creía haber visto algo tan bonito en su vida.

—Si—dijo Katara, con algunas lágrimas nublando sus ojos azules—. Si quiero casarme contigo, Aang.

El muchacho la rodeó con los brazos y ella le respondió con un beso. Se quedaron así, durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que los gritos de los invitados los hicieron separarse.

Todos estaban de pie, gritando llenos de alegría. Las luces de las cámaras de algunos reporteros invitados llovieron sobre ellos. Katara ya podía ver los encabezados de los periódicos de mañana. Seguro que la noticia recorrería las Cuatro Naciones como pólvora. Muchos habían estado esperando de forma impaciente su compromiso.

La chica llevo sus manos a su cuello y se quitó el collar de su madre. Lo contempló en la palma de su mano y agradeció en silencio. Cerró sus dedos entorno a él, con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como Aang colocaba el nuevo collar entorno a su cuello. Guardo el viejo recuerdo de su madre en su ropa y toco con la punta de los dedos su collar de compromiso.

La sensación era extraña.

—Bien, todo el mundo—dijo Sokka, poniéndose en pie para atraer la atención hacia él—. Todos estamos muy felices por ustedes chicos, pero es hora de la sorpresa de la noche; mi regalo—sonrió con malicia, acariciando sus manos—. ¿Podrían acompañarme afuera un momento?

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Aang le tendió una mano a Katara y no la soltó en todo el camino. La Maestra Agua no podía dejar de sonreír. La noche estaba siendo perfecta, nada podría arruinarla.

Una vez que todos estuvieron afuera, azotados por la brisa marina, acurrucados bajo sus ropas de gala o contra los brazos de sus parejas (siendo este el caso de Katara) posaron sus vistas en la bahía. Frente a ellos, en un pequeño tramo de isla, una colosal sombra de elevaba más de cuarenta pies de altura, más alta que cualquier edificio en Ciudad República. Estaba resguardada por una pesada manta, como si se tratara de un fantasma gigante que flotaba sobre el agua negra.

—La guerra finalmente terminó—Sokka empezó su discurso con voz firme—. Buenos hombres y mujeres pelearon para obtener la paz durante años. Estamos agradecidos por su sacrifico y los recordamos con gran honor—volvió su vista hacia Aang, con una sonrisa divertida—, pero nada de esto sería posible sin la ayuda del Avatar Aang. Ahora, las Cuatro Naciones son amigas de nuevo. Este regalo, de mi parte y de la Nación del Fuego, es una muestra de amistad y esperanza, que marcará la importancia del Avatar para el mundo—tomó una antorcha que ardía en el exterior. La alzó en alto. Era una estrella ardiente que intentaba iluminar la inmensa oscuridad de la noche—. Feliz cumpleaños, amigo.

Agitó la antorcha de un lado al otro, creando una estela ardiente. Algo estalló sobre sus cabezas. Todos alzaron la mirada, atrapando los últimos destellos del primer fuego artificial. Y ahi había otro de la nada, de brillante luz blanca y dorada, seguido por un intenso estallido de rojo y escarlata.

De pronto el cielo estaba cubierto por mil colores diferentes. El sonido silbante de los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de alegría y admiración por parte de los presentes lleno el aire.

En el horizonte, dos columnas gemelas de fuego llamaron su atención. Provenían de la pequeña isla. Todo volvieron la vista a tiempo para ver cómo la pesada manta caía con lentitud abrumadora, revelando la colosal estatua debajo de ella.

Katara sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Bañada por la luz de los fuegos artificiales, Katara pudo apreciar el rostro de la estatua. Era Aang, vestido con su ropa de gala. Los detalles eran asombrosos y meticulosos. Entorno a su cuello, un collar de cuencas mostraba la insignia de los Nómadas Aire igual que la que ella llevaba en el collar de compromiso. La estatua de Aang lo mostraba en su juventud, hace un par de años. El Avatar se mantenía de pie sobre una flor de loto abierta. Sostenía en su mano izquierda una vara metálica de más de cuarenta pies de altura. En la sima del bastón, se volvía a mostrar la insignia de la Nación del Aire.

—Es... preciosa—admitió Katara. Volvió la vista hacia Aang.

Los ojos grises del chico estaba cristalizados, llenos de profunda admiración, perdidos en la vista que la estatua proyectaba.

Katara lo contempló en silencio, admirada. Miro como su rostro tierno y juvenil era dibujado por los fuegos artificiales y se dio cuenta de que amaba ese rostro con pasión. No necesitaba pensar en la razones porque, simplemente lo sabía.

Y entonces Katara estaba sonriendo.

Elevó una mano para atraer la atención del menor. Aang bajo la mirada y le sonrió con ternura. Katara de pronto se dio cuenta que Aang la estaba viendo desde arriba, cuando antes era ella quien estaba en su lugar. Aquello, por alguna extraña razón la hizo sentir rara.

Se había acostumbrado a ser más grande que él ¿Cuando las cosas habían cambiado?

—Ey—le susurró Katara—. Por fin eres más alto que yo—Aang le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, llena de satisfacción. Katara se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios—. Te amo—susurró sobre su boca, antes de besarlo con ternura.

Ahí se quedaron un largo rato, admirando la perfección de esa noche hasta que los fuegos artificiales se acabaron y mucho después que las antorchas se consumieron.

Los invitados comenzaron a regresar al Templo para poder descansar. Todos se despidieron de Aang y le desearon feliz cumpleaños una última vez. Entonces ambos decidieron que también debían irse.

Subieron juntos a su habitación en la parte oeste del Templo. Ningunos dijo nada, pero Katara tenía en la cabeza cientos de ideas. Sentía que su corazón latía desbocado y la emoción era igual a miles de pequeñas hormigas caminando bajo su piel. Con cada paso, podía sentir el pequeño collar de compromiso golpeando su cuello.

La habitación estaba en silencio, cubierta por la oscuridad. Únicamente la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta era lo que iluminaba las penumbras.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, tomados de las manos.

Katara alzó la vista, encontrando la mirada de su novio. Ella amaba el color de sus ojos grises.

—Aún tengo un regalo para ti—susurró. Encontró sus labios con miedo y los beso con necesidad. La sensación era eléctrica, poderosa y escalofriante. Rodeo el cuello de Aang con una mano, intentando reducir lo más que pudo la distancia entre ambos. Su otra mano se posó sobre la rodilla Aang y lentamente fue encontrando el camino hasta su entrepierna—. ¿Quieres abrirlo?

Aang se apartó abruptamente. Tenía la vista baja. Aún en la oscuridad, Katara miro el rubor en sus mejillas.

—N-no deberíamos—dijo con miedo, como el niño asustadizo que aún era, temeroso a ser descubierto—. Es incorrecto.

—¿Por que?—quiso saber Katara.

—No estamos casados—Aang intentó buscar una excusa para salir de la situación—. Espera, por favor, solo un par de meses y después de la boda...

—He esperado por años—Katara se puso de pie. Se colocó frente a Aang para que pudiera mirarla. Él necesitaba mirarla—. Te necesito dentro de mi, ahora.

Comenzó a desabotonar el cuello de su vestido. Dejo caer su túnica azul a sus pies. Aang apartó la vista. Katara siguió con su trabajo sin darle importancia. Retiro los delgados vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo, hasta que lo único que la cubría era su nuevo collar. Dedos invisibles de aire acariciaron su piel desnuda y los mechones de su cabello suelto le rasguñaron la delicada piel de los senos. Avanzó con paso firme. Tomo a Aang por la barbilla e hizo girar su rostro hacia ella.

—Mírame—le suplico, con necesidad. Le beso los labios con ternura y le sonrió—. Solo, mírame...—los ojos de Aang se apartaron del rostro de Katara con miedo y comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo con timidez. Katara sintió como la recorrían con atención y curiosidad. La Maestra disfrutó de la sensación que le provocaba.

Aang se demoró un momento en sus senos, sobre las suaves curvas que los formaban. Katara detectó algo en su mirada, algo parecido al hambre. Continuaron bajando, recorriendo su vientre plano y el inicio de sus caderas, hasta llegar la entrepierna de la chica. Las mejillas de Aang estaban ardiendo para ese momento.

Katara avanzo aún más. Se sentó sobre las piernas del Avatar, estrechando su cintura con fuerza. El chico logró apartar la mirada de sus senos para verle el rostro.

—¿Aún quieres esperar?—cuestionó Katara, en un susurro.

Aang no respondió, se limitó únicamente a darse la vuelta y pegar a la chica contra la cama. Katara se permitió liberar un suave gemido, al sentir el cuerpo de Aang contra el suyo.

El Avatar se alzó sobre ella, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha. Deposito besos suaves y húmedos, mientras las manos de Katara alzaban la parte superior del ropaje del chico.

Demasiada ropa, pensó Katara una vez que la prenda salió, los monjes usan demasiada ropa.

Aang se apartó del cuerpo de la chica y Katara lo ayudó a desvestirse con desesperación. Ella también estaba interesada en admirar el cuerpo de su novio. Había soñado muchas veces con esa imagen. Incluso ahora, todo seguía pareciendo un sueño.

Pero ahí estaba, realmente frente a ella; la plenitud del cuerpo del Avatar sin ninguna prenda, siendo completamente suyo para observar.

Katara disfruto de la forma de su espalda ancha tan varonil, la fuerza de sus brazos largos y firmes, los músculos trabajados de su pecho, los pectorales amplios, los ya tan conocidos tatuajes que recorrían su piel nívea, la tentativa forma en V bajo su abdomen, el punto más lejano que Katara había podido ver de su desnudez, y más allá, disfrutó de ver por primera vez la gruesa masculinidad entre sus piernas.

El cuerpo desnudo de Aang, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, era mejor que una escultura. Katara quería recorrer su piel con los labios, re dibujar sus tatuajes con la yema de los dedos y descubrir cada uno de sus secretos. Aang no parecía incomodo con la curiosidad de la chica, así que ella se bebió cada centímetro de él con la mirada.

Aang volvió a posarse sobre ella, arrebatándole la plácida vista que tenía. La beso en los labios durante tanto tiempo que la respiración le faltó, mientras acariciaba su rostro. Exploro el interior de su boca con la lengua, hasta hacerla estremecer. Aang se apartó jadeando, con el corazón golpeando bajo sus costillas. Katara contempló como su pecho subía y bajaba, marcando su irregular respiración. Incluso ese pequeño acto tan natural y sin importancia la volvió loca.

Aang continuó sembrando una camino de flores de fuego por su piel, primero en su cuello esbelto y luego en el pequeño espacio que había entre sus senos. Las manos del chico acariciaron sus pechos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, cada uno con increíble paciencia y amabilidad, hasta que se le endurecieron los pezones oscuros. Katara gimió, cuando Aang beso cada uno de ellos con labios hinchados.

Aang descendió aún más, por su abdomen, explorando la llanura oscura y firme que era su vientre, imaginando que algún día en él crecería el fruto de su amor. La imagen fue placentera. Se demoró un momento ahí, disfrutando de su piel.

Katara no resistía sus caricias. Eran simplemente perfectas y enloquecedoras. Sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y el sexo ardiente. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por el deseo. Usos sus manos para recorrer la espalda del Avatar, trazando un camino recto por sobre el tatuaje que marcaba su piel, hasta llegar a la horrible cicatriz en medio de la columna. Una mano se demoró ahí, mientras la otra continuo las caricias, hasta llegar a su cintura. Su mano bajo, buscando su miembro.

Cerró sus dedos entorno a él.

Aang gimió. Katara disfrutó del sonido que salía de la boca del menor. Utilizó su mano para darle placer, y poco después, quiso también utilizar la boca. Beso su masculinidad, primero la base hasta llegar lentamente a la punta. La introdujo en su boca con suavidad, introduciéndola y sacándola, una y otra vez, hasta que se le puso dura.

Aang la apartó, volviéndola a someter contra la cama antes de que le llegara el momento de placer. Katara gimió, sintiendo la fuerza con la que la tomaba de las muñecas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Aang.

—Ahora—pidió Katara—. Por favor...

—No—susurró Aang, con voz ronca. Katara miro sus ojos directamente, tan grises, tan hermosos, tan crueles.

La mano de Aang se movió hasta estar entre sus muslos y comenzó a darle placer con dedos hábiles.

—Ah—Katara mordió su labio con fuerza—. Por favor... solo hazlo... ahora... por favor...

Con una mano temblorosa, Katara busco el miembro de Aang una vez más. Lo guió hasta su interior, introduciéndolo con cuidado.

Y Katara dejo de respirar.

Cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda, mientras lentamente, Aang se hundía en su interior. Sus dedos fueron a la espalda del Avatar y sus uñas se aferraron a la suave piel del chico con fuerza. Más tarde ambos se darían cuenta que había dejado marcas profundas.

Cuando Aang puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica para comenzar con las embestidas, Katara pudo escuchar su respiración agitada.

Ya no eran más niños pequeños que jugaba a besarse. La inocencia ya perdida se desprendía de sus cuerpos igual que el sudor que recorría su piel.

La primera embestida fue dura y abrupta. Katara gimió, sintiendo el dolor dulce en su entrepierna mientras Aang le arrebataba la inocencia. La sensación era mejor que nada en el mundo. Le encantaba.

—Eres mío—logro decir Katara en un susurro, cerrando los ojos con placer. Aang se apartó lentamente y volvió a hundirse, golpeando su cadera contra de la chica con fuerza—. Eres mío, mío, mío... más, p-por favor...—suplicó, al borde de las lágrimas. Aang se movió con más urgencia, convirtiendo las embestidas en algo rítmico, llenándola de placer—. Aang... ah... mi dulce, dulce Aang... así, no te detengas, por favor... continúa... así, si, ahhh...

Todos se desvaneció de su mente. No pudo recordar cuando, pero sus susurros llenos de necesidad se convirtieron en gritos de placer. No le importaba que la escucharan. El mundo entero podría acabarse en ese momento y no le importaría. En lo único que podía pensar era en el chico que estaba en su interior ahora, dandole placer, haciéndola sentir completa.

Él era de ella y ella era de él. Dos corazones que latían como uno. Katara lo amaba, lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa.

Rescatarlo del hielo hace siete años fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en la vida, quizás incluso lo mejor que llegaría a hacer alguna vez.

Ambos llegaron juntos al momento de placer. Katara sintió como Aang se venía en su interior y por un momento, la sensación fue tan perfecta, que creyó que iba a morir ahí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó que el placer la llenara, hasta que las embestidas fueron disminuyendo hasta detenerse.

Después de lo que Katara creyó que fue una eternidad, Aang se apartó de ella. Katara contempló el techo sobre su cabeza, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Estaba exhausta, pero por alguna razón no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Katara—Aang la tomó por el rostro con ternura. Su cara estaba marcada por la preocupación. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Te hice daño? Estás... estás sangrando... L-lo siento...

Katara logró sentarse en la cama. Sintió un dolor agradable en la entrepierna y la semilla de Aang en su interior. Al bajar la mirada pudo notarlo. Su sangre cubría el miembro del muchacho. Incluso había un poco de ella sobre las sabanas.

Katara no se había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando. No le dio mayor importancia.

Su mano busco el rostro del muchacho, para que pudrirá verla a la cara. Aang había bajado la mirada, avergonzado.

—No te disculpes por nada. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Aang. Por favor, no lo lamentes.

—Pero—dudo el joven Avatar, con tierna inocencia—, estás sangrando...

—Aang—Katara pronunció el nombre como un hechizo—, en la vida de una mujer existe un regalo que solo puede dar una vez, a solo una persona—acaricio la mejilla de su novio con ternura—. Yo te di ese regalo esta noche y no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma—lo beso con ternura en la frente—. Tranquilo, estoy bien, es solo mi sangre de doncella...

Aang se quedó callado un largo rato y finalmente asintió de forma ausente, inseguro. Katara lo ayudó a recostarse. Unió su cuerpo con el del chico. Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Aang y dejo que sus latidos suaves se convirtieran en su canción de cuna.

Cuando ya estaba por dormirse, escuchó un lejano susurro.

—Te amo.


	15. Furia helada

[Katara]

La Maestra despertó por el sonido de las campanas. Era hora del desayuno, pero Katara estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, encontrando un agradable panorama frente a ella.

Aang estaba sentado al borde de la cama, terminando de vestirse. Katara miro atentamente los músculos de su espalda, la línea recta de su tatuaje y la horrible cicatriz en tonalidad roja, donde el poderoso impacto eléctrico le había dañado la piel de forma permanente, pero también había algo nuevo.

Líneas rojas y profundas marcas recorrían su espalda donde sus uñas se habían incrustado en la piel. Casi con miedo, Katara extendió la mano para tocar los rasguños que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Lo siento—murmuró la chica, avergonzada consigo mismo. Aang se giró hacia ella, dándose cuenta que ya estaba despierta. La sonrisa tímida de su rostro lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que ya era.

—Ni siquiera me ha dolido—Aang extendió una mano con amabilidad, para acariciar el cuello desnudo de la chica. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, casi como si algo le molestara profundamente—. Deberías... deberías usar un vestido de cuello alto. Puede que tengas algunas marcas...

Katara aparto las mantas para salir de la cama, dejando su desnudes al descubierto para mirarse en el espejo que había en la habitación. Se dio cuenta que Aang la seguía con mirada atenta. Al parecer había perdido la timidez de verla desnuda.

De pie frente al espejo, las marcas en su cuello parecían círculos oscuros. Aang nunca había llegado a hacerle marcas como esas, al menos hasta ahora. No era algo que le disgustara a Katara.

Dejo que Aang terminara de vestirse y ella fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Se puso un vestido de cuello alto y una abrigo de capucha con pelaje de perro oso polar bordado en el cuello y los puños. Trenzó su cabello oscuro, se puso sus coletas, rodeó sus antebrazos con vendaje de lino blanco y se puso un par de botas de piel cafe oscuro.

Al salir, se dio cuenta que Aang la esperaba sentado en la cama. Llevaba una camiseta de cuello y mangas largas color amarillo, un chaleco anaranjado, una toga roja cruzando su pecho, una banda entorno a su cintura, pantalones rojo oscuro y botas altas color cafe.

—No tenías por qué esperarme—dijo Katara, al ver que Aang se ponía de pie para recibirla.

—¿Como podría irme sin mi prometida?—la abrazo y dejaron juntos la habitación. Katara saboreo esa palabra en su mente y le gusto la calidez que le brindaba. Aang se quedó de pie al principio de las escaleras que descendían en espiral—. Vamos, sube a mi espalda.

—¿Que?—preguntó Katara, retrocediendo. El chico se puso frente a ella de espaldas y se inclinó—. ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Vamos—le animó el Maestro Aire—. Te llevaré a desayunar ¡Sube!

Katara no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que decía. Cuando Aang la levanto, sujetándola por las piernas con fuerza, Katara se aferró a su cuello con miedo. Ambos comenzaron a bajar juntos las escaleras.

—¡Aang, nos vamos a caer!—gritó Katara, cerrando los ojos, aterrada. Experimentaba algo parecido a la emoción y el miedo. Aang bajaba las escaleras con paso ligero. No parecía costarle ningún trabajo cargar con el peso de Katara.

—¡Sujétate con fuerza!

Llegaron al pie de la escalera entre risas y gritos. Katara había perdido el miedo a mitad de la escalera, cuando Aang había comenzado a bajar rápidamente.

Mientras ambos reían, Katara miro a su padre acercarse a ellos. Aang la bajo con cuidado. Los dos dejaron de reír, retomando la compostura.

—Aang—dijo Hakoda, cruzado de brazos. Tenía el rostro serio, pero Katara, quien conocía a su padre, sabía que estaba fingiendo—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo muchacho?

Aang asintió, con los labios apretados. Miro a Katara, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. Ella se limitó a darle un beso con la mejilla.

—Te veo más tarde.

Hakoda tomo al joven Avatar del brazo y se lo llevó. Ella hubiera preferido enterarse de lo que aquellos dos iba a hablar, pero se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre.

El comedor estaba ocupado cuando llegó. Toph, Suki, Ty Lee y Koemi estaba desayunando juntas. Katara tomo lugar frente a Toph, quien limpiaba de sus dientes algo de comida.

—Buenos días—las saludo. Uno de los Acólitos le llevó un plato de frutas picada. Katara contempló el plato e hizo una mueca—. Odio la papaya...—murmuró para si misma, sacando del plato aquella nefasta fruta. Enfrentó a sus compañeras de desayunado con una sonrisa—. ¿Están listas para los enfrentamientos de hoy?—Katara no disfrutaba mucho de aquella clase de evento, pero tenía que admitir que estaba emocionada.

—Yo nací lista, princesita—Toph limpió sus uñas contra su ropa, dejando un rastro de comida en la tela—. La pregunta es si tú estás lista para que te rompa el culo ¿o es que ya tuviste demasiado de eso anoche?

Ty Lee y Suki rieron discretamente. Katara sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

—No se ha que te refieres...—se cruzó de brazos, con fingida molestia. Toph elevó una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que se cuando las personas mienten?—preguntó la Maestra Tierra. Tomo un largo trago de su bebida, eructando al terminar como la fina dama que era—. ¿Tuviste una noche divertida con Aang?

Ty Lee y Suki no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante la situación. Koemi por su parte, contemplaba su plato de comida sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Katara sabía que estaba molesta, pero en ese momento ella misma estaba demasiado avergonzada para preocuparse por Koemi.

—¿C-como te enteraste que... Aang y yo...?—no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas. Subió el cuello de su vestido, pensando que las marcas la habían delatado. Inmediatamente recordó que Toph no podía haberse enterado viendo las marcas.

—Soy ciega, no sorda—confesó Toph.

Katara sintió el bochorno en toda la cara. Se dio cuenta de pronto que aquellas tres habían estado hablando sobre el asunto mucho antes de que ella llegara. La habían emboscado. Deseaba profundamente que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Su salvación fue un poco menos dramático que eso.

—Uh, Katara no fue la única que tuvo diversión anoche—Ty Lee le dio un codazo a Suki, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice—. Alguien recibió una visita sorpresa en su habitación—apoyó su rostro en sus manos, con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Toph ¿quién es tu novio?

La Maestra Tierra escupió la bebida en el rostro de Katara. Empezó a toser de forma descontrolada. Katara no pudo evitar pasar esa oportunidad por alto.

—¿Él estuvo aquí anoche?—cuestión Katara, intrigada.

Toph golpeó la mesa y comenzó a señalarlas una por una de forma amenazadora.

—¡Ustedes, gallinas...! ¡No se de que están hablando!—gruñó. Incluso cuando Katara no tenía poderes especiales para saber cuando alguien mentía, sabía que su amiga no decía la verdad.

Suki se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar gravemente ofendida.

—Soy una guerrera de élite entrenada en el espionaje y la vigilia—se defendió la muchacha de ojos violáceos —. Creo reconocer cuando alguien se escabulle por el pasillo fuera de mi habitación en la madrugada.

—Vamos, Toph—insistió Ty Lee—. Dinos quiene es él ¿Quién es el chico?

—Si—Katara se unió a la burla. Toph no era la única que podía jugar aquel juego. Tal vez logrará incluso que revelara al fin quién era el misterioso chico—. ¿Quién es él?

—¿Quién es quien?

Era Sokka, quien había llegado al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Las chicas se quedaron calladas, mientras Toph se sonrojaba.

—¡La charla terminó!—está se puso de pie, furiosa. Empujó a Sokka a un lado mientras dejaba la habitación—. Fuera de mi camino, idiota...

Su hermano se quedó de pie, sin comprender nada.

—¿Que pasa con Toph?—le preguntó a Katara el chico de piel oscura.

La chica se puso de pie, con una sonrisa.

—Nada, es solo que es una mala perdedora—Katara sabía que había estado mal insistir tanto con Toph, pero ella había empezado con lo de Aang. Aún así, debía disculparse con ella antes de que se enojara más—. Iré a hablar con Toph.

Dejo la habitación en busca de su amiga. Algunos de los invitados ya habían despertado e iban al comedero. Katara los saludo rápidamente y siguió con su camino.

—¿Donde te has metido...?—Katara comenzaba a preocuparse, cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba por la muñeca.

Al darse la vuelta, enfrentó a Haru.

Con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, con la propuesta de matrimonio y la increíble noche que había pasado con Aang, Katara casi se había olvidado de él.

Los ojos verdes de Haru carecían de su peculiar brillo de emoción esa mañana. Parecía como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?—demandó saber. Katara se dio cuenta que sujetaba su muñeca con demasiada brusquedad.

—¿Ha que te refieres, Haru? Suéltame, me estás lastimando...—intentó liberarse del agarre, pero el chico era demasiado fuerte.

—Bien—dijo Haru, aplicando más fuerza—, por qué es justo eso lo que tú me haces a mi—avanzo, acorralándola contra la pared del pasillo—. ¿Por que tenías que hacerlo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo planeaste para hacerme daño?—su mirada se clavo en el cuello de Katara, sobre su nuevo colla—. Dijiste que si... ¿Ahora llevaras este bonito collar en lugar del de tu madre? Aceptaste... aceptaste casarte con Aang incluso cuando sabes que te amo y después, te entregaste a él...—Haru cerró los ojos, furioso. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Katara también sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella lo único que sentía era pena y tristeza. Le dolía que Haru se hubiera convertido en esa persona, cuando antes habían sido tan buenos amigos.

—Por favor, detente—Katara suplicó, intentando que todo terminará en ese momento—. No quiero hacerte daño. Suéltame.

—No—Haru se acercó más a ella. En sus ojos solo había dolor y un profundo rencor—. Sé que tú también me amas, lo sé. Solo estás confundida. Te demostraré que tú también sientes lo mismo.

Lo labios de Haru se posaron sobre los suyos a la fuerza. Katara intentó apartarlo pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. Comenzó a sentir pánico y miedo. No quería que la besara, no lo quería cerca de ella. Lo golpeó en el rostro con su mano libre. Haru gruñó y se apartó. Abofeteó el rostro de la muchacha con furia, la tomo por la otra muñeca y la sometió.

—¿Tengo que hacer esto para que me ames?—rugió Haru, clavándole las uñas en la delicada piel de sus muñecas—. ¿También te abrirás de piernas para mí?

Volvió a intentar besarla, pero Katara apartó el rostro.

—¡No!—Katara grito con desesperación tan fuerte que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta, resistiéndose a sus besos—. ¡Detente, por favor!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido entonces.

Alguien los separo abruptamente. Katara solo pudo gritar cuando vio como Haru caía al suelo con la nariz rota. El golpe había venido de la nada, sin darle tiempo al Maestro Tierra para defenderse.

Katara contempló a Sokka, de pie frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia. Ella nunca había visto a su hermano tan furioso.

—¡No te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi hermana de nuevo! ¿Me escuchaste?—gritó el muchacho de ojos azules.

Haru se puso en pie tambaleándose. La sangre se derramaba por su ropa. Sokka se lanzó al frente, para volver a golpearlo, pero Katara lo detuvo.

—No vale la pena, Sokka—intentó tranquilizar a su hermano mayor. El chico gruño, pero logró controlar la furia. La Maestra Agua volvió la vista hacia Haru.

—Katara—comenzó el chico—. Lo siento, por favor, yo no quería...

—Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar—le prometió, mirándolo con desprecio. En aquel momento ella solo sentía dolor en su corazón—. Lárgate de mi vista ahora—Katara ya no podía seguir contemplándolo.

Haru no dijo nada. Apretó los puños y desapareció por el pasillo. Sokka suspiró y se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Katara?—la reviso con la mirada, intentando encontrar cualquier herida que Haru pudiera haberle hecho.

—Sokka, estoy bien—Katara lo tomo de las manos, intentando calmarlo. Su hermano asintió.

Repentinamente se encorvo, sujetando su brazo derecho. Katara lo ayudó a sostenerse. Sabía que Sokka aún no estaba del todo bien de su herida.

—No debiste de haber hecho eso—lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Aún llevaba el vendaje entorno al pecho. Las sesiones aún no terminaban—. Cualquier esfuerzo innecesario...

—¿Y dejar que ese idiota te hiciera daño?—sujeto su hombro e hizo una mueca—. Cuando Aang se entere de esto no va a estar feliz.

—No se lo dirás—Katara habló con voz severa. Durante un segundo imagino la furia con la que su novio reaccionaría. Aang nunca había sido un chico violento, pero ante una situación de alto nivel emocional solía entrar instintivamente en Estado Avatar y no lograba controlar plenamente sus acciones—. Sabes perfectamente como reaccionaria...

—Tatuajes brillando y la isla completamente destruida—Sokka ya sabia lo que podría pasar. Frunció el ceño, disgustado—. Bien, no le diré nada, hermanita. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo así...

—Tranquilo—le dijo Katara—. Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

[Aang]

Hakoda lo había llevado aparte esa mañana. Aang había estado preocupado sobre lo que el padre de Katara pudiera decirle, pero no tardó en darse cuanta que solo quería platicar con él. Ambos estuvieron hablando un largo rato.

—Estoy muy feliz de que mi hija y tú finalmente se comprometieran—le felicito el hombre—. Soy alguien viejo, muchacho. Me gustaría tener nietos antes de morir, ver como mis hijos crean una familia... Algún día la Tribu quedará a cargo de Sokka y él aún sigue sin tener ninguna relación seria... por favor, Aang, has feliz a mi hija.

—Es lo que más deseo en la vida— le aseguró el chico. Hakoda asintió con solemnidad.

—¿Has pensado en la boda?—quiso saber Hakoda, con cierta preocupación al respecto—. Katara es de la Tribu Agua y tú eres de la Nación del Aire. Nuestras ceremonias, tradiciones y costumbres son muy diferentes.

Aang ya sabía lo que un matrimonio interracial significaba, pero había un precedente. Una de sus vidas pasadas también se había casado con una persona de otra Nación.

—Buscare la forma de que nuestras culturas se respeten y se mantengan las tradiciones—ese era incluso un dilema que afectaría a su descendencia. Dejando aún lado el tipo de cultura que Aang o Katara debían de enseñarles, no había ninguna garantía de que sus hijos fueran Maestros Aire. Aang sabía que, siendo el ultimo Nómada Aire, era el único que podría tener hijos con el poder del Aire Control para volver a repoblar su Nación, pero, al casarse con Katara existía la misma probabilidad de que sus hijos fueran Maestros Agua.

—Estoy seguro que así será—dijo Hakoda.

Después de aquella charla ambos fueron a desayunar. Katara no estaba con los otros. Cuando pregunto por su novia, Suki le respondió que había ido a buscar a Toph.

Terminó de comer y decidió ayudar a preparar lo necesario para los enfrentamientos. Le había parecido una mala idea al principio, pues no aprobaba la violencia, pero luego pensó que sería una buena forma de pasar el rato.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la tarde había caído en el Templo del Aire. Los invitados tomaron su lugar en las gradas que se habían dispuesto. Sokka y Katara llegaron juntos. Katara se sentó junto a Aang. Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana?—quiso saber el Maestro Aire.

—Sokka tuvo un accidente. Estaba tratando sus heridas—murmuró. Aang puso una mano sobre su rodilla. Él podía sentir su preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?—quiso saber. La chica levanto la mirada. Le dedicó una sonrisa de labios unidos.

—No te preocupes—le pidió. Beso su labio suavemente—. No pasa nada, cariño.

—Buenas tardes a todos—Sokka empezó con el discurso, con gran emoción—. ¡Es hora de saber quién es el mejor No Maestro y el Mejor Maestro del mundo! Para eso, daremos inicio a unos pequeños enfrentamientos que me gusta llamar Pro-Combates—cuando su público estalló en gritos, Sokka levanto las manos para pedir silencio—. Sé que todos están emocionados así que ¿Por que no iniciamos ahora? ¿Quién será el afortunado primer contendiente?

Zuko se levanto de las gradas, mientras todos lo aclamaban. El chico llegó la pequeña arena e hizo una inclinación frente a Sokka de forma honorable.

—Bien, que sea el Maestro Calor—dijo Sokka—. ¿Quién es lo suficientemente valiente para pelear contra el Señor del Fuego, el chico Honor, Señor de las Malas decisiones?

—¡Es hora de extinguir algunas llamas!—Toph se puso en pie, haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Llegó al cuadrilátero con una sonrisa malévola—. Este día de verdad que quiero golpear el rostro de alguien.

—Lamentaré decepcionarte, entonces—Zuko adoptó posición de combate y el enfrentamiento comenzó.

Las llamas volaron de los puños de Zuko en dirección a la Maestra Tierra. Toph danzo entorno al fuego, con elegancia y delicadeza, sin hacer el menor de los esfuerzos.

—¿Eso es todo?—la chica soplo un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro—. Bien, entonces es mi turno.

Entorno a su cintura habían dos carretera de cables metálicos. Regularmente los usaba junto con su armadura metálica para impulsarse por los edificios de la ciudad, pero funcionaban de igual forma para combatir.

Toph desplegó los cables.

Las dos serpientes gemelas de metal buscaron a Zuko. El chico dio una pirueta hacia atrás y esquivo, pero Toph no le dio descanso. Aprisionó sus pies con Tierra Control, inmovilizándolo.

Zuko lanzó un látigo de fuego a los pies de Toph y está retrocedió, liberando al Señor del Fuego.

Las llamas, el metal y la tierra se encontraron una y otra vez, hasta que Toph rodeo las muñecas de Zuko y tiro de él hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

—¡El primer combate es para la Jefa de Policía Beifong!—gritó Sokka, entre las alaridos de los invitados. Zuko se puso de pie y se inclinó respetuosamente ante su derrota. Toph lo despidió con una mano—. ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Ty Lee y Mai se pusieron de pie.

Ambas No Maestras se conocían desde infancia y habían peleado juntas antes. Ty Lee esquivaba las dagas y cuchillos de Mai entre acrobacias y saltos. Aang tenía que prestar mucha atención para no perderse nada, pues ambas eran demasiado rápidas.

La pelea terminó cuando Ty Lee paralizó los brazos y piernas de Mai, mandándola al suelo. La esposa del Señor del Fuego aceptó la mano que Ty Lee le tendía para ponerse de pie.

—Estoy fuera de practica, eso es todo—declaró Mai, saliendo del cuadrilátero. Zuko ya la estaba esperando.

—No hay vergüenza en la derrota, mi amiga—le consoló Ty Lee.

Iroh se enfrentó a la Roca. Aunque el tío de Zuko era viejo, dio pelea y resistió se forma digna, pero al final tuvo que aceptar la derrota ante el luchador de Tierra Control.

—Algunos ya están un poco viejos para dar pelea—reconoció Sokka, quién seguía actuando como el presentador. Señaló a Suki en el público—. ¿Quieres enfrentarme ahora, cariño?

Suki se puso de pie. Beso la mejilla de su esposo y entro al cuadrilátero. Sokka tomo un sable de un solo filo y le tendió otro a Suki.

—¿Que tanto has practicado tu esgrima?—quiso saber Sokka. Suki miro el sable que le tendía y lo rechazo. Saco de los pliegues de su ropa un par de abanicos metálicos.

—Siembre he sido mejor con los abanicos.

Sokka atacó, trazando estocadas y arcos sobre la chica. Suki bloqueo con los abanicos y bailo a su alrededor. La pelea era bastante pareja. Sokka había mejorado mucho desde su último encuentro y Suki llevaba años sin practicar, pero cuando Aang creía que el enfrentamiento estaba ganado para Sokka, Suki golpeó diferentes partes de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo.

—¿Como...?—dijo Sokka, balanceando sus brazos flácidos de un lado al otro. Suki se inclinó ante él.

—Ya has olvidado que Ty Lee nos enseño a bloquear el chi, cariño.

Hakoda acudió al rescate del honor de la Tribu Agua del Sur cuando derrotó en un combate de espadas al maestro Piandao del Loto Blanco. El enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres se llevó los gritos de emoción del público. Aang nunca había tenido el placer de ver al padre de su novia en combate y pese a su edad, seguía siendo algo admirable de ver.

—Que no se diga que ustedes no pudieron ver al gran Avatar pelear este día—Sokka lo señaló, justo cuando Aang comenzaba sentirse cómodo con esas peleas—. ¿El festejado nos quiere demostrar por qué derrotó al Señor del Fuego Ozai?

Aang se puso en pie a regañadientes. No disfrutaba de las peleas, pero supuso que podía hacer una excepción ese día o iba a decepcionar a muchas personas. Beso la mejilla de Katara.

—Deséame suerte—le pidió. Katara rió, divertida ante sus palabras.

—Sabes que no la necesitas.

Cuando Aang estuvo de pie frente a todos, los gritos de sus amigos eran rugidos intensos y acalorados. Aang los correspondió con un saludo de mano.

—¿Quién está tan demente como para desafiar al Avatar Aang?—preguntó Sokka, buscando entre el público a los mejores Maestros—. ¿Quién se cree tan poderoso como para derrotar al Maestro de los cuatro elementos, Gran puente espiritual?

—Yo—dijo una voz entre el público cuando Aang comenzaba a creer que volvería a sentarse sin pelear.

Haru se acercó a la arena. Sokka se había quedado muy rígido al ver quién se había puesto de pie. Aang no entendía por qué, siendo que este había estado muy feliz por su llegada. El Avatar también pudo ver que Haru tenía la nariz rota.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Aang al Maestro Tierra—. ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?

—Tuve un accidente está mañana—el Maestro Tierra adoptó posición de combate. Con el ceño fruncido, Sokka se acercó a Aang.

—Para que sea justo, solo debes usar un elemento, Aang—había empezado—. Vamos, escoge el elemento que quieres...

—No—dijo Haru, colocándose frente a Aang—. Quiero que use los cuatro.

Sokka parecía querer decir algo más, pero se limitó a asentir. Aang respiró profundamente y adoptó posición de defensa.

El primero en atacar fue Haru. Lanzó una roca contra el chico. Aang salió de su camino sin ningún problema y espero el siguiente golpe.

El Maestro Tierra atacó otra vez y otra. Los ataques eran continuos y directos. Aang esquivo, logrando evitarlos. Los ataques carecían de disciplina y se limitaban a ser únicamente ofensivos, el Avatar se dio cuenta de eso y lo uso a su favor.

Aang dirigió una ráfaga de viento contra el chico de ojos verdes. Haru cubrió su rostro y retrocedió.

Levantó una columna bajo los pies de Aang. El Avatar fue lanzado al aire, dio un giro y aterrizó con delicadeza nuevamente frente a él.

—¡Wow!—le animó Toph—. ¡Vamos Pies Ligeros! ¡Ataca! ¡Ataca!

Aang rodeo sus brazos con fuego y los dirigió hacia el chico. Haru levanto una columna de roca para protegerse del calor. En esa pequeña brecha de tiempo, Aang aprovechó su distracción para atacarlo y terminar con la pelea.

Uso el agua de la fuente más cercana y lo golpeó por un costado que había mantenido desprotegidos. Haru fue arrastrado por el suelo. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se puso nuevamente en pie para seguir la pelear.

—¡Suficiente! ¡La pelea terminó!—Sokka levanto las manos para dar por terminado el combate—. Aang gana este enfrentamiento.

Haru abandonó la arena de combate, disgustado. Aang suspiró y aceptó amargamente su victoria. Regreso junto a Katara.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó su novia. Aang asintió. El combate había sido rápido y fácil. Ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar.

—¡Bien!—Sokka había recuperado su sonrisa—. Es hora de un poco de la Tribu Agua ¿Está dispuesta a pelear la mejor Maestra Agua del mundo?

Katara se puso de pie, ante las aclamaciones del público. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió a Aang.

—Cuídalo por mi—le pidió. Aang la beso para darle suerte y la dejo irse.

Katara llegó a la arena con una sonrisa tímida. Ella tampoco disfrutaba mucho de aquellos eventos y menos de ser el centro de atención.

—¿Quién está dispuesto a enfrentar a la Furia Helada, la Reina de las Nieves, la única capaz de darme órdenes?

—Yo lo haré—Koemi se puso en pie.

Quienes no conocían a la muchacha comenzaron a murmurar hasta verla detenerse frente a Katara.

Aang no esperaba que Koemi tomara parte de aquel evento. Había pasado días desde la última vez que entrenaron juntos y su Tierra Control no era muy buena.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—cuestión Sokka, igual de inseguro como Aang se sentía.

—Si—le apoyó Katara—. Lo siento, Koemi, pero creo que no estás a mi nivel.

—He entrenado mucho últimamente—se defendió la Maestra Tierra. Adoptó postura de combate, lista para iniciar con la pelea. Katara suspiró profundamente, abatida ante la situación.

—Bien, así lo quisiste...

La muchacha de piel oscura atrajo hacia ella tentáculos de agua cristalina, envolviéndolos entorno a sus brazos.

Aang nunca dejaría de admirar la naturalidad con la cual Katara combatía. Nunca había dejado de practicar y a sus veintiún años, era de las mejores Maestras Agua en el mundo.

Sería una pelea rápida, se dijo Aang.

Koemi atacó primero. La tierra se fracturo bajo sus pies. La Maestra Tierra alzó los puños cerrados, lanzando rápidamente enormes locas contra Katara. Su novia, quien había esperado un ataque lento, tuvo que salir rápidamente del camino de los dos primeros proyectiles, sin tener suerte con el tercero.

Katara retrocedió cuando la roca la golpeó en el hombro. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Koemi estaba otra vez sobre ella. Katara retrocedió, impulsándose con el agua. Sujeto las rocas con los tentáculos cristalinos, regresándolos contra su rival.

Koemi levanto una mano, pulverizando las rocas que Katara había lanzado de vuelta contra ella. Aang, estaba verdaderamente admirado por el desempeño de Koemi. Había mejorado de una forma asombrosa.

La Maestra de ojos azules convirtió el agua líquida en esquirlas de hielo. Koemi levanto un muro para cubrirse, rodó fuera de su escudo protector y uso la tierra para impulsarse. Dio una pirueta sobre la cabeza de Katara y aterrizó a sus espaldas.

Durante ese breve momento en que Katara la perdió de vista, Koemi atacó de nuevo, golpeando la columna de la chica de piel morena con piedra sólida.

Aang se levanto de su asiento, sin poder creer la facilidad con la cual Koemi estaba ganando. Katara gruñó y apretó los puños. Convirtió el agua en su cantimplora en cinco serpientes que persiguieron a Koemi. La chica de ojos verdes esquivo, danzando fuera de su camino con una habilidad tan sorprendente como la de Ty Lee.

Hundió sus manos en el suelo, arrojando gravilla al rostro de Katara.

—¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?—quiso saber Koemi, preparando su siguiente ataque, mientras Katara se tambaleaba cegada.

—¡Alto!—Aang había reaccionado un poco demasiado tarde. Katara no pudo ver las rocas volar contra ella. La primera la golpeó en un hombro y la otra en el pecho, sofocándola. Había un tercer ataque.

Aang levanto los brazos, dirigiendo una corriente de aire para intentar bloquear el siguiente ataque, pero actuó demasiado tarde.

La pesada roca impacto contra la frente de Katara de forma violenta. El sonido fue tan espeluznante que Aang sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. El cuerpo de su novia perdió todas las fuerzas y se desvaneció. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un audible crac. Katara permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, como si estuviera dormida. Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento.

El chico intentó moverse y por un momento, sus piernas no le respondieron. Logró llegar a su lado, mientras escuchaba como el caos a su alrededor estallaba. Alguien gritó para pedir un médico, pero Aang no podía escuchar nada que no fuera el sonido de su propio corazón.

—No, no, no...—las lágrimas nublaron su vista. El dolor y la impotencia lo inundó como una marea oscura y venenosa, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera—. Despierta, amor, vamos, despierta—al apartar el cabello de su rostro con manos temblorosas pudo ver la profunda brecha que se había abierto en su frente. La sangre le empapaba el cabello y la mitad de su hermoso rostro. Sintió que una mano de hielo le oprimía el pecho.

La acuno en sus piernas con cuidado, sintiendo las lágrimas correr ardientes por sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento tanto!—una chica de ojos verdes había llegado a su lado. Él sentía que debía conocerla, saber su nombre o quién era, pero no podía decir de quién se trataba. Empezó a sentir furia y desesperación al ver su rostro.

Es su culpa, ella le hizo esto a Katara, dijo una voz dentro de él, ¡MÁTALA! ¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!

—Aang, yo no quería que esto pasara...

La chica desconocida puso su mano sobre su hombro, intentando que él la escuchara.

Y la ira de Aang despertó.


	16. Máscaras de porcelana frágil

[Koemi]

Katara se había tambaleado hacia atrás, cegada por la gravilla que había lanzado contra su rostro. Koemi no pudo controlar el impulso que recorría su cuerpo y decidió continuar atacando, liberando toda la furia que había retenido.

Todo había empezado la tarde anterior. Ser obligada por ese grupo de ridículas chicas lloronas a revelar sus sentimientos la había molestado. Por supuesto, no había podido mentir estando Toph Beifong ahí, pero, al igual que con el interrogatorio por el asesinato de Hikedi, la verdad resultaba favorecedora para ella si las otras no conocían el resto de la historia.

Había perdido a sus padres, si, pero no de forma física. No habían muerto; se habían limitado a darle la espalda y repudiarla, pero eso era algo que ellas no tenían por qué saber.

Las cosas continuaron empeorando con el banquete. Le había gustado ver cómo Katara se tensaba cuando había besado a Aang en la mejilla.

Él me tocó, le hubiera gustado decirle, puse su mano bajo mi ropa y a Aang le gusto tocarme.

Su victoria no había durado demasiado. Poco después, el mismo Aang se había puesto de pie y arruinado la plenitud de la velada. Koemi había tenido que buscar todas la fuerza de voluntad en su interior para no ponerse de pie e interrumpir la propuesta de matrimonio.

Ella no te ama... no te merece, Aang. Katara te engaño con otro hombre. Debes amarme a mí, yo únicamente te amo a ti.

Se dijo a si misma que debía esperar. Su momento llegaría y entonces podría quitar a esa zorra de su camino de una vez por todas. Pero no ahora.

La mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Katara y Aang esa noche. La rabia la había invadido. Debía de ser ella quien pasará las noches con Aang, solo ella. Aang era únicamente suyo y no toleraba compartirlo con nadie más, pero nuevamente, había tenido que reprimir todos sus sentimientos lo mejor que había podido. Sin embargo, la situación daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

De alguna forma Katara había seducido al chico para llevárselo a la cama, Koemi estaba segura de eso. La Maestra Agua era manipuladora, con engatusadora voz de miel y esos perversos ojos azules... Aang era un chico inocente y casto que nunca pensaría en llevar a cabo el sexo por si mismo. No era difícil imaginar que Katara se había abierto de piernas para él. La chica de piel oscura estaba alejando a Aang de la persona que de verdad lo amaba. Le quería arrebatar a Koemi lo que le correspondía por derecho, igual que antes que ella habían hecho sus padres.

Todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra, pero Katara era un tipo diferente de rival.

¿También te metiste a la cama con el Maestro Tierra? ¿Le permitiste que te tocará? ¿Que pusiera sus manos sobre tu bonito cuerpo? ¿Por que no lo escoges a él? ¿Por que tienes que estar en mi camino?

Cuando llegaron los combates, Koemi no podía estar menos interesada en aquel entupido evento. Le disgustaba cada una de las personas presentes, los odiaba profundamente. Todos se habían puesto de pie para celebrar el compromiso, todos ellos estaban de parte de Katara.

El enfrentamiento entre Aang y Haru había logrado llamado su atención. Podía sentir la rabia del Maestro de ojos verdes, estaba escrita en toda su cara y en la forma de sus ataques.

El desenlace de la batalla fue predecible. Aang lo había derrotado con el mínimo de los esfuerzos. Haru podría haber llegado a ser un rival digno si no hubiera estado bajo la influencia de sus sentimientos.

Entonces había llegado el turno de la chica de piel oscura, quien fue recibida entre silbidos, vítores y murmullos emocionados. Sokka había pedido un rival para enfrentar a su hermana y Koemi no pudo evitar levantarse impulsada por el rencor.

Los murmullos fueron la canción que la recibió. Nadie sabía quién era Koemi o las oportunidades que tendría contra la Maestra Agua. Incluso Katara se había mostrado escéptica.

¿No estoy a tu nivel? No, estoy mucho más allá...

Había disfrutado la cara de sorpresa de Katara cuando dio el primer ataque. Descendió sobre ella rápidamente, dejando caer toda su fruía en los ataques. Katara intentó defenderse al recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero Koemi no permitió que tuviera oportunidad.

Cuando Katara se tambaleó, ella actuó de forma impulsiva.

El sonido del cráneo de la chica estrellándose contra la roca sólida la logró excitar. Miro el cuerpo de la chica derrumbarse en el suelo, inerte, como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño.

Antes de poder saborear el triunfo, todo terminó tan rápido como había iniciado. Aang había bajado de las gradas rápidamente, corriendo junto al cuerpo de Katara. Sokka gritó por ayuda, mientras todos se levantaban alarmados, horrorizados ante el accidente.

Koemi avanzó, con fingida tristeza. Debía hacerlo parecer todo un accidente antes de que comenzaran a sospechar que había actuado de forma intencional. Se había arrodillado junto al chico de los tatuajes.

—¡Lo siento tanto!—se lamentó Koemi. Aang volvió el rostro hacia ella, con los ojos grises carentes de la amabilidad que alguna vez había sentido al verla. Su rostro le provocó un escalofrío, pero creyó, durante un segundo, que había imaginado el desprecio en los ojos de Aang. Koemi intentó poner una mano en su hombro para enfatizar su pena. De aquello dependía todo—. Aang, yo no quería que esto pasara...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el chico lanzó su brazo violentamente contra ella, creando una candente ola de fuego. Koemi retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, asustada cuando sintió el beso del calor contra la piel.

Aang se puso de pie. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia. Apretó los puños, viéndola con ojos crueles. Koemi miro reflejado en ellos el desprecio y la repudia que ya conocía tan bien.

—¡¿Como te atreves?!—avanzó hacia ella, mientras Koemi se arrastraba lejos de él, horrorizada. Sus tatuajes comenzaron a emitir una intensa luz blanca, al igual que sus ojos. Escucho miles de voces hablar atravesó del muchacho—. ¡Tú! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Como te atreves a lastimarla?! ¡¿COMO?!

Toph Beifong sujeto a Aang por los brazos, evitando que se acercara más a Koemi. El chico se debatió, furioso.

La voz de la Jefa de Policía puso fin a aquello, antes de que Aang llegara a un punto de no retorno.

—¡YA BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!—su voz rugió como un trueno en la tormenta, elevándose sobre el caos de la multitud—. ¿Acaso quieres estar en Estado Avatar estando de esta manera? Respira, maldita sea y contrólate. Recuerda quién eres—durante un breve momento, todo parecía indicar que Aang arremetería contra su amiga, luego, cerró los ojos con furia y apretó la mandíbula. La luz se desvaneció y sus tatuajes volvieron a ser color azul cielo. Aang se dio la vuelta, apartando a Toph con algo de brusquedad, y olvidándose de Koemi, regreso junto a Katara—. ¡El maldito espectáculo terminó!—declaró la Maestra ciega a la multitud. Tomo a uno de los acólitos del aire que estaba cerca—. Tú, encargarte de todo esto.

Aang levanto a Katara en brazos con suma delicadeza y la retiró del lugar, acompañado por Sokka, Hakoda y Toph. Alguien tomo a Koemi de un brazo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sus piernas y cuerpo entero aún se estremecía violentamente por el miedo.

Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba llorando. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en la vida.

[Haru]

El Templo fue un completo caos durante los siguientes días. Todos estaban muy preocupados por el accidente que había ocurrido durante los enfrentamientos. Haru también estaba preocupado; le aterraba el hecho de que algo pudiera pasarle a Katara.

Se sentía culpable ¿Que pasaba si su encuentro, lo que había pasado esa mañana, la había hecho desconcentrarse durante la pelea?

Él seguía sin entender por qué había actuado de esa manera tan estupida.

¿Que había pasado por su cabeza? Lo había echado todo a perder, todo por los celos que había sentido.

Katara había sido llevada a un hospital en Ciudad República para ser atendida por los mejores doctores y curanderos. No se supo nada de ella hasta el día siguiente, cuando su padre regreso a la isla para informar que, aunque aún no despertaba, su situación era estable.

Los invitados habían comenzado a dejar la isla el día siguiente. Todos debían seguir con la rutina y ahí ya no había nada para ellos. Haru se vio tentado a marcharse, pero irse sin poder disculparse con Katara era algo que no podía hacer.

Intento ir al hospital para poder verla, pero Sokka le había impedido acercarse a la habitación.

—No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, así que mejor vete.

No había caso en discutir. Haru sabía que Sokka tenía razón. No había lugar para él en esa habitación. Katara no lo hubiera querido ahi si estuviera consciente, no lo quería de ninguna forma y no lo haría nunca. Lo había sabido la misma noche en que ella había aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio. La verdad se reflejaba en sus ojos, en la emoción con la que miraba a Aang, en la forma tan natural con la que sonreía al estar a su lado...

Tal vez todo ese tiempo Haru había estado siendo egoísta, como había dicho Beifong. Solo pensaba en él, cuando debía de poner la felicidad de ella antes que la suya.

Fue entonces que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, aceptó dejarla ir.

Sabía que siempre sentiría algo por ella, siempre iba a amarla, pero dejo de aferrarse a la esperanza de ser correspondido.

Fue al puerto de Ciudad República y compro un pasaje en el próximo barco que salía hacia su hogar. Alejarse era lo mejor y entre más pronto lo hiciera, menos difícil sería.

Mientras esperaba que la hora de partir llegará, se detuvo en la playa que rodeaba la Isla del Templo del Aire. Se sentó en la arena dorada, cálida por la exposición al sol y contempló las olas mecerse con el viento de la tarde.

Se sentó en silencio, durante largo rato, hasta que escucho como alguien se acercaba a él. Al volver la vista, se dio cuenta que se trataba de esa extraña chica de largo cabello castaño.

Ya la había visto antes, durante el banquete, cuando se puso en pie para retar a la acróbata que presentaba su acto.

—Hola—dijo la chica. Parecía algo tímida, ahí de pie como si no supiera que hacer. Haru nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Se dio cuenta que su cabello castaño estaba tejido en una complicada trenza que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Su piel era blanca y sus enormes ojos eran marrones. Era de alguna forma adorable.

—Hola—Haru no sabia que debía de decirle. Solo la había visto un par de veces y nunca habían cruzado palabra. Sabía que era la líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi y antes de ello, había sido amiga cercana de la demente hermana del Señor del Fuego Zuko.

—Yo...—la chica avanzó lentamente, con la vista baja. Tenía una de esas extrañas sonrías en el rostro, como si estuviera eternamente feliz—, yo quería saber si estabas bien.

Haru la miró con gran sorpresa ¿por qué estaría preocupada por él? Ni siquiera se conocían.

—¿Porque no debería estarlo?

—Siento tu aura muy oscura—murmuró, deteniéndose a su lado. Se dejó caer en la arena, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos—, y puede que te mirara venir hasta aquí—volvió la vista a la olas—. Cuando estoy triste me gusta estar sola, pero de alguna forma, siempre espero que alguien quiera consolarme, así que creí que te gustaría hablar con alguien sobre lo que estás pasando, entonces ¿que es lo que está pasando?

Haru guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo ¿Quería hablar realmente de lo que sentía con esa niña? ¿Él sabía que es lo que sentía?

—Está bien si no quieres hablar—la chica puso una mano en su rodilla, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor—, me puedo quedar aquí en silencio si es lo que quieres, solo por favor, permíteme acompañarte.

Haru la contempló un largo rato y asintió. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió la vista al mar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—quiso saber el Maestro, curioso de pronto. Ella volvió la vista hacia él y le extendió una mano.

—Ty Lee—se presentó con amabilidad. Haru cerró su mano entorno a la de ella, estrechándola con amabilidad.

—Yo soy...

—Haru, si, lo sé—lo interrumpió Ty Lee. Apartó su mano y abrazo sus piernas. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Es una bonita vista ¿No?

—Si—supuso Haru. De verdad que lo era. Suspiró profundamente. Bajo la vista a la arena—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ty Lee?

—Ya lo has hecho—respondió la acróbata. Haru sonrió con tristeza ante la broma y supuso que eso era un si, así que pregunto.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera nota tu presencia? ¿Alguien por quien quieras despertar cada mañana y ser una mejor persona?

Ty Lee se quedó callada durante un largo tiempo. Quizás la pregunta había sido muy personal para alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

—Si—dijo finalmente ella. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de la nada—. Durante mucho tiempo, yo he estado enamorada de alguien que no sabe que existo.

—¿Eso no te hace sentir furiosa?—Haru sintió que la desesperación lo invadía de nuevo.

—No—respondió Ty Lee. La sonrisa había regresado a su rostro—. Sé que aunque tal vez mi amor nunca sea correspondido, siempre voy a estar aquí para esa persona y con el paso del tiempo, me he conformado con la idea de llegar a ser al menos su amiga.

—Creía que eras una chica muy extraña—Haru no había podido decirlo de otra manera—, pero ahora que te conozco mejor, me doy cuenta que eres una persona agradable. Cualquier chico tendría suerte de que fueras su novia.

—¿De verdad que lo crees?—pregunto Ty Lee, sorprendía.

—Si—respondió. Apretó los labios, inseguro sobre lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente, extendió los brazos y la abrazo. La chica se tensó bajo aquella muestra de afecto—. Gracias por hablar conmigo.

Cuando el chico se apartó, puedo ver cómo Ty Lee se encontraba sonrojada.

—Es un placer—murmuro ella.

[Katara]

Cuando despertó, el mundo era un lugar desconocido y extraño. Había manchas oscuras en sus ojos y se sentía muy mareada.

Se dio cuenta, después de mucho tiempo, que estaba bajo un techo conocido. El olor del incienso al quemarse le resultaba familiar y la suavidad del colchón era muy agradable.

Al intentar recordar por qué estaba ahí, los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente en un río de aguas turbias. Recordó la pelea con Koemi y como había sido derrotada.

¿Como pude haber perdido contra ella? No es más que una niña que no sabe pelear...

Al intentar sentarse, el terrible dolor en su cabeza la hizo gritar. Se recostó de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y palpó su frente, hasta descubrir una herida. Podía sentir los puntos y la hinchazón de la piel. Respiró profundamente y sintió las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas.

Fue intencional, supo Katara de inmediato, Koemi hizo esto de forma intencional.

Intento una vez más recostarse. Se apoyó sobre un costado con cuidado.

Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesita donde descansaba una tetera con agua y un pequeño basó. Katara tenía mucha sed, lo noto de pronto. Movió los dedos con lentitud y aprecio el líquido salir de la tetera y llenar el vaso. Si hubiera tenido mas fuerza lo hubiera puesto directamente en su boca.

Extendió la mano, intentando alcanzar la bebida.

Una sombra blanca aterrizó sobre la mesa de noche. Momo extendió sus delgados brazos para tomar el vaso. Se acercó hasta Katara y le ayudó a beber. La chica sintió la humedad bajar por su garganta y empaparle los labios. Al terminar, el lemur murciélago se apartó y la observo con esos enormes ojos verdes.

—Gracias Momo, eres un chico muy listo—Katara acaricio la pelusa cabeza de su amigo, con una débil sonrisa. Momo asintió, extendió sus alas y se alejó de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un pesado rechinado.

Toph y Aang se quedaron muy quietos, sorprendidos al ver que ya había despertado. El rostro de Aang se descongelo con una sonrisa alegre y corrió hasta su lado.

—Aang—Katara se sintió mucho mejor con solo ver su rostro. El chico llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante. Tomo la mano de la chica entre la suya y le beso los nudillos con ternura. Katara lo examinó atentamente, cada detalle. Algo parecía diferente en él, algo que Katara ya había visto antes. Sus hermosos ojos grises estaban inundados por el cansancio y la preocupación; bajo sus párpados, había profundas ojera.

—Estás despierta, finalmente estás despierta—Aang la tomo por el rostro con manos delicadas, como si tuviera miedo de poder romperla—. Extrañaba tanto el color de tus ojos, amor, de verdad que si... No vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto nunca. Estaba tan preocupado...

Katara acaricio la mejilla del chico con ternura, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Le dolía verlo así, tan angustiado.

—También me alegro de verte, cariño.

—¿Como te sientes?—Toph había estado alejada, dandole espacio a la pareja.

—Estoy mareada y siento que la cabeza me palpita—intentó volverse sentarse. Aang la ayudó, al ver la mueca en su rostro. Katara sintió un dolor punzante en un hombro y el pecho le ardía al respirar. Se llevó una mano a un costado, sobre las costillas y el dolor la hizo gemir.

—No hagas mucho esfuerzo—le pidió su novio, con voz angustiada—. Aún tienes que descansar. Tienes una costilla rota y el torso lleno de moretones, pero la herida en la cabeza es lo que más nos preocupa.

—Creemos que podrías tener daños a largo plazo como pérdida de la memoria, contusiones, derrames cerebrales o ceguera—Toph hizo una mueca ante aquello último—. Lo mejor será que te quedes en cama por un tiempo. Llevas cinco días inconsciente.

—Cinco días...—Katara suspiró profundamente, disgustada ante la idea. Al ver a Aang, miro la verdad escrita en su rostro—. Entraste en Estado Avatar—no necesitaba preguntar para saberlo. Ya había ocurrido algo parecido antes, cuando para tratar de inducirle el Estado Avatar le habían hecho daño a Katara.

Aang bajo la vista, avergonzado.

—No puedo recordarlo—reconoció el muchacho. Toph, sin embarga, bufo con molestia.

—Yo si puedo—la chica se había cruzado de brazos—. No quiero ni pensar que es lo que hubieras hecho si no te hubiera detenido, Pies Ligeros. Durante un momento creí que la matarías...

—A Koemi—lo supo Katara. Había sido ella quien la había herido y en un despliegue de furia, ella sería el blanco de la ira de Aang. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que Toph no hubiera intervenido, quizás Koemi necesitaba comenzar a ver que tan fuerte era su relación...

Si Koemi la atacaba a ella, estaba atacando a Aang también. No eran dos personas diferentes, eran la misma persona en dos cuerpos distintos.

—Me arrepiento de mis acciones—Aang se escuchaba realmente apenado por su forma de actuar—. Fue imprudente de mi parte reaccionar así... Estaba tan furioso que no pude ver la verdad. No fue culpa de Koemi, lo sé ahora, fue un accidente.

Toph frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Ambas sabían que era mentira. Koemi había hecho todo con la intención de lastimarla, pero Aang no podía verlo. Él creía que era una niña dulce e inocente.

—Toph—la llamo Katara—. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

La chica ciega asintió y tomando a Momo en brazos, dejo la habitación. Cuando su amiga se fue, Katara se las ingenió para sentarse en la cama con cuidado. Aang estaba inclinado aún lado suyo, sujetando su mano con fuerza.

La Maestra Agua busco sus labios y los unió en un beso. Esa era toda la medicina que necesitaba. Aang se apartó solo un poco. Acariciaba con suavidad el mentón de Katara.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto—suplicó, con la voz teñida por la melancolía—. Creí que te iba a perder...

—Nunca—Katara continuó con el beso, abriendo levemente los labios para que la lengua de Aang explorará su boca. La sensación era buena, muy buena. Era como si todo el dolor se desvaneciera de su cuerpo. Se sentía ligera.

Sus manos fueron al cuello de Aang. Cuando comenzó a desabotonar el cuello de su camiseta, el chico tomo sus manos para poner fin a aquello.

—Necesitas descansar—le recordó el menor. No podía olvidarse del estado tan delicado de su novia, incluso cuando su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera.

—Te necesito a ti—murmuró Katara. Aang se apartó de ella, provocándole un aguijonazo doloroso en el pecho, o tal vez era solo el dolor de las heridas, que durante un momento se habían desvanecido.

—Ya tendremos tiempo después para eso, cuando estés mejor.

—Entonces ayúdame—Katara se llevó las manos a un costado y comenzó a quitarse el vendaje que cubría su torso. Sentía la piel lesionada debajo y los pechos sensibles. Tuvo que morder su lengua para no gritar—. Agua... por... por favor...

Terminó de quitarse el vendaje cuando Aang regreso con una palancana de agua. Katara movió las muñecas, atrayendo el agua a su pecho.

El agua comenzó a emitir una apacible luz azulada mientras curaba sus heridas. Katara comenzó a sentirse más fuerte. Era como si el agua entrara por cada uno de sus poros y sanara las heridas. Aang observó en silencio como Katara se auto sanaba. Miro con asombro como los moretones en tono verdoso y amarillo eran borrados lentamente de su piel hasta casi desaparecer.

Después de varios minutos, Katara se detuvo, jadeante. Aang retiró el agua y le ayudó a ponerse los vendajes de nuevo.

—Duerme ahora—le pidió, pero Katara negó repetidamente. Apartó las sabanas. Se puso de pie, tambaleante y comenzó a caminar hasta el armario de la habitación. Sentía el sudor bajar por su cuello y la herida de su cabeza latir, pero la furia le daba la fuerza para seguir de pie.

—Busca a Koemi—Katara saco una bata de su armario y comenzó a vestirse—, y tráela ante mi.

Su novio no dijo nada, pero cumplió sus deseos. Katara terminó de ponerse la bata y la anudó entorno a su cintura. Se acercó a la ventana y dejo que la luz de la luna le bañara el rostro y le diera fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y sintió el poder recorrer su cuerpo. Una sensación eléctrica se extendió por sus brazos y sus piernas. Las heridas que no habían terminado de sanar con el agua comenzaron a curarse. Era una sensación placentera.

—Gracias, Yue...—murmuró Katara.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Al darse la vuelta, vio aquel hermoso rostro otra vez. Koemi estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Aang estaba detrás de ella, sin saber que hacer.

—Estás despierta—Koemi sonrió con alivio, casi como si de verdad le diera felicidad verla de pie—. Katara, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien.

—Koemi estuvo muy preocupada estos días—Aang puso una mano en el hombro de la Maestra Tierra.

—Si, ya lo creo—Katara le dedicó una sonrisa a Aang—. Cariño ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?

Aang frunció las cejas, inseguro. Finalmente, asintió y se fue. Koemi sonrió y camino por la habitación hasta llegar donde estaba Katara. La Maestra Tierra tomo las manos de Katara entre las suyas. La Maestra Agua sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ante el contacto de su piel.

—Lamentó mucho lo que ocurrió, de verdad que si—Katara estuvo a punto de creer el arrepentimiento en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su voz también sonaba lastimera. Era una gran actriz, Katara tenía que reconocerlo—. Yo aún no controlo totalmente mis poderes y...

Katara retrocedió, liberándose del agarre de la muchacha. Koemi tuvo la descendía de parecer sorprendida por su reacción.

—Aang no está aquí, así que deja de mentir—le pidió—. Si piensas, durante un segundo, que voy a creerte toda esta farsa, es por qué eres más estupida de lo que pensaba.

—Katara—Koemi estaba horrorizada ante sus palabras—, cariño, no sabes lo que dices. Créeme, yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte...

—¿Creerte?—ya no podía seguir soportando esa farsa—. ¿Como quieres que te crea que no conoces a Toph? Eres una buena actriz, pero no lo suficientemente buena, Koemi...

El rostro de la Maestra Tierra cambio lentamente. No había más caso en seguir fingiendo. Fue como si le arrebatan una máscara del rostro. La confusión se esfumó, sus ojos verdes perdieron la inocencia...

Para Katara fue como verla por primera vez.

Había crueldad en su mirada y la expresión en su rostro era dura y adusta. Durante un breve segundo, Katara tuvo la sensación de tener a otra persona frente a ella; Koemi tenía un escalofriante parecido a Azula.

—Así que crees conocer algo sobre mí—Koemi avanzó hacia ella. Incluso su caminar era diferente. Se movía como una víbora, elegante, con cada músculo del cuerpo en armonía—. Así que crees que puedes jugar este juego...—soltó una risita maliciosa. Negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. Estás muy equivocada, niñita. No sabes nada sobre mi.

—No—reconoció Katara. No sabía nada sobre ella—, pero sé que mientes y con eso es suficiente. Sé que conoces a Toph, sé que quién demuestras ser no es quien realmente eres y se que cuando descubra quién eres, Aang podrá ver a la serpiente que salvó en Kim Du Hee.

—Ah—la chica suspiró profundamente. Extendió una mano, tomando el collar de Katara entre sus dedos. Clavo su vista en él—. Aang... Todo se trata sobre él. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Es tan inocente, tan dulce... Destruí el primer collar que hizo para ti. Me gusto verlo arder casi tanto como me gusto escuchar como tu cabecita llena de sueños bobos y esperanzas se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Katara retrocedió, alejándose de Koemi. El olor dulce de su fragancia, terriblemente parecido a la de un cuerpo en descomposición, le provocó nauseas.

—¿De verdad crees que Aang puede llegar a quererte? ¿Acaso estás ciega? Aang me ama y nada de lo que tú hagas podrá cambiarlo.

Koemi la apuñalo con aquellos miserables ojos verdes.

—Cuidado—le advirtió—, ten mucho cuidado, Katara. Si sabes lo que te conviene, deja las cosas como están. Si sigues intentando morderme, podrías terminar masticando tu propia cola.

Algo en los ojos de Koemi la hizo dudar, casi parecía que estaba siendo sincera.

Intenta intimidarme.

Katara no iba a dejarse intimidar. Había enfrentado cosas peores antes. Había estado en invasiones, peleado con piratas, enfrentado espíritus, derrotado princesas locas de la Nación del Fuego, escalofriantes mujeres que controlaban cuerpos humanos con Sangre Control y mucho más. Una Maestra Tierra con aires de grandeza no la iba hacer dudar.

—Si crees que dejaré, que alguien como tú este cerca de Aang, que le haga daño... estás muy equivocada—Katara puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Koemi, de forma amenazadora—. No me costaría nada acabar contigo. No eres nada más que una hipócrita.

Koemi le dedicó una sonrisa venenosa.

—Y tú solo eres una vulgar ramera...

Katara le abofeteó el rostro con tanta fuerza que rompió su perfecto labio. Koemi chilló, sujetándose la mejilla, incrédula. Un hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla.

—¡Me has golpeado!—gritó escandalizada—. ¡¿Como que derecho tú, sucia salvaje...?!—la chica parecía apunto de echarse a llorar. Apretó la mandíbula, temblando de rabia—. ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¿Me escuchaste? Tú no sabes quién soy, no tienes ni una maldita idea.

—No, tú no sabes quién soy yo—Katara avanzó, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Koemi la miro directamente a los ojos, desollandola viva con la mirada—. Te prometo, perra hipócrita, por la memoria de mi madre, por lo que más amo, que si haces cualquier cosa para dañar a Aang, te mataré con mis propias manos.


	17. Muere la luz

[Koemi]

No supo de si misma hasta que estuvo en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con furia y grito, grito hasta que le dolió la garganta.

Tomo las mantas que cubrían la cama y las arrojó al suelo. Volcó los muebles e hizo añicos los adornos. Quería destruirlo todo, reducir la isla entera a cenizas. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada e impotente como ahora.

Esa niña la había tratado como si fueran iguales. Se había atrevido a golpearla en el rostro con sus sucias manos de campesina.

—¡Estupida! ¡Estupida Katara!—gritó. Por sus mejillas corrían un torrente de lágrimas cálidas. Se las arrebato del rostro con furia. Los movimientos de su mano aún eran torpes. No podía sentir sus dedos y la mitad de la palma de la mano con la que había sostenido la espada de Hikedi. Abrió y cerró dedos de la mano herida, intentando recordar las fuerzas que ese momento le había dado. El hombre no había podido detenerla, Katara no podía detenerla tampoco... Ella era más fuerte que todos—. Lo lamentará, haré que lo lamente.

Se acerco al espejo y contempló su labio roto e hinchado. Su hermosa cara... ¡Aquella estupida chica le había hecho aquello en la cara! Koemi se dejó caer frente al espejo, agobiada y se arranco la delicada ropa verde del cuerpo con las uñas.

Se sentía impotente, miserable y sucia. Ya no lo soportaba más. Ya no podía seguir viendo su cara. Tenía que estar bonita, solo así Aang podría quererla ¿Como iba a estar bonita si Katara había arruinado su rostro?

Se quedó frente al espejo, sollozando y temblando. Sus brazos y piernas blancas tenían arañazos donde se había arrancado la ropa, pero no podía sentir el dolor. No podía sentir nada más que desprecio.

Ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos durante toda la noche. Estaba demasiado afectada para poder conciliar el sueño. Se dio cuenta que había llegado el siguiente día cuando llamaron a su puerta. Los primeros rayos del amanecer cortaban el aire a travez de la ventana como dagas doradas, pero la habitación estaba en penumbras.

—¿Koemi?—dijo Jingbo, con su chillona voz de niño.

Ese no es mi nombre, pensó la chica, contemplando su rostro hinchado por el llanto en el espejo ¿Quien era esa criatura que le regresaba la mirada? Era horrible y repugnante. Esa no podía ser ella. Se negaba. Yo no soy Koemi, no soy ella...

—¿Koemi? ¿Vas a venir a desayunar con nosotros?

Quería derribar la puerta y gritarle que la dejara sola ¿Por que tenían que atormentarla? ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz? Se quedó en silencio sin embargo, hasta que el chico se canso de llamarla y se marchó.

Koemi escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo fuera de su habitación.

Todos son bribones, no los necesito a ninguno de ellos. Aang, Aang ¿Donde estás, mi amor? ¿Dormiste junto a ella esta noche? Debí de haberla matado ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo? Te necesito, te necesito mucho...

Al volver la vista al espejo, encontró a otra persona en la habitación.

A su lado, una pequeña niña de seis años estaba arrodillada. Sus brillantes ojos verdes como el jade pulido miraban fijamente a Koemi, enormes en su perfecto rostro de porcelana. Llevaba el hermoso cabello castaño reluciente en un bonito peinado a juego con su elegante vestido en tonalidades verdes.

—¿Por que estás aquí sola? Te ves muy triste—pregunto Hatsu. Su voz infantil era suave, como el murmullo del viento a través de los árboles en una tarde de verano. Koemi había olvidado cuánto miedo le daba su voz. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la escucho.

—Tú me abandonaste—le reprochó la muchacha, secando de sus ojos las lágrimas—. Deberías estar aquí, a mi lado... ¿Por que me dejaste?

—¿Ya lo has olvidado?—cuestión Hatsu. Había tristeza en su rostro. Koemi conocía bien su rostro, nunca podría olvidarlo—. Fue tu culpa. Yo te quería tanto, Koemi, pero tú nunca me quisiste a mi.

—No debo hablar contigo, no eres real, no estás aquí—Koemi intentó apartar la mirada de Hatsu, pero no podría. Sus ojos verdes eran cautivadores, como si te obligaran a seguir viendo—. Ya te lo he dicho, no fui yo... Fue un accidente ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Deja de atormentarme!

—Sigues mintiéndote—cuando la niña puso una de sus diminutas mano sobre su hombro, Koemi sintió que una araña de hielo caminaba por su espalda. Se quedó muy quieta, temerosa a que le hiciera daño. No puede dañarme. Ya no está. Es solo un recuerdo, no está—. Koemi, solo la verdad te hará libre. No puedes fingir por siempre. Acepta quien eres.

—No, no, no—las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Ya no quería llorar. Se sentía seca por dentro—. Esta es la única forma para que Aang me ame. Si ve mi verdadero rostro, me despreciara. Él me hará libre, solo él puede perdonarme.

—Tú puedes perdonarte—Hatsu le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, bondadosa y cálida—. Renuncia a esta locura, deja a esa pobre chica en paz... Libérate de tus mentiras.

—¡Largo!—Koemi ya no quería escucharla. Sus palabras eran venenosas. Cerró los ojos, negándose a creer que ella está ahí—. ¡Regresa al lugar de donde viniste! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Estás muerta! ¡Yo te mate!

—¿Como podrías?—pregunto Hatsu, con melancolía—. Yo soy tu.

[Toph]

Toph tenía realmente mucha hambre y sueño. Había pasado todo el día y la noche en la estación de policía. Su único consuelo era lo poco que faltaba para que su turno terminara. Había pasado la noche entera organizando las cosas que había dejado pendientes por la fiesta de Pies Ligeros. Ahora, después de esa larga noche, Toph podría dejar todo a cargo de su segundo al mando, Ho Tun.

Le consolaba el hecho de ir y poder acostarse en su cómoda cama y dormir sin que nadie la molestara, aunque, conociendo su suerte, algo tendría que pasar.

—Jefa Beifong—murmuró Ho Tun—. ¿Cuando organizaremos la seguridad para la restauración del Consejo?

—Tan pronto como podamos—el asunto era algo que Toph tenía que planear bien. Sería un evento público, donde Koemi regresaría el puesto de presidente a Sokka.

Como jefa de policía, ella debía garantizar la seguridad de los presentes, pero como novia de Sokka, debía proteger al chico de cualquier peligro.

—Atenderemos eso más tarde—Toph dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso de pie y bostezo—. Te quedas a cargo, gallina.

—Hummm—murmuró Ho Tun, inseguro.

La estación de policía estaba en el centro de Ciudad República. Era un edificio grande y muy llamativo donde los Maestros Metal podían pasar la noche. Toph tenía una habitación en el edificio, pero prefería quedarse en el Templo del Aire. Era más cómodo para ella. Los acólitos se encargaban de su ropa, de su alimento y podía estar cerca de Sokka. Era casi un plan perfecto, excepto por el hecho de tener que cruzar la bahía todos los días.

Camino entre las calles con calma. A su alrededor las personas se encargaban de sus asuntos. Algunos iban al trabajo, algunos niños correteaban entre los pies de los vendedores y ciudadanos. La gran metrópolis tenía un alma propia, Toph podía sentirla. Era su ciudad.

Tomo pasaje en un barco que la llevó a la isla que se alzaba colosal a mitad de la bahía.

Al llegar al Templo se dio cuenta que todo estaba en un inusual silencio. Era difícil acostumbrase a eso, después de los días en que estuvo lleno de sus amigos por la fiesta, pero ahora todos se habían ido, dejando atrás su fantasmal recuerdo.

No encontró a Aang recorriendo los pasillos detrás de los acólitos o perdiendo el tiempo con Appa y Momo, Katara tampoco estaba cerca para poder molestarla, ni siquiera Sokka.

No se preocupo demasiado por saber dónde estaba Koemi. La muchacha no había bajado a comer con ellos esa mañana. Supusieron que estaba cansada y la dejaron dormir. Las cosas habían estado un poco tensas entre Koemi y el resto desde lo que había pasado con Katara.

Sokka al fin comenzaba a creer un poco en las dudas que Toph tenía, así que se mantenía alerta buscando cualquier pista. Aang se sentía apenado con ella por haber querido atacarla cuando entró en Estado Avatar y había evitado encontrársela durante los cinco días que Katara estuvo inconsciente.

Y cuando Katara despertó... bueno, las dos habían tenido un encuentro algo interesante.

—No me agrada—le dijo Toph a Katara cuando la Maestra Agua le contó lo que había ocurrido—. Me alegro de que la pusieras en su lugar.

Deambuló un rato sin ningún rumbo, esperando encontrase a alguien. Inconscientemente sus pasos la llevaron a la parte Este de Templo, donde estaba una gran biblioteca. Aang se había encargado de reunir cientos de ejemplares y pergaminos sobre la cultura de los Nómadas Aire y los había puesto todos ahí.

Los Acólitos habían estado enviando manuscritos y grandes enciclopedias que lograban restaurar o recuperar de los otros Templos. En un futuro aquella información sería fundamental para enseñar a las nuevas generaciones sobre su pasado. Incluso Aang estaba escribiendo un libro con sus propios conocimientos.

—Hay tantas cosas...—había dicho el chico—. No puedo permitir que nada se pierda en el olvido. Cada detalle de mi cultura, debe ser preservado a través de mi y mi legado.

Pero Toph no estaba ahí por qué quisiera saber algo sobre eso; estaba ahí por qué sabía que ese lugar le encantaba a Sokka.

Había estado molesta con él la mañana de los combates. Por su culpa había sido avergonzada por Katara, Suki y Ty Lee en el desayuno.

Habían estado a punto de averiguar sobre su relación, pero con el accidente de Katara, había tenido que olvidar su molestia.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, pudo sentir como Sokka estaba inclinado sobre una gran mesa, revisando algunos libros.

—¿Que haces, bobo?—Toph se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, indiferente.

Al verla, Sokka se puso de pie emocionado.

—¡Toph! ¡Toph!—chilló el muchacho. Corrió hasta ella para poder abrazarla.

—Eh, alto ahí—Toph levanto una columna para separarlos y Sokka se golpeó de cara contra ella. El chico retrocedió, acariciando su rostro y maldiciendo entre dientes—. ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gustan los abrazos?

—Bueno—Sokka regreso a su mesa de trabajo y busco entre sus libros—, después de esto, tal vez reconsideres lo de los abrazos...

Toph bufo y llegó hasta su lado. Pudo escuchar como Sokka buscaba algo en uno de los libros. A pesar de que el chico a veces parecía ser un bobo, algunas veces tenía esos molestos momentos de inspiración en los que se quedaba días tras los libros por qué tenía una nueva idea.

—¿Recuerdas ese libro que compre?—pregunto el chico.

—Argh—Toph podría recordar ese maldito libro. Se llamaba Historias de las Grandes Familias del Reino Tierra pero Toph lo llamaba El estupido libro que Sokka usa para torturarme.

Desde que lo había comprado, el chico de piel oscura correteaba detrás de ella para hacer malos chistes sobre los orígenes de la familia Beifong.

—Sokka, ya hablamos sobre esto—la Maestra estaba cansada de repetírselo una y otra vez—. No me interesa nada sobre mi familia...

—¡No se trata de eso!—gruñó el chico. Respiró profundamente para poder contener la furia—. Bien, está es la cosa... Hace días estaba buscando sobre tu familia, si, lo admito, entonces encontré también sobre familias que gobernaban pequeñas ciudades bajo el nombre de rey. Asi como el viejo rey Bumi que gobernaba Omashu. Me pareció bastante interesante, así que seguí leyendo... y encontré algo que llamó mi atención—revisó nuevamente entre las hojas hasta al fin encontrar lo que buscaba—. Estas familias a veces crean lemas o frases para identificarse. Encontré una familia, cuya frase es "El oro que brilla como el sol".

—La frase en el cuchillo—Toph sintió que algo estaba a punto de pasar, lo presentía en su corazón.

—Ajá—dijo Sokka, con orgullo—. Pertenece a la familia Kim. Creí, que de alguna forma esto podía ayudarte a recordar.

Mientras Sokka hablaba, algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Toph. Las piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas. Por alguna razón, supuso que así era como se sentía ver. Todo era tan claro ahora, la verdad había estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo.

—¡Lo sabía!—gritó Toph, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro—. ¡Sabía que la conocía! ¡Ya sé quién es!

—¿Quien es realmente Koemi?—dedujo Sokka. Toph se acercó a él y lo tomo por el rostro con alegría.

—Esa maldita mentirosa... Ni siquiera se llama así. Debo de hablar con tu hermana—beso al chico en los labios. Estaba tan feliz que no le importaba que los encontrarán—. ¡Eres un genio! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te amo, pedazo de bobo—lo beso rápidamente de nuevo y se apartó de él.

Debía encontrar a Katara y debía de decirle quién era en realidad Koemi.

[Katara]

Había ido con Yee-Li a comprar víveres a Ciudad República. Gracias a la sesión de curación y el poder de la luna, se sentía como si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Le había costado trabajo asimilar lo que había pasado el primer día. Había quedado inconsciente cuando todos sus amigos estaban en la isla, todos disfrutando de un agradable momento y al despertar, todos se habían ido. Era como si una mano gigante los hubiera borrado a todos de un palmaso.

Ni siquiera su padre estaba ahí. El hombre había tenido que regresar al Sur para encargarse de la Tribu. Había dejado a su esposa a cargo, y al saber que Katara estaba fuera de peligro, había tenido que volver.

A Katara le hubiera gustado despedirse de él. También le hubiera gustado decirle adiós a Zuko, Mei, Iroh, Kiyi, Suki, Ty Lee... No sabía cuando volvería a verlos y eso la ponía triste.

Haru también se había ido. Sokka le había contado que había ido a visitarla cuando estuvo en el hospital pero que no lo había dejado entrar. Katara no sabía que sentir ahora cuando pensaba en él.

Melancolía, en el mejor de los casos.

Caminar por las calles la hacía sentir mejor y la hacía olvidar sus problemas. Le gustaba ver a las personas felices, eso la hacía recordar por qué luchaban. Había hecho lo correcto hace seis años, cuando el ejército del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego se levantaron en armas para decidir el destino de Yu Dao. Le alegraba haber podido hacer razonar a Aang y ayudarlo a ver el camino correcto.

—Debería estar en cama—murmuro Yee-Li. La chica se había mostrado preocupado cuando Katara le pidió acompañarla esa mañana—. No es bueno para su salud caminar y hacer esfuerzo.

—Estoy bien, me hace fuerte estar de pie—le aseguro la muchacha. Aún así, la chica de ojos marrones parecía tener dudas. Yee-Li había tomo las manos de Katara y la vio a los ojos con angustia.

—Katara, yo siento mucha admiración y respeto por ti, igual que el que siento por Aang—admitió ella—. De verdad quiero que estés bien.

—Lo se—había contestado Katara—, y lo aprecio mucho.

Regresaron juntas con los víveres. Al llegar se toparon a Xing Ying, quien las estaba esperando. La chica de los tatuajes estaba encorvada sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Parecía cansada, como si hubiera corrido.

—Maestra... Katara—logró decir la joven, mientras recuperaba el aliento—. La... Jefa Beifong... me pidió... que cuando llegara... le dijera... que necesitaba hablar con usted...

—¿Paso algo? ¿Donde está Toph?—Katara comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga. Parecía que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre algo urgente.

—Está...—la chica sujeto su pecho y respiró profundamente—. La espera en la cocina... Ella está ahí...

Katara le dio las gracias y corrió hasta la gran cocina en busca de su amiga. Encontró a la chica saqueando lo que quedaba de la despensa. Había puesto panecillos en la mesa, un tazón de estofado y algo de carne.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?—pregunto Katara. Toph dijo algo, pero tenía demasiada comida en la boca para que ella pudiera entender—. ¿Quieres dejar de comer y hablar conmigo?

Toph terminó de tragar lo que había en su boca y se limpió las migajas.

—Lo siento, pero no había comido nada desde ayer...—le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Katara—. Será mejor que te sientes, princesita, por qué te tengo noticias muy buenas.

Katara tomo asiento a su lado y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa que Toph pudiera decir.

—La tengo—comenzó Toph, con algo de orgullo—. La he descubierto al fin.

Durante un segundo, Katara se sintió perdida, hasta que supuso que hablaba de Koemi. Toph había estado investigando por ella la verdadera identidad de la chica.

—¿Sobre Koemi?—pregunto, algo emocionada—. ¿Ya recordaste quién es?

—Si—aseguró la Maestra ciega. Katara tuvo que contener un grito de alegría. Aquello era lo que necesitaba para liberarse de la chica. Al fin había algo de luz sobre tanta oscuridad—. Nos ha mentido, en todo. Sobre sus padres, sobre quién es... incluso nos mintió sobre su nombre.

Tomo un panecillo y le encajo el diente.

—Cuando yo era pequeña, tenía tal vez cinco años, recibimos una vista muy peculiar. Cualquier persona importante del Reino Tierra que pasara por Goaling tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por nuestra casa, era una regla casi escrita—Toph mastico y trago su bocadillo—. Mamá siempre intentaba prepararme para portarme bien frente a los invitados. No querían que las personas supieran de mi, pero hubo un tiempo en que me permitían acompañarlos para recibir a las visitas. Un día, tuvimos una destacada presencia. Se trataba de los Kim, la familia real de Kim Du Hee.

—¿No es esa la ciudad donde Aang encontró a Koemi?—cuestión Katara.

Toph asintió ante su pregunta.

—Mamá me hizo aprenderme las palabras correctas con las que debía de hablar y referirme al rey y a su familia. Fue entonces que la conocí.

—A Koemi—dedujo Katara.

—Kim Koru Huremi, en realidad—la corrigió Toph, con una mueca de disgusto—. Ese es su verdadero nombre, o si quieres hacerlo más formal, es princesa Kim Koru Huremi. La chica es la segunda hija del rey Kim Lu, de Kim Du Hee.

—Una princesa...—Katara no comprendía nada ¿No era entonces una rebelde? ¿Era de la realeza?—. Pero entonces... lo que dijo de sus padres, de vivir en la calle...

—Mentiras—sentenció Beifong—. Sus padres siguen vivos, según se. Cuando Koemi y yo nos conocimos ella tenía cuatro años. Nos llevamos mal desde el primer momento. Ella hizo bromas estupidas sobre mi ceguera y yo por supuesto me enoje... Fue entonces que huí de mi casa, cuando descubrí a los tejones topo y supe que era una Maestra Tierra—suspiró profundamente ante el recuerdo—. Una vez que regrese a casa, mis padres me hicieron pedirle disculpas por haber escapado y avergonzado a la familia frente a nuestros invitados. Después de eso nunca más dejaron que nadie supiera de mi.

—¡Tengo que decirle a Aang!—Katara se puso de pie—. Ella tiene que irse.

—Katara—la llamo Toph. Había inseguridad en su rostro—. Sé que Koemi es una mentirías y alguien cruel, pero mentir sobre su pasado no es un crimen lo suficientemente importante. Aún no tenemos nada contra ella realmente—suspiró cansada—. Sé que debe de haber algo más sobre esto. Tal vez si esperamos y averiguamos más podremos tener algo bueno contra ella. Si logramos descubrir por qué mató realmente a Hikedi podemos encarcelarla.

—No puedo esperar tanto—ella ya no la quería rondando cerca. Debía de hablar con Aang y contarle lo que había descubierto. Sabía que la escucharía.

—Una vez me dijiste que no podíamos actuar de forma imprudente—le recordó Beifong, cruzándose de brazos—. Actuar de forma imprudente ahora solo lograría ponerla sobre aviso.

Ya la he puesto sobre aviso, pensó Katara. La había amenizado, le había dicho que sospechaba de ella. Había sido imprudente, pero el calor del momento la había hecho hablar de más.

—Lo siento, Toph, pero debo de hablar con Aang ahora.

La Maestra dejo la habitación.

Necesitaba decirle a Aang sobre Koemi, sacarlo de la ilusión que tenía sobre ella.

Subió las escaleras en espiral que llevaban a su habitación. Sintió el esfuerzo de la subida en todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación fantasmal de dolor que había quedado tras el accidente.

Esperaba poder encontrar a Aang en su habitación, pues a veces en chico estaba en los jardines del Templo Aire, meditando en los campos de plegarias o practicando sus poderes.

Katara se preguntó dónde estaría Koemi en aquel momento.

Una princesa... ¿Como es posible? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Sobre que más nos ha mentido? No importa quién sea o lo que quiera, para cuando termine este día ya no estará aquí. Habrá salido por fin de nuestras vidas...

—¿Aang?—lo llamó Katara—. ¿Aang, estás aquí?

Llamo a la puerta con los nudillos, pero nadie respondió. Aún así, decidió entrar para dar un vistazo.

Sus ojos tardaron un segundo en adaptarse a la oscuridad en la habitación. La escena que contempló le tomo mucho más tiempo asimilar.

Ahí estaba Aang, pero junto a él estaba Koemi.

La chica de ojos verdes le dedicó una mirada triunfal. Sus labios estaban unidos, pero Katara pudo ver su sonrisa interna, danzar bajo sus labios. Parecía feliz, como si hubiera obtenido una gran victoria. Su rostro le dio a Katara un muy mal presentimiento.

La expresión de Aang le fue más difícil de entender.

El chico estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Parecía casi enfermo. Tenía la piel pálida, del color de la leche cortada. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando antes de que ella llegara, pero estaban vacíos. No había felicidad o alegría, ni siquiera dolor. Era como ver vidrio rostro, solo dos profundas lagunas vacías.

Al bajar la vista a sus manos, Katara comprendió por qué estaba así y su mundo entero se convirtió en cenizas frente a sus ojos.

Aang estrujaba con fuerza entre sus temblorosas manos un pergamino con un delicado listón verde.

No, pensó Katara, no, no, no...


	18. Vendar unos ojos ciegos

[Katara]

Es la carta de Haru. Aang la tiene... él lo sabe, sabe lo qué pasó con Haru... Dios mío, él lo sabe...

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Un fuerte impulso de salir corriendo invadió su cuerpo, pero sus piernas se sentían de plomo. Miro a Koemi, y vio la verdad en sus ojos de serpiente.

Ella lo hizo. Encontró la carta de alguna forma y se la dio a Aang ¿Como lo hizo? Queme todas las cartas... Ha esto se refería... ella tuvo la carta todo este tiempo...

—Aang...—Katara sentía que de pronto su lengua se había vuelto de trapo. No podía pronunciar el nombre del Maestro Aire. Había un nudo en su garganta.

¿Que dice la carta? Nunca leí esas malditas cartas...

Aang se puso de pie, sin decir una palabra. Camino hasta donde estaba Katara, deteniéndose frente a ella. La Maestra Agua no pudo ver nada reflejado en su mirada.

¿Que le pasó al brillo en tus ojos? ¿A donde se ha ido? ¿Que te dijo esa víbora? ¿Que mentiras te contó?

El chico le extendió el pergamino, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. Katara tomo la carta con miedo e intento leerla, pero todo era confuso.

No entiendo nada ¿Que es lo que dice aquí?

Las palabras no tenían sentido para ella. Se sentía mareada, como si todo fuera un mal sueño. Poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que decían. Ahí estaba todo; la verdad de la que tanto había intentado escapar.

Al terminar de leer, le costó mucho levantar la mirada de vuelta al rostro de Aang. Los ojos del chico estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

—Aang—volvió a decir Katara. Su voz se escuchaba extraña, como si fuera la de otra persona—, por favor, deja que te explique... hablemos a solas...

—¿Es verdad?—Koemi fue quien respondió a sus súplicas. La chica la miró con burla. Había logrado lo que quería ¿por qué iba a disimular su felicidad ahora?—. ¿Es verdad lo que dice esa carta?

—¡Tu no te atrevas a meterte en esto!—le advirtió Katara. No quería hablar con ella, no la quería en esa habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Aang a solas. Soló así podría hacer que entendiera sus palabras—. Aang, por favor, escúchame—intentó tomar sus manos, pero el chico retrocedió bruscamente, alejarse de ella. Katara sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón–. Por favor, di algo...

—Responde—dijo llanamente al fin. Katara sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al escuchar el dolor teñir su hermosa voz. Las lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaron por sus mejillas en silencio—. ¡Responde!

Katara se estremeció.

Puedo haber mentido, pudo haberlo negado ¿pero que sentido tenía hacerlo? Había tenido que hablar con Aang sobre eso antes, justo como Toph se lo había dicho.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse por sus errores. Las cosas se habían salido de sus manos. Solo le quedaba ser valiente y enfrentar la verdad.

—Si—fue solo una palabra, tan insignificante y vacía. De pronto en la cara de Aang había un sentimiento; desilusión—. Lo siento—intentó decir la muchacha—. Fue un error, lo lamento mucho, Aang...

—¡¿Por que?!—exigió saber el chico. Katara ya no soportaba ver sus ojos, le causaban demasiado dolor. La culpa no le permitió pensar con claridad—. ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no te ame lo suficiente? ¿Fue mi error?

—Aang, yo te amo—puso toda la verdad en aquellas palabras y aún así, supo que Aang no las escuchaba. Katara no podía culparlo, ella misma se sentía despreciable—. No sé por qué lo hice, no lo sé... pero si sé que te amo.

—Todo este tiempo...—murmuró el Avatar, con la voz rota—, todo este tiempo Haru y tú se estuvieron burlando de mí... Me preocupé por ustedes, de verdad que lo hice. Solo amigos ¿no?—sonrió con melancolía—. Soy un idiota... De verdad creí que me amabas.

—No, no, no—Katara estaba llorando ahora. Todo aquello debía de ser un mal sueño—. Las cosas no son así, tienes que creerme. Haru no me interesa, solo me interesas tú.

—¿De verdad?—Koemi había vuelto a hablar—. ¿Y por qué lo besaste entonces? ¿Por que no dijiste nada? ¿Negarás que hablaste con él cuando estuvo en el Templo? ¿Que lo besaste de nuevo la mañana del combate?

¿Como lo sabe? Me ha estado vigilando... Fui una tonta... ha estado vigilándome todo este tiempo. Siempre ha estado un paso antes que yo...

—Fue él quien me beso—murmuró Katara. Los recuerdos eran tan borrosos ahora ¿él la había besado de verdad o había sido ella? No podía saberlo con claridad—. Yo nunca quise...

—Dijiste que me amabas—Aang la vio con repudio—. Me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo y yo creí que era verdad, por qué fui estupido y realmente me enamore de ti...—Aang cerró los ojos, negándose a seguirla viendo—. Nunca quisiste estar conmigo realmente ¿cierto? Siempre tuviste dudas... ¿Actuaste también esa noche? Cuando estuvimos juntos... cuando estuve dentro de ti ¿en quien pensabas realmente? ¿En mi o en Haru?

Pudieron haberla apuñalado en el corazón y hubiera sido menos dolorosos. No podía creer que Aang estuviera realmente dudando sobre eso.

Había sido una noche perfecta para ambos. Katara se había entregado a él por qué lo amaba. Era su chico dulce, aquel que se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella ¿Como podía dudar sobre eso? Aang la conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

—No digas eso—le suplico Katara—. Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso, por favor—se limpio las lágrimas de rostro. Se sentía pequeña y frágil. Quería que la abrazara, que le sonriera de esa forma tierna y que la volviera a ver con ilusión. Quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos y escuchar los latidos de su corazón—. Te amo y sé que ahora te será difícil de creerlo, pero quiero que realmente lo sepas. Me has dicho... me has dicho que yo soy tu ancla, lo único que te mantiene atado al mundo terrenal, pero tú te has vuelto mi todo.

Aang no dijo nada durante un largo tiempo. Para Katara había pasado una eternidad para cuando el chico hablo de nuevo.

—Quiero que te vayas del Templo—sentenció Aang, con voz gélida—. No sé que sentir sobre ti ahora, Katara, así que por el amor que una vez me juraste tener, quiero que te vayas de mi isla. Te dare hasta esta noche.

Katara no pudo decir nada.

Alguna vez dijiste que este era nuestro hogar, que sería el hogar de nuestros hijos ¿Ahora es únicamente el tuyo? ¿Ya olvidaste las promesas que hiciste?

Al final, solo hizo una inclinación leve con la cabeza en señal de despedida.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... me complacerá hacerte feliz—se escuchó murmurar Katara, casi en transe. Levantó la vista de nuevo y giró con pasos torpes. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Cuando ya estaba por irse, la voz de Koemi la detuvo.

—Tienes que regresar el collar—dijo la Maestra Tierra.

Katara no supo a lo que se refería durante un segundo, hasta finalmente entendió. Miro a Aang, intentando encontrar en él un rastro de compasión.

Es mío, tú me lo diste ¿Dejaras que me lo arrebate?

El chico apartó la mirada, sin embargo, totalmente indiferente.

Katara se quitó el collar de compromiso con manos torpes. Lo contempló en la palma de su mano.

Koemi se acercó a ella y se lo arrebató de las manos con brusquedad.

—Te dijiste que te arrepentirías—murmuró la chica de ojos verdes, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Katara la pudiera escuchar.

[Aang]

Se sentía perdido.

Dejo que Katara saliera de la habitación, aún cuando todos sus instintos le pedían que fuera detrás de ella.

No podía explicar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía decepcionado y traicionado de igual forma ¿Como era posible que Katara realmente lo hubiera hecho? ¿Como lo había engañado? Se había negado a creerlo cuando Koemi fue a su habitación y se lo dijo. Aang no podía creer sus palabras y durante un momento había estado tan furioso con sus acusaciones que consideró echarla fuera de la habitación. Entonces Koemi le había mostrado la carta.

—Puedes preguntarle a Xing Ying o a Yee-Li si no crees en mí—le había dicho la Maestra Tierra, con compasión—. Ellas saben tan bien como yo que está carta es real...

Pero para Aang seguía siendo una mentira.

Katara le hubiera dicho si algo así hubiera pasado, él confiaba en ella. Katara lo amaba, se lo había dicho muchas veces, lo sentía cuando besaba sus labios, cuando la chica pronunciaba su nombre. Ella nunca le mentiría sobre algo así... pero ahí estaba la cara.

—Le pedí que te lo dijera—sollozo Koemi, melancólica—. Cuando me entere, le dije que no podía mentirte sobre algo como esto... Ella dijo que hablaría contigo, pero nunca lo hizo—Koemi había bajado la mirada, avergonzada—. Y después, aquella noche que los encontré hablando... y la mañana de los combates—al levantar la mirada de nuevo hacia Aang, tenía los ojos llenos de compasión—, los descubrí besándose a mitad del pasillo. Me sentí tan furiosa con ella que actúe de esa forma y la ataque... pero la culpa me invade y no quiero que sigas viviendo esta mentira, Aang. Por eso vengo ante ti con la verdad.

La rabia y la desilusión habían debatido por llenar su corazón en ese momento. Las lágrimas habían nublado sus ojos antes de que uno de los dos sentimientos ganara.

Empezó a recordar la visita del Maestro Tierra en la isla. Como había saludado a Katara. Recordó lo que Koemi le había dicho la noche de su llegada, sobre la amistad entre ambos. Y la noche del banquete Aang los había encontrado bailando juntos y hablando entre susurros.

¿Por que no intentas, simplemente, olvidar todo? Le había dicho Katara a Haru cuando creyó que nadie los escuchaba.

Pudo recordar lo tensa que había estado Katara cuando tomo su lugar a su lado en los combates, la herida en el rostro de Haru e incluso la forma extraña en que Sokka había reaccionado cuando se presentó como rival de Aang.

Sokka también lo sabía ¿Quien más me ha mentido? ¿En quién puedo confiar realmente?

—Yo nunca te mentira—Koemi puso una mano sobre su hombro, casi como si pudiera leer su mente. La sonrisa en su rostro era compasiva—. Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo, así que no podía mentirte. Aunque Katara me pidió que siguiera guardando el secreto, ya no podía seguir siendo parte de su engaño.

Había escuchado la voz de Katara llamarlo entonces, pronunciar su nombre con urgencia, pero había creído que se trataba de una ilusión.

Entonces Katara había llegado a la habitación, como si el universo conspirara en su contra para hacer que la enfrentará.

Aang vio su rostro y sintió por primera vez el nudo en la garganta. Él conocía muy bien su rostro, había pasado mañanas enteras memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos, pero ahora le parecía sumamente diferente. Se había vuelto el rostro de una desconocida. Aang sintió que se ahogaba lentamente en el profundo color de su mirada.

Por favor, di que todo esto no es verdad, aún que sea otra mentira, solo hazlo... por favor...

Katara se había quedado estática, como si supiera lo que ocurría. Había visto primero a Koemi y luego, su vista se había detenido en Aang.

El Avatar sostuvo su mirada, intentando con toda sus fuerzas aferrarse a las últimas ilusiones que tenía. Katara había escapado de su mirada y lentamente sus ojos fueron a sus manos, donde aún sostenía aquel pedazo de papel.

Cuando el pánico invadió los ojos de su novia, su corazón se hizo pedazos.

Es verdad... Todo lo que Koemi me ha dicho es verdad... Katara reconoce la carta...

Katara había intentado hablar, pero Aang no pudiera escuchar su voz. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, con tanta necesidad y desconsuelo, era como si le clavara un cuchillo en el alma.

De pronto todo era dudoso, esos siete años juntos... ¿que tanto era real? ¿Que más mentiras le había dicho en todo ese tiempo?

Escuchar su voz lo hacía sentir furioso y triste; ver su rostro lo hacía sentir dolor.

Haru y ella... Haru, su amigo, el agradable Maestro Tierra que los había ayudado en la guerra, quien los había acompañado en el Templo del Oeste.

El chico había estado ahí, bajo su techo ¡Había sido su invitado! Le había ofrecido alimento y hospedaje, y él y Katara le habían pagado traicionando su confianza, burlándose a sus espaldas.

Cerraba los ojos y lo veía con claridad. Su mente le jugaba bromas crueles. Ahí estaban ambos, escabulléndose a escondidas para besarse. Riéndose en secreto del pobre iluso Aang.

Imaginaba las manos del chico sobre el cuerpo de Katara, tocándola lentamente, la imaginaba a ella, gimiendo, pronunciando su nombre con placer.

Las imágenes eran demasiado dolorosas, demasiado vividas... Sintió la rabia dominarlo.

¡¿Con que derecho Haru se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer?! ¡¿Con que derecho?!

Y de pronto ya no lo había soportado más.

Tenerla cerca solo le causaría más dolor y miseria; le recordaría su engaño. No quería volver a ver su rostro, no ahora.

—Quiero que te vayas del Templo—había dicho con tanta indiferencia, como si realmente no le hiciera pedazos el alma—. No sé que sentir sobre ti ahora, Katara, así que por el amor que una vez me juraste tener, quiero que te vayas de mi isla. Te dare hasta esta noche.

Una vez que Katara dejo la habitación, todo los colores parecieron volverse grises. Había un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea de la habitación, pero Aang solo sentía frío.

Ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte par entrar en Estado Avatar ahora. Simplemente quería regresar al hielo, hace siete años. Quería nunca haberla conocido, nunca haberse enamorado de Katara.

—Aang—lo llamó Koemi. El chico casi se había olvidado de que ella estaba en la habitación—. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero era necesario que supieras la verdad. Cualquier cosa que necesites yo...

—Quiero que me dejes solo—le espeto el chico. No quería verla. La odiaba. Deseaba nunca haberla conocido tampoco. De esa forma, nunca se hubiera enterado de nada. Seguiría viviendo en la falsa vida perfecta junto a Katara y su mundo nunca se hubiera vuelto ese lugar extraño y sombrío que era ahora.

—Pero...—dudo Koemi.

—¡FUERA!—gritó Aang, rabioso.

La chica parecía querer decir algo más, pero finalmente cerró la boca y asintió. Abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dejar el collar de compromiso aún lado del muchacho.

Aang tomo el collar y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo en la vida como en ese momento.

[Toph]

Toph Biefong comió hasta saciar su hambre. Terminó de comer los panecillos untados con mermelada y vacío el cuenco del estofado. Mastico la carne y la trago. Comió melocotones y otras frutas hasta que las mejillas le quedaron pegajosas por el zumo.

Se sentía muy feliz y quería celebrarlo.

Había descubierto la verdad sobre Koemi y pronto se la quitarían de encima.

Al terminar de comer, limpió las migajas y lavo su rostro. Le esperaba una larga noche. Solo quería tirarse en la cama y descansar. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse la armadura metálica.

Recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación silbando con alegría. El fresco de la noche le revolvió el cabello y le acarició las mejillas. Liberó un bostezo, mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse la pereza.

Abrio la puerta de su habitación, pero sus sentidos le advirtieron que había alguien más ahí. Supo que se trataba de Katara.

—¿Como resultó todo, princesita?—preguntó Toph, con una sonrisa radiante.

Entonces escucho su llanto. Los sollozos de la chica eran continuos y descontrolados. Toph podía sentir como el corazón de Katara latía desbocado y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

—¿Que fue lo qué pasó?—Toph se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Todo el cuerpo de Katara se estremecía violentamente.

—Lo sabe—murmuró la Maestra Agua. Su voz se escuchaba perdida, como si ella estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos en esa habitación—. Aang... él sabe lo de Haru... Koemi se lo dijo, le mostró la carta...

Toph intento entender sus palabras, pero todo era muy confuso. Se adelantó y tomo a su amiga por los hombros, intentando calmarla.

—Katara, mírame y respira—le pidió la Maestra ciega. Sintió como Katara intentaba hacer lo que le decía, pero estaba demasiado alterada—. ¿Hablaste con Aang sobre Koemi?

—No pude—sollozo Katara, aferrándose a sus brazos con necesidad—. No tuve tiempo. Koemi me tendió una trampa. Todo este tiempo supo lo de Haru, tenía la carta con su confesión y se la mostró a Aang...—la chica se estremeció—. Oh, Aang... ni siquiera quería escucharme. Estaba tan mal, tan dañado, dijo cosas tan horribles... y sus ojos, me veían con tanta furia...

Toph comenzó a entenderlo todo. Koemi había puesto a Aang en contra de Katara cuando se vio acorralada. De alguna forma había sabido que estaban tras de ella.

Toph conocía lo emocional que podía llegar a ser Aang. La noticia lo debió de haber devastado. Se encontraría furioso y no se prestaría a escuchar razones. Tal vez si Katara hubiera hablado antes con él, el mismo día en que se reencontraron... pero la Maestra Agua había dejado pasar el tiempo. Ese había sido su error.

—Todo va a estar bien—Toph no era buena consolando a las personas, no se le daba eso de ser sentimental, así que le fue muy difícil encontrar las palabras correctas para darle ánimos a la Maestra Agua—. Estoy segura de que todo se solucionara...

—No, nada va a estar bien—Katara limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero todo indicaba que se hecharia a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento—. Aang me odia. Él... él me corrio del Tembló...

—¿Que él hizo que?—Toph estaba incrédula. Se puso de pie, furiosa. Aang estaba actuando como un idiota.

—Me dijo que dejara la isla... Me dio hasta esta noche—la muchacha se llevó una mano al cuello—. Y Koemi... Ella me quito el collar de compromiso y Aang no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí, como si no le importará lo que ella me hiciera. Incluso insinuó que Haru y yo... ¡ni siquiera pudo creer que Aang piense eso de mi! ¡Que crea que soy una cualquiera!

Toph apretó la mandíbula, disgustada. Correr a Katara de la isla había sido una idiotes. Aang se estaba dejando influenciar por esa víbora ponzoñosa. La chica de ojos verdes hizo sonar sus nudillos.

—Si no quiere escucharte a ti, tendrá que escucharme a mí ¡Lo pateare tan fuerte que todas sus vidas pasadas lo sentirán!—camino hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ir y enfrentar al chico de los tatuajes, pero Katara le dio alcance y la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

—No compliques las cosas más, por favor—le suplico la chica—. No quiero que él también este molesto contigo por mi culpa... Aang necesita tiempo para pensar sobre esto. Lo mejor... lo mejor será que me vaya y le de espacio para que piense en todo y se calme.

—¿Entonces te irás?—Katara nunca había sido de las chicas que se dejaban derrotar. Que ahora tomará esa actitud era algo desconcertante—. ¿Dejaras a Aang solo con Koemi? ¿La dejaras ganar así de fácil?

—Nunca—la voz de Katara se endureció, molesta ante aquella nefasta idea—. Nunca la dejaría ganara... pero no tengo otra opción. Debo jugar su juego, hacerla cree que estoy derrotada...

—Pero—Toph tenía sus dudas—, realmente lo estás...

—No—parecía de pronto tan segura, como si tuviera un plan. Le recordó extrañamente a su hermano mayor, cuando el chico se tornaba serio y se hacía cargo de todo con responsabilidad y madures—. Debemos seguir buscando... Tú lo dijiste; debe de haber más sobre ella. Entonces, cuando tengamos las pruebas le pagaré con la misma moneda. Aang tendrá que ver entonces quien es realmente. Es la única forma.

—No tienes a donde ir—dedujo Toph, maquinando en su mente un plan para ayudar a Katara—. No dejaré que deambules por ahí. Si tú te vas del Templo, yo me voy contigo.

—¿Conmigo?—quiso saber Katara, sin comprender las planearas de Toph—. ¿A donde?

—¿A que otro lugar podría ser?—la chica señaló la dorada placa que relucía en su armadura—. A la estación de policía de Ciudad República.


	19. Canción que cantan los muertos

[Koemi]

La Maestra Tierra sentía algo más intenso que la mera felicidad. Aang había reaccionado mucho mejor que si Koemi lo hubiera planeado.

Katara no había podido ni siquiera defenderse. Había llegado en el momento justo, cuando la ira de Aang estaba naciendo y verla ahí, confesando su engaño, solo había servido para firmar su condena. Koemi había esperado que todos los conspiradores de la muchacha y ella misma estuvieran fuera del Templo para acercarse a Aang.

La carta era lo único que necesitaba para que viera la verdad y una vez que se dio cuenta la clase de persona que era Katara, la venda había caído de sus ojos.

La echo de la isla, me dejo quitarle el collar de compromiso... Es cuestión de tiempo para que comprenda que solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz.

Koemi perdono la brusquedad con la que la había echado de la habitación; él estaba demasiado dolido en ese momento. Todo iría mejor cuando logrará calmarse.

Encontró la cama extremadamente cómoda esa noche, después de ver cómo un barco dejaba la isla. Tomo una refrescante ducha y permitió que su cuerpo se hundiera en las suaves sanabas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmió con plenitud.

Encontró el amanecer renovador. Escogió sus mejores prendas para el desayuno; un ajustado vestido de seda en un verde puro, con exquisitos bordados de hilos de oro en el corpiño y los puños de las mangas. Cepillo su cabello hasta sacarle un brillo reluciente y lo dejó caer suelto a sus espaldas.

Una de las estudiantes del Avatar le sirvió el desayuno. Era algo de carne, pan crujiente, rebanadas de queso, tostadas, mermelada para untar y un baso de zumo de naranja fresco. Cada bocado le supo a la Maestra Tierra a mil maravillas.

También descubrió lo agradable que era el silencio esa mañana. Estaba comiendo sola. La ausencia de Katara era algo que había esperado, pero Toph Beifong y Sokka no estaban por ningún lado. Cuando Yee-Li fue a retirar los alimentos, Koemi la detuvo.

—Anoche zarpo un barco de la isla ¿Quien iba a abordó de él?—demandó saber. La chica de ojos marrones frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

—La Maestra Katara—reconoció la acólito—, su hermano Sokka y la Jefa Beifong.

Había esperando que al ser su hermano, Sokka la apoyará, pero no lo había esperado de Toph.

Así que esa maldita ciega decidió irse con ella. Bien, me alegrara no tener que ver su engreído rostro por aquí.

—Koemi...—dudo la chica de ojos marrones—. ¿Cuando...? ¿Cuando volverá Katara a la isla?

—Nunca—respondió bruscamente la Maestra Tierra. Miro a Yee-Li con seriedad. La otra chica parecía asustada ante la respuesta que le había dado—. Habrán algunos cambios por aquí de ahora en adelante. Katara no tiene permitido regresar al Templo ¿entendido? Tampoco deben mencionar su nombre en mi presencia o en la del Avatar Aang y cualquier mensaje que llegue a la isla debe ser presentado ante mi. Quiero que tú y los otros saquen sus cosas del dormitorio de Aang, también las cosas de Toph y Sokka y quiero que lleven las mías a la habitación que está en el lado oeste, junto a la del Avatar.

Los ojos marrones de Yee-Li se cristalizaron. El horror cubrió su aniñado rostro.

—¿Entonces es verdad?—quiso saber—. ¿Aang y ella discutieron? ¿Ambos terminaron?

—Si—Koemi se levanto de la mesa y aliso las arrugas de su vestido—. Así son las cosas ahora—frunció el ceño, disgustada de pronto—. ¿El Avatar ya bajo a desayunar? ¿Donde está?

—Fui a despertarlo esta mañana, pero me ordenó que lo dejara solo. No ha dejado su alcoba—la acólito bajo la mirada—. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora, Koemi?

—Maestra Koemi—le corrigió la chica de ojos verdes. Alguna vez, la servidumbre me llamaba Alteza cuando se refería a mi—. Puedes retirarte.

La respuesta de la muchacha de ojos marrones la disgusto. Podía aceptar que Aang quisiera estar solo, pero no podía aceptar que se rehusara a alimentarse por Katara.

Decidió subir a buscar a Aang.

Llamo a su puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Aang?—lo llamó con amabilidad. Aguardo unos segundos, sin que hubiera ningún cambio—. Soy yo, Koemi ¿Estás ahí?

El silencio la hizo pensar que quizás, Aang en realidad no estaba dentro. Ya estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió para ella.

Le pareció que aquella mañana Aang se veía más atractivo que nunca.

Es un Dios, un Dios en cuerpo de hombre. Un Dios no puede ser para una campesina, pero puede ser para mí.

Aang llevaba la ropa del día anterior y el color de sus ojos grises era tan oscuro como las nubes de tormenta, pero a Koemi le gusto la seriedad de su rostro; lo hacia ver más adulto, más imponente.

—No quería molestarte—declaró la muchacha. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa—. Me preocupé... cuando supe que no habías desayunado.

Aang apretó los labios y la miró con compasión. Salió de la alcoba y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Koemi pudo ver el interior durante solo un momento; todo estaba en penumbras.

—Has sido muy amable conmigo, Koemi. Es muy descortés de mi parte pagar tus consideraciones con preocupación—su sonrisa no tenía brillo de algún tipo, pero aún así a ella le gusto verla—. Estoy bien, es solo que ha sido una larga noche para mí...

—Me complacerá decirte que tus órdenes fueron cumplidas—no se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre de Katara frente a Aang—. Ella dejo la isla en la noche.

—¿Katara realmente se fue?—había algo en la voz de Aang, algo parecido a la duda. Incluso sus ojos reflejaron decepción—. Supongo... que es lo que quería.

—Toph y Sokka la acompañaron; al parecer decidieron estar de su lado.

—No hay un lado—murmuró Aang, bajando la mirada—. Toph es mi Maestra de Tierra Control, mi amiga y Sokka es casi un hermano para mí; los conflictos entre Katara y yo no tiene por qué afectar la relación que tengo con ellos.

—Y aún así ellos escogieron irse con ella—la chica miro reflejadas sus palabras en el rostro de Aang. Sintió una punzada dolorosa. Se adelantó, tomando el rostro de Aang entre sus delicadas manos—, pero yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí.

Aang puso su mano sobre la de Koemi y durante un breve momento ella pudo disfrutar del suave tacto.

—Gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres una buena amiga—retiró la mano de la muchacha de su rostro. Unió las palmas de sus menos e hizo una reverencia de despedida—. Si me disculpas, Koemi, me gustaría meditar un poco.

—Como desees—Koemi intento en vano ocultar la decepción en su voz.

Eso había sido el primer día.

La mañana siguiente Aang ni siquiera se molestó darle la cara. Simplemente le aseguro que estaba bien y Koemi tuvo que conformarse con eso.

La tercera día fue peor. Aang no contesto cuando lo llamo. Intento hablar con él, pedirle que comiera algo o que por lo menos le mostrará la cara, pero todas sus súplicas eran en vano.

Al intentar forzar la puerta, descubrió que está tenía seguro. Koemi no soportaba que actuará de esa manera. Ella quería verlo, quería que comiera algo y volviera a estar bien.

¿Como puedo hacerlo sentir mejor, estar a su lado, si se niega a dejar esa maldita habitación?

A ella de verdad le preocupaba mucho Aang. No quería que estuviera triste, no por Katara. Si seguía sin alimentarse incluso podría enfermar.

Koemi no sabía que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Es mi culpa, por decirle lo de Katara había dicho la voz dentro de ella durante un momento No pensó poco después Era la única forma para aléjalo de ella. Yo lo haré feliz.

El cuatro día camino a su habitación con desconsuelo, sin ninguna esperanza de que respondiera sus súplicas.

—Aang—Koemi se quedó fuera de la puerta, con la frente apoyada en la rígida madera—. Aang, soy yo de nuevo... No deseo molestarte. Quería simplemente recordarte que día es hoy; habrá un evento, ya sabes, regresaré el puesto de presidente a Sokka. Habrán reporteros y todos esperan que estés ahí. Aang, eres el Avatar, representas el balance del mundo, el bienestar... Tienes que estar ahí.

Espero y espero una respuesta durante lo que le parecieron horas. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado su voz, eso le hubiera servido de consuelo. Suspiró con pesadez y se apartó.

—Me preocupas mucho—le dijo por último. Su voz se escuchaba lastimera, impropia de ella—. Quiero verte, quiero saber que estás bien... Aquí estaré, siempre que quieras hablar con alguien ¿si?

Se alejó de la puerta y camino por el pasillo en silencio. Tenía que solucionar aquella situación, pero primero debía terminar con ese asunto, enfrentar a la prensa y dejar que Sokka volviera a estar a cargo.

[Katara]

Todo estaba en penumbras. La oscuridad se alzaba a su alrededor como un mar interminable que engullía todo. Únicamente una pequeña llama rojiza hacia bailar las sombras lejos de ellos. Aún con la escasa luz, a Katara le resultaba muy difícil ver el rostro de Aang justo frente a ella.

El chico tenía solo doce años y Katara tenía que bajar la vista para verlo. Le parecía tan joven, tan inocente... El miedo recorría el pecho de la chica y la hacía estremecer.

Cuando la luz se extinga, ambos moriremos. Si Aang ya dominará el Fuego, podríamos ver el camino y si ya dominará la Tierra, nos sacaría de este laberinto hechizado.

Pero Aang era un niño y solo dominaba el Aire y el Agua; era un Avatar incompleto.

—¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?—preguntó el chico, con miedo. Katara tenía una idea, por supuesto, pero decirla en voz alta la hacía estremecer.

El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad.

Recordó lo que la tía Wu le había dicho sobre su futuro; se casaría con un poderoso Maestro, con el cual tendría una familia y sería muy feliz ¿Era posible que realmente Aang fuera ese hombre?

—Estaremos bien—Katara puso su mano sobre la de Aang con la cual sostenía la raquítica antorcha. Ella busco su otra mano. Al estrecharla se dio cuenta que los nervios habían hecho sudar su mano. Aquello le pareció muy dulce—. ¿Confías en mi, Aang?

El chico asintió lentamente.

Katara le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y acortó la distancia entre ambos mientras las últimas llamas morían.

Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su corazón latir con rapidez. En la oscuridad, dejo que sus instintos la guiarán hasta su destino.

Cuando sus labios encontraron los de Aang, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Todo resultaba tan extraño y durante un segundo, no supo qué hacer, hasta que sintió como la mano de Aang se cerraba con fuerza entorno a la suya.

Katara relajo el cuerpo y movió sus labios. Aang dejo que Katara guiará el beso. Ella ya lo había hecho antes; había besado una vez torpemente a Jet, cuando estuvo enamorisqueada de él como una niña boba, pero esto era completamente diferente.

Su corazón ardía y su respiración era tan pesada. Los labios de Aang eran torpes sobre los suyos, pero era lo más dulce que Katara hubiera probado nunca. Se besaron durante lo que ambos creyeron una eternidad. Ella abrió los labios por instinto y sintió a Aang explorar el interior de su boca con paciencia. Le gusto la sensación estremecedora que le provocó.

De pronto ya no le interesaba salir de esa cueva, no le interesaba el Señor del Fuego, no le interesaba la guerra, quería quedarse ahí para siempre, quería que ese beso nunca terminara.

Pero el aire comenzó a faltarle y cuando ambos se apartaron, tenían las mejillas ardiendo. Entonces Katara vio sobre sus cabezas los enormes cristales qué emitían esa intensa luz verdosa.

Se apartó de Aang.

—¡La salida!—exclamó con euforia. El joven Avatar intentó decir algo, pero Katara se apartó y comenzó a correr por el camino que los cristales señalaban—. ¡Vamos, Aang! ¡De prisa!

El chico comenzó a seguirla.

Katara no podía verle el rostro sin avergonzarse.

Él quiere hablar sobre esto. No, tengo que fingir que nunca pasó. Es tan confuso... No me gusta Aang, es solo un niño inmaduro, como un hermano pequeño para mí...

Y aún así estaba ese beso; su primer beso. Ella quería repetirlo. Estaba tan confundida ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera tan extraña?

La salida estaba a unos pasos de ella y el viento le acariciaba el rostro, pero cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció y pudo ver la luz de nuevo, Katara ya era una mujer de veintiún años y Aang no estaba a su lado.

La chica despertó de su sueño con pesadumbre. Se quedó en la cama, sin comprender donde estaba o que había pasado. Entonces su mente recordó todo; recordó los siete años que habían pasado, recordó la pelea con su novio hace ya cuatro días, recordó como había hablado con Sokka y él había decidido acompañarla junto con Toph, recordó como los tres habían dejado la isla a mitad de la noche ocultos por la oscuridad, como si fueran ladrones.

Y entonces quizá llorar.

Sintió cosquillas en los labios ante el recuerdo de su primer beso en la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados, cuando ambos eran niño pequeños. No habían hablado mucho de eso después y Katara había intentado olvidarlo, hasta que Aang la beso de nuevo el día de la invasion. El sentimiento había regresado y estaba ahí de nuevo cuando el chico le robo un beso durante el descanso de la obra de teatro.

Katara se sintió terriblemente triste.

No lo bese las suficientes veces y ahora ya no puedo hacerlo.

La estación de policía era un lugar frío y duro, justo como el mismo metal lo era. Su habitación era muy modesta y simple; había una cama donde dormir, un armario para la ropa y nada más que eso, pero todo era más de lo que ella necesitaba.

Toph había sido muy amable al llevarla ahí, sin ninguna duda. La misma chica se había instalado en una habitación similar. En cuanto a Sokka, como presidente del Consejo contaba con un departamento propio en la parte alta de Ciudad República.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, siempre que así lo quieras—le había recordado Sokka la misma noche que dejaron la isla, cuando ambos se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

—Se que así es, Sokka—Katara había besado la mejilla de su hermano a modo de despedida—, pero creo que lo mejor será que este con Toph.

—Todo se solucionará—había dicho por último Sokka—. Conoces a Aang. No es del tipo de persona que guarda rencor por mucho tiempo.

—Espero que tengas razón—deseo Katara.

Se puso de pie e hizo la cama. La ropa había sido un problema el primer día. No había podido llevarse nada del Templo. Todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación de Aang y ella no se había sentido valiente para ir por ellas.

Un día después de su partida, uno de los acólitos le había llevado sus pertenencias a la estación de policía y ella tuvo que hacerse a la idea que las cosas eran así ahora.

Al sentir su cuello desnudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de melancolía la hizo estremecer. Busco el collar de su madre y sustituyó el collar de compromiso que había perdido.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Aang aquella mañana, cuando su vista se perdió en la bahía. Lo primero que miro fue la gran estatua del Avatar en la Isla Memorial. No era su verdadero rostro, pero sus ojos metálicos parecían fijos en Katara, llenos de reproche. No le costó nada imaginar que el verdadero Aang no la miraría con ojos diferentes.

La primera vez que había visto esa estatua, hace casi once días, había pensado que su vida al fin iba a ser feliz. Que ingenua había sido.

Koemi está con él ahora, envenenando sus odios, contándole mentiras. Lo desea como una mujer desea a un hombre y ahora que ya no estoy en su camino...

—Deberías acompañarme, Katara—le dijo Toph mientras se ajustaba la armadura. Katara la había ido a buscar a su habitación. Pasaban casi todos los días juntas, aunque Katara casi no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La Maestra Agua miro como el pesado metal se plegaba con ligereza en el aire para amoldarse a la finura de la chica ciega con si se tratara de agua—. Es un día importante para tu hermano.

Katara casi había olvidado que iba a pasar ese día. Sokka al fin estaba lo suficientemente bien para regresar al frente del Consejo de la Repúbica Unida. Era en parte una noticia que la tranquilizaba, por qué eso significaba que Koemi ya no tendría ninguna clase de poder.

—¿Estará él ahí?—Katara no había sabido nada de Aang en esos cuatro días. No se le había visto por ninguna parte y el acólito que le llevó las cosas no pudo decirle nada. Estaba preocupada por él; podía tolerar que no quisiera saber nada de ella, pero Katara necesitaba saber que Aang estaba bien.

—Fue invitado, como otros tanta figuras de relevancia, pero no confirmó su asistencia.

—Entiendo—Katara intentó no escucharse triste, pero era justo como se sentía—. Supongo que iré; Sokka es mi hermano y no quiero que este solo en esto.

Katara se armo de valor y enfrentó cualquier cosa que estuviera por venir.

El evento sería en la alcaldía de la ciudad. Tan pronto como Katara se acercó, acompañada por Toph y su equipo de Maestros Metal, miro a los reporteros aglomerarse entorno al podium.

Su hermano estaba ya ahí, arreglado como correspondía a la situación. Saludo a su hermana menor con una abrazo y una sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes nervioso?—indagó la chica, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Le dio un leve apretón para mostrarle su apoyo.

—Estoy bien, Katara—le aseguro Sokka, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos recorrieron su entorno y donde había estado una sonrisa, apareció una leve mueca—. Él no vendrá ¿no es así?

—Es mi culpa—Katara se llevó una mano al cuello y acaricio el collar de su madre—. Creo que aún no está listo para volver a verme.

—Debería intentar hablar con Aang. Es bueno darle espacio, pero no es bueno dejarlo enfrentar esto solo.

Para ella sonó como una buena idea. Sabía que la relación entre Aang y Sokka era muy fuerte. Ambos se llevaban excelente, siempre conspirando para hacer travesuras juntos como dos hermanos inquietos.

—La vendrá bien contar con un amigo—la chica bajo la vista, insegura sobre lo que iba a decir—. Si Aang... si él decide recibirte, por favor, dile que realmente lo lamento mucho, dile que lo extraño...

—Se lo dirás tú misma—Sokka puso sus manos en los hombros de Katara. El chico era mucho más alto que ella, así que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verlo—. Lo convencer para que te de la oportunidad de hablar.

Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sabía que Aang no quería hablar con ella y lo comprendía.

Los reporteros se pusieron en pie cuando el carruaje que transportaba a Koemi arribó en el recinto.

Katara no disimulo su desagrado.

La Maestra Tierra se había ganado la simpatía de los habitantes de Ciudad República durante las breves semanas que había estado a cargo del Consejo. Había fingido ante ello, igual que fingía ante Aang y el resto.

Al ver su perfecto rostro, Katara sintió la furia dominar sus instintos. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un peinado simple. Sus ojos verdes eran esmeraldas relucientes, a juego con el collar de jade que enmarcaba su estilizado cuello. Katara quiso retorcerle el cuello con ese collar de pronto.

—Quiero romperle la cara...—admitió Katara en un susurro.

—Procura no hacerlo en público, hermanita o los reporteros tendrán la primera plana de mañana "Desquiciada Maestra Agua mata a inocente chica en un crimen pasional"—Sokka negó, cruzándose de brazos—. No me gustaría retomar mi mandato poniendo a mi hermana menor tras las rejas. Prométeme que te relajaras, Katara.

La Maestra Agua apretó la mandíbula, disgustada.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Sokka.

Todos los invitados tomaron su lugar y la ceremonia comenzó.

Koemi dio un discurso sobre lo encantada que estaba con Ciudad República y lo triste que se sentía ahora que dejaba el cargo, habló sobre la sabiduría del resto del Consejo y lo admirada que estaba de la inteligencia de Sokka.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia que Katara la despreciara más. Era algo en su tono de voz que resultaba simplemente insoportable. Todo sonaba como una mentira para ella, ensayada y actuada de forma perfecta. Su sonrisa era demasiado falsa, su ojos demasiado inocentes.

Sokka también dio un discurso, como era de esperar. Prometió garantizar la seguridad de la República Unida y sus habitantes. Le dio las gracias a Koemi por encargarse de todo mientras él se estaba recuperando.

—Por tu servicio, a los ciudadanos de las Cuatro Naciones, el Consejo y el Rey Kuei del Reino Tierra hemos decidido—Sokka busco en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul marino y extrajo una pequeña caja—, entregarte la medalla Kyoshi a la Libertad en reconocimiento a tu sabiduría y entrega.

La chica recibió el honor con una sonrisa, mientras que las fotos llovían sobre ella. Koemi le beso ambas mejillas a Sokka y el chico asintió, como se esperaba que hiciera, pero Katara podía ver el disgusto en sus ojos.

A Sokka tampoco le agradaba la Maestra Tierra.

Ambos tuvieron su tiempo para contestar las preguntas de los reporteros. Katara resistió todo lo que pudo ahí de pie. Algunos reporteros se acercaron a ella para felicitarla por su compromiso con el Avatar y Katara tuvo que fingir que nada pasaba, hasta que ya no pudo sostener la sonrisa y se apartó del público.

—No me siento bien—admitió cuando Toph se acercó para saber que pasaba. Se sentía abrumada. Las personas a su alrededor la asfixiaban—. Quiero irme...

—¿Tan pronto te vas?—la voz de Koemi la hizo levantar la mirada. La chica se había acercado a ver que pasaba. De cerca, su rostro le resultaba a Katara más repulsivo—. ¿Estás bien, cariño? Te has puesto pálida.

Katara se había sentado para recuperar el aliento pero ante la provocación, se lanzó al frente, rabiosa. Toph tuvo que sostenerla para que no golpeara a la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Que demonios quieres aquí?—le reprochó Toph. La Jefa de Policía no se molestó en fingir empatía. Ella nunca se había guardado nada; si alguien le disgustaba, se lo dejaba en claro—. ¿Por que no vas a buscar problemas a otra parte?

—Todo esto es tu culpa—Katara aferró sus dedos a la armadura de Toph. Le costaba mucho mantener la voz baja. No quería hacer un espectáculo.

—¿Mi culpa?—la chica se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendida—. Permíteme recordarte Katara, que no fui yo quien se fue a revolcar con otro, no fui yo quien le rompió el corazón a Aang.

—¡Maldita mentirosa!—Katara sintió algunas miradas fijarse en ella, pero no le importaba. Koemi rió maliciosamente ante su reacción.

—Oh, eres muy divertida—confesó Koemi. Humedeció sus labios carnosos con la lengua—. No sé que es lo que Aang encontró en ti que para que le gustaras tanto.

—Algo que nunca encontrará en ti—dijo Toph, frunciendo el ceño—. Eres realmente patética ¿lo sabes? Siento lástima por ti.

—¿Lástima? ¿Tú de mi?—siseo Koemi. Las palabras de Toph había hecho malla en su orgullo—. ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? No, claro que no lo has hecho...

—Ja, ja—rió Toph, sin ninguna gracia. Si las palabras de Koemi la habían afectado, nunca nadie lo sabría por la indiferencia en su rostro—. Los mismos chistes de hace catorce años. Uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo, se le ocurrirían nuevos chistes, Alteza.

Koemi palideció a ojos vistos. Retrocedió, repentinamente cautelosa. Toph pudo sentir su reacción.

—¿A donde se ha ido toda tu valentía ahora?—preguntó la chica ciega—. Eres patética, por qué hablas de mentir, cuando eres tú quien más debería tener a la verdad. Dime ¿crees que Aang quiera volver a ver tu hipócrita cara de nuevo cuando se entere que le mentiste, Kim Koru Huremi? Yo apuesto a que no.

Katara hubiera dado todo el dinero de la Tribu del Sur en ese momento para tener una cámara fotográfica y capturar el rostro de horror de Koemi. La Maestra Tierra se tambaleó, liberando un chillido agudo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó casi corriendo.

Fue hasta que estuvo lejos que Toph se atrevió a liberar de nuevo a Katara. Ambas rieron a carcajadas ante la reacción de pánico de Koemi.

—¡Oh, Toph!—Katara la abrazo y para su sorpresa, la pequeña Maestra Tierra aceptó la muestra de afecto—. ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor del mundo?

—Podrías decirlo más seguido—dijo Toph cuando Katara rompió el abrazo.

Katara se quedó pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido. Ahora Koemi sabía que ellas conocían su identidad ¿Como iba a reaccionar la Maestra Tierra? ¿Tendría repercusiones a futuro?

—Relájate—le aconsejó Toph, que había sentido la respuesta nerviosa de su cuerpo—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la atrapemos. Lo que dije fue cierto; Aang no querrá volver a verla cuando conozca la verdad.

—Para eso primero alguien debe decírsela y Aang debe creerla—le recordó Katara y de pronto un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ¿Que pasaba si Aang se negaba a escucharlas? ¿Y si al final no le importaba y mantenía a Koemi junto a él?

Se llevó una mano al cuello y se aferró al collar con necesidad.

Madre, dame fuerzas...


	20. Oscuras nubes de tormenta

[Aang]

Es difícil medir el transcurrir del tiempo, cuando tienes el corazón roto.

De cualquier forma, Aang no intento averiguar cuanto había pasado. Él sabía que el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente en el mundo espiritual.

Aang había descubierto que estar en el mundo terrenal solo servía para hacer que pensara en Katara y comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mal. Si dormía, soñaba con ella. La última vez había recordado la ocasión en que se besaron en la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados y había sido tan doloroso que prefirió no volver a dormir.

Pasaba los días meditando, alejando su mente de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se había negado a comer o dormir.

Los monjes pueden vivir únicamente con la respiración y la energía del universo.

Intento despejar su mente y aclarar lo que sentía ahora por Katara. Sentía furia, para empezar, pero cuando toda la cólera se iba se sentía triste, defraudado y luego lo único que quería era ver su rostro, oler la fragancia de su cabello, escuchar el sonido armónico de su voz, sentir la calidez de sus labios y volver a dormir rodeado por sus brazos.

Pero también pensaba en otras cosas ¿Que era lo que Katara realmente sentía por él? Le había dicho mucha veces que lo amaba, pero las palabras eran viento, siempre cambiantes.

¿No me ha demostrado que me ama de otras formas también?

Lo había salvado en el hielo, lo había salvado con Azula, lo había besado en Ba Sing Se, aceptó ser su novia, fue su compañera en todas sus aventuras durante siete años, le entregó su virginidad, había aceptado casarse con él...

Y también me demostró su amor besándose con uno de mis mejores amigos y mintiéndome.

La cabeza le comenzaba a doler

¿Y si realmente Katara nunca lo había querido? ¿Y si había estado con él por qué no le había quedado otra opción? ¿Y si se había sentido obligada?

Había dicho que estaba confundida, la noche de la obra de teatro y mucho antes, ella no había vuelto a hablar sobre el beso del Día del Sol Negro.

Aang no quería créelo; Katara le había hablado sobre el futuro que imaginaba, le había hablado sobre la familia que quería tener con él.

Llegó un punto en que pensar en todo era demasiado confuso y decidió pedir el consejo de alguien más. Medito, buscando profundo dentro de él.

Al abrir los ojos, rodeado por la oscuridad, encontró frente a él a un hombre viejo, de abundante barba nívea, profundos ojos dorados, túnica escarlata y una corona en forma de llama sujetando su cabello.

—Avatar Roku—le saludo Aang. El sonido de su propia voz le parecía extraño—. Yo... sé que no debería consultarlo sobre esto pero...

—Aang, está bien—le tranquilizó Roku, con compasión—. Es imposible que mantengas el mundo en equilibrio si no logras encontrar el equilibrio primero dentro de ti. Si está en mis posibilidades responder tus dudas, lo haré.

Aang asintió, inseguro. La boca le sabía a metal.

—Amo a Katara desde el primer día que la vi, cuando salí del hielo—reconoció Aang, con cierta melancolía—. Pero ahora, ella me ha traicionado, me engañó... la sigo amado, más de lo que me gustaría, pero siento que no puedo perdonarla y no sé que hacer al respecto. Alguna vez usted me dijo que el amor, cuando eres joven, es difícil pero después todo mejora. Tengo ciento diecinueve años y sigo esperando que las cosas mejoren.

Roku acaricio su barba con calma, pensando profundamente sobre lo que Aang acaba de decirle.

—Una vez, si mi memoria no falla, te pedí que contemplarás el mundo antes de tomar una decisión. Recuerdo que lo primero que dijiste que veías cuando pensabas en el mundo era en esta chica, Katara—Aang asintió y el viejo hombre continuo hablando—. Puedo ver en tus ojos, en el dolor que hay en ellos, que realmente la amas. El amor suele ser confuso y el corazón puede llegar a ponerlo a prueba. Tú mismo cuestionaras muchas veces la pureza de tus sentimientos y quizás nunca estés completamente seguro sobre ellos—sus ojos estaban cargados de una sabiduría abrumadora—. Este es mi consejo para ti; ha menudo la verdad tiene dos lados y creo que en este momento te estás limitando a ver solo uno. Debes hablar con ella, escuchar su versión de la verdad, la versión de otros antes de poder tomar una decisión.

Aang suspiró profundamente. Se había negado a dejar esa habitación. Había aceptado con dolor el hecho de que Sokka le ocultara la verdad. Incluso supo, sin que nadie le dijera nada, que Toph también le había mentido.

Se había negado a hablar con ellos. Había dado por hecho que habían preferido apoyar a Katara, justo como dijo Koemi. Quizás era verdad que necesitaba escucharlos a ellos, antes de poner todo en perspectiva.

—Gracias por su sabiduría, Avatar Roku—murmuró Aang. Su viejo maestro asintió, antes de desvanecerse en denso humo gris, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Aang rompió la concentración y se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en el Templo del Aire. La habitación le resultaba ahora muy lúgubre, demasiado solitaria. Las cortinas estaban corridas, impidiendo que la luz entrará. Aang se quedó sentado y bajo la mirada con pesar, mirando aquello que llevaba en la muñeca de la manos izquierda. Suspiró profundamente y apartó la vista de él cuando comenzó a sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Se puso de pie y busco un pergamino y un pincel.

Escribió la nota, sin pensar mucho en ello. Silbo y una sombra blanca entro por la ventana de la habitación. Momo se detuvo sobre su hombro y gorgoteo alegre. Aang casi pudo sonreír al verlo.

—Hola, amiguito—le acaricio la barbilla y luego le mostró la nota—. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi? Busca a Sokka y entrégale este mensaje.

Momo tomo el papel entre sus pequeñas manos, extendió sus alas en toda la envergadura y salió disparado por la ventana de nuevo.

Aang aguardo, impaciente.

[Sokka]

El chico salió de la cama con un amplio bostezo. Dejo que Toph durmiera un rato más, mientras él se duchaba. Cuando regresó, encontró a su novia sentada en la cama, cepillando su largo cabello negro. Sokka se acercó a ella y la tomo por la barbilla.

—Buenos días Jefa Beifong—le saludo con una sonrisa pícara. Toph le dedicó esa sonrisa secreta que solo tenía para él.

—Buenos días presidente bumerán—alzó la barbilla y lo beso en los labios. Sokka puso una mano en su cuello, pero solo un momento. Toph lo apartó, dandole un golpe divertido en el pecho. Había una sonrisa en su cara—. Así que ¿como se siente despertar de nuevo siendo el presidente del Consejo más aburrido del mundo?

—Se siente bastante bien, de hecho—Sokka tomo una profunda bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia su rostro, acortando toda la distancia—. ¿No te gustaría despertar como la novia pública del presidente del Consejo más aburrido del mundo?

—No—Toph dejo el cepillo de lado y se recostó en la cama, con la vista ciega clavada en el techo, viendo sin ver—. Ya hablamos sobre esto Sokka y no quiero empezar el día discutiéndolo de nuevo.

—Bien, bien—dijo Sokka, elevando los brazos a modo de rendición. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, acariciando el perfil de la muchacha—. ¿Que hará mi terroncito de tierra hoy? ¿Vigilar que los ladrones no roben fruta de los mercados? ¿Harás que fluya el tráfico correctamente?

—No lo sé—admitió la jefa de policía, elevando los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Llevaré a Katara conmigo. Tal vez le ponga una armadura y una placa también. Le vendrá bien que le de un poco el sol y golpear algunas personas.

—No, eso no es lo suyo—él conocía bien a su hermana y Katara nunca había disfrutado lastimando a alguien más. Sokka de pronto recordó lo preocupado que había estado por su hermana menor.

Admitía que había estado mal que hubiera besado a Haru y Aang tenía derecho de enojarse. Probablemente Sokka hubiera hecho lo mismo si descubierto que Toph de había besuqueado con otro, pero Sokka sabía muy bien que Katara estaba perdidamente enamorada de Aang y fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que lo había hecho, estaba arrepentida.

Él solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran pronto.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Sigue triste?—le preguntó a Toph.

—Es Katara, la reina del sentimentalismo. Por supuesto que ella sigue triste—Toph hizo una mueca—, está triste y se culpa ¿Es difícil no? Estar en medio de esta guerrilla...

—Si, lo es.

De pronto, la ventana de la habitación se abrió, un bulto aterrizó sobre la alfombra y Sokka chilló por el sobresalto.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que es?! ¡¿Que pasa?!—gritó Toph, subiendo las sabanas de la cama hasta la barbilla.

—¡Momo!—respondió Sokka. Salió de la cama y fue junto a su peludo amigo. El lemur murciélago chillo, alegre de verlo. Toph bajo de la cama y fue junto a Sokka.

—¡Tremendo susto me has metido! Solo eres tú, bicho asqueroso—le acaricio la cabeza y Momo gorgoteo. Los enormes ojos verdes del animalejo se fijaron en Sokka. Cuando le extendió la mano, miro la nota que sujetaba.

—¿Un mensaje?—desenrolló el pergamino, con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo conozco a una persona capaz de usar a Momo como mensajero—Toph fue a la mesa de noche de Sokka y tomo un par de manzanas de un frutero. Una se la dio a Momo y a la otra ella le encajo el diente—, y ese es Pies Ligueros ¿Es de él?

—Si—reconoció Sokka—, viene de parte de Aang. Él... él quiere que vaya al Templo. Quiere hablar conmigo.

—¿De verdad?—su novia estaba sorprendida—. Eso suenan como buenas noticias. Después de todo, Aang parece que no es tan testarudo como creía ¿Iras a verlo?

—¿Reusarse a un llamado directo del poderoso Avatar Aang? ¿Que tan tonto crees que soy?—Sokk hizo una mueca al ver la perversa sonrisa de Toph Beifong—. No te atrevas a responder eso.

Toph alzó las manos y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

—Suerte con Pies Ligueros—le deseo—, yo dormiré un poco más antes de irme, y Sokka...

—¿Si?—dijo el No Maestro.

—No te acerques a Koemi.

Sokka la miró confundido. Hizo una mueca y desechó la idea con un gesto de la mano.

—Si, lo que quieras.

Toph se puso de pie y lo tomo por la muñeca con rudeza. La chica le clavo los ojos ciegos. Sokka sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

—Estoy hablando en serio—le aseguro Toph Beifong—; No te acerques a esa zorra.

Sokka asintió y dejo a su novia de vuelta en la cama.

Era un día soleado, próspero para que todo saliera viento en popa. Fue al muelle y saludo a los capitanes de los navíos. La mayoría de los hombres venían de las Tribus Agua y Sokka los conocía a todos.

Después de saludarlos tomo un pasaje al Templo. El lugar era hermoso, con sus torres altas y esbeltas, grandes jardines, campos abiertos, arena blanca e incluso un pequeño bosque. Cuando Sokka desembarcó, le pareció que el lugar estaba muy silencioso.

Al llegar al Templo, los acólitos estaban demasiados ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención.

—¿Donde puedo encontrar al Avatar?—le preguntó a uno. Se trataba de un chico bajito, de piel oscura y rostro relleno.

—En su habitación—murmuró—, pero él... Verá señor... el Avatar Aang...

—No está recibiendo a nadie—Koemi se acercó por el pasillo. Pese a todo el daño que le había hecho a Katara, el muchacho de ojos azules no podia negar que la Maestra Tierra era muy atractiva. Sus ojos verdes eran hechizantes y sus carnosos labios eran tentadores, incluso con la mueca que le estaba dedicando ahora. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su abundante busto—. ¿Que haces aquí, Sokka?

—He venido para hablar con Aang—aseguró. Koemi entrecerró los ojos, cauta. Hizo una seña con la mano.

—Déjanos solos—ordeno, sin referirse a nadie en particular.

El acólito bajo la vista.

—Como ordene, Maestra Koemi—el chico se alejó a toda prisa, casi huyendo.

Sokka no estaba feliz con lo que acababa de ver. Algo estaba mal ahí ¿Como Aang podía dejar que Koemi tratará así a sus estudiantes?

La chica de ojos verdes se acercó a él. Bamboleo sus caderas al caminar, delicada y regia. Su porte le recordaba al de Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

—¿Que te hace creer que Aang querrá hablar contigo?—extendió una de sus delicadas manos de porcelana y la puso sobre su mejilla—. Tu galante rostro solo le recordara al de ella.

Sokka retrocedió. La palabras de Toph hicieron eco dentro de su mente.

—Si no quisiera verme, no me mandaría llamar—le mostró la nota que Momo le había llevado. La chica la reviso en silencio durante unos segundos y se la regreso con una mueca.

—Bien—sentenció, molesta por alguna razón. Enderezó la postura—. Supongo que él quiere hablar contigo—se adelantó y tomo al muchacho por un brazo. Acercó sus labios al oído de Sokka; su aliento era cálido—. Tengo que encargarme de un asunto. Te quedas... en tu casa.

Había una sonrisa seductora en sus labios cuando se apartó. Sokka se quedó de pie, hasta que la chica salió de su vista. Se estremeció, para quitarse la mala vibra que Koemi le había dejado.

—Perversa...—murmuró para si mismo. Continuó su camino, buscando la habitación del joven Avatar.

Al llegar al pasillo del lado oeste, llamo a la puerta.

—Aang—dijo—. ¿Estás ahí, amigo?

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Sokka retrocedió, sin reconocer al chico al otro lado de la puerta. Después de parpadear un par de veces, se dio cuenta que en realidad lo conocía.

—¿Aang?—él no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Habían pasado siete días desde la última vez que Sokka había visto a Aang y en ese tiempo, la decadencia del Maestro Aire se apreciaba a simple vista.

Tenía el rostro afilado, con la piel pálida pegada a los huesos, bajo sus ojos grises habían grandes ojeras y había una sombra oscura sobre su cabeza y mandíbula, ahí donde el cabello y la barba le estaba comenzando a creer. Sokka incluso pudo apreciar que mantenía la misma ropa.

—Recibiste mi mensaje—Aang se apartó de la puerta, invitando a su amigo a entrar en la alcoba.

Sokka entro con calma y se dio cuenta que el aspecto demacrado de Aang solo podía ser comparado con el caos en la habitación. El chico de ojos grises había apartado el mobiliario hacia los muros. Las pesadas cortinas estaba corridas, acumulando polvo e impidiendo que la luz del sol entrará.

Un círculo de velas consumidas descansaba en el centro del desorden, un vestigio a simple vista del las largas horas que Aang había pasado meditando.

—Oh, hombre ¿Que demonios ocurrió contigo?—preguntó Sokka, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa—. Esto está muy mal ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¿Has dormido algo en estos días? ¿Has comido siquiera?

—No lo necesito—Aang se sentó en el centro de la habitación y con un gesto, le ofreció asiento a su invitado.

Sokka se sentó a regañadientes, limpiando la capa fina de polvo que cubría el suelo con las manos.

—Tomare eso como un no—Sokka hizo una mueca—. No creí que estarías tan mal... ¿Te has dado cuenta siquiera que te está creciendo de nuevo el cabello?

Aang palpó su cabeza y una chispa de sorpresa nació en sus ojos.

—Ah—exclamó el Avatar—. No lo había notado—respiró profundamente, olvidándose del asunto—. De cualquier forma, necesitaba hablar contigo, Sokka. Gracias por venir.

—Diría que es un placer estar aquí, pero a decir verdad no disfruto demasiado de pasar mis mañanas en lugares deprimentes...—confesó el No Maestro, intentando robarle una sonrisa al chico de ojos grises. Aang mantuvo la seriedad—. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

—Mucho—reconoció Aang, acariciando sus manos con morbo. Sokka notó que entorno a la muñeca de la mano izquierda llevaba anudado el collar de compromiso que le había dado a Katara. Aquello resultaba triste e interesante a igual grado—. Quiero saber la verdad sobre esto. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

Sokka suspiró profundamente.

—Mira, Aang, lo que puedo decirte no es mucho—empezó, sin muchas ganas—. Si quieres saber la verdad, deberías hablar con Katara. Ella quiere hablar contigo, desea explicarte todo.

Aang abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedo hablar con tu hermana!—exclamó Aang, alterado—. Sabes que le creería cualquier cosa que me dijera... No, no puedo permitir que me mienta de nuevo, por eso necesito hablar contigo. Tú no me mentiras ¿verdad, Sokka?

—No—murmuró Sokka, acariciando su barba puntiaguda—. Bien, te diré todo lo que se, pero solo si te tomas una ducha y comes algo.

Aang parpadeo, intentando entender lo que Sokka le había dicho.

—¿Acaso estás intentando chantajearme?

—No estoy intentando chantajearte—dijo Sokka, cruzándose de brazos—. Te ESTOY chantajeando, así que tú decides, amigo. Ya sabes cuál es el trato.

El Maestro Aire murmuró algo entre dientes y finalmente aceptó. Sokka le dijo que iría por algo de comida mientras Aang tomaba un baño. Cuando el chico de ojos grises se fue, Sokka hizo lo mejor que pudo por mejorar el aspecto de la habitación.

Sacudió el polvo, retiró los restos de las veladoras y los platos de comida sin tocar que de habían acumulado junto a la puerta y abrió las cortinas para que el aire fresco y la luz entrará.

Después bajo a la cocina y busco algo que Aang pudiera comer.

—Nada de carne—se dijo a si mismo Sokka mientras tomaba un plato de fideos, algunos bollos de pan y una tetera para llevar té—. ¿Que clase de persona no come carne?

Encontró a Aang sentado en el piso, con el ceño fruncido. Se había cambiado la ropa y se había vuelto a rapar el cabello.

—Te ha faltado la barba—le dijo Sokka, poniendo la comida frente a su amigo. Aang acaricio su rostro, donde le estaba creciendo el vello facial.

—Creo que me la dejare crecer—reconoció el chico de diecinueve años.

—Buena decision—Sokka le extendió un par de palillos, el tazón de fideos y el pan.

Aang suspiró profundamente, tomo uno de los bollos y comenzó a mordisquearlo. Sokka no dijo nada hasta que el chico terminó de comer.

Cuando del pan solo quedaron migajas y el tazón de fideos estuvo vacío, Aang se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabías?—demandó saber.

—Hace doce días—Sokka recordó la mañana de los combates, cuando fue en busca de Toph y encontró a Haru y Katara. Su hermana le había contado todo ese día, sobre lo que había pasado en el barco y sobre las cartas—. Fue el día del accidente de Katara, en la mañana.

—Haru tenía la nariz rota ese día—Aang dijo el nombre como cierto resentimiento—. ¿Sabes cómo pasó?

—Si, yo se la rompí—era algo que no podía olvidar nunca.

—¿Por que?

—Estaba atacándola, a Katara, a mi hermanita pequeña—Sokka cerró los puños, cuando la imagen regreso a su mente—. La tenía tomada por las muñecas y la besaba a la fuerza. Katara estaba llorando y gritaba con tanta desesperación... Corrió hasta ella cuando vi lo que le estaba haciendo, no pude responder de mi mismo y lo golpee. Le dije que no se atreviera a tocarla de nuevo. El muy cobarde intento disculparse con Katara, pero ella no quería saber nada de él. Me sorprendió que tuviera el valor e insensatez de desafiarte en los combates. No quiero imaginar... qué tan lejos hubiera llegado si no lo hubiera detenido.

El rostro de Aang era una máscara de rabia. Cerró los ojos, con la mandíbula tensa y negó. Tenía los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas.

—La estaba atacando...—murmuró, cada palabra más difícil de pronunciar que la anterior. Durante un momento, Sokka temió que entrará en Estado Avatar. Abrió los ojos y busco los del otro muchacho—. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Katara es mi novia—hizo una mueca de dolor—, era mi novia—se corrigió a si mismo.

—Katara me suplicó que no te dijera nada—había sido difícil para Sokka escucharla. No comprendía por qué su hermana se había negado a decírselo a Aang—. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer—miro al Avatar con ojos llenos de reproche—, y supongo que yo también tenía miedo. Vamos, lo que Haru hizo fue una mierda, pero dime ¿Que hubiera hecho de habértelo contado?

Aang lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido.

—Lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos—confesó. Sokka conocía cuanto Aang detestaba la violencia, pero al escuchar la seguridad con lo que dijo, no le quedó ninguna duda de que decía la verdad—. ¿Cómo está Katara ahora? ¿Está ella bien, después de lo que le hizo?

—Sobre Haru, si, ella está bien—dijo Sokka. La chica prácticamente lo había olvidado—. Sobre ti... bueno, esa es otra historia. Esta muy triste y quiere verte y creo que tú también lo quieres.

Aang se quedó en silencio un largo rato, pero Sokka miro como la sangre le había teñido las mejillas.

—Koemi me contó sobre eso también—dijo Aang de pronto—, me dijo que los había encontrado besándose y que le había dicho a Katara que me lo dijera. Nunca me dijo que Haru la había obligado.

—¿Te dijo que cosa?—Sokka no podía creer las mentiras que salían de la boca de la Maestra Tierra—. Katara y yo estuvimos juntos el resto de la mañana y Koemi no se acercó a nosotros hasta qué pasó el accidente.

Aang lo miró fijamente, dudando sobre si decía la verdad.

—Ella me dijo...

—Koemi te está mintiendo—le hubiera gustado saber que tantas cosas le había estado diciendo la Maestra Tierra en esos días—. Te está mintiendo sobre esto y más cosas.

—¿De que estás hablando?—le preguntó Aang.

—Busca a Katara y ella misma te lo puede decir.

Aang bajo la vista, esquivo. Al parecer no quería hablar con Katara. Sokka suspiró, cansado con esa situación.

—Tengo que irme—Sokka se puso de pie y sacudió las arrugas de su ropa. Aang se puso de pie para despedirlo. El chico de piel oscura extendió un brazo y el Avatar lo tomo por el antebrazo con fuerza. Era un saludo típico de la Tribu Agua.

—Gracias por venir—dijo Aang.

—De nada, hombre. Recuerda comer algo de vez en cuando y bañarte—pidió Sokka. Aang asintió, aunque el chico de ojos azules le costaba cree que iba a hacerlo realmente—, y no confíes mucho en Koemi.

[Katara]

La mente de Katara estaba divagando, como solía hacer los últimos días. Toph le hablo sobre un mensaje que había llegado para Sokka por parte de Aang.

¿Sera que está pensando perdonarme? Tengo que hablar con Sokka. Él tiene que decirme que ha pasado.

—Un bonito día ¿no?—decía Toph, caminando a su lado. El metal de su armadura relucía como obsidiana pulida—. El cielo probablemente sea azul, ya sabes, yo no puedo saberlo realmente... las aves cantas, los niños ríen y todas esas cosas que creen un día agradable.

Katara sabía que su amiga intentaba hacerla sentir mejor y lo apreciaba mucho, pero no servía. Ni siquiera había querido dejar la estación de policía ese día. Simplemente quería quedarse a esperar que Sokka regresará para poder hablar con él, pero Toph tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento y había logrado arrastrarla hasta ahí.

—Katara—dijo finalmente Toph, deteniéndose—. Estoy dando lo mejor de mi, y sabes que no me es fácil, para intentar entablar una conversación contigo ¿Puedes ser tan amable como para fingir que te interesa?

—Lo siento mucho, Toph—Katara abrazo sus brazos—, pero es muy difícil para mí todo lo que está pasando. La última vez que mire a Aang fue hace siete días, pero siento que fue hace años ¿Cuando va a querer hablar conmigo?—miró fijamente a Toph, esperando encontrar algo de consuelo en aquel rostro pálido.

—No puedo tener una respuesta para eso, princesita—la chica ciega puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Katara era una palma más alta que ella; Toph Beifong siempre había sido de estatura pequeña—. Esperemos que el bobo de tu hermano regrese para averiguarlo ¿si?

Katara suspiró, con resignación.

—Yo supongo... que puedo hacer eso.

—Claro que puedes—Toph le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda, tal vez demasiado fuerte—. Verás, una ves cuando estaba muy aburrida...—se quedó callada. Frunció el ceño, como si algo la molestara. Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron de par en par—. ¡KATARA, AL SUELO!

Toph la sometió contra el concreto justo cuando la intensa llamarada de fuego iba a golpearlas en la espalda. Katara escuchó un gran estruendo, cuando las llamas impactaron una tienda de los alrededores y los gritos de las personas llenos de pánico. Toph estaba a su lado, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Al levantar la mirada, vio el origen del golpe. Los atacantes vestían de negro, cinco en total, con grotescas máscaras de demonios que ocultaban sus rostros.

—¡ZORRAS!—gritó uno de los atacantes, creando una esfera perfecta de llamas escarlata en la palma de sus manos—. ¡ABAJO EL AVATAR!¡ABAJO CIUDAD REPÚBLICA!¡MUERTE A LAS RAMERAS!

—¡MUERTE!—chillaron los otros atacantes.

Katara gritó, cuando la ola de fuego descendió sobre ellas...


	21. La misericordia de una madre

[Toph]

Levantó los puños y un muro de tierra las cubrió. Se puso de rodillas contra la pared de rocas. Katara llegó hasta su lado a rastras.

—¿Rebeldes?—preguntó la Maestra Agua.

—Lo más probable—dijo Toph con la mandíbula tensa. Se acercó más a Katara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente—aseguró su amiga, asintiendo.

—¿Lista para patear algunos traseros, princesita?—hizo sonar sus nudillos.

Sintió como Katara movía los brazos hacia arriba.

Una de las tuberías de la calle hizo erupción violentamente, rompiendo el concreto por la presión del agua. Toph sintió miles de agujas heladas caer sobre ella; nunca le había gustado la lluvia. Katara hizo que el agua fluyera a su alrededor, preparada para iniciar la pelea.

—Lista—dijo Katara. Toph asintió y con un movimiento de la muñeca, hizo descender el muro que las cubría.

El Maestro Fuego atacó una vez más, pero Toph salió de su camino con destreza. Katara, detrás de ella, lo golpeó con tentáculos de agua.

Vino un segundo ataque. La tierra se fragmentó y las rocas volaron contra ellas. Toph las pulverizó en el aire y contra atacó. Los cables metálicos entorno a su cintura se desataron y persiguieron al segundo atacante.

Katara hacia retroceder al Maestro Fuego, sin dándole una oportunidad para defenderse, pero un tercero se le acercó por un costado. Otro Maestro Tierra, que inmovilizó sus piernas. Toph gruño y con un fuerte golpe al suelo, dejo libre a su amiga. Toph cambio de lugar con Katara y envolvió las muñecas del Maestro Fuego con los cables metálicos. Tiro de él para someterlo contra el concreto.

—Ten cuidado de a quién llamas rameras, idiota—el cable metálico lo envolvió, inmovilizando su cuerpo entero hasta convertirlo en una crisálida convulsionaste.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Katara. Toph se agachó a tiempo para que el torrente de agua pasara sobre su cabeza, barriendo a un cuarto atacante que corría contra ella con los brazos envueltos en llamas. Katara movió los brazos y el hielo trepó por el cuerpo del segundo Maestro Fuego hasta que el hombre perdió movilidad.

—Buen trabajo—le dijo Toph a su amiga, volviéndose de vuelta a la pelea. El quinto atacante se había mantenido estático hasta el momento. Toph pudo sentir por el peso de su cuerpo y su silueta, que se trataba de una mujer joven—. ¿Quieres probar un poco de metal?—la reto la jefa de policía.

La chica respondió a la provocación. El piso se rompió y los escombros volaron contra ella. Toph se cubrió con dos placas de metal.

Katara mantenía a los otros dos Maestros Tierra muy ocupados y Toph sintió realmente pena por ellos. Katara les estaba dando una paliza. Parecía que algo de pelea es lo que había necesitado para recuperar el animo. La chica de la Tribu Agua se movía como un tornando, esquivando y golpeando al mismo tiempo, liberando toda esa frustración que había retenido en días.

El agua la impulsaba y protegía cuando lo necesitaba y le servía como arma cuando debía atacar. Era realmente muy buena.

Toph regreso a su propio combate. Llamo hacia ella el metal a su alrededor. Las pesadas tapas de los drenajes salieron disparadas contra la Maestra Tierra. La mujer de la masca las desvío con pesadas rocas, pero Toph era demasiado rápida para ella.

—¡Argh!—gritó Katara, cuando uno de los Maestros Tierra la hizo volar por la calle. Katara golpeó el aparador de una tienda y el cristal se hizo añicos.

Beifong gruño y neutralizó al causante del ataque con un golpe en la nuca. El hombre se desvaneció, justo cuando Katara se ponía en pie entre los cristales.

Toph hubiera sonreído, de no ser por qué repentinamente algo la golpeó con violencia en el estomago. La columna de tierra la sofoco, dejándola sin aliento. Escucho el metal de su armadura contraerse y doblarse.

Calló de rodillas.

—¡No!—Katara terminó con el último de sus rivales, barriéndolo sin piedad por el suelo y corrió junto a Toph.

Solo queda la chica...

Katara la ayudó a ponerse en pie y Toph se limpió la sangre de la boca. Ignoro todo el dolor que había en su cuerpo y se enfocó en la pelea.

—Terminemos con esa perra—le dijo a Katara.

Ambas se pusieron hombro con hombro, listas para terminar con la chica enmascarada.

Entonces el suelo hizo erupción alrededor de la atacante y un pozo de lava surgió en el lugar donde había estado el concreto. La chica lanzó una ola de lava contra ellas.

Toph nunca había enfrentado algo como eso.

Saco a Katara y a ella misma de ese lugar impulsando la tierra debajo de ellas y aterrizando seguras a unos metros de distancia.

Katara convocó toda el agua que pudo. Siete tuberías más estallaron simultáneamente. El agua lograba enfriar la roca ardiente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La rival se movió con sorprendente facilidad, atacando una y otra vez. A pesar de ser una Maestra Tierra, los movimientos eran similares a los de un Maestro Fuego.

Toph se escudó con el todo el metal que pudo e intento atacarla, cada movimiento la hacía jadear y la hacía estremecer. Escucho un continuo ulular; eran las patrullas de policía que venían en apoyo. Toph lanzo contra ella el último cable que aún tenía para poder someterla y este se envolvió entorno a su tobillo.

La tengo, quién quiera que sea, la tengo.

Entonces sintió un dolor desgarrador en las entrañas que la hizo caer de rodillas nuevamente.

Habían lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó la Maestra ciega.

La Maestra Lava intentó escapar, pero Katara la rodeó con tentáculos. La tomaron por las muñecas y las piernas, impidiendo que pudiera huir.

—¡Ríndete!—le gritó Katara, pero su rival seguía resistiéndose.

Toph sitio algo correr cálido entre sus piernas. Palpó con dedos temblorosos y durante un momento de desesperación puso su mano frente su rostro, para intentar averiguar qué era aquello.

Oscuridad, todo lo que he podido ver en mi vida no es nada más que oscuridad.

—¡KATARA!—gimió. La Maestra Agua se giró al escuchar su llamado lleno de desesperación.

Durante un segundo, Katara se debatió entre capturar a la muchacha o ir junto a su amiga.

Maldijo y llegó hasta su lado corriendo, liberando a la Maestra Lava.

Toph le mostró su mano a Katara.

—¡¿Que es esto?!—demandó saber, llena de pánico. Al formular la pregunta en voz alta, se dio cuenta que en realidad sabía la respuesta.

—Sangre ¿De donde...?—dijo Katara, con voz ahogada. Toph bajo la vista a su entrepierna, para que Katara pudiera ver la herida—. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Te estás desangrando!

Toph intento decir algo, pero su boca no se movía. La fuerza de su cuerpo la abandonó y se desmayó en el concreto.

[Katara]

La muchacha de ojos azules tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Una sensación de desconsuelo y nostalgia recorría su cuerpo. Se sentía sola y perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ahogándose lentamente en la angustia que aquejaba su corazón.

Escucho un leve gemido, que la hizo volver la mirada. Toph Beifong se removió, intranquila entre sueños. Con un pañuelo, Katara se acercó a ella y limpio el sudor que cubría su frente pálida. El tacto de su piel era glacial, como si llevara el frío por dentro.

—Shhh, tranquila—susurro la Maestra Agua con amabilidad, tomando la mano de la chica entre la suya—. Estoy aquí contigo, Toph.

Ahí, en recostada en la cama y con el largo cabello negro cayéndole por los hombros, Katara se dio cuenta que Toph era solo una niña pequeña de diecinueve años, aparentando ser una mujer fuerte.

Había sido una muy difícil velada para Baifong.

Katara había pasado la noche curando sus heridas, permaneciendo a su lado y ahora que la mañana llegaba, sentía que todo era una pesadilla. Había temido el momento en que Toph despertara. Sentía que se echaría a llorar cuando viera esos pálidos ojos verdes.

La Maestra Tierra se removió una vez más y murmuró algo demasiado bajo para que Katara pudiera escucharla. Frunció el ceño y gruño.

—Argh—su voz era ronca, apergaminada. Abrió lentamente los ojos ciegos. Sus manos palparon el aire, hasta encontrar a Katara—. ¿Eres tú, princesita?

—Estoy aquí contigo—le aseguro Katara, estrechando sus manos con amabilidad y dulzura. La otra muchacha intento sentarse, pero fue detenida rápidamente—. No estás en condiciones de moverte, Toph. Estás muy débil...

—Soy Toph Beifong, Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República y la mejor Maestra Tierra del mundo—gruño esta, con la voz firme como el acero—, yo no soy débil—su voz estaba cargada de molestia. Inhalo profundamente y suspiró, resignada—. ¿Que fue lo qué pasó?

Katara se quedó en silencio un largo rato, nerviosa. Había estado pensando toda la noche en como decirle lo que había ocurrido, pero no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

—Toph, no sé cómo decírtelo... Tú... Hice... Hice todo lo que pude, lo intenté, de verdad que lo intente... Perdiste mucha sangre y no hubo nada que hacer... Verás...

—Aborte—dijo Toph, con voz indiferente.

Katara se quedó callada, sin saber que decir. Después de que Toph se desmayara, Katara la llevó a un hospital. Se había quedado de piedra, al darse cuenta que la chica de ojos verdes estaba embarazada. No había podido hacer nada para salvar al bebé que cargaba en el vientre y Toph había terminado perdiéndolo.

—Si—le dijo la muchacha de piel oscura. Su voz era un susurro quedó y tranquilo, lleno de pena. Busco una reacción en la cara de su amiga, pero parecía que habían labrado su rostro en piedra sólida—. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada?

—No—reconoció Toph, pasando saliva con dificultad. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida abordó sus labios, pero no había diversión en ella—. Supongo que ya no importa ¿verdad?—Katara alcanzó a distinguir algo deslizarse por la mejilla de Toph, una perla pálida y blanca, dejando detrás de ella un sendero húmedo, pero en un principio pensó que sus ojos la engañaban.

Entonces un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Toph, sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. Katara la rodeó con los brazos, de forma protectora. Ella misma sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho, ante el pesar que cruzaba su amiga.

Nunca la había visto así, tan indefensa y frágil. Toph había actuado siempre de una forma tan fuerte que para Katara era fácil olvidar que era menor que ella. Después de unos segundos, la Maestra Tierra se apartó de nuevo y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con rudeza.

—¿Quién lo sabe?—preguntó, controlando de nuevo su estado de ánimo.

—Nadie—Katara no había encontrado apropiado decírselo a otras personas. Ella de había encargado de atender a Toph para no crear un escándalo; en la Tribu del Sur, Katara había ayudado muchas veces a Gran Gran cuando las mujeres perdían a sus bebés. Habían venido otros a ver a la muchacha también, entre ellos reporteros, sus alumnos de Metal Control e incluso Sokka, pero Katara les pidió a todos que la dejaran descasar—. Supuse que no querrías que nadie te viera enferma, así que no permití que nadie entrara y yo me encargue de atenderte. Debes permanecer un tiempo en cama. Mis poderes son buenos para sanar heridas de batallas, cortes, quemaduras, pero las heridas internas son algo un poco más complicado.

Toph recibió sus palabras en un silencio hosco. Cuando sus labios se abrieron de nuevo, sus palabras eran firmes.

—Nunca nadie puede saber que aborte ¿entiendes?—sentenció. Con dificultad, se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Katara, aunque no pudiera verla—. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—¿Planeas ocultarlo?—Katara estaba sorprendida y hasta cierto punto, escandalizada—. Toph, el padre necesita saberlo... tú novio debe saber que...

—¡No!—Toph la tomo por los hombros. Le clavo las uñas en la piel tan profundamente que Katara tuvo que morder su lengua para no gritar—. ¡No puedo decírselo! ¡Él no puede saberlo de ninguna manera!—parecía desesperada—. No se lo dirás a nadie, Katara, debes prometérmelo, igual que yo prometí que no le diría nada a Aang sobre Haru ¿Lo recuerdas?—su voz se escuchaba llena de dolor. Katara se dio cuenta que todo su frágil cuerpo estaba temblando—. Prométeme... prométeme que no se lo dirás a Sokka.

—¿Que tiene que ver Sokka con...?—las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta mientras las decía. Sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, mientras lentamente comprendía las palabras de Toph Beifong.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Se sintió perdida, totalmente desorientada. Un fuerte mareo la sacudió.

Tiene que ser una broma... No es posible que Toph y Sokka...

—¿Como...?—Katara estaba muy confundida. De pronto le parecía todo muy claro. Ahí había estado la verdad frente a sus ojos todo ese tiempo y de alguna forma no lo había visto. Sokka con sus sonrisas y chistes malos y Toph, siempre molestándolo y comportándose brusca en su presencia ¿Como no había podido verlo antes? ¿Como?—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado... Mi hermano y tú...

—Katara, no hablaras con tu hermano sobre esto—la chica ciega no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

Katara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ni ninguna palabra.

Sabía que tenía que prometer que no diría nada. Toph la había encubierto una vez y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo ahora. No podía ser tan cruel como para no negarle ese acto de compasión, pero ahora la situación era diferente. Aquel chico de rostro borroso se convirtió en Sokka, alguien que conocía tan bien como se conocía a si misma y ese bebé muerto, aquel pequeño cuerpecito del que se había desecho esa noche se había convertido en su propio sobrino.

¿Como no podría decirle a mi propio hermano que iba a ser padre?

Katara cerró los ojos. Busco dentro de ella todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba cansada de luchar, de ser fuerte y resistir de pie ante la tormenta, pero sabia que debía mantenerse de pie. No podía doblegarse; no podía romperse.

Se dijo a si misma que aquello era lo mejor para todos. Sokka nunca se recuperaría de algo así y tal vez lo mejor sería que nunca lo supiera. Era una mentira piadosa, llena de misericordia.

Recordó cuando su hermano le había hablado sobre la chica con la que salía. Ella nunca se había atrevido a imaginar que de trataba de Toph. Sokka había hablado de su novia con tanto cariño...

—Te lo prometo—dijo al final, sin encontrar otra opción más que esa.

—Gracias—murmuró Toph, con genuina sinceridad. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se trataba de Ho Tun. El muchacho parecía algo nervioso, pero siempre lo estaba. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Toph, un gemido lastimero se escapó de su garganta.

—Si Fu Toph...—murmuró, dolido. Katara se puso de pie.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Me preguntaba...—murmuró el chico de piel oscura, apartando la mirada de Toph con dificultad—, si puede acompañarme un momento. Ha surgido algo...

Katara asintió y el chico salió de la habitación. Se despidió de Toph, prometiéndole regresar de inmediato. Ho Tun la esperaba en el pasillo.

Estaban en la estación de policía, en la planta de las habitaciones. Katara no sabía a dónde más llevar a Toph después de que dejara el hospital. El Maestro Metal la escoltó hasta una segunda planta que servía como sala de interrogatorios.

—¿Que ha pasado?—pregunto Katara, en voz baja. El muchacho acaricio sus manos.

—Interrogamos a los atacantes, como usted pidió—dijo Ho Tun—. Tres de ellos se han negado a hablar, pero uno hablo. No ha dicho mucho, pero creía que le gustaría escucharlo.

Ho Tun movió la mano y la puerta metálica de la habitación se abrió. Sin la máscara y esposado de manos, uno de los cuatro atacantes estaba sentado en una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Era joven, de piel blanca y ojos dorados. Uno de los Maestros Fuego, supuso Katara.

—Su nombre es Do Lee de la Capital de la Nación del Fuego—dijo Ho Tun, ofreciéndole asiento a Katara frente al detenido—. Ya se le ha notificado al Señor del Fuego Zuko sobre su situación y será extraditado junto con el otro Maestro Fuego. Se realizará un juicio en la Nación del Fuego y Zuko determinará su sentencia, como corresponde a los ciudadanos de su Nación.

Katara se sentó frente al hombre y miró fijamente sus ojos dorados. Nunca lo había visto en la vida, no lo conocía, nunca le había hecho nada malo y aún así, ese hombre había querido matarla.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo?—pregunto la Maestra Agua.

Do Lee asintió, con cierta molestia.

—La Embajadora de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Katara, hija del jefe Hakoda, hermana del presidente del Consejo de la República Unida y prometida del Avatar Aang—declaró. Había algo de reproche en el sonido de su voz—. Usted es una persona importante, no hay alguien en las Cuatro Naciones que no sepa quién es.

—¿Por que tus amigos y tú decidieron atacar a Toph Biefong y a mí?—demandó saber Katara—. ¿Eres un rebelde? ¿Estás inconforme con Ciudad República? ¿Fueron ustedes quienes atacaron a mi hermano?

Do Lee negó repetidamente. Había bajado la mirada.

—No—declaró—. No soy un colono. Nací y crecí en la Nación del Fuego. No me interesa Ciudad República, ni usted, ni su hermano, ni Toph Beifong, ni el Avatar—el muchacho humedeció sus labios, nervioso—. ¿Me ofrecerán seguridad, si declaró?

—El Señor del Fuego garantizó su seguridad—confirmó Ho Tun. El Maestro Fuego, asintió.

—Bien—dijo—. Soy un mercenario. Se me presentó una oferta de trabajo. Debía de encargarme de un par de personas. Otros tres más me acompañarían y si lo hacíamos bien, se nos pagaría cincuenta piezas de oro a cada uno.

Cincuenta piezas de oro. No es suficiente dinero para que alguien tenga el valor de enfrentar a Toph y a mí juntas.

—Se nos dijo quienes eran, que debíamos de hacer—continuó—. Solo debíamos fingir ser inconformes. Si lograban capturarnos... debíamos mantener la boca cerrada.

—Tú y otros tres...—pensó Katara, frunciendo levemente el rostro—. Pero fueron cinco atacantes...

—La chica—dijo Do Lee—. Fue ella quien nos contrató. Una Maestra Tierra. No se su nombre o apariencia pero...

—Koemi—el nombre salió de su boca por instinto, pero supo que era verdad en cuanto lo dijo—. La Maestra Lava...

Se puso de pie, furiosa.

Esa maldita niña había intentando matarlas y en el proceso, había lastimado a Toph y asesinado al bebé que sería su sobrino, su propia sangre.

Aquello era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Debía de encargarse de esa chica de una vez por todas.

No había forma de acusarla sin tener pruebas. Do Lee no sabía su nombre o cuál era su imagen, pero alguno de los otros debía de conocerla. Si confesaban, tendrían pruebas para arrestar a Koemi.

—Interroga de nuevo a los otros—le pido a Ho Tun—. Insiste, has lo que sea necesario, hasta que te den un nombre.

El muchacho asintió y la dejo ir. Katara camino de regreso a la habitación de Toph. Quizás se alegraría de poder escuchar aquello, saber quiénes habían orquestado el ataque, quizás se molestaría al saber que había sido Koemi quien había matado a su hijo. No podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar, pero no estaría feliz en lo absoluto.

Antes de poder entrar a la alcoba, la puerta se abrió desde el interior.

El corazón de Katara dio un vuelco.

—Aang...

El joven Avatar se había quedado tan sorprendido como ella. Después de ocho largos días sin verlo, algo parecido a las lágrimas nubló la vista de Katara.

Le causó un profundo dolor verlo tan demacrado, tan ausente. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de miseria y tenía la piel muy pálida. Katara pudo apreciar que se había comenzado a dejar crecer la barba, algo sumamente extraño.

El muchacho se apartó de la puerta y la cerró con calma.

—Quería asegurarme de que Toph estuviera bien—susurraron sus labios, llenándola con esa voz que tanta Katara había esperado escuchar. Aang bajo la mirada mientras hablaba, como si no pudiera verla directamente—. Se a quedado dormida cuando terminamos de hablar.

Katara trago saliva.

—Fue una larga noche para ella—no sabía que decirle. Se quería lanzar a sus brazos, suplicarle que la escuchara, decir cuánto había extrañado escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos—. Se recuperará cuando descanse.

Aang asintió, inseguro. Katara aprecio su ropa con más atención.

Ha cambiado su atuendo.

Antes solía usar siembre una camiseta amarilla y una toga anaranjada que cruzaba su pecho. Ahora llevaba una larga capa roja de gruesa tela cayéndole sobre los hombros y espalda, con cuello alto y camiseta amarilla. Una banda anaranjada le ceñía la cintura.

Se mira como un hombre adulto...

—¿Tú... tú te encuentras bien?—pregunto de pronto Aang. Katara se atrevió a esperar que eso que escuchaba en su voz fuera preocupación.

No estoy bien ¿Acaso no puedes ver que me duele todo esto? ¿No sientes cuanto te necesito? Nada está bien.

—Si—dijo en su lugar—. Creo que estoy bien.

—Me alegra... escuchar eso—su respuesta era por cortesía, cerrada a cualquier otra interpretación.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando que el otro se atreviera a hablar. Katara se había perdido en sus ojos, en la miseria que los llenaba. Se adelantó solo unos pasos, pero le consoló ver el hecho de que el Avatar no retrocedió.

Extendió una mano, casi con miedo.

Una escalofriante sensación la sacudió, cuando pudo tocarlo. Había extrañado mucho poder apreciar el calor tibio bajo su piel, la suave textura. Aang cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, permitiendo que Katara acariciara con ternura su rostro. Ella se sentía feliz de poder hacerlo, pero también triste.

Que extraño se siente... Mi dulce niño tiene vello facial ¿Cuando dejo de hacer bromas y se convirtió en un hombre?

—Aang, necesitamos hablar...—la súplica salió de sus labios en un susurro, con miedo de poder romper el momento.

El chico abrió los ojos y se apartó, como había temido.

Un dolor punzante lleno el pecho de la Maestra de piel oscura. Un nudo le oprimía la garganta.

—Lo siento—dijo Aang, con la vista baja. Su voz estaba ronca, como si fuera a llorar—, no puedo hacerlo. Es solo que ahora... estoy muy confundido.

Se dio la vuelta, listo para irse, alejándose de ella como un sueño que se desvanecía en con los primeros rayos del amanecer.

—Aang—lo llamó Katara, pronunciando su nombre con desesperación. El Avatar se detuvo de espaldas a ella a mitad del pasillo al escuchar su nombre. No volvió el rostro—. Te amo.

Katara escucho los latidos de su corazón aumentar, mientras el tiempo se prolongaba infinitamente. Sentía que podría comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento si Aang no contestaba.

—Yo también te amo—susurró Aang.

El chico continuo su camino.


	22. Entra al vacío, carente

[Aang]

Regreso a la isla casi en transe, cuando el cielo era oscuro y los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían. Había estado reuniendo valor toda la noche para ir a Ciudad República y saber de Toph. Lo rumores sobre el ataque habían llegado al Templo unas pocas horas después de que Sokka se fuera y la preocupación no había dejado dormir a Aang.

Le preocupaba Toph, quien había resultado gravemente herida, y sobre todo, de forma irremediable, le preocupaba mucho Katara, de quién no había tenido noticias de ningún tipo.

Encontró a Toph en mal estado, recostada en una de las habitaciones de la estación de policía. Aang se acercó a ella con cautela. Su Maestra de Tierra Control estaba pálida, más de lo normal y sus ojos estaban hinchados, un signo de su llanto.

—Eres sigiloso al caminar, como una pluma empujada por el viento—murmuró Toph, tomando por sorpresa a Aang; había pensado que la chica estaba dormida—, pero reconocería tus pasos en cualquier lugar, Pies Ligueros.

—Hola, Toph—Aang se sentó a su lado y le apartó el cabello del rostro en un gesto de infinita ternura—. Me preocupé mucho por ti... Nunca creí que alguien fuera tan tonto como para atacarte y que tuviera la suficiente suerte para que no lo matarás.

—Me estoy haciendo vieja—reconoció Toph, con una mueca en sus finos labios—. Tengo una reputación que mantener, así que no se lo digas a nadie. Aún soy lo suficientemente buena para vencerte a ti.

Ambos rieron discretamente, hasta que el silencio llegó. Aang también había extrañado su presencia en el Templo, siempre ahí para molestarlo y decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Había sido doloroso darse cuenta que ella también lo había abandonado.

—Siento mucho lo que te paso—Aang había retomado el tono de voz serio. Su amiga ciega se limitó a escuchar lo que decía—, también lamentó... no haber venido antes a verte.

—Está bien—dijo Toph, desechando la disculpa con un gesto de la mano—. No necesitaba más niñitas llorando a mi alrededor, con Katara tengo suficiente.

Aang se quedó callado al escuchar aquel nombre. Había esperado verla ahí, pero había encontrado a Toph sola. No sabía si sentirse agradecido o triste.

—¿Ella está...?—no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero Toph respondió de cualquier forma.

—Katara está bien—Toph prolongó el silencio, como si estuviera pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación. Eso era algo raro, normalmente ella decía las plabras que tenía en mente sin pensarlo antes—. Debes de hablar con ella, Aang.

—No—sentenció el muchacho de ojos grises, testarudo—. Se lo dije a Sokka y te lo digo a ti; no voy a hablar con ella hasta que conozca la verdad.

—¿La verdad que Koemi te susurra al odio?—gruño Toph—. Estas evitando esto, te escondes y das la espalda. Eso es algo que los Maestros Aire hacen muy bien ¿no? Huir cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Si de verdad no te interesa Katara ¿que haces aquí? Te preocupa y lo sabes.

Aang sintió como el calor le cubría el rostro. Aunque Toph no pudo ver su reacción, él se sintió avergonzado por ello.

—Necesitas descansar—le dijo Aang a Toph, apartándose de su lado. La muchacha de diecinueve años gruño algo ente dientes y se arropo con las mantas.

—No necesito que tú me lo digas...

Aang rió con alegría, algo que no había sentido últimamente. Se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—No, tú eres una poderosa guerrera que no necesita que la cuiden—le revolvió el cabello—. Descansa.

Se había encontrado con Katara al dejar la habitación.

No había cambiado nada en esos días que pasaron separados. Seguía viéndose igual de hermosa como la recordaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, con su piel oscura, profunda mirada y labios que antes tendían siempre a sonreír, solo que ahora ya no lo hacían.

Aang se sintió nervioso al verla, igual a como se sentía cuando viajaban juntos en su juventud.

Le había querido preguntar sobre lo que Sokka le había contado, sobre Haru, asegurarse que estaba bien, pero no encontró valor para formular la pregunta.

Cuando la muchacha toco su rostro, la sensación había sido mejor de lo que recordaba. Había tenido que controlar cada músculo de su cuerpo para no lanzarse hacia Katara y besarlas. La necesitaba y extrañaba aunque aquello le hiciera pedazo el corazón, pero al verla, también se sentía furioso y eso le impedía volver con ella tan fácilmente.

Regreso al Templo después.

Fue a su habitación sin cenar, una mala costumbre adquirida los últimos días y se quedó sentado al borde de su cama, esa cama que había compartido alguna vez con Katara.

Se sintió profundamente agobiado. El Templo era tan solitario sin sus amigos, sin su novia. Sentía que todo el mundo lo había abandonado de pronto.

Llamaron a la puerta, cuando la luna se alzaba como un medallón de plata en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Puedo pasar?—era la voz de Koemi quien preguntaba.

Aang había evitado a la muchacha todas las veces que había dejado la habitación, pero supuso que había llegado el momento de enfrentarla.

—Adelante—dijo el chico, limpiando de sus mejillas las lágrimas que había derramado.

Koemi entro con cautela, casi como si tuviera miedo de que la estuviera engañando y la sacara de la habitación. Se había alistado para ir a dormir, con una vaporoso camisón color musgo y el cabello ondulando sobre sus hombros. Era tan hermosa como un espíritu, cualquiera que tuviera un par de ojos podría notarlo, pero Aang lo había ignorado muchas veces.

Sigue siendo para mí solo una niña indefensa que necesita mi ayuda.

Ya no quedaba ni una sombra de la Koemi que había encontrado en Kim Du Hee, se había vuelto más avispada y fuerte. Aang había pasado por alto el cambio, pero en aquel momento le resultó demasiado evidente.

—Saliste hoy—la muchacha no lo estaba preguntado.

—Quería saber cómo estaba Toph, así que fui a visitarla—reconoció Aang. Aquello no tenía nada de malo y eres la verdad—. Estaba preocupado por ella.

—Y por Katara. También fuiste a verla a ella—Koemi avanzó un poco más. La tela de su camisón se pegaba a su marcada figura. Aang apartó la vista de su cuerpo, al notar que debajo de la delgada y traslúcida tela, estaba desnuda.

—Estaba preocupado por Toph—Aang insistió, pero nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

Koemi se puso de rodillas frente a él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Había una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.

—Está bien, no importa—sus ojos brillaban radiantes bajo la luz de la luna—. Estoy feliz por que al fin decidiste salir de la habitación y por qué puedo volver a verte. Me habías preocupado mucho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el Maestro Aire. Se puso de pie, tirando de las manos de Koemi para ayudarla a levantarse—. No debes preocuparte por mi.

—Pero lo hago—reconoció la joven. Koemi bajo la mirada, con la tristeza invadiendo su perfecto rostro—. Me duele mucho verte así, lo odio, es como si me apuñalaran, justo aquí—puso una mano sobre el pecho de Aang, justo donde estaba su corazón. Su mano se hundió en la tela de su ropa. Una lagrima silenciosa se deslizó por la mejilla de la muchacha—. Perdóname, es mi culpa que estés así...

—No—Aang la tomo por la barbilla con cuidado, levantando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos—. No llores—le suplico. No quería verla llorar, lo hacía sentir como una mala persona—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que seas feliz?

—Soy yo—dijo Koemi, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos—, quien quiere hacerte feliz, Aang.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Aang no pudo apartarse. La beso por lastima, en un intento desesperado por hacerla sentir mejor.

Solo un beso... Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, se merece por lo menos un beso...

Pero Aang sentía que todo estaba mal.

No quería besarla. Intento convencerse de que estaba bien, que Katara ya no era su novia, intento con todo su corazón amar a la Maestra Tierra, corresponder a su amor, pero todo era inútil.

Se apartó de ella.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo—se disculpó el muchacho, avergonzado.

Koemi me ama, es hermosa, inteligente y me quiere de verdad ¿por qué no puedo amarla? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar a Katara?

Koemi lo tomo por las mejillas, besándolo rápidamente en los labios.

—Si puedes, debes...—la chica tomo las manos de Aang y las llevó hasta su cintura. Avanzó, obligando a Aang a retroceder, hasta que la espalda del Maestro Aire se encontró contra la cama. Koemi se monto sobre él, con ambas piernas rodeando la cintura del joven Maestro Aire. Aang se sonrojó, al sentir la íntima posición en la que sus cuerpos se encontraban en ese momento—. Déjame ser tuya, déjame hacerte feliz...

Koemi lo beso en el cuello, disfrutando de la piel cálida de Aang. El chico intento dejarse llevar, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que el deseo dominará sus instintos. Sus manos acariciaron los muslos de Koemi, levantando la delgada tela de su camisón por el movimiento. Tenía la piel muy suave y tibia.

Aang suspiró profundamente, cuando sintió como su miembro rozó la entrada de la muchacha. Koemi empujo su cintura de forma sugerente hacia adelante, para que sus partes se volvieran a encontrar, y lo hicieron, una y otra vez, en un ritmo continuo, urgente.

Kormi gimió y Aang abrió los ojos.

Sin embargo, el rostro que vio frente a él era el de Katara. La Maestra Agua le sonría, con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos color zafiro.

—Katara...—Aang extendió una mano para tocar su rostro, pero la ilusión se desvaneció, y el rostro que miro ahora era el de Koemi.

—Katara no—la Maestra Tierra tomo la mano del muchacho e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca. Lo chupo con increíble delicadeza, antes de volverlo a sacar. Koemi tomo las faldas de su camisón, levantándolas con lentitud. Guió el dedo de Aang hacia abajo, hasta su interior—, solo Koemi.

La muchacha estaba húmeda entre las piernas y cuando el dedo de Aang se hundió en su interior, gimió con placer.

Aang despertó entonces y la apartó lejos de él con violencia. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y no pudo verle la cara, avergonzado.

—No puedo—repitió—, esto está mal, demasiado mal. Yo amo a Katara...

—Ella te engaño—le recordó Koemi, con furia en sus palabras. Intentó acercarse a él de nuevo—. Ella estuvo con otro hombre.

—Y yo aún la amo demasiado para hacerle lo mismo—Aang se puso de pie y arreglo su ropa. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió para ella—. Vete—le pidió a Koemi. La chica estaba sentada en la cama, con el desagrado en el rostro. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—No me iré—sentenció. No parecía dispuesta a cambiar de parecer.

Aang liberó un suspiro, profundamente cansado.

—Bien—dijo el Maestro Aire, sin ánimos para discutir—, entonces lo haré yo. Que pases una linda noche.

Dejo la habitación, justo cuando Koemi comenzó a gritar.

[Sokka]

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Había pasado casi todo el día sin saber nada sobre Toph. Katara le había prohibido la entrada a la habitación cuando fue a visitarla y el chico estuvo apunto de decirle la verdad con tal de estar junto a su novia.

Las palabras de Toph lo hicieron contenerse. Respetaba la decisión de la Maestra Tierra de mantener su relación en secreto, sin embargo, eso no significaba que podía pasar más tiempo sin saber cómo estaba.

Hablo con su hermana primero. Ella estaba un poco tensa. Le dijo que Aang había visitado a Toph y después ellos dos habían cruzado palabras durante un momento. Sokka le hablo sobre su visita al Templo Aire y su encuentro con Koemi.

—Fue ella—sentenció Katara, molesta como siempre que hablaba sobre su reciente rival—. Sé que fue ella quien ordenó el ataque contra Toph y yo. Encontraré las pruebas y la haré pagar.

—¿Donde conseguirás esas pruebas?—Sokka estaba igual de interesado por hacer justicia. Nadie podía dañar a su novia y atentar contra la vida de su hermana y salirse con la suya. Si Koemi era un peligro para la sociedad, debía ser detenida antes de que intentará dañar a alguien de nuevo.

—No lo sé—reconoció Katara, caminando en círculos por la totalidad de la habitación, como una leona enjaulada—. Esperaba que los detenidos hablaran, pero de no ser así, debemos buscar respuestas en otro lado...

—¿En donde?—quiso saber Sokka.

Katara lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo la respuesta de forma silenciosa. Los dos hermanos habían podido siempre sostener una conversación con la mirada y Sokka pudo leer los ojos de su hermana menor.

—¿Planeas hacerlo por tu cuenta? ¿Ir hasta allá sola?

—Haré lo que sea necesario, para detener a Koemi—declaró Katara, con voz firme como el acero—, y para volver junto a Aang.

La muchacha estaba escribiendo una carta, cuando la dejo sola en su habitación. El chico recorrió el pasillo en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de la Maestra Tierra. Llamo, pero nadie contestó del otro lado. Entro sin pedir permiso y encontró la habitación en penumbras.

—¿Toph?—no se atrevió a levantar demasiado la voz. Era peligroso que alguien lo encontrará ahí y tampoco quería despertar a Toph si estaba dormida—. ¿Terroncito?

Una luz se encendió y Sokka quedó deslumbrado durante un segundo. Toph estaba recostada en la cama, con el cabello recogido en un moño del cual muchos mechones se escapaban. Estaba pálida, por la pérdida de sangre y sus ojos lucían cansados. De cierto modo, su expresión derrotada le recordó a la de Aang cuando lo vistió en el Templo.

—No deberías estar aquí—las palabras de Toph eran ásperas, carentes de ternura, pero se trataba de Toph y Sokka ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuesta evasiva.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti, amorcito. Desde que me entere lo que te pasó a ti y a Katara quise venir a verte, pero ya conoces a mi hermana y se rehusó—se detuvo aún lado de la cama de la chica y se puso de rodillas para poder ver su rostro más de cerca. Toph se estremeció cuando le acaricio una mejilla con ternura—. ¿Que fue lo que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Si—Toph se movió un poco, de tal modo que Sokka ya no pudo tocarla. Aquello si que era extraño—. No me pasó nada, una tontería... pero Katara dice que debo permanecer en cama un tiempo, hasta que mejore.

—Oye, sé que ella es una mandona, pero siempre tiene razón—Sokka le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, olvidándose siempre de que ella no podía verla—. Lo que necesitas ahora es descansar. Ho Tun se encargará de la jefatura de policía y mantendrá Ciudad República a salvo. Katara cree que fue Koemi quien organizó el ataque, así que intentará encontrar pruebas por su cuenta...

Toph se quedó en silencio un largo rato, ausente en sus propios pensamientos. Sokka atrajo su rostro hacia él, para poder verla mejor.

—¿Ocurre algo?—dudo, de pronto asustado con la actitud de su novia.

La Maestra Tierra suspiró profundamente y una breve mueca de preocupación oscureció sus rasgos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y acaricio el espacio que había entre sus cejas.

—Sokka, escucha—le pidió—, tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre algo muy importante.

—¿Necesitamos?—Sokka no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Cometí errores—murmuró Toph, con la mandíbula tensa—. Esto... tú y yo... todo fue un error.

—¿De que estás hablando?—el guerrero de la Tribu Agua busco el rostro de la Maestra Tierra pero esta lo apartó con brusquedad—. ¿Toph? ¿Cariño...?

—Me utilizaste para superar a Suki cuando ella terminó contigo y yo estaba sola, así que acepte esto, pero cometí un error. Jugamos a que éramos una pareja feliz y nos acostamos de vez en cuando, pero esto tiene que detenerse ahora—sentenció Toph Beifong. Una lagrima silenciosa corrió bajo su mejilla pálida—. Se acabó, Sokka. Nosotros terminamos...

Durante un momento, Sokka creyó que estaba bromeando.

No de nuevo. Ame a Yue y murió en mis brazos, ame a Suki y nos rompimos el corazón. Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo...

—¿Por que?—demandó saber Sokka, sin entender nada. Apenas la mañana anterior habían despertado juntos y la sonrisa de Toph le había hecho creer que eso sería así cada día—. ¿Por que ahora?

—Este accidente...—Toph trago saliva con dificultad—, me hizo darme cuenta que solo estamos jugando. Necesito enfocarme en mi carrera, necesito encontrar a alguien con quien pueda sentirme segura.

—Mentira—Sokka se puso de pie, negándose a escuchar aquella explicación carente de sentido—. Te conozco demasiado bien, Toph. Eres terca, grosera, maleducada y nunca has necesitado a nadie para que te haga sentir segura. Dime qué fue lo qué pasó en verdad, para que decidieras terminar conmigo.

Toph apretó los puños sobre las mantas. Sokka sintió las lágrimas picar detrás de sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

—Sokka—murmuró Toph, con la voz convertida en un temblor—, yo... yo me di cuenta que en realidad no te amo. Eres el mismo chico bobo que conocí de niña y nunca dejaras de serlo—la muchacha movió las manos y la puerta metálica de la habitación se abrió. Un dolor la aquejó ante el esfuerzo que realizó. Se llevó una mano el vientre, intentando detener el dolor que se prolongaba en sus entrañas. Le dedicó a Sokka una mueca—. No hagas esto más difícil para mí y solo, vete.

Sokka quería decirle mil cosas, hacerla entender que de verdad lo amaba, pero cada palabra que intentaba decir le sabía a ceniza en la boca y el nudo en su garganta era tan grande que le impedía decir nada.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

[Katara]

—¿Terminaron?—ella estaba estupefacta. Toph frente a ella, revolvía el tazón de estofando sin señales de querer probar mi un sorbo—. ¿Le hablaste sobre el bebé...?

—No—abandonó la cuchara, desanimada—. Solo le dije que no lo amaba y que debíamos terminar. Es lo mejor para él, para ambos. Sé que encontrará una chica que lo haga feliz y...

—Pero aún lo amas—Katara le quitó el tazón de las manos y tomo estás en su lugar, entrelazándolas con fuerza. Ella se sentía mal por verla así de dolida y no se quería ni imaginar cómo estaría su hermano—. No sabes cuánto me duele cada día qué pasa y no puedo estar junto a Aang. Daría todo lo que tengo por estar con él. Sokka y tú pueden estar juntos, se aman. No desperdicies está oportunidad.

—Esto ya me es demasiado difícil como para que vengas y lo compliques más—se quejó Toph—. Ya te lo dije, no cambiaré de decisión aunque supliques de rodillas. Lo que hubo entre Sokka y yo, se termino—arrugo su respingara nariz—. ¿Que haces realmente aquí? No parece una vista normal, se siente como una despedida.

—Lo es—declaró Katara. La respuesta a su petición había sido había llegado ese día a primera hora—. Me necesitan en otra parte, así que me voy de la ciudad.

—¿Te vas?—ahora era Toph quien estaba sorprendida—. Creí que investigarías lo qué pasa con Koemi.

—Y eso haré—Katara se puso de pie y respiró profundamente—. Solo hay un lugar donde puedo obtener respuestas, así que iré ahí. Buscaré un barco está tarde. No quiero que Koemi se entere de que he salido hasta que sea demasiado tarde para planear otro atentado.

—¿Que pasa si alguien pregunta por ti? ¿Que diré si Aang quiere saber dónde estás?

Katara dudaba profundamente que Aang se preocupara por saber lo que hacía o a donde iba.

—Si alguien pregunta por mi—pensó en una respuesta—, di que fui a la Tribu Agua del Sur, a visitar a mi padre.

La Maestra Agua se acercó a Toph, para poder despedirse.

—Mientras no este, debes de permanecer en cama—le recordó Katara, con voz mantenerla—. Aún no sanas completamente. No puedes pelear o salir de la cama o...

—Si, si—protestó Toph—. Tú te vas de aventura y yo me quedo aquí, tirada en una maldita cama—apartó las mantas con cuidado y salió de la cama. Había una mueca en sus labios cuando intento caminar. Extendió sus brazos y Katara la abrazo—. Ten cuidado allá afuera, princesita.

—Y tu ten cuidado aquí adentro, Toph.


	23. Nace una esperanza

[Aang]

El sol de la tarde le calentaba la piel, mientras el chico meditaba en uno de los jardines del Templo. Había desayunado muy temprano para evitar encontrarse a Koemi. Lo que había pasado hace un par de noches aún incomodaba a Aang.

Katara se había preocupado una vez por la relación que Aang tenía con Koemi. En un entonces, él había estado seguro que la chica solo lo veía como un amigo, un protector, pero ahora la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Koemi eran evidentes. Ella sentía algo por él y su ex novia se había dado cuenta de ello mucho antes de que hubieran señales.

Si era evidente para Katara, quizás ella puede ver las cosas con más claridad que yo. Tal vez debería saber cómo ella ve las cosas, sobre Koemi, sobre Haru...

Aang seguía sin sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para enfrentar a Katara. Habían pasado ya casi trece días, desde que discutieron y cinco desde su encuentro en la estación de policía.

El Avatar había aprovechado ese tiempo para recuperarse lo mejor que pudo. Volvió su vista hacia sus aprendices de nuevo. Los Acólitos del Aire se habían hecho cargo de todo mientras él estuvo deprimido y Aang no sabía cómo darle las gracias.

—Ustedes no son sirvientes—les recordó—. Ustedes son mis amigos, mis pupilos. Su deber es aprender de mi cultura y volverla suya.

Durante esos cinco días, visitó la biblioteca de nuevo y pasaba las tardes con los Acólitos, contándoles historias de los Nómadas Aire o hablando sobre sus tradiciones. De cierto modo, volver a estar activo lo hacía sentir mejor, más fuerte.

Una corriente de aire fresco soplo sobre el jardín, aullando entre los árboles como un gigantesco lobo hambriento y salvaje. Aang abrió los ojos y miro algunas de las crías de bisonte volar sobre él.

No eran como Appa, no. Los bisontes como él se habían extinguido hace cien años, aquellas nuevas especies eran una sub rama, algo parecido a primos muy cercanos de los bisontes voladores. La única diferencia entre las dos especies, que casi todos pasaban por alto, era el color de su pelaje.

El de Appa era blanco, como los copos de nieve que caían en invierno, oscurecido únicamente en las partes donde la enorme flecha en su espalda y cabeza cruzaba. Los nuevos bisontes tenían el pelaje mas opaco, como la arena del desierto y orejas oscuras, y por su edad, Appa era el doble de grande y velos que sus primos pequeños.

Aang tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo, los otros se pudieran domar y criar. En un futuro, tal vez sus hijos podrían tener sus propios bisontes.

Primero necesito tener hijos Razonó Aang, con cierta molestia y para eso necesito una esposa.

Pensó en Koemi, pero la rechazo de inmediato. No veía a la chica de esa manera, era solo una niña. Intento pensar en alguien más, una chica cualquiera, una agradable muchacha del Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego, Tribu Agua o incluso una de sus aprendices.

Todo era inútil. No podía imaginar a ninguna chica y él sabía muy bien por qué.

La chica que quiero que sea mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, ya la conocí hace mucho.

Aang incluso había soñado con su futuro una vez. Había imaginado a sus hijos en el Templo, un sueño demasiado vivido. Eran tres pequeños, dos niños de ojos grises y una niña de ojos azules. Los dos mayores corrían tras el menor y Katara corría tras los tres, intentando hacer que los pequeños dejaran de pelear.

Había sido un sueño muy dulce.

Aang se recortó en el césped y dejo que el sol lo cubriera. Se sentía perezoso ese día. Todo era muy cansado, como si el mismo aire fuera melaza difícil de respirar.

—Si te quedas ahí tendido—dijo una voz familiar—, terminaras con una piel más oscura que la mira.

Aang se apoyó en los codos y miro a Sokka caminar hacia él. Parecía haber pasado unos malos días. Su rostro estaba demacrado y austero. El muchacho de ojos grises se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta el Templo.

—¿Vienes a regañarme?—Aang se sentó con la tradicional pose de meditación de loto, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra.

—No—Sokka se dejó caer frente a él, desplomando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la tierra—. Vine a unirme a ti y tu huelga contra el amor.

Aang lo contempló sin comprender nada. Le pareció que algo era diferente en Sokka ese día. Parecía estar ¿apagado?

—¿Que pasó?—intento saber Aang. Sokka se giró sobre sí mismo, hasta quedar vientre abajo.

—Mi novia terminó conmigo—declaró, sorbiendo una tremenda cantidad de mocos por la nariz—. Hace cuatro días.

Aang recordó que Katara le había platicado sobre una relación que su hermano tenía. El recuerdo era muy vago. Parecía que le había pasado a otra persona, en otra vida.

—Lo siento, Sokka—él comprendía por lo que el No Maestro estaba pasando. Su propio corazón estaba roto—. ¿Que fue lo qué pasó?

—¡No lo sé!—chilló el muchacho, melancólico. Se sentó en la tierra y comenzó a arrancar el césped con los dedos—. Las mujeres están locas. Un día dice que te quieren, te besan, te sonríen y de un momento a otro, cuando ya tienen tu corazón en sus afiladas garras, resulta que estaban equivocadas, que nunca te amaron ¿Sabes que pienso de eso? Basura, eso es lo que el amor es. Una gran, apestosa e inútil basura.

Aang quizo darle la razón en ese momento, pero decidió optar por otra actitud más positiva. Debía de darle palabras de aliento al muchacho de piel oscura, ayudarlo a pasar ese rato amargo, igual que una vez Sokka lo había ayudado a él.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar a otra chica. Alguien agradable que te haga feliz y aprecie tus bromas—Sokka contempló sus palabras con una amplia mueca de disgusto. Aquello no estaba funcionando—. ¿Quieres hacer algo? Algo que te haga sentir mejor ¿Quieres ir de compras?

—No—rezongó el chico. Aang pensó un momento en otra opción.

—Meditar me a ayudado mucho—todo el mundo amaba meditar, los monjes se lo habían dicho de pequeño. Limpiaba el alma y despejaba la mente—. ¿Que te parecería si meditas conmigo? ¿Ah? ¿No es una idea estupenda?

—Es una idea estupida—Sokka le arrojo un puñado de césped al rostro—. ¿Te parece que soy un aburrido monje como tú? No quiero quedarme a meditar todo el maldito día. Quiero golpear a alguien.

—¿Quieres golpearme?—se ofreció Aang, sin encontrar otra forma para ayudarlo. Sokka no dijo nada, lo miró fijamente hasta que asintió.

El chico lo golpeó en un hombro, ni siquiera tan fuerte como lo habría esperado. Aang liberó una fingida queja de dolor y se sujeto el brazo.

—¿Mejor?—preguntó, pero la respuesta de Sokka fue un quejido lleno de miseria, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua se recostó bajo el sol, olvidando su propio consejo. Aang se tiro a su lado, perdiendo la mirada. El cielo era una inmaculada bóveda azul celeste, libre de pomposas nubes blancas. Solo un vasto océano azul sobre él.

De ese color son los ojos de Katara.

Aang suspiró profundamente.

—Estuve apunto de acostarme con Koemi—admitió Aang. No había querido decirlo en voz alta esos días. De alguna forma lo hacía más real.

Espero y espero una respuesta violenta por parte de Sokka. Espero que lo regañara por casi haber traicionado a su hermana.

Sokka suspiró profundamente.

—No te culpo—murmuró—. Esa chica tiene algo antinatural, te lo digo yo. Es demasiado bonita, demasiado atractiva ¿Le has visto el trasero? ¿Y los pechos? Mi antigua novia no tenía pechos como esos, pero aún así me gustaba mucho—se incorporó lentamente, para ver a Aang ha la cara. El Maestro Aire parecía perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Por que no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te acostaste con ella? Katara ya no es tu novia, nada te lo impedía.

—Lo se—reconoció Aang, con una leve mueca—. Pero aún así no pude. Koemi es bonita, simpática y todo eso, pero amo a tu hermana y cuando intente estar con Koemi, fue en Katara en quien pensé.

—¿Volverás con ella entonces?—dudo Sokka. Aang negó con la cabeza. Aún no se sentía listo para regresar con la Maestra Agua. Sokka acaricio su barbilla, pensativo—. Entonces... no quieres estar con otras chicas pero tampoco quieres estar con Katara—arrancó más césped con los dedos y se lo arrojó a Aang al rostro de nuevo—. Morirás virgen y los Nómadas Aires morirán contigo—sentenció.

Aang se apoyo en los codos.

—No soy virgen—se defendió, con algo de vergüenza. Era un tema embarazoso para él—, tampoco Katara lo es; me encargue de eso. Ella y yo una vez...

—Hombre—le interrumpió Sokka, con una mueca de asco—. ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es para mí estar aquí sentado escuchándote hablar sobre cómo te cogiste a mi hermana menor? Sé cómo pasan las cosas, no necesito todos los detalles.

Aang sintió como se sonrojaba.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Se quedó pensando en silencio un largo rato. Recordó esa noche que había pasado con Katara, lo cálida y húmeda que estaba entre las piernas, lo bien que se había sentido cuando se vino dentro de ella, llenándola... Dejo de pensarlo, cuando sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar de forma involuntaria ante su vivida fantasía.

¿Por que Sokka y él estaban teniendo problemas amorosos? Todo iba bien para Zuko y él era el chico malo. Había enviado una carta hace tres días, platicando sobre lo bien que estaba todo en la Nación del Fuego. El chico de ojos dorados disfrutaba gobernar, disfrutaba de su vida de casado y disfrutaba de su nueva mascota.

Un bebé dragón.

Zuko había hablado explícitamente de ello en la carta. Había nacido del huevo dorado con vetas escarlatas que Mei le había regalado en el banquete de bodas. Acababa de salir del cascarón, pero era todo un milagro. Tenía las escamas color fuego, pequeños cuernos curvos y Kiyi estaba alucinada con él. Tal vez un día, cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande Zuko podría ser su jinete y surcaría lo cielos junto a él; Zuko en su dragón y Aang en Appa. El Señor del Fuego lo había invitado a ir al palacio a conocer al pequeño dragón, seguro de que eso lo entusiasmaría.

Por supuesto que entusiasmaba a Aang; no habían nacido dragones en el último siglo, pero el Avatar tuvo que posponer su visita a la Nación del Fuego. Si iba, Ursa, Mai y Kiyi comenzarían a preguntar sobre Katara, sobre aquella boda que nunca ocurriría y Aang era muy mal mentiroso.

—Tenía razón—dijo Aang, a nadie en especial—. Zuko, cuando dijo que era muy inmaduro para el matrimonio. Es molesto admitirlo—se puso de pie y se limpió el césped que Sokka le había arrojado al rostro. Se había quitado la camisa para meditar, esperando refrescarse. La tomo del lugar donde la había dejado y comenzó a vestirse en ese momento. Se sentía decidido para seguir adelante—. Hablaré con Katara. He tenido suficiente de todo esto. Necesito escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

—Será mejor que te sientes de nuevo, amigo—le sugirió Sokka, con sus pensamientos ausentes—. Ella se fue de Ciudad República hace cuatro días.

—¡¿Que?!—Aang no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que Sokka estaba diciéndole eso. Al destino le encantaban sus estupidas bromas. Ella se había ido, justo cuando Aang quería hablar con ella—. ¿Katara se fue? ¿A donde?

—No lo sé—Sokka se rasco la mandíbula, aburrido—. Tiene veintiún años, no puedo estar vigilando lo que hace y sinceramente, estaba demasiado deprimido por qué mi novia me rompió el corazón como para que me importara.

—Argh—Aang se dejó caer de nuevo en el césped, frustrado.

¿Que si se había ido a la Tribu Agua del Sur? ¿Y si ya no quería verlo? ¿Y si se había cansado de esperarlo? ¿Y si había ido a buscar a Haru?

Aang no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Estupido, esto me pasa por ser un maldito estupido orgulloso.

—¿Cuando volverá?—intenso averiguar. Sokka elevó los hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿En unos días? ¿Semana? ¿Meses? No lo sé—declaró—. ¿Por que no meditas hasta que regrese?

Aang gruño, profundamente molestó. Se recostó de nuevo, dejando que el sol se lo comiera vivo.

[Katara]

Sus delicadas manos se aferraban a la barandilla del gran barco metálico, mientras la marea matutina agitaba el vasto océano negro frente a ella. Habían pasado seis días desde que abordó esa nave en el puerto de Ciudad República y no había sido un agradable viaje para ella.

Se había acercado al muelle, en busca de pasaje en uno de los navíos que estaban anclados. La mayoría estaba ahí transportando mercancía. Grano, ganado, calzado y carbón mineral del Reino Tierra; pieles, peces, mariscos, carne seca y embarcaciones de las Tribus Agua; armas, armaduras, seda, perfumes, joyería y especias desde la Nación del Fuego. Otros barcos eran de pasajeros, con sus grandes camarotes remodelados con los mejores lujos para hacer placentero el viaje.

Katara buscaba un barco simple, sin comodidades. No quería que nadie supiera que había salido de Ciudad República hasta que ya se encontrará mar adentro. Se vio tentara a acercarse a los grandes barcos de remos, con las azules velas decoradas con la insignia de la flota de la Tribu del Sur.

Son hombres de mi padre. Me llevarían a donde yo quisiera, les puedo confiar mi vida.

Aquellos hombres eran de su padre, si, pero como tal, informarían al jefe Hakoda de inmediato que habían llevado a su adorada hija en busca de ganar su favor. Katara no podía mentirle a su padre y cuando esté comenzará a preguntar por qué había dejado la ciudad, donde estaba Aang... bueno, ella esperaba arreglarlo todo antes de las noticias llegarán a oídos de su padre.

Luego estaban los barcos de la Nación del Fuego.

Eran rápidos, tal vez los más rápidos en las Cuatro Naciones, pero Katara había pasado el tiempo suficiente en la Nación del Fuego como para saber que no todos la veían como una libertadora, una salvadora que los rescato del yugo del Señor del Fuego Ozai y la tiránica princesa Azula, sino como una invasora y sucia salvaje del Sur.

Algunos esclavos aprenden a amar sus cadenas.

Si subía a uno de esos barcos, tal vez lograría que le cortaran la garganta mientras dormía y tiraran su cuerpo al mar para ser comida de los peces.

Caminaba, desanimada, cuando distinguió una imagen familiar pintada en la proa de un barco. Un extraño logo, una mezcla entre la insignia de la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra. Los marineros estaban cargando pesadas cajas de madera en la bodega para zarpar.

—Me gustaría ver al capitán del barco—le dijo Katara a uno de los hombres que cargaba. Él la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, con ojos grises y fríos como el acero.

Los ojos de Aang también son grises, pero siempre me han visto llenos de amor y cariño.

—Un momento—el hombre desapareció y Katara tuvo que esperar.

Desde donde estaba parada pudo ver perfectamente la inmensa estatua en la Isla Memorial, de hecho, ella dudaba sobre si había un lugar en Ciudad República donde la estatua no pudiera verse. Era un tormento de cierta forma, tener que ver a su amado siempre, a todas horas, lejos de ella.

—Hago esto por nosotros—le prometió Katara—. Volveré aquí y tú volverás a mi. Nos pertenecemos.

Suspiró y volvió la mirada al barco.

Un hombre joven había salido a la cubierta. Llevaba un delantal sobrepuesto y un par de gafas entorno al cuello. Tenía la piel manchada de hollín, el rizado cabello negro revuelto y limpiaba sus grasientas manos con un trapo sucio. Los ojos del muchacho se posaron sobre ella.

—¿Katara?—dudo, con una leve sonrisa tímida naciendo en sus labios.

Katara le regreso la sonrisa.

—Satoru—le saludó con gentileza. Habían pasado años desde su último y primer encuentro. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la coraza de la nave—. ¿Es tuyo este barco?

—Si—dijo con los ojos cargados de orgullo—. Nada de hornos de carbón, usa motores totalmente mecánicos. Yo mismo he diseñado el mecanismo.

—Maravilloso—reconoció Katara. Se adelantó un poco al barco. Sus ojos estaban sobre los del muchacho del Reino Tierra—. Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un gran favor.

—Lo que sea por un miembro del Equipo Avatar—respondió Satoru, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Algunos rizos de su cabello le cayeron por la frente.

—Necesito trasporte—reconoció la Maestra Agua—. Necesito que me lleves a Kim Du Hee.

Su camarote de Katara era simple y modesto, pero estaba infinitamente agradecida con el muchacho por permitirle abordar con él.

—¿Que pasa con Appa? ¿No es más rápido viajar en él que en cualquier barco?—dijo Satoru, después de que Katara se instalará. Le mostraba el barco y el lugar donde se servía la cena y el desayuno.

—Es algo un poco complicado—reconoció la chica. Satoru era un chico agradable y muy atento, pero no quería hablar sobre lo que pasaba con Aang.

—Supongo... que está bien—el chico se rasco la nuca, inseguro—. Ven, te mostraré el resto de la nave.

La llevó a la sala de máquinas y le enseño el poderoso motor que impulsaba la nave. Era una bestia metálica, que rugía estrepitosamente.

—Es un prototipo—murmuró Satoru dandole un golpe cariñoso al motor—, pero hasta ahora trabaja mejor de lo esperado.

—Has hecho un trabajo excepcional con él—reconoció la Maestra Agua—. Sokka estaría encantado de verlo y discutir cosas contigo.

—Tal vez un día pueda hacerlo—los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de emoción—. He pensado mudarme a Ciudad República.

—Te encantará vivir ahí—le animó la Maestra de piel oscura.

Después de aquello Katara había ido a dormir a su camarote. Los días en el mar transcurrieron rápido, más de lo que esperaba. Katara conoció pronto a la tripulación. Eran hombres honestos, que comían de lo que trabajaban y todos ellos sentían un gran respeto por lo que Satoru estaba logrando.

La muchacha sentía que estar en el mar la limpiaba. Estaba rodeada por su elemento, aquello que le daba poder. Desde pequeña la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en los barcos. El movimiento era familiar, las órdenes y el lenguaje. Había extrañado eso cuando quedó a cargo de Sokka y la Tribu.

Un de esos días, se fue a dormir temprano, completamente agotada. En cuanto toco la cama, se quedó profundamente dormida.

En su sueño, estaba rodeada por un bosque extraño. Los árboles se alzaban a su alrededor, raquíticos y con la corteza negra y agrietada; sus ramas eran garras finas que arañaban el cielo tapizado por nubes oscuras. Katara se sentía sola, perdida y pequeña. Grito para llamar a su madre, pero su voz se perdía entre los susurros de la maleza.

Continuó caminando, sintiéndose observada. El olor de putrefacción se envolvía a su alrededor como el perfume de una mujer.

De pronto, su cuerpo se detenía. Katara intentó moverse y seguir adelante, pero no podía controlar sus piernas. Estaba estática, inmóvil.

Su respiración fue aumentando con los susurros a su alrededor. Primero era una voz, luego fueron dos y de pronto el coro estaba compuesto por miles de voces diferentes.

Una sombra aprecio entre los árboles. Cuando la anciana fue iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, Katara sintió como un gemido lastimero se escapaba de sus labios. Hama se acercó lentamente, con sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella. Tenia la piel pálida, casi verde y se le desprendía del rostro. Los gusanos reptaban sobre su piel putrefacta. Tenía los brazos muy delgados, con la piel pegada hasta los huesos. Sus uñas eran grotescas garras amarillas y largas; su cabeza estaba apenas cubierta por mechones de cabello blanco. Los harapos que cubrían su cuerpo estaban manchados por sangre seca.

La Maestra Agua movió sus delgadas manos y las rodillas de Katara cedieron. Su pulso comenzó a aumentar, conforme la anciana de acercaba.

—Tú me hiciste esto—la voz de Hama estaba distorsionada por el recuerdo—. Permitiste que ellos me pusieran en una celda para que me pudriera.

—Tenía que hacerlo—Katara sentía las lágrimas tras los ojos—. Le estabas haciendo daño a personas inocentes...

Un siseo se escapó de sus labios.

—Inocentes—susurró aquello con desprecio—. ¿Quién eres tú para decir quién es inocente? Debiste tomar mi lugar, Katara, terminar con mi trabajo. En su lugar me traicionaste, dejaste que me convirtiera en esto...

—Yo te derrote—a pesar de los años, el recuerdo estaba presente como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior—. Eres un sueño.

—Lo sueños pueden volverse reales, cariño—sus puños se cerraron y una presión le oprimió la garganta a Katara. Se estaba ahogando. Lágrimas calientes se derramaron por su rostro, diamantes rojos que marcaban su piel. La sangre le cubrió las mejillas y le corrió por los muslos, empapando su ropa—. No puedes derrotarme, una parte de mi, de lo que yo soy, siempre estará dentro de ti ¿Lo has olvidado ya, mi querida Maestra Sangre?

El aire comenzó a faltarle, la oscuridad inundó sus ojos...

Y Katara despertó gritando, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor. Le temblaban las manos. Alguien llamó a la puerta para preguntar si estaba bien. Ella le dijo que solo había tenido un mal sueño y el hombre la dejo para que volviera a dormir.

Pero no pudo dormir después de eso. Se quedó despierta hasta el amanecer, sintiendo aún despierta esa presión en la garganta.

Y ahora estaba ahí, la última mañana abordó del barco, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Se preguntaba que encontraría al llegar a tierra, que era aquello a lo cual Koemi le tenía tanto miedo.

Alguien llegó a su lado, pero Katara reconoció la familiar presencia de Satoru.

—¿Que te trae a Kim Du Hee?—cuestionó el muchacho, dando inicio a la conversación—. Es algo que me he preguntado desde que abordaste.

Katara suspiró profundamente. Su cabello se agitaba con el viento, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—Hay una chica...—comenzó, con cierta molestia—. Ella es de esta ciudad. Creo que puedo descubrir quién es, si hablo con su familia. Necesito pruebas, sobre algo que hizo, para detenerla.

—Oh—Satoru no estaba muy seguro sobre si entendía de lo que la Maestra Agua estaba hablando—. ¿Ella es alguien mala o...?

—Supongo que lo es—Katara frunció el ceño, disgustada—. Hace unos días ella estuvo tras un ataque contra Toph y yo.

—Toph—el chico cambio de actitud ante aquel nombre. Parecía preocupado—. ¿Ella está bien?

Katara lo observó en silencio. Había olvidado que el chico tenía alguna clase de atracción hacia su amiga. Hace años eso le había parecido muy lindo, cuando se encontraron en la refinería, pero ahora estaba lo de Sokka, lo del bebé que Toph había perdido...

—Toph está pasando por un momento difícil—murmuró la Maestra Agua. Beifong no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal; no había hablado con Sokka y eso la hacía sentir mal. Su hermano la había apoyado en su ruptura con Aang y ella debía de estar ahí para él. En su lugar, estaba sobre un barco—, pero es una chica fuerte. Estoy segura de que seguirá adelante.

Satoru perdió la mirada en el horizonte. A lo lejos se alcanzaba distinguir una línea oscura contra el amanecer. Llegarían a puerto en un par de horas. Katara sintió una oleada de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo.

—Todos estos años he querido volver a verla—Satoru tenía la voz llena de anhelo, propia de un chico enamorado. Sus manos estaban sujetas firmemente a la barandilla—. Me he preguntado si Toph está bien, si se ha interesado en alguien más, si aún recordará mi nombre...

Katara no dijo nada.

Ella estaba saliendo con mi hermano.

Supuso que eso no le serviría al chico como respuesta.

—Toph estuvo saliendo con un chico hace poco—no se sentía bien diciéndolo, pero Katara tuvo que hablar al respecto—. Terminó con él hace unos días.

Satoru recibió la noticia en silencio. Una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro. Resultaba de cierta forma, un chico atractivo, con aquel cabello rizado y sus ojos siempre brillantes, como si tuviera una desquiciada idea en mente. Durante un tiempo ella había esperado que Toph terminada con alguien como él.

—El destino juega cruelmente con el corazón de la gente enamorada—murmuró, con algo de dolor. Katara supuso que no había querido escuchar lo que le dijo.

Ella suspiró con anhelo, pensando en los fallos en su propia relación. Siete hermosos años que se le fueron arrebatados de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Culpaba a Koemi por ello, pero también se culpaba a si misma.

Si no hubiera correspondido el beso de Haru esa noche, la historia hoy sería diferente. Ella estaría planeando su boda y no viajando a un lugar extraño, sintiéndose tan confundida.

—Si, un juego muy cruel—afirmó la muchacha de ojos azules.

Mientras Katara guardaba silencio, se sintió de pronto extrañamente mal. Se tambaleó, con la vista borrosa. Sintió como las manos de Satoru la tomaban de forma instintiva por los hombros para evitar que cayera.

—¿Katara?—le llamo el chico, alarmado, pero ella no podía escuchar su voz con claridad.

—No me siento...—murmuró, hasta que el continuó bamboleo del barco, un movimiento que era tan familiar como caminar, le provocó una profunda arcada.

Se abalanzó hacia el frente con desesperación y las nauseas la invadieron. Vomito por la borda, mientras el chico la sujetaba para evitar que cayera al agua. Intento detenerse, convencer a su cuerpo de que parara, pero no podía controlar las nauseas y el mareo.

Nunca me han dado nauseas cuando estoy en el mar...

El mareo dio paso a un intenso dolor en su cabeza con rapidez. Katara se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo el palpitar de su cerebro. Era como si alguien estuviera raspando su cráneo desde el interior.

Una nube negra comenzó a oscurecer sus ojos. Su mente le jugó una mala broma, haciéndola recordar aquella escalofriante pesadilla que había tenido sobre Hama.

Los sueños pueden hacerse reales, cariño...

Katara comenzó a entrar en pánico, la oscuridad se abalanzó sobre ella y todo su mundo se convirtió en sombras.

[Koemi]

Los jardines de Templo lucían espectrales bajo la luna. Las flores de mil colores estaban abiertas, liberando sus intensas fragancias al aire y el césped estaba cubierto por pequeñas perlas de rocío.

Koemi camino con calma, sintiendo la humedad bajo sus pies descalzos. Nunca le habían gustado los jardines. Había algo en el olor de las rosas que le recordaba a la continua presencia de la muerte. Aquella fragancia en los funerales, cuando las familias llevaba flores y quemaban inciensos para despedirse de los espíritus de sus seres queridos.

Se arrodilló junto a un gran lago de aguas cristalinas que estaba en medio del jardín. Las aguas estaban en calma, convertidas en un espejo perfecto, reflejando la luna que se alzaba orgullosa sobre su cabeza. Junto al gran lago había un árbol de cerezo. El viento había arrancado algunos pétalos de las flores rosadas y estos volaban en el aire hasta detenerse con gracia sobre la superficie del lago. Se movían con calma, como pequeños barcos rosados. Ella casi podía imaginar que se alzaba como una poderosa diosa junto a un océano en miniatura. Bastaría solo un movimiento en el agua para crear ondulaciones que hundiera los barcos.

Koemi contempló su reflejo con cierta curiosidad. Su rostro estaba perfecto, inmaculado bajo la luz de la luna. Se había recogido el cabello en una larga trenza entretejida que le caía sobre un hombro. Se había puesto una inmaculada túnica blanca, con apenas pequeños bordados honoríficos en las amplias mangas. El color resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, haciéndola parecer un cadaver viviente.

Eran sus ropajes de luto.

La muchacha llevaba consigo un par de incienso. Al quemarlos, una familiar fragancia la envolvió. Colocó el resto de la ofrenda frente a ella, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar. No estaba en el templo sagrado de su familia, donde reyes y reinas habían sido sepultados para ir aún lugar mejor, pero ahí bajo la luna, ella esperaba ser escuchada.

Pidió perdón, como cada año lo hacía durante ese día. Le pidió perdón a sus ancestros, por traer vergüenza al apellido Kim, le pidió perdón a sus padres, por ser el monstruo que era, por haber arrebatado tantas vidas y le pidió perdón a Hatsu, por no haberla amado como ella lo había hecho.

Su fantasma la había perseguido y atormentador desde que tenía memoria. Venía por las noches, hablaba con ella, recordándole sus pecados. Koemi le pedía perdón siempre, suplicante para que la dejara tranquila, pero Hatsu nunca la escuchaba.

No había sido su culpa, pero nadie quería creerle. Nadie podía perdonarla.

Salvo Aang.

Él era un Dios, un Dios en el cuerpo de un hombre. Sabía que solo él podía perdonarla por los crímenes que había cometido, solo él podía limpiar su alma y hacer que Hastu la escuchara. Él era un ser divino y omnipotente, que había muerto y renacido a travez de la eternidad, no como aquellos que la habían juzgado sin detenerse a verla o escucharla.

Esas eran sus historias favoritas de niña. Sobre el poderoso ser divino que se enamoraba de una princesa hermosa. Ella se veía reflejada en esa historia, siempre en la espera del amor que se le había sido prometido por su noble linaje. En aquellas leyendas, el valiente espíritu siempre convertía a la princesa en su dama de compañía por la eternidad, limpiando su alma mortal hasta volverla pura y perfecta.

Si lograba que Aang la amara y le diera su absolución, aquella sombra que la había atormentado por años le daría paz. Se acabarían los susurros en su cabeza, no más voces, solo tranquilidad.

Pero Aang no me ama... me ha despreciado.

Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de sus labios.

Había hecho todo para que él la amara. Había matado a Hikedi, había escapado de su cautiverio para buscarlo cuando escucho que había regresado después de cien años desaparecido, había intentado matar a Katara y Toph para que no interfieran en su destino, por que ella era la princesa Kim Koru Huremi y había nacido para ser del Avatar, el medio divino que ha descendido ante el mundo.

Pero él la había despreciados. Koemi había fracasado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y las lágrimas se escaparon entre sus temblorosos dedos.

—Perdóname—murmuró al viento nocturno—, perdóname Kim Hatsu Reiko—formó un triángulo con sus manos y las colocó en su frente. Se inclinó hacia el frente, hasta que toco el suelo—, perdóname, hermana...


	24. ¡Tan alto como el honor!

[Toph]

Beifong sentía como de forma literal comenzaba a acumular una fina capa de polvo. Había olvidado ya cuando fue la última vez que dejo esa maldita cama, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en parte del mobiliario de la habitación.

Odiaba ser débil. Quería levantarse, ponerse la armadura y sobre todo, pelear. No soportaba estar ahí tirada, mientras el mundo seguía su cruzó afuera.

Estaba tan sumida en el aburrimiento que había comenzó a hacer algo muy extraño en ella; reflexionó sobre su vida.

Pensó en aquel bebé que había perdido. No sabía de su existencia hasta el momento en que lo perdió. Toph nunca había sido una chica sentimental. Nunca se había idealizado como una madre, cargando en su vientre a una de esas cosas lloronas, que solo dormían y chillaban.

Pero había algo diferente.

Esa cosa llorona y chillona sería de Sokka y de ella, una parte de ambos. Al pensarlo, incluso llegaba a sentir algo de ilusión. Ni siquiera podía pensar que una cosita tan frágil y vulnerable pudiera nacer de alguien tan áspera y ruda como ella ¿Como sería sostener ese pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos? ¿Sentirlo mamar de su pecho? ¿Escuchar su voz, su llanto? El destino se había encargado de que nunca lo supiera.

Más específicamente, quien se había encargado de eso era Koemi.

Toph gruño.

Si las sospechas de Katara eran ciertas, Koemi había sido la misteriosa Maestra Lava que había logrado escapar durante el ataque ¡Cuantas ganas tenía la jefa de policía de hacer justicia! Pero en su lugar estaba ahí tirada sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Donde estaría Katara? ¿Estaría triunfando en su misión?

Toph no podía saberlo y aunque Katara decidiera enviarle una carta para informarla, ni siquiera sería capaz de leerla.

Pensó también en Sokka. No pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Había sido su decisión terminar con él, una decisión demasiado difícil. Ni siquiera estaba segura sobre por qué lo había hecho.

No había sido solo sexo como le hizo creer a Sokka. Extrañamente, lo quería de verdad. Su risa boba, sus chistes idiotas y sus disparatadas ideas, todo de él resultaba encantador ¿Volvería a ser feliz alguna vez con otro chico como lo había sido con su fiero Capitán Bumerán?

Llamaron a la puerta.

Toph apartó un mechón fuera de su rostro y logró sentarse en la cama. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, brindándole aquello extraño que ella llamaba vista.

—Adelante—soltó tan bruscamente como si se tratara de un ladrido.

La puerta se abrió y Toph casi pudo sonreír. Conocía demasiado bien ese paso tan ligero y calmado, incluso la fragancia que desprendía. Con el tiempo Toph había clasificado a sus amigos con diferentes olores; Zuko olía a ceniza, hojas de té y mal humor, Katara olía a vainilla, limpieza y cursilería, Sokka olía a sudor, brisa marina y narcisismo (olores que con el tiempo la habían vuelto loca) mientras que Aang olía a inciensos quemados, brisa de otoño y tranquilidad. Siempre que Toph lo tenía cerca, no podía evitar pensar que era el olor que debía corresponder al pasado.

Ciertamente Aang es un antigüedad viviente.

Toph nunca se lo diría en voz alta, pues sabía lo sensible que el Avatar era con respecto a ese tema.

—Pies Ligueros—lo saludo, con aquel apodo que tanto sabía que lo molestaba.

—Bandida Ciega—respondió el Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos siguiendo su juego. Por su tono de voz, parecía estar feliz.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado en la cama. Toph sintió su peso adicional y el calor reconfortante que su cuerpo emitía ¡Que agradable era sentir la presencia humana de nuevo!

—¿Como has estado?—preguntó Aang. Toph sonrió internamente, pues había estado segura que iniciaría con esa pregunta.

—Dejando aun lado el hecho de que me estoy oxidando aquí adentro...—alzó los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto—, bastante bien.

Una risita se escapó de la garganta de su amigo. Ellos nunca habían sido muy compatibles. Aang era todo tranquilidad, paz interior y amabilidad, totalmente ajeno a la lucha y violencia. Un monje en toda la extensión aburrida de la palabra. Toph adoraba pelear, estar envuelta por el olor del sudor, sentir los músculos tensos y ser majadera pero, pese a todas sus diferencias no podían evitar ser los pequeños del Equipo Avatar.

Al crecer teniendo la misma edad, habían formado un lazo de amistad muy estrecho.

—Los Acólitos del Aire y yo te hicimos algo—puso en sus manos una caja. Un olor dulce venía del interior. La muchacha la abrió y palpó con entusiasmo las golosinas—. Cuando tenía siete años y se suponía debía practicar mi Aire Control, Gyatso y yo pasábamos tardes enteras haciendo dulces—su voz se ensombreció al mencionar el nombre de su viejo guardián—. Luego los vendíamos y el dinero lo donábamos. Espero que te gusten.

Toph se llevó uno a la boca. Saboreo la golosina de moras azules, tan delicioso que casi le saco lágrimas de alegría. Le dio un codazo al Maestro Aire a su lado en forma de agradecimiento. El chico se quejó.

Pies Ligeros, siempre tan delicado... Supongo que era Katara quien mandaba en la cama...

—Te has lucido esta vez—ella tomo otro y se lo hecho a la boca antes de dejar la caja aún lado para comerlos más tarde. Se limpió los dedos en la ropa—. ¿Que tal estas tú? ¿Como llevas la soltería?

—Bien—dijo llanamente, intentando fingir indiferencia, pero Toph sabía que mentía. De la nada, el ritmo cardiaco de Aang se aceleró—. ¿Es verdad... que Katara se fue de Ciudad República?

Cuando una persona habla sobre alguien que le gusta, su ritmo cardiaco aumenta.

Aang seguía enamorado de Katara.

—Si—respondió la Maestra Tierra.

—¿Sabes ha donde fue?—preguntó de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de la urgencia en su voz.

—¿Para que quieres saberlo?—exigió Beifong con algo de búsquedas. Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Piensas ir a buscarla?

—No—respondió de forma inmediata el Maestro Aire.

Mentira.

Toph encontraba cierta gracia en todo aquello. Pies Ligueros podía mentir lo que quisiera; ella sabía la verdad.

—Escucha—busco la caja con las golosinas y tomo otra. Estaban demasiado buenas—, yo tal vez si sepa dónde está, pero francamente, no te lo voy a decir. Creí que estabas enojado con Katara, no entiendo por qué ahora te interesa saber dónde está...

—He decidido hablar con ella y permitir que me explique lo qué pasó—reconoció Aang, después de un largo silencio.

El Maestro Aire recibió otro golpe por parte de su Maestra de Tierra Control. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendía por el rostro de la jefa de policía.

—¡Que feliz se pondrá Katara cuando se entere!—declaró. Aang no pudo evitar sonreír también, aunque no supo por qué. Toph le dio una palmada en la mejilla—. ¡No eres tan idiota como pensaba!—sus dedos tocaron algo extraño en la cara de su amigo. Una abundante maraña rasposa en su mandíbula—. ¿Que es esto?

Aang rió.

—Me estoy dejando crecer la barba—reconoció con cierto orgullo.

Toph bufo y siguió tocando.

—Esto no es una barba—le dio un tirón al vello facial, solo para molestarlo—, solo te has pegado pelo de Appa en la cara ¡Deja que te lo quite!

La muchacha se abalanzó sobre él de forma maliciosa. Aang, entre risas, intento quitársela de encima. Ambos se vieron pronto envueltos en una pelea de brazos y piernas.

—Si Fu Toph ¿Puedo pasar?—llamaron al otro lado de la puerta, obligándolos a detener su enfrentamiento amistoso.

El Maestro Aire se la quitó de encima y aclaró la garganta, recuperando la compostura. Toph sintió un profundo dolor en el estomago, provocado por las carcajadas.

—Pasa Ho Tun—había reconocido el nerviosismo del chico cuando la llamo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y el muchacho entro.

—¿Que pasa?—preguntó Toph, cruzándose de brazos. El muchacho trago saliva con dificultad.

—Los detenidos...—murmuró su aprendiz—, uno de ellos ha declarado sobre el ataque.

—¿El ataque?—cuestión Aang con confusión, pero Toph entendía perfectamente. Sonrió con felicidad.

—¿Ha declarado?—se puso en pie con dificultad. Ho Tun se adelantó para ayudar a su Maestra a mantenerse erguida—. Quiero escuchar eso en persona—se giró hacia dónde sabía estaba Aang—. Vamos, Pies Ligueros, te encantará escuchar esto...

Con dificultad, Aang y Ho Tun la ayudaron a moverse. Era verdad que con solo siete días, aún estaba delicada, pero necesitaba escuchar la confesión. Necesitaba saber si era Koemi quien había estado detrás de todo eso y si era así, Aang debía estar ahí y escucharlo también.

Llegaron a la planta donde estaba el area de interrogatorios y posteriormente, entraron a la habitación.

Uno de los atacantes estaba esposado en la mesa. Aang dejo a Toph en la silla frente al detenido para que pudiera descansar.

—Go-Go, del Reino Tierra, veintitrés años de edad—murmuró Ho Tun, leyendo el expediente—. Fue uno de los dos Maestros Tierras involucrados. Quiere dar declaración.

Toph asintió. Apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa metálica, provocándole abolladuras.

—¿Sabes quién soy?—gruño la muchacha—. Tú y tus amiguitos me atacaron el otro día. Eso no salió muy bien para ustedes... ¡Dime quién los contrató si no quieres que te saque los dientes de la boca a puñetazos!

La Maestra ciega sintió como el pulso cardiaco del detenido se disparo.

—Toph—le amonestó Aang. Se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar de pie a su lado—. Go-Go, no tienes nada que temer de nosotros. Solo queremos saber quién está detrás de todo esto.

—Habla—ladro Beifong de nuevo.

El muchacho asintió con nerviosismo.

—Fuimos...—dudó un momento, tragando saliva—, fuimos contratados por una Maestra Lava. Quería que nos encargáramos de dos personas. Nos acompañaría en el ataque, para asegurarse de que cumpliéramos con el trabajo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—cuestionó el Avatar.

Toph sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación en el vientre.

¿No te lo imaginas, Pies Ligeros? Esa víbora mentira que tanto proteges...

—Su nombre—carraspeo el Maestro Tierra detenido—, su nombre es Koemi.

[Aang]

El muchacho volaba tan cerca del agua que bastaría con extender los dedos para poder tocar la espumosa marea. El viento silbaba en sus odios y lo golpeaba de lleno en el rostro. Aang no aminoró la velocidad. Se aferró al planeador color azul cielo y mantuvo la vista al frente.

Aterrizó con un golpe sordo en la Isla Templo del Aire.

Estaba furioso. Cualquiera que lo conociera solo un poco, sería incapaz de reconocer al Avatar en ese momento.

El monje recorrió los pasillos con solo un objetivo en mente; Koemi.

Su visita con relación a Toph había tomado un giro inesperado. Cuando fue llevado a esa habitación, frente aquel muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, Aang no entendía lo que ocurría con claridad.

Era uno de los involucrados en el atentado contra Katara y Toph hace siete días. Después de todo ese tiempo sin respuestas, al fin decidió declarar ¡y vaya que Aang no esperaba lo que dijo!

No, es imposible. Koemi nunca haría algo como eso...

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el chico dando su testimonio ¿Como podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba? Aang veía a Koemi incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Era una chica tan dulce, tan inocente y voluntariosa.

Hace días la creía incapaz de escurrirse semidesnuda en mi habitación.

Koemi había asesinado a un hombre no hace mucho también y había herido de gravedad a Katara justo frente a sus ojos cuando Aang la creía incapaz.

¿Había sido el accidente contra su ex novia realmente provocado por Koemi para dañarla?

Una Maestra Lava.

La Lava Control era un tipo de Control derivado del elemento Tierra que rara vez se desarrollaba en un Maestro que no fuera el Avatar. Requería de un talento nato y un increíble poder ¿Como era posible que Koemi, aquella torpe chica que ni siquiera podía hacer Tierra Control correctamente, fuera una Maestra Lava?

Aang había pasado tardes enteras entrenando con ella, corrigiendo su postura, alentándola para mejorar...

Que idiota se sentía, que ingenuo.

Sokka y Toph le habían advertido. Koemi le estaba mintiendo, pero Aang no quiso escucharlos, había confiado ciegamente en aquella chica de ojos verdes que había salvado.

En Kim Du Hee, esos hombres que la perseguían, dijeron que era una ladrona y embustera.

¿Sobre que más le había mentido? Él había terminado con Katara, la primera chica que había amado después de siete años juntos solo por las palabras de Koemi ¿Y si había cometido un error al escucharla?

Uno de los Acólitos del Aire se cruzó por su camino.

—¿Donde está Koemi?—le preguntó con brusquedad. El Acólito parpadeo, sorprendido ante la actitud del Avatar.

—En la biblioteca—dijo cuando recuperó la voz.

Aang ni siquiera le agradeció. Continuó su camino, impulsado por la furia.

Había hablado con Toph sobre el asunto y llegado a un acuerdo. Aang se encargaría de Koemi; ella era su responsabilidad.

La biblioteca estaba en silencio. Encontró a la muchacha sentada en una de las grandes mesas. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban concentrados en la lectura de un grueso ejemplar empastado en cuero. Sus rosados labios se movían en silencio.

Aang se acercó a ella y cerró el libro con brusquedad, llamando su atención.

—¿Aang?—la chica lo miró llena de confusión y extrañes.

—Fuiste tú—declaró el Avatar, clavando sus ojos grises sobre ella. Koemi se puso de pie y se aproximó a él con lentitud.

—¿De que estás hablando...?—cuando intentó tocarlo, Aang retrocedió.

—No te atrevas—gruño, viéndola con repudio. Él había confiando en sus palabras, cuando le dijo que nunca le mentiría, que podía contar con ella. Que defraudado estaba, no solo por qué le había mentido, sino por que había intentado matar a la chica que él amaba—. Fuiste tú, quien planeó el ataque contra Katara y Toph.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio. Su piel adquirió el color de la leche cortada. Avanzó de nuevo, pero Aang, igual que antes, retrocedió.

—No se de que estás hablando—se atrevió a decir la muchacha. Sus ojos eran un mar de inocencia en el que cualquiera podía ahogarse—. Sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso...

—Te creí, antes, pero ya no lo haré más—Aang se obligó a hablar con madurez. No permitió que sus sentimientos influyeran. Se había cansado de ser traicionado, de ser iluso. Ya era un hombre, era el Avatar. Debía de comportarse a la altura de su título, ser la imagen de respeto y honor que se suponía debía de ser—. Incluso me mentiste sobre tu Tierra Control... Eres una Maestra Lava y eres una mentirosa.

—No—sollozo Koemi, con la voz quebrada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aang se preguntó si eran reales—. No escuches esas sucias mentiras. No dejes que nos separen. Te juro por mi vida que yo nunca te ocultaría la verdad.

—Prometí que me haría responsable de ti—Aang ignoró sus súplicas—, y eso es lo que haré. Lo que hiciste fue un crimen, Koemi. La jefa de policía Beifong y yo acobardamos que permanecerías en arresto domiciliario; no puedes abandonar la Isla Templo del Aire bajo ninguna circunstancia y yo personalmente me encargaré de tenerte vigilada—la incredulidad ensombreció el rostro de la Maestra Tierra, incapaz de creer lo que el Avatar le estaba diciendo—. Dentro de siete días serás llevada a juicio frente al Consejo de la República Unida por intento de homicidio—que amargas le sabían aquellas palabras, pero se obligó a proseguir—. Si intentas dejar la isla antes de tu juicio...

—Aang...—sollozo la muchacha—, no hagas esto por favor, no me hagas esto. Confía en mí, yo te amo—pero no había vuelta atrás.

Intento lastimar a Katara, eso nunca se lo podré perdonar.

El Avatar la miró sin ápice de compasión.

—Si intentas dejar la isla antes de tu juicio, serás declarada culpable de inmediato y me veré obligado a quitarte de forma permanente tu Tierra Control y arrastrarte a una celda.


	25. Flechar un corazón herido

[Katara]

La Maestra Agua contempló con desilusión el pequeño frasco de barro oscuro que descansaba en sus manos. La infusión de hierbas medicinales desprendía un olor que resultaba repulsivo.

Afuera el sol apenas comenzaba a teñir el cielo con suaves tonos pastel, pero Katara ya tenía una importante reunion a la cual darle cara. Su mente, a diferencia de su estático cuerpo, estaba en cualquier lugar excepto en esa habitación.

Recordaba vagamente lo que había hablado con la curandera que la auxilio. Los recuerdos eran tan confusos que Katara solo podía retener fragmentos de la conversación.

...el estrés, la ansiedad y falta de sueño están provocando estragos notables en tu salud...

...una muy delicada contusión en la cabeza. El intenso dolor que sentiste, fue un residuo del accidente que tuviste y las nauseas...

...Si sigues exigiéndole demasiado a tu cuerpo y no tomas descanso, podrías presentar otras secuelas más graves...

Lo demás era borroso. Katara había despertado en esa camilla, confundida y llena de pánico. Satoru estaba ahí también y cuando la vio despertar, se hecho a llorar de pura alegría.

La curandera le había dado aquellos frascos de barro. Las hierbas le ayudarían a su cuerpo a reponerse. Debía tomarlas continuamente los próximos días y tomar secciones de curación, pero no era eso lo que tenía tan preocupada a Katara.

...tu delicado estado de salud actual...

Los dedos de Katara estrujaron el tarro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Las palabras de la curandera resonaron una y otra ves en su interior, provocando un eco continuo. Sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo, en el lugar donde estaba la pálida cicatriz que Koemi le había provocado.

—¿Maestra Katara?—volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Katara estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que pego un pequeño brinco—. ¿Está todo en orden?

Se trataba de un enviado del palacio, que la escoltaría hasta la presencia del rey. Había estado revoloteando alrededor de ella desde que dejo la enfermería.

No tengo tiempo para esto ahora. Vine aquí por una razón. Me ocuparé de esto luego.

—Un momento—pidió. Elevó la mirada y contempló su reflejo. Se preguntó si su madre se veía así a su edad. Incluso recordarla como la conoció resultaba difícil.

Katara pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que su madre estuviera ahí con ella en ese momento.

Suspiró con resignación y apuro la amarga bebida.

Tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para evitar vomitar el brebaje y mucho después de que lograra tragarlo, un residual sabor permaneció en su boca.

Se puso de pie y dejo el tarro vacío sobre el tocador.

Fuera del hotel había un carruaje tirado por un par de caballos avestruz que los esperaba. Katara entro en la cabina, agradeciendo no tener que caminar. Se adentraron, ella y el enviado, de forma rápida en las calles de la pequeña ciudad.

Kim Du Hee era un lugar encantador y muy hermoso, rodeado de colinas montañosas. La ciudad estaba en un valle junto al puerto. Las casas, todas muy pequeñas abrían espacio al mercado principal que corría por las calles como la sangre que corría en el cuerpo humano.

—Todos los turistas que llegan a la ciudad no pueden irse sin antes recorrer el Gran Mercado y el Gran Mercado Nocturno—iba diciendo el enviado, en un intento de hacer más placentero el hasta ahora silencioso recorrió hacia el palacio—. Es un deleite para la pupila, de una belleza tan arrolladora como la que uno presencia frente a sus ojos en este momento.

—Me honra con sus palabras—Katara había recibido en cálida de embajadora tantas veces ese tipo de cumplidos que conocía de memoria la forma de responder. Sus ojos se perdieron en las altas murallas que avisaban su proximo destino—. ¿Que me puede decir de la familia Kim? ¿El rey tiene hijos?

—Hijas—reconoció el enviado, con cierta melancolía. Parecía ser un tema bastante delicado—. Las dos princesas eran el deleite del rey Lu y la reina Baela. Vivían para ellas, día y noche—el hombre busco un pañuelo en la manga de su túnica y se limpió el sudor que cubría su frente. Katara se dio cuenta de que hablaba en pasado sobre las hijas del rey ¿Acaso Koemi había tenido una hermana? Ya era bastante malo solo una como Koemi, no quería imaginar a dos—. Lamentablemente, el destino no le favoreció a ninguna de ellas. La desgracia que atormenta a la familia Kim empezó con el asesinato de la hija mayor, la princesa heredera Hatsu Reiko, a la temprana edad de seis años y continuó cuando la hija menor demostró un grave caso de inestabilidad mental.

—La menor...—Katara lo medito en silencio un par de segundos. No le costó nada suponer de quién estaban hablando—Kim Koru Huremi.

El hombre asintió levemente.

El resto del camino continuaron en silencio, aunque Katara hubiera preferido preguntar más sobre el tema. No pudo evitar pensar en Azula ¿Acaso todas las princesas estaban locas?

El palacio real era un edifico enorme en el centro de la ciudad. No era tan grande como el palacio de la Nación del Fuego o el castillo amurallado del Rey Tierra Kuei, pero era al menos tres veces más grande y majestuoso que la finca de los Beifong.

Katara fue llevada ante el rey apenas bajo del carruaje. La habitación donde ambos se reunirán estaba custodiada por un par de guardias que al verla llegar, le abrieron el camino. Ella había supuesto la imagen del hombre a la semejanza de su hija; un rostro embaucador, afilado y con maliciosos ojos verdes.

El rey resultaba ser todo lo contrario.

Parecía cargar con el paso de los años en sus propios hombros. Era de postura encorvada, con el cabello negro trenzado y adornado con anillos de oro rojo. Sus ojos eran de un melancólico color musgo, enmarcados por profundas ojeras. Llevaba una larga túnica de un verde tan oscuro que parecía casi negra. Quien quiera que fuera la madre de Koemi, había dejado más en ella que aquel derrotado rey.

—Tengo entendido, por la urgencia en su carta, que quiere hablar sobre mi hija—la voz del rey Lu estaba cargada de preocupación, un sentimiento que Katara había detectado muchas vez en la voz de Hakoda.

—Me gustaría saber algunas cosas sobre Koemi—Katara fue directamente al grano—. Tengo motivos para sospechar que estuvo tras un atentado contra mi vida. Por favor, su majestad, se que se trata de su propia hija, pero si tiene alguna información que me ayude a demostrar que es un peligro para quienes la rodean, me gustaría conocerla.

Lu había escuchado su petición en silencio. No se trataba de algo extraño. Cuando Katara envió su petición por una audiencia con el rey, había dejando en claro los motivos de su viaje. Él ya sabía por qué aquella leyenda de guerra estaba arrodillada en su hogar.

—Koemi es un terrible peligro para cualquiera, embajadora Katara. Hizo bien al venir ante mi. Mucho me temo, que debe de ser detenida antes de que intente dañar a alguien de nuevo.

La Maestra Agua sintió un hormigueo en los labios ¿Acaso era una sonrisa? Ella ya había olvidado cuando había sonreído por felicidad por última vez.

¡Pruebas! Esto es lo que necesito para sacar a Koemi de nuestras vidas. Ella es un peligro que debe ser detenido.

Un preocupante pensamiento la hizo alarmarse. Imagino a Aang a merced de alguien tan peligrosa como Koemi.

Si se atreve a hacerle daño, la matare.

Tuvo que confiar en que Koemi no dañaría a Aang. A pesar de su locura, ella estaba enamorada de él.

—Le dire todo lo que necesita saber sobre Kim Koru Huremi, sobre mi pequeña niña...—suspiró, liberando en un profundo cansancio—. Cuando uno es padre, intenta proteger a sus hijos de cualquier cosa que quiera dañarlos. Peleamos día y noche para mantenerlos a salvo, pero la mayoría de las veces fracasamos manteniéndolos a salvo de ellos mismos. Yo falle en eso—sus melancólicos ojos se posaron sobre la morena—. Prométame, Maestra Katara, que cuando usted sea madre luchará hasta su último aliento para mantener a salvo a los suyos. En este mundo cruel no hay nada más fuerte y puro que el amor de una madre a su hijo.

No sabe cuanta verdad hay en sus palabras pensó Katara con cierta amargura. Ella entendía muy bien aquello que decía.

—Se lo prometo—dijo la Maestra Agua.

El rey asintió, con un poco más de tranquilidad. Katara humedeció sus labios, insegura sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Hace poco tiempo, el Avatar Aang fue su huésped en este castillo. Usted lo mandó llamar, sin bien entiendo por qué creía que un espíritu asechaba sus dominios.

—Si, lo hice. Fue la única alternativa que encontré para intentar salvar a mi familia—reconoció el monarca. Sus ojos recorrieron el salon en donde estaban reunidos, viendo algo ajeno a los ojos de Katara—. Deje que mi familia cayera en la desgracia. Es una historia tan triste, tan larga y tan horripilante... Supongo que todo empezó con mis hijas. Que orgulloso estaba de ellas. Hatsu y Koemi eran gemelas, tal parecidas como gotas de agua. Hatsu era la mayor; buena, bondadosa y alegre. Amaba mucho a Koemi, pero ella era tan diferente... era codiciosa, mezquina, y orgullosa. Intenté con todo mi corazón que ambas se llevarán bien, pero Koemi nunca vio con cariño a Hatsu.

No era para Katara tan difícil comprender aquello. El mismo Zuko había pasado por algo similar con su hermana menor, la princesa Azula.

—Cuando cumplieron cinco años, Koemi descubrió que era una talentosa Maestra Tierra y aún mejor, una Maestra Lava—Katara escucho aquello con asombro. Ella no había descubierto sus poderes hasta los ocho años y no había sido una Maestra en la extensión de la palabra hasta los catorce, después de entrenar arduamente en el Polo Norte con el Maestro Pakku—. Estaba tan feliz por ella que mande traer a los mejores Maestros para que la entrenarán. Koemi practicaba todos los días, hasta dominar un nuevo movimiento, una nueva postura. Era ambiciosa y quería ser perfecta y hasta cierto punto, lo fue—cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en un lejano recuerdo en su memoria—. El futuro parecía prometedor para la familia. Una noche, sin embargo, toda la felicidad se desvaneció. Desperté por los gritos que venían de la habitación de mis hijas. Lo que encontré ahí—hizo una pausa, devastado ante el recuerdo—, lo que Koemi le había hecho a Hatsu...

Katara tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos para comprender de lo que hablaba y incluso entonces, le fue difícil asimilarlo.

Sé que Koemi es una persona horrible, pero, por los espíritus ¿ser capaz de dañar a su propia hermana?

Estaba horrorizada.

—No tiene por qué seguir—lo interrumpió Katara. Había escuchado suficiente. No estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con algo tan personal y doloroso.

Sin embargo, el hombre prosiguió.

—Por favor—el rey se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Katara. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La Maestra Agua lo hizo, con cierta timidez—, acompáñeme.

Ambos dejaron la habitación, acompañados de cerca por un par de guaridas armados. Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo estrechó, flanqueado por lámparas que iluminaban la oscuridad. La tarde comenzaba a caer mientras hablaban y los rayos del sol pronto se irían.

El palacio que tan hermoso le había parecido a Katara en un principio ahora le resultaba sombrío y melancólico, como el propio rey lo era.

—La estranguló—Lu tenía la vista perdida al frente. El tintineo de las armaduras de los guardias había llenado el silencio entre ambos. Katara no se atrevió a interrumpirlo—. ¿Sabe que fue lo que me dijo, cuando le pregunto por qué lo hizo? Se había molestado, por eso fue todo—el pasillo se hacía más angosto, así que Katara le rozaba el brazo levemente al caminar—, se molestó, por qué no podían haber dos personas con el mismo rostro. Así que Koemi estranguló a su hermana.

—Es por eso que ella estuvo encarcelada—advirtió la Maestra de ojos azules, con voz queda.

Recordó lo que Aang le había contado sobre su encuentro con la chica. Unos Maestros Tierra la habían estado persiguiendo, cuando Aang decidió ayudarla y llevarla consigo ¿Había escapado? ¿Era por eso que la perseguían?

—Hice que pusieran a mi propia hija, una niñita de seis años, en una fría y sucia celda—Lu hablo con voz llana, carente de emociones—. No podía ejecutarla por asesinato, como debí haber hecho, y era muy peligrosa para dejarla en libertad. La encadenaron de pies y muñecas para que no hiciera Tierra Control y durante once años, permaneció en cautiverio y durante once años espere que mi niñita se recuperará, pero cada día se alejaba más de la luz y una pequeña parte de ella moría.

Katara podía escuchar lo difícil que había sido para él esa decisión por el dolor en su voz. Ahora comprendía por qué Lu parecía tan demacrado y sombrío. Se culpaba por haber dejado morir a una hija y haber puesto a la otra en esa situación, por no poder proteger a las personas que más amaba.

Un rey fantasma, en un palacio lleno de espectros.

—La fui a visitar muchas veces. Koemi siempre me pidió perdón, me suplicó que la liberará, pero no acepte. Le dije que solo Hatsu podía perdonarla y me reuse a restaurar su lugar como mi sucesora en el trono. Entonces comenzó a negarse a recibirme. Me culpaba por su condición, creía que había conspirado en su contra para arrebatarle lo que le correspondía por derecho. Comenzó a dar muestras de su frágil estado mental y fue evidente que no podría reintegrarse de nuevo a la sociedad plenamente. Los guardias dicen que hablaba sola por las noches, que se infligía daño, que lloraba y reía sin ningún motivo. Ella decía que habían voces en su cabeza, voces que la habían hecho atacar a Hatsu; afirmaba que no había sido su culpa. Decía que el espíritu de su hermana la atormentaba todo el tiempo—se detuvo al final del pasillo, frente a una amplia puerta de roble. Un par de guardias resguardaban la entrada, tan inmóviles que Katara creyó que eran estatuas de piedra—. Un día, Koemi logró escapar.

Lu abrió la puerta con calma y entro a la habitación. Katara lo siguió de cerca. Los guardias permanecieron en el exterior.

El lugar estaba inundado por un olor dulzón de enfermedad y malestar. Era una habitación grande y cerrada, iluminada únicamente por velas. Una amplia cama ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio y en ella, una mujer descansaba.

—Por los espíritus...—Katara retrocedió, horrorizada ante la gravedad de las heridas de la mujer. Tenía la piel quemada, ennegrecida e infectada. Sus múltiples heridas supuraban verdosa pus de un olor nauseabundo. Habían llagas abiertas y sangrantes en sus brazos y piernas. Tenía los labios agrietados y el cabello castaño claro tan quebradizo como la paja. A simple vista, parecía más un cadaver que un ser vivo.

Nunca había visto nada como eso.

—Creí que todos esos años la ayudarían a ser una mejor mujer—el rey se detuvo junto a la cama y con suma delicadeza, tomo la mano de la mujer entre la suya. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en ella, como si pudiera hacer que mejorará con la fuerza de voluntad—. Cuando Koemi escapó, vino a buscarme por justicia. Heredó su Tierra Control de mi esposa, la reina Baela—una sonrisa triste se extendió por el rostro de Lu—. Así que cuando Koemi vino para matarme, Baela la enfrentó. Madre e hija, ambas combatieron.

Lentamente, Katara comenzó a distinguir las similitudes entre la reina ante sus ojos y su hija. El mismo cabello, los mismos labios, el mismo perfil regio... Que hermosa debió haber sido, de haberse encontrado en mejores condiciones.

—Una Maestra Lava—Lu le apartó un mechón del rostro a su esposa. Un quejido lastimero se escapó de los labios de la mujer. A Katara se le partió el corazón—. Baela recibió múltiples quemaduras y heridas, pero no dejo de luchar hasta que los guardias llegaron y Koemi huyó. Lo hizo para protegerme y yo no pude protegerla a ella—se alejó de la cama, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Baela—. Durante tres meses, mis guardias buscaron a Koemi. Fue entonces que llame al Avatar. De alguna forma esperaba que Koemi tuviera razón y que esas voces en su cabeza fueran provocadas por un espíritu, pero era una ilusión absurda y la presencia del Avatar solo lo confirmó.

Katara puso una mano sobre su hombro de forma afectuosa. No podía imaginar cuán grande era la pena que cargaba. Un sentimiento parecido a la lastima y compasión recorrió el pecho de la Maestra Agua.

—Koemi nos engañó a todos—dijo, con resignación—. Engaño al Avatar incluso. Le hizo creer que era una chica indefensa y en peligro para que la ayudará a escapar.

—Mis guardias me lo dijeron—el rey asintió de forma ausente—. Envié a Hikedi a advertirle al Avatar sobre lo peligrosa que Koemi era y tuve como respuesta su cadaver—suspiró, con abatimiento—. Esa es toda la verdad, embajadora Katara y ahora que la sabe, puede tener pruebas para detener a mi hija. Si alguien intentó acabar con su vida, es probable que fuera Koemi. Me disculpo con usted por eso. Debí de ser un mejor padre para mis hijas.

Katara se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la convaleciente mujer.

—Usted es un buen hombre y no tiene la culpa por las acciones de su hija. Hoy me a ayudado mucho y me gustaría poder regresarle el favor—una sonrisa amable nació en sus labios—. Soy una muy poderosa curandera. Me gustaría usar mis poderes para tratar las heridas de su esposa si me lo permite.

Los ojos verdes del hombre se abrieron con asombro. Si Katara tuviera que apostar, diría que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—¿Haría eso?—preguntó, lleno de duda.

—Si—Katara se acercó a la cama y observó el cuerpo destrozado de la Maestra Tierra.

Usar así mis poderes me debilitará.

Pero a Katara no le importaba. Si ella podía hacer algo para salvar la vida de la mujer, lo haría. Ese hombre ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de Koemi; Katara no iba a permitir que sufrirá también la perdiendo a su esposa.

Se volvió hacia él.

—Necesitaré una bañera y mucha agua.

Lu mandó llamar a los guardias que esperaban en el pasillo y dio órdenes a gritos. Pronto trajeron una gran bañera de bronce pulido a la habitación y bastaron al menos una docena de baldes de agua para llenarla.

Katara limpió las heridas lo mejor que pudo, antes de introducir a la mujer en la bañera con la ayuda del rey. Entonces, comenzó con su trabajo, ante la atenta mirada de Lu. La habitación pronto se vio bañada por aquella intensa y espectral luz azul que significaba que estaba funcionando.

La Maestra Agua ignoró la intensa fatiga que pronto recorrió su cuerpo y se concentro.

Koemi casi asesino a su propia madre. Yo daría mi vida para traer a la mía de vuelta.

El collar en su cuello la dio fuerzas para permanecer de pie y seguir adelante.

Sintió la energía de Baela. Los latidos de su corazón se fortalecieron y comenzó a respirar con mayor facilidad.

Para cuando las heridas dejaron de sangrar y se cerraron, las velas de la habitación se habían consumido por completo. Al terminar con el arduo trabajo de curación, sacaron a la mujer del agua y la colocarán con delicadeza entre las mantas. Aún estaba lejos de estar completamente bien, pero ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a mejorar.

Su aspecto ya no era tan demacrado y parecía incluso que la sangre volvía a correr por sus mejillas.

Katara sonrió con alegría. Se sentía tan cansada que abría caído al suelo por el agotamiento si alguien no la hubiera auxiliado. La llevaron afuera de la habitación para que recuperara el aliento y respirara el fresco aire nocturno.

Después de unos minutos, el rey Lu salió al pasillo para hablar con ella.

Había una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de felicidad. Abrazo a Katara con tanta fuerza que pudo romperle una costilla.

—Se salvará—dijo, con la voz llena de gratitud—. Usted le ha salvado la vida, ha salvado la vida de mi esposa. No sé cómo agradecerle.

—No tiene por qué—Katara se sentía muy cansada.

Necesito otro de esas infusiones de hierbas y dormir mucho.

Estaba ansiosa por regresar a su cama en el hotel y descansar toda la noche. Le esperaba un largo viaje de regreso a Ciudad República y cuando llegara, aún tendría que exponer la verdad sobre Koemi.

—Ella sigue allá ¿verdad?—murmuró el rey, como si leyera su mente—. Usted quiere enfrentarla; quiere volverla a poner en una celda.

Katara asintió levemente. No podía fingir que esas no eran sus intenciones.

—Lo siento—intento disculparse, pero el hombre no lo acepto.

—Entiendo perfectamente su situación. No tiene por qué lamentarlo. Amo a Koemi, la amo a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, pero sé que está completamente pedida—la felicidad que hace un minuto había en su rostro se había esfumado por completo—. Lo único que quiero es que ella encuentre tranquilidad—frunció levemente el ceño—. ¿Cuando se irá de Kim Du Hee?

—Mañana mismo—reconoció la Maestra Agua. No quería esperar ni un día. El hombre asintió ante su respuesta.

—Permita que mis hombres la escolten de regreso a su hotel—se ofreció el rey. Katara tuvo que sonreírle con amabilidad.

—No creo que sea necesario, además, no estoy interesada en ir a mi hotel de momento. Hay un lugar al que debí ir antes de zarpar.

Lu la miró con gran sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?—dudo—. ¿De que lugar se podría tratar?

—Bueno—comenzó Katara, con un leve brillo de emoción en sus ojos color zafiro—, me han dicho que el Gran Mercado Nocturno es deleitarte a la pupila.


	26. Cae la tormenta

[Sokka]

El muchacho de piel morena caminaba lentamente por las calles de Ciudad República. Su mano, resguarda del frío por uno cómodo guante de piel, sostenía un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

Que silenciosa era su marcha, con rumbo al muelle de la bulliciosa metrópolis. Era las primeras horas del día y ya una pequeña llovizna caía repiqueteando contra los edificios y calles, acompañada por unas suaves ráfagas de viento. El cielo estaba tapizado por oscuras nubes que predecían una inminente tormenta.

Mientras se aproximaba a la bahía, distinguió una menuda figura de pie contra el océano. Incluso estando aún a más de veinte metros de distancia, pudo reconocerla.

Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, pero sus pies no perdieron el ritmo.

Se detuvo junto a ella, sin verla directamente a la cara y esta, como de costumbre, no se molestó en saludarlo.

—No deberías estar aquí—Sokka hablo con neutralidad. Se preguntó si la chica a su lado podría sentir lo rápido que iba su corazón—. Deberías estar descansando. Aún estas delicada.

—No—protestó Toph, testaruda como siempre—. Tengo que estar aquí para recibir a Katara.

Sokka la miró por el rabillo del ojo con discreción. Llevaba una gabardina negra amoldada a su cuerpo menudo y el cabello oscuro recogido en aquel curioso peinado tan típico en ella, coronado solo por una pequeña diadema. Un improvisado bastón de metal, el cuál Sokka podía apostar había sido arrancando de algún lugar por la Maestra que lo empuñaba de camino al muelle, la ayudaba a permanecer de pie, pero no tenía ninguna protección contra la lluvia. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban ya por su piel pálida con lentitud.

Se aproximó a Toph en silencio, hasta que ambos estuvieron resguardados de la gélida lluvia bajo el mismo paraguas. Toph no se apartó, un gesto que Sokka tomo como positivo.

El silencio se prolongó entre ambos, mientras Sokka veía los barcos anclados en el muelle mecerse con la agitada marea. Solo las gotas de lluvia chocando con el paraguas eran la música de fondo.

Habían hablado por última vez hace más de diez días, después del accidente de la Maestra Tierra. Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas, pero ahora que la tenía de pie a su lado, parecía que todas las palabras se habían esfumado de su mente. Le bastaba con sentirla cerca de él.

De pronto, un relámpago surco el cielo sobre sus cabezas, extendiendo sus pálidos tentáculos níveos rápidamente, antes de que un potente estruendo sacudiera la tierra.

Toph se estremeció.

La mente de Sokka viajó al pasado antes de que él pudiera evitarlo. Estaba en una pequeña y sombría habitación. Afuera llovía terriblemente, pero dentro, lo único que Sokka había podido escuchar era la respiración de una Toph que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

—No me gusta la lluvia—había dicho la chica ciega, descansando su mejilla sobre el pecho de Sokka.

—¿Que tiene de malo?—le preguntó el guerrero, atrayendo el cuerpo de su amada hacia el suyo.

—Los truenos—admitió Toph—, no puedo anticiparlos—un largo suspiro escapándose de sus labios—, y me asustan.

Aquella era la Toph que solo Sokka conocía, la que le tenía miedo a las cosas y se asustaba como una niña pequeña.

—No hay nada que temer, Toph—la había intentando consolar—. Nada puede lastimarte y si alguien o algo lo intenta, yo te estaré ahí para protegerte.

Sokka regreso al presente.

La Maestra Tierra a su lado se abrazaba a si misma, con una mueca pintada en el rostro.

—No te gusta la lluvia—dijo el chico.

Toph negó en silencio, agitando los empapados mechones que se le pegaban al rostro.

—No—murmuró, con cierta tristeza filtrándose en su voz—, me asusta.

Sokka suspiró con resignación y reunió valor para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Su brazo se movió con lentitud, envolviendo la estrecha cintura de la muchacha con amabilidad. Tiro de ella, hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Toph y un vivido color rojizo se extendió por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa tímida nació en sus labios.

—Gracias—susurró, de forma casi inaudible.

Sokka cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel momento, permitiéndose olvidar que lo que había existido entre la muchacha y él se había acabado. Incontables habían sido las noches que pasaron juntos, hablando entre susurros para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, intercambiando secretos y miedos profundos.

Con impaciencia, Sokka había esperado que Toph le permitirá hacer público lo suyo. Quería besarla frente a todos, quería presumir que era el novio de la mejor Maestra Tierra de todos los tiempos, pero eso nunca fue posible y le causaba dolor darse cuenta, que una parte de él, siempre supo que no era posible.

En sus brazos, Toph se estremeció de nuevo. Sokka abrió los ojos y observó que está vez, la mano de la muchacha fue hasta su vientre e hizo una mueca. Ya la había visto hacer eso antes, cuando la visito a escondidas. Aún se preguntaba qué clase de heridas recibió en la batalla para dejarla tan débil.

Beifong se apartó, incomoda de pronto. Sokka tuvo que liberar el agarre de su cintura.

—Toph...

—Estoy bien—se quejó, anticipando su preocupación—, es solo un malestar.

¿Por que era tan testaruda? Extrañamente, era aquello lo que más le gustaba de ella ¿Que tenían las chicas complicadas, que tanto atraían a Sokka?

—¿Y como estamos nosotros?—la pregunta que en su mente tantas vueltas le había dado finalmente se escapó de su boca.

Austera, Toph permaneció con el rostro implacable.

Ciertamente, las personas tenían una similitud con el elemento que controlaban; Aang tan calmado y amable como la brisa del verano, Zuko temperamental e implacable como el fuego mismo, Katara amable, maternal y reconfortante como las aguas profundas de un arrolló y Toph...

¡Toph!

Toph era tan fuerte, resistente e indoblegable como la roca sólida. Ningún sentimiento que ella no quisiera mostrar se filtraría en aquella máscara que era su cara.

—Nosotros...—dijo al fin Beifong—. Me gustaría que tú y yo siguiéramos siendo amigos—Sokka parpadeo, sin comprender lo que le decía—. No quiero que te vayas lejos de mi ¿De acuerdo?

Un pequeño calor se extendió en su pecho, una llama que ardía contra la oscuridad, algo que seguramente Katara llamaría esperanza.

—De acuerdo—aseguró Sokka, encantado de la vida.

En la distancia, comenzó a aparecer una pequeña mancha negra. El muchacho advirtió que se trataba de un barco que se acercaba a puerto.

En cuestión de minutos, había atracado. La tripulación comenzó a descender y Sokka sonrió al ver a su hermana entre ellos.

—¡Katara!—exclamó el chico de piel oscura, llamándola con entusiasmo. Su hermana lo encontró con la mirada y una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro.

—¡Sokka!—corrió hasta donde su hermano la esperaba y lo abrazo con desesperación. El chico la estrechó con fuerza, dándose cuenta lo mucho que la había echado de menos—. Oh, es bueno verte de nuevo...

—Diez largos días. No vuelvas a irte de esa manera—se quejó Sokka. Que pequeña le parecía Katara en sus brazos, a pesar de que ya se había convertido en toda una mujer de una belleza insuperable.

Nunca dejará de ser mi hermanita.

La muchacha se apartó, pero solo para abrazar a la Maestra Tierra. Las dos amigas se abrazaron con las emociones a flor de piel. Cuando Katara se apartó, tenía una leve mueca de disgusto, pero sus enormes ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Deberías estar en cama—la regaño, con esa voz maternal que Sokka conocía tan bien.

—Quería estar aquí para recibirte, princesita—dijo Toph, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa—. ¿Como te fue en tu viaje?

El rostro de la Maestra Agua se ensombreció. Habían palabras silenciosas escritas en su rostro, secretos que Sokka había aprendido a leer con el tiempo. Había pasado algo mientras estuvo fuera.

—No fueron mis mejores días en el mar, la verdad sea dicha—la suave llovizna ya había comenzado a empapar el vestido de la morena, volviéndolo de un color azul más oscuro—, pero, no todo ha sido malo, gracias a los espíritus—puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y con la que le quedaba libre, entrelazo los dedos de Toph—. Debemos de apresar a Koemi de inmediato. Es un peligro para la sociedad y debe estar tras las rejas.

Algo en el rostro de Sokka debió de delatarlo, pues de inmediato, su hermana hizo una mueca.

—¿Que pasa?—dudo, con cierto nerviosismo. Sus manos fueron instintivamente a su cuello, donde descansaba su collar. Sokka sabía que cuando estaba nerviosa, aún sin darse cuenta, tocaba con morbo el collar que había sido de la madre de ambos.

Le parecía algo de lo más tierno.

—Ella ya está detenida—la sonrisa que había abordado los labios de Toph era escalofriante y malévola, pero Sokka la encontraba encantadora—, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Que?—Katara parpadeo, en parte para intentar salir de la sorpresa y en parte para quitarse las gotas de lluvia que le nublaban la vista—. ¿De que estás hablando?

—Uno de los detenidos del ataque acusó a Koemi—Sokka hizo una leve mueca. No podría creer que en cierto momento, había admirado a aquella chica de ojos verdes—. Mañana se presentará a juicio. Yo y el resto del Consejo determinaremos su sentencia, pero hasta entonces, permanece en arresto domiciliario en la Isla Templo del Aire.

—¡Custodiada por nada más y nada menos que nuestro chico favorito! ¡El único con una flecha apuntando a su nariz!—declaró Toph, alzando la voz con entusiasmo.

Durante un momento, Katara parecía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

—Esas si que son buenas noticas—murmuró, aún incrédula.

—Y no son las únicas buenas noticas, princesita—Toph puso su brazo entorno a los hombros—. Aang vino a visitarme hace unos días; el chico quiere hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad?—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una chispa de esperanza nació en ellos.

Sokka se sintió feliz de poder ver como recuperaba lentamente la emoción que siempre la había caracterizado.

—Se alteró mucho cuando se enteró que te fuiste—Sokka lo recordaba perfectamente—. Quería hablar contigo apenas regresaras.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta en silencio. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en la Isla Templo del Aire, como si buscara algo con la mirada y ahí permanecieron durante varios segundos.

Se volvió hacia su hermano y amiga una vez más. Había seriedad y madures en su rostro.

Sokka ya la había visto así antes. Era lo que él llamaba Katara Adulta.

—Bien—dijo la muchacha con la voz firme—, entonces es hora de que sepa que estoy aquí.

[Aang]

Ninguna ficha había sido movida en los últimos dos minutos. Aang había esperado en silencio todo aquel tiempo, pero su paciencia había terminado por agotarse.

—Estas molesta conmigo—levantó la mirada del tablero de Pai Sho, solo para notar que Koemi seguía con la vista hacia abajo.

—Te equivocas—extendió una mano, aún con la mirada esquiva—, estoy pensando en mi estrategia.

Tomo una de las tejas y la movió por el tablero, terminando el juego de forma impecable.

Una jugada muy inteligente.

Aang había perdiendo mucho terreno ante Koemi y no solo en aquella partida. En los últimos cinco días, la relación entre ambos había sido afectada gravemente. Se veían obligados a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pues el Avatar debía de mantener sus ojos sobre la chica, pero apenas y se dirigían la palabra.

—Buena jugada—Aang le felicito, pero Koemi no estaba feliz ante la victoria. Su rostro era una máscara de infinita tristeza y melancolía—, pero te estás limitando. Pudiste haberme derrotado hace cinco movimientos—suspiró profundamente—. ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo?

Llevaban ahí toda la mañana y en sus veinticinco partidas, Koemi había ganado de forma invicta todas ellas, aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía su mente completamente en el juego.

—Estoy cansada del Pai Sho—sus ojos verdes eran únicamente desconsuelo. Buscaron compasión en Aang, una compasión que no encontraría.

—Está lloviendo afuera—Aang miro por la ventana de su estudio privado, donde ambos llevaban toda la mañana reunidos—, así que no podemos caminar por los jardines ¿Hay algo mas que quieras hacer?

—Quiero irme de la isla, quiero que me dejen en libertad—dijo la muchacha, con algo de rencor.

Aang suspiró y comenzó a re acomodar las fichas, sin verla a los ojos.

—Confiesa—dijo el muchacho, con voz severa—. Fuiste tú quien planeó el ataque contra Katara y Toph. Confiesa que eres una Maestra Lava, que me mentiste y tu castigo no será tan severo.

—No confesaré, por qué yo no lo hice—extendió las manos por el tablero, intentando tomar las de Aang—. Sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso y...—cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel del chico, este apartó las manos bruscamente. Koemi se interrumpió a si misma.

—En ese caso, no puedes dejar la Isla y no puedes quedar en libertad—le recordó el Avatar—. Mañana serás enjuiciada y sabremos la verdad—Aang frunció el ceño, cuando las lágrimas cristalizaron los ojos esmeralda de Koemi.

—Estas siendo tan malo conmigo—sollozo la Maestra Tierra, con la voz rota.

—Estoy siendo lo más bondadoso que puedo—la corrigió—. Te di libertad de moverte por el Templo a tu gusto, de caminar por los jardines, de ir a la biblioteca o a la playa y...

—Mi celda es amplia, cómoda y agradable—puntualizó Koemi. Las lágrimas se derramaron lentamente por sus mejillas—, pero sigue siendo un celda y yo una prisionera en esta isla, una prisoners con lujos y privilegios, pero prisionera al fin y al cabo.

Aang era incapaz de seguir con esa conversación. Un creciente dolor le recorrió las sienes. Él solo quería que Koemi entenderá cual era su situación, pero esta se mostraba inflexible.

—No hagas esto más difícil para mí...—suplicó el monje.

—Me odias—Koemi cerro los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos... Toda mi vida las personas me han visto con odio, puedo reconocerlo en cuanto lo veo. Me odian por qué soy más fuerte ellos y me desprecian por eso... Te han puesto en mi contra.

Koemi se puso de pie y camino por la habitación, notoriamente alterada. Aang se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta ella.

—Koemi—la tomo por los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla. La miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo roto dentro de ellos—, yo no te odio. Y nadie me puso en tu contra.

—¡Claro que lo hicieron!—grito la muchacha, apartándose de él—. Luche contra ellos para liberarme, luche contra todos para estar junto a ti. Creí que tú me harías libre, Aang, pero me mantienes aquí y planeas ponerme de vuelta en una celda.

Aang no dijo nada. Le dolía profundamente en el alma verla así, tan rota y débil. Él solo quería ayudarla, hacerla ver que había cometido un error.

—Mañana serás juzgada—volvió a recordarle—, y si el Consejo te encuentra inocente...

—Ellos no me importan—se acercó al Avatar—, solo tú. No tienes por qué hacer esto—elevo su delicada mano para acariciar su mejilla. Aang se estremeció ante el toque—. Tú y yo estamos destinándose a estar juntos. Olvida todo esto y ven conmigo, por favor...

Koemi deslizó su mano lentamente detrás de su cuello, acortando la distancia hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Estaban uno tan cerca del otro que sus labios se rozaban suavemente.

—Te amo...—susurró Koemi, buscando sus labios, pero apenas estos se tocaron, Aang se apartó lejos de ella.

La miró con lastima. Las lágrimas marcaban un sendero en las mejillas enrojecidas de la Maestra Tierra. Aang se sentía terriblemente mal. Odiaba ver a la chica de aquella manera, le partía el corazón, pero sabía que no podía corresponder su cariño.

—Desearía que hubiera otra manera, Koemi—Aang bajo la mirada, completamente apenado.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar, las puertas del estudio se abrieron. Aang y Koemi levantaron la mirada, viendo al policía de pie ante ellos.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, Aang había retirado a todos los Acólitos del Aire de la isla. En su lugar, miembros del cuerpo de policía de Ciudad República custodiaban el Templo.

El Maestro Metal sostenía en sus manos un pergamino.

—Avatar Aang—dijo el hombre, extendiendo el mensaje.

En cuanto el chico de ojos grises lo recibió, el policía abandonó el lugar.

Aang leyó las palabras en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Koemi.

Lentamente, algo cálido se extendió dentro del pecho del chico.

—Katara...—murmuró, alejando los ojos del papel.

Ha regresado a Ciudad República. Finalmente está aquí.

Diez largos días Aang había esperado por ese momento.

Se giró hacia la puerta del estudio, dispuesto a salir en búsqueda de la Maestra Agua, pero algo lo tomo por la muñeca y lo detuvo. Al volver la mirada, se dio cuenta que Koemi lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole dejar la habitación.

Él se había olvidado completamente de Koemi.

—No vayas—suplicó la muchacha. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero las lágrimas se habían detenido por completo—. Aang, quédate conmigo.

—Voy a solucionar esto—Aang le pidió una disculpa con la mirada de forma silenciosa—. Yo nunca debí de haber terminado con Katara. Fue mi error.

Los dedos de Koemi se le clavaron en la muñeca como si se tratara de garras afiladas. Sus ojos ardían como llamas verdes, llenos de determinación.

Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera.

—Aang, elígeme—la desesperación en su voz era intensa y desgarradora, pero el Avatar solo pudo sentir lastima por Koemi.

Apartó la mano de con un tirón brusco, liberándose del agarre posesivo de la Maestra Tierra.

—Lo siento, Koemi—se disculpó una vez mas—, pero yo elegí hace siete años.

Cruzó las puertas del estudio sin volver la vista atrás.

[Katara]

El parpadeo inestable de la bombilla en su habitación solo lograba alterar más los nervios de Katara.

La lluvia que azotaba Ciudad República cuando llegó se había convertido ya en una poderosa tormenta y con ella, la electricidad había comenzado a fallar.

Katara había mandado un mensaje a la Isla Templo del Aire hace ya un par de horas y con cada minuto que pasaba, perdía la esperanza de que Aang acudiera a su encuentro.

Tal vez debí esperar a que la tormenta pasara... o tal vez es solo él, que ya perdió el interés por hablar conmigo.

La noticia sobre el arresto de Koemi aún la tenían conmocionada. Estaba feliz, por que al menos Aang ya se había quitado la venda de los ojos, pero no sabía si aceptaría la verdad que le diría.

Toda la verdad; Koemi asesino a su hermana y a Hikedi cuando este intento delatarla.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con Aang, pero este no llegaba.

Mil dudas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, mientras caminaba en círculos por su habitación en la estación de policía, cuando una sombra cruzó por afuera de la ventana.

Katara ahogo un grito.

¿Podrá ser él?

No, su habitación estaba en el décimo piso y Aang no era tan imprudente como para usar su planeador en medio de una tormenta.

Aún así...

Katara se acercó a la ventana y tomo la manija. Afuera había un pequeño balcón, como los que había en cada cuarto. Salió con lentitud, dejando que la lluvia la azotará en todo el cuerpo con violencia.

Casi se le detuvo el corazón, cuando miro a Aang sentado sobre la barandilla metálica del balcón. El chico de diecinueve años estaba sentado, abrazado a sus propias rodillas y sosteniendo su planeador ya cerrado. Katara estaba conmocionada.

Al parecer si es así de imprudente.

—Creí que no vendrías—dijo, intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre la lluvia. No podía creer realmente que estaba ahí.

Aang giró la vista hacia ella. Había algo de resentimiento en sus ojos grises, tan oscuros como las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Katara logró sonreír, intentando limar perezas.

—Me gusta tu barba—susurró, apreciando que en aquellos días se había vuelto más espesa. Realmente le sentaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

Aang hizo una mueca ante el cumplido.

—¿Por que?—preguntó, con cierta molestia—. ¿Te recuerda a la de Haru?

Ahora está haciendo bromas crueles.

Katara no pudo evitar sentirse dolida, pero se obligó a pasarlo por alto.

—No podemos hablar aquí afuera—la lluvia ya la había empapado por completo y a Aang también, solo que este último no parecía darse cuenta de ello—. ¿Quieres pasar antes de que contraigas un resfriado?

Aang lo pensó en silencio unos segundos, antes de soltar un sonoro suspiró y bajar de la barandilla con cansancio.

Ambos entraron en la reducida habitación y Katara cerró las ventanas, mientras Aang examinaba con ojo crítico el lugar.

—No está tan mal—comentó la Maestra Agua, cruzándose de brazos—. Es lo mejor que conseguí, ya sabes, después de que me corriste del Templo.

Aang volvió la vista hacia ella.

—No esperaba que te fueras—un leve sonrojó cubrió sus mejillas al verse obligado a decirlo—, no en realidad...

Dejo su planeador en una esquina y uso su Agua Control para secarlos a ambos. Katara parpadeo, tomada brevemente por sorpresa ante el gesto del muchacho. Salió de su asombro y se sentó en el borde de la pequeña cama.

—Toph dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Aang se aproximó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Sus hombros se rozaban, pero él tenía la mirada baja. Katara se sintió nerviosa, como si estuviera a lado de un desconocido.

Eso la hizo sentirse terrible. Esperaba que la brecha que se había abierto entre ambos aún no fuera así de grande.

—La primera ves que Sokka me visito en el Templo luego de que rompimos, me dijo que eras tú la que querías hablar conmigo—Aang levantó la mirada. Katara se sentía tan culpable que no pudo sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo.

—Quería explicártelo todo—reconoció en un susurro. Las palabras estaban en su mente, pero le costaba pronunciarlas en voz alta—, acerca de Haru.

Una notoria mueca de disgusto cruzó el rostro del joven Avatar.

—Haru—pronunció el nombre con cierta rabia—, al final todo esto se trata de Haru...

Ambos guardaron silencio, escuchando la lluvia en el exterior y la respiración del otro. Katara no quería ser la primera en hablar, así que aguardo hasta que Aang estuviera listo.

¡Todo era tan ridículo! Había esperado tanto por esa oportunidad para arreglar las cosas y ahora parecía incapaz siquiera de verlo a los ojos.

—¿Realmente lo besaste?—preguntó el monje, después del largo silencio.

¿Realmente Aang quería que lo admitirá?

Katara asintió en silencio. Aang la miró con desconcierto y tristeza. Katara no soportaba verlo así y saber que ella había sido la causante de esos sentimientos.

—¿Por qué lo bésate?—la pregunta salio de los labios de Aang con cautela y Katara se dio cuenta que él tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Katara también tenía miedo.

Se había hecho esa misma pregunta un millón de veces. Todo se originaba por ese error y había querido encontrar sentido en él, pero nunca encontraba un motivo y eso la asustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

¿Y si había besado a Haru por qué ya no amaba Aang? Katara se negaba a creer que esa era la respuesta.

El tiempo que se tomo para responder la pregunta rápidamente se hizo notable. El dolor fue manifestándose en el rostro de Aang lentamente y la Maestra Agua tuvo que cerrar los ojos, incapaz de seguir viéndolo.

Algo se deslizó entre sus dedos.

Casi con miedo, reconoció como Aang la tomaba de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos con calma. Ella ya casi se había olvidado de cómo se sentía... el calor que emanaba su piel...

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, junto con la primera lagrima.

—Katara—la voz de Aang la llamó con infinita ternura, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

—No lo sé—respondió finalmente. Se aferró con fuerza a la mano del chico. Sentía que si la soltaba, se perdería para siempre en todo ese dolor venenoso que sentía—. Aang, no sé porque lo bese y eso me asusta...

—A mi también me asusta, me asusta mucho que no lo sepas—una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro, pero aún así, Katara no recordaba haber visto antes una sonrisa tan bonita en toda su vida—. Katara, yo también cometí errores—liberó un suspiro lleno de cansancio—, me equivoque al mantenerte lejos de mi, porque no puedo vivir si tú no estás conmigo a mi lado—hizo una pausa, humedeciendo sus labios antes de continuar—. Koemi y yo nos besamos.

De cierta forma, Katara había estado esperando eso y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Pero había algo más, justo ahí, en la mirada de Aang, podía verlo.

—¿Y que más?—ella misma se preguntó si quiera saber la respuesta.

Las mejillas de Aang se colorearon rápidamente.

—Nada—aseguró, nervioso—, ella se me insinuó y yo... yo tal vez la toque un poco... pero eso fue todo—prometió el muchacho, viéndola a los ojos—. No pasó nada más.

Katara digirió esa información en silencio.

La toco.

Se sintió dolida, pero se obligó a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. Las cosas no habían llegado a más entre Koemi y él, tenía que creerlo y si no habían llegado a más era por qué Aang no lo había querido.

¿Que lo había hecho detenerse? ¿El remordimiento? ¿El amor que aún sentía por ella? Cualquier cosa, no le servía demasiado como consuelo a Katara en ese momento.

—Te dije que era una zorra—dijo al fin, con un poco de molestia en la voz.

—Lamento no haberme escuchado cuando lo dijiste—parecía realmente arrepentido al respecto—. Koemi no es quien yo creía...

—Y hay más que aún no sabes—Katara lo recordó de pronto. Tenían que hablar sobre eso, sobre lo que había descubierto en Kim Du Hee.

—Lo se—dijo Aang, aunque ella dudaba que realmente lo supiera—, pero mañana será juzgada y después de eso, nosotros podremos seguir con nuestras vidas—se llevó una mano a la muñeca y tomo la manga de su camiseta. Al apartarla, Katara se dio cuenta de que llevaba anudado el collar de compromiso en la muñeca. Aang lo desató con cuidado y enfrentó su mirada—. Es tuyo, si tú aún lo quieres.

Katara no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, mientras tomaba el collar en sus manos.

—¿Acaso me estás volviendo a pedir matrimonio?

Las mejillas de Aang se pusieron rojas y Katara recordó que era dos años más joven que ella.

—En teoría... si—admitió con cierta vergüenza. La miró, profundamente apenado—. ¿Es demasiado pronto?

Katara negó en silencio. Deslizó sus manos con lentitud detrás del cuello del muchacho y Aang, la tomo por la cintura. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

—No es demasiado pronto—susurró Katara, con cierta diversión—. Y la respuesta sigue siendo si, Aang, aún me quiero casar contigo.

Una sonrisa hubiera aparecido en los labios de Aang, si Katara no hubiera presionado su boca contra la de él.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su último beso, que aquella sensación que les provocó que sus labios se tocarán fue extraña, como si se tratara de la primera vez. Sus bocas se movieron con calma y paciencia, conociendo lo que hacían. Sus labios encajaban de forma perfecta y sus manos acariciaron con ternura al otro.

La lengua de Aang se deslizó con amabilidad entre sus labios y Katara la recibirlo gustosa. Liberó un pequeño gemido, tan suave que quedó amortiguado en su garganta. Aang la hizo recostarse en la cama, en busca de una mejor posición. Se quedaron así, el uno perdido profundamente en el otro, retomando el tiempo perdido, hasta que un estruendo estalló tras la ventana y la luz de la bombilla parpadeo, se fue y regreso de inmediato.

Ambos se apartaron y vieron la ventana. Otro relámpago atravesó el cielo y el estallido fue tan fuerte que los cristales de la ventana temblaron.

—Deberías pasar la noche aquí—sugirió Katara, con voz dócil—. La tormenta está empeorando y no puedo permitir que regreses a la isla con ese viento. Podría pasarte algo.

Aang estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos. Extendió una mano y acaricio el rostro de Katara con ternura. El chico tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y la veía fijamente. Su aliento bañaba el rostro de Katara con calidez. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías—murmuró el Avatar.

Se inclinó, ocultando esta vez su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha.

Katara cerro los ojos y mordió su labio con fuerza, mientras el chico besaba su cuello, mordiendo con lujuria su tierra piel. Había extrañado demasiado esa sensación, la cercanía de Aang, sus caricias...

Sintió un suave tirón en la cintura y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces que Aang intentaba desatar el nudo de su vestido. Katara puso una mano en la mejillas del chico para llamar su atención.

—Aquí no—susurró, consciente de pronto sobre la cercanía entre las habitaciones—. Podrían escucharnos.

Sintió otro tirón y el nudo se desató.

—Quiero que te escuchen—confesó Aang, solo para volverla a besar.

Antes de que Katara pudiera protestar, el vestido salió fuera de su cuerpo, seguido de cerca por la ropa del monje. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron al igual que sus lenguas. Aang pasó su mano más allá de la suave curva de su vientre para buscar el dulce lugar húmedo entre sus muslos.

Un gemido se escapó de la Maestra Agua cuando sintió un par de dedos entrar ciegamente en ella. Aang movió su mano, con infinita lentitud. Las uñas de Katara se clavaron en las sabana, mientras aquellos dedos salían y entraban, con un ritmo agradable.

—Aang...—su espalda se arqueo sobre el colchón—, ah... me... me estás haciendo daño...

—Pero te gusta—susurró la voz de Aang contra la piel tibia de su cuello. Los dedos del chico se incrustaron con fuerza en su piel, desgarrándola por dentro.

Katara cerró los ojos. Por los espíritus, que bien se sentía...

—S-si—confesó—, me gusta mucho.

Sintió los labios de Aang contra los suyos. Soltó las sabanas con timidez y rodeó el cuello del muchacho, profundizando el beso. La mano de Aang se retiró de aquel espacio tan privado entre sus piernas, pero antes de que Katara pudiera recuperar el aliento, sintió una familiar presencia penetrar su cuerpo con lentitud.

Un jadeo solitario inundó la habitación.

Las piernas de la muchacha lo rodearon por la cintura, justo como Aang había esperado. El Avatar buscó su mirada y al encontrarla, se clavo en ella fijamente. Quería verla a los ojos mientras estaba dentro de ella, quería saber si sentía lo mismo que él.

Y ahí estaba lo que busco. La verdad estaba escrita en aquellos ojos color zafiro. No era algo que pudiera decirse con palabras, simplemente estaba ahí.

Ambos eran parte de un mismo ser que se complementaba. Dos partes de un todo.

Sus caderas chocaron con lentitud, permitiéndole a ambos disfrutar de cada movimiento. Aang no tenía ninguna prisa, se sentía bien ahí, disfrutando lo cálida y húmeda que estaba. Katara cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Aang salía y entraba en ella de una forma natural. Era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Permanecieron así un largo rato, acompañados únicamente por el sonido de la lluvia. Sus cuerpos seguían una danza lenta, perfecta...

Pero la paciencia se desvaneció con cada segundo, dandole paso a la necesidad.

Las embestidas fueron de pronto mas violentas y rápidas, con forme la tormenta ganaba fuerza en el exterior. Aang la monto con rudeza, de forma posesiva, algo que ella consideró impropio en él, pero ciertamente, le gustaba aquella nueva faceta. Los gritos de Katara se ahogaron entre los truenos de la tormenta, pero el Avatar los escucho, desde el primero hasta el último y los disfrutó infinitamente. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Katara sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su pecho estaba ardiendo rebosante de felicidad y gozo. Se sentía completamente llenar... llena de él.

Un cosquilleo de anticipación nació en sus entrañas y con un último golpe, Aang se vino en su interior. La semilla del Avatar se desbordó dentro de ella y le cubrió la cara interna de los muslos. Katara suplico en secreto que esa maravillosa noche diera frutos y pudiera quedar embarazada.

Quiero un bebé, cielo santo, lo quiero con toda mi alma.

Que maravillosa y mágica imagen era esa. Un pequeño niño en sus brazos, con la piel oscura y los ojos grises, mamando tranquilamente de su seno. Atesoro esa imagen en su corazón y le pidió a los espíritus que la hicieran realidad.

Aang salió de su interior con un sonido húmedo. Se giró tomándola en brazos con amabilidad y la recostó sobre él. Lo único quería era sentirla cerca. Katara apoyo la mejilla contra su pecho y lo abrazo con necesidad. Le encantaba como la fragancia de Aang se mezclaba con el sudor de su cuerpo.

—Te amo—prometió. Sintió los dedos de Aang tomarla con delicadeza por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos grises brillaban como si fueran estrellas mismas.

—Lo se—susurró el chico—, yo también te amo.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, escuchando únicamente la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana de la habitación. Los dedos de Aang se entrelazaban con los rizos castaños de su melena, descendían acariciando su espalda desnuda y volvían a subir, casi en un arrullo armónica que despertaba el sueño de la exhausta muchacha.

—De verdad me gusta tu barba—dijo Katara, somnolienta y una pequeña risa ronca se escapó de la garganta de Aang.

—Me gusta que te guste—la beso en la frente con dulzura—. Descansa, amorcito.

Katara asintió, cerró los ojos y por primera vez en muchos días, descanso.


	27. Red Moon Primera Parte

[Toph]

La tormenta se había detenido en la madrugada. Toph apenas y había podido cerrar los ojos. Detestaba la lluvia, las tormentas, los truenos...

Al apartar las mantas y poner los pies en el piso, un dolor punzante se extendió por sus entrañas. Busco aquel bastón de metal improvisado y se apoyo en él. Aún sus heridas no sanaban completamente y Toph detestaba aquello incluso más que las tormentas.

Fue al armario en su habitación, donde estaba guardada su armadura. Toco con paciencia el peto, pasando sus dedos por la aún presente abolladura en el metal. Ella podía arreglar la malformación con un movimiento simple de la muñeca, pero aún no lo hacía. De cierta forma, era lo único que le quedaba de su bebé y quería conservarlo.

Suspiró con cansancio y cerró las puertas del armario.

Aquel día era el juicio contra Koemi y por nada del mundo se lo perdería. Quería estar ahí cuando Sokka golpeara con su martillo la madera y dictará sentencia hacia la acusada. Quizás él no lo sabría, pero estaría haciendo justicia contra la asesina de su hijo, del hijo de ambos. Toph estaba segura que la declararían culpable y la idea la hacía sonreír.

Después de vestirse adecuadamente fue en busca de Katara. Quería saber cómo había resultado lo de Aang. Sabía que había mandado un mensaje cuando llegó a Ciudad República, pero no sabía si el chico había aceptado hablar con ella.

Incluso si no se presentó, ambos se encontrarán durante el juicio.

Toph se dio cuenta que la puerta tenía seguro, pero al mover las manos, quedó abierta para ella. Entro sin llamar, como hacia todo los días para despertarla.

—¡De pie, niña! El sol ya salió y es un nuevo día—dijo Toph, gritando a todo pulmón.

Escucho un grito agudo por parte de la Maestra Agua.

—¡Toph!—Katara sonaba realmente alarmada—. ¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Sus palabras ciertamente la desconcertaron. Ella esperaba mayor amabilidad de la reina de la dulzura. Toph se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

—¿Acaso despertaste del lado equivocado de la cama?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Katara contestara.

—Y-yo no estoy sola—murmuró, con algo de vergüenza.

Toph se permitió sentirse confundida ¿De que rayos estaba hablando Katara? Entonces, antes de que pudiera preguntar, una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

—Buenos días, Toph.

¡Yo conozco esa voz!

—¡Pies Ligeros!—exclamó la muchacha ciega, con euforia. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Al parecer, las pláticas habían resultado mejor de lo que pensaba—. Me alegra escuchar que ustedes dos están juntos de nuevo.

Y ella realmente la alegraba. Le había parecido que Katara nunca había estado tan triste como esos días y Aang estaba incluso peor. Que ambos perdonaran sus errores y volvieran a ser pareja, aunque fuera demasiado cursi para ella, eran realmente buenas noticas que la alegraban. Como amiga de ambos, su ruptura la había preocupado.

Escucho un carraspeó de garganta.

—Toph—la llamó Katara, con delicadeza. De nuevo estaba ese tono incomodo en su voz—. Nosotros... nosotros estamos algo ocupados aquí... No sé si tú entiendas de lo que hablo...

La Maestra Tierra tuvo que analizarlo en silencio. Se dio cuenta que tocaba algo suave bajo sus pies, algo que se sentía como ropa. Escucho la respiración agitada de Katara. Se dio cuenta por primera vez del cansancio que trasmitía la voz de Aang y del motivo por el cual la puerta estaba asegurada cuando entro.

Comprendió todo de golpe. Cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que de todas formas no podía ver nada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Justo aquí? Son tan desagradables... Debería echarles un balde de agua helada—gruñó la muchacha con desaprobación. Se dio la vuelta para salir y dejarlos de nuevo en privado—. Solo recuerden que hoy es el juicio ¿Si? Termine con esto rápido; no dejaré que conviertan mi estación de policía en su fábrica de Maestros Aire.

—¡Toph, largo de aquí!—gruñó Katara.

Mostró las palmas a modo de rendición y se fue del lugar. Para estar teniendo sexo por la mañana, Katara estaba de muy mal humor.

Mientras desayunaba, uno de sus alumnos de Metal Control llegó corriendo.

—Jefa—dijo el chico—, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

Toph dejo su desayuno a medio terminar y siguió al policía hasta el primer piso del edificio. Se preguntó quién querría hablar con ella.

Muchas personas. Soy fabulosa. Todo el mundo desearía hablar conmigo.

Apenas puso un pie en el primer piso, alguien corrió hasta donde estaba, con los brazos extendidos. Toph no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y de pronto estaba envuelta en un abrazo.

Uso sus agudizados sentidos para intentar adivinar la identificas de su agresor. No era Sokka, estaba claro. Aquella persona era alta, pero esbelta y el guerrero era músculos. El desconocido tenia el corazón desbocado, casi saliéndosele del pecho. Y su piel... su piel desprendía un extraño olor a aceite de motor y grasa...

—¿Satoru?—preguntó en un susurro, casi con miedo.

—Toph—respondió aquella voz que casi había olvidado.

Un extraño impulso lleno su pecho y sus brazos rodearon al muchacho. Escucho como su bastón de metal golpeaba el suelo con un tintineo y cerró los ojos.

No se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último encuentro con el chico. Había sido hace seis años, en la refinería que sus familias compartían. Recordó aquella despedida que había tenido en privado. Como Satoru le había robado su primer beso...

Toph lo había extrañado casi con desesperación, pero nunca lo había admitido.

—Volviste—susurró, aún rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Nunca debí haberte dejado ir—respondió Satoru, rompiendo el abrazo.

Toph sintió la mano del chico en su mejilla. Deseo con todo su corazón poder tener la vista para verlo.

—Estas más hermosa que nunca—dijo el No Maestro y algo dentro de Toph se derritió.

Sintió las mejillas arder y una estupida sonrisa apareció en sus labios contra su voluntad.

—¿Cuando llegaste a Ciudad República?—preguntó, permitiendo que se alejara de ella. Satoru se inclinó y tomo el bastón que se había escapado de su mano.

—Está mañana—reconoció, regresándole el bastón—. Lleve a Katara a Kim Du Hee, pero unos negocios me retuvieron ahí. Me hubiera gustado acompañarla de regreso para verte antes...—apartó con delicadeza el cabello que le cubría los ojos y se lo colocó detrás del oído con amabilidad—. Así que ahora eres Jefa de Policía. Permíteme felicitarte, Toph.

—Temporalmente estoy fuera del cargo, así que no hay mucho que felicitar—bromeó, sin poder retirar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Se sentía tan estupida. Ni siquiera sentía el piso bajo sus pies.

—Me enteré del accidente—el chico puso una mano en su hombro, en una muestra de apoyo—. ¿Estás bien?

Toph recordó el accidente, el bebé que había pedido, a Sokka...

Sokka...

Aún lo amaba, demasiado en realidad, pero tener a Satoru cerca había despertado dentro de ella algo que creía perdió ¿Como era posible que sintiera algo tan fuerte por dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿Acaso estaba mal?

Sokka, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Es un chico divertido, gracioso y encantador, pero no quiero dañarlo. Soy la única que puede soportar la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Debo de soportarlo por él. Sokka debe permanecer en el pasado. Y aún así, siento esto que me está lastimando tanto...

Se apartó de Satoru, con una punzada en el pecho. El chico se dio cuenta de su reacción.

—¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería...

—¡Está bien!—lo interrumpió Toph, recuperando la sonrisa, aunque están vez carecía de brillo—. No importa... Yo ya estoy mejor, realmente, me estoy recuperando—se apoyo en el bastón de metal, colocando su peso sobre él—. Así que... ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la ciudad?

Sintió el pulso de Sotaru aumentar lentamente.

—A decir verdad, me gustaría buscar un departamento para establecerme.

—¿Te quedas a vivir?—preguntó, tal vez con demasiada emoción.

Me comporto como una niñita.

—Me gustaría, si—una risita nerviosa se escapó del chico y Toph sintió que se moría—, pero Ciudad República es tan grande que no puedo ubicarme con facilidad y...

—Puedo darte un recorrido—se apresuró a decir Toph—, ya sabes... no puedo ser una gran guía de turistas por qué estoy ciega y todo eso pero...

—Me encantaría—la interrumpió Sotaru. Su voz era tan risueña, tan encantadora.

—¿Que te parece mañana?—susurró, esperando no escucharse desesperada.

—Si, si, mañana sería perfecto para mí...—se quedó en silencio. Parecía nervioso—. Entonces... ¿es una cita?

Toph se quedó estática. Sintió como lentamente sus mejillas se coloreaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

¿Por que se estaba comportando de aquella manera? Sus palmas estaba sudando ¡Vamos! ¡Era solo un chico!

Un chico que te gusta, idiota.

—Es una cita—contestó Toph.

[Aang]

Extendió los brazos, tomando a Katara por la cintura por sorpresa y hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera castaña que le caía por la espalda con infinita elegancia. Aspiró aquella fragancia profundamente y una sonrisa nació en el rostro del monje.

Katara rió con alegría, de pie frente al modesto espejo del baño. Aang había extrañado con todo su corazón escucharla reír así de nuevo. Era un sonido tan armónico, tan dulce... sonaba a música para él.

—Hoy estás muy romántico—susurró la morena, dándose la vuelta para verlo. Parecía que sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extra esa mañana.

Aang no podía dejar de sonreír al verla. Estaba realmente feliz aquel día, más que nunca. Había despertado con Katara en sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, escuchando su respiración calmada y lo mejor, ella de nuevo era su prometida.

¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso? Bueno, había algo.

Aún se sentía avergonzado y gustoso por lo que había pasado en la habitación durante la noche. Parecía que la tormenta se había pasado demasiado rápido entre besos y caricias. No sabía de dónde había venido aquello. Aang siembre se había pensado incapaz de tomar la iniciativa en aquel asunto y la forma en que la monto, con tanta rudeza... Aun así, a Katara pareció gustarle y mucho, a decir por sus gritos.

¡Y que maravillosa forma de empezar el día habían tenido! Katara lo había besado con ternura cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, luego, casi como si pudiera leer su mente, se había puesto sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos en silencio una vez mas. La mañana le había arrebatado la valentía al Avatar y de nuevo se sentía pudoroso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver los pechos desnudos de Katara, obligándolo casi a apartar la mirada. Guardo la compostura, porque después de todo, él también quería volver a hacer el amor, aunque le costara tanto admitirlo. Aang la había tomado por la cadera con dulzura mientras Katara se movía lentamente sobre él, mordiendo su labio con picardía.

Lo habían hecho solo tres veces, pero aquella era francamente su favorita. Le gustaba que Katara fuera quien estuviera al mando.

Toph había llegado a mitad de aquello y Aang nunca creyó estar tan feliz de que su amiga estuviera ciega como en ese momento. Después, Katara estaba tan avergonzada por la interrupción que no pudo continuar y aquello le pareció encantador. Aang recordaba haberla besado con calma en ambos pezones hasta endurecerlos para ayudarla a perder la vergüenza y seguir.

Pero, su reencuentro era más que sexo. Aang estaba realmente feliz. Los problemas entre ellos se habían desvanecido, dejando de nuevo nada más que su mutuo amor. Había alegría de nuevo en su corazón y nada le gustaba más que ver a Katara contenta.

—Te tengo de vuelta en mis brazos, por eso estoy feliz—la beso en la frente con ternura y luego, clavo su mirada en el cuello de Katara. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro—. Te ves incluso más hermosa con ese collar.

Miró como la chica se sonrojaba, mientras sus dedos tocaban con timidez su collar de compromiso.

—Es extraño tenerlo de vuelta—suspiró con cansancio y sus ojos azules de pronto se llenaron de preocupación.

—¿Que va mal?—Aang se alarmó al ver la expresión en su cara ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo aceptado de nuevo?

Katara se liberó de sus brazos y dejo el cuarto de baño. Aang la siguió, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Solo quiero que esto termine—se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aquel día llevaba un precioso vestido color azul que resaltaba el índigo de su mirada. Estaba más hermosa que nunca—. No estaré tranquila hasta que Koemi este tras las rejas.

Aang hizo una mueca. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Busco su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

—Todo terminara hoy—le prometió, dedicándole una sonrisa—. El juicio se llevará acabo y Koemi recibirá el castigo que merece—soltó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el rostro de la Maestra Agua—. No tienes que estar presente en el juicio, Katara.

Sus palabras parecieron despertar algo dentro de ella. Levantó la mirada, con una extraña determinación gravada en los ojos.

—Debo de estar ahí, yo más que nadie más—nunca la había escuchado estar tan segura sobre nada como lo estaba ahora sobre aquello—. Necesito ver a Koemi a los ojos cuando todo termine.

Aang asintió, antes de inclinarse y buscar sus labios. Compartieron un largo y dulce beso, hasta que el Avatar lo rompió.

—Nos iremos de vacaciones, tú y yo, a donde quieras—prometió Aang—. Zuko tiene un bebé dragón, podemos ir a verlo en Appa y después, conseguir una cabaña en la Isla Ember ¿No es una buena idea?

Katara soltó una risita encantadora. Lo beso rápidamente.

—Es una idea excelente.

Llamaron a la puerta en ese momento.

—¿Están vestidos?—era Toph.

Aang se dio cuenta que Katara, de forma involuntaria, se sonrojó. Aquello le resultó de lo más lindo.

—Si—dijo Aang.

La puerta se abrió y la Jefa de Policía estuvo ante ellos. Llevaba su típica ropa verde y su placa de oficial colgada en el pecho de forma honorífica. Se apoyaba en un bastón metálico.

—Está todo listo para el juicio—hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Sokka y los otros concejales, los testigos y demás ya están reunidos en la alcaldía. Solo faltamos nosotros y Koemi.

—Está en el Templo, bajo la vigilancia de los Maestros Metal—Aang se puso de pie y Katara lo siguió—. Me encargaré de traerla.

—Iré contigo—se apunto Katara, sujetando los dedos del muchacho con fuerza, pero a Aang la idea le desagradó.

—Será mejor que esperes con Sokka y el resto—no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Katara y Koemi juntas, volando ambas sobre Appa. Aunque el trayecto entre el Templo y Ciudad República era corto, Aang preferiría tirarse de cabeza en un volcán activo antes de juntar a esas dos.

Katara lo pensó y por un momento, parecía dispuesta a llevarle la contraria. Finalmente, dejo caer los hombros con resignación y asintió.

—Necesitarás estas—Toph se llevó una mano a la cintura y se desengancho unas esposas. Aang ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las traía consigo.

Las tomo con resignación, comprendiendo de golpe lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tendría que poner aquellas esposas en las muñecas de Koemi y llevarla frente a todas esas personas para ser juzgada.

Le parecía que había sido ayer cuando Koemi cayó de rodillas frente a él, sucia, herida y temerosa, implorando su ayuda.

Recordó aquel vuelo desde la Nación del Fuego hasta Ciudad República, cuando Sokka había sido herido. Koemi había sido comprensiva con él, prometiéndole que podría manejar la situación.

Su sonrisa le había parecido tan auténtica.

Recordó el ataque de Hikedi. La imagen de Koemi desplomándose en sus brazos, cubierta de sangre y mal herida hizo estragos su corazón. Casi podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda y el miedo.

—Te amo—le había dicho, con tanta desesperación el día anterior a ese.

Pero yo no la amo a ella.

Suspiró, obligándose a ser fuerte. Le bastó con ver el bastón sobre el cual Toph se apoyaba para recuperar la compostura.

Se despidió de las chicas y dejo la estación.

El cielo estaba despejado y el viento era fresco, sin rastro alguno de la tormenta. Faltaban escasas horas para el medio día y el sol estaba en lo alto. Pasó sobrevolando la Bahia Yue, sujetando su planeador.

El Templo se alzó frente a él y Aang busco un area abierta donde aterrizar.

Todo estaba tan silencioso sin los Acólitos del Aire, casi desértico. Aang se dio cuenta de pronto sobre el escalofriante parecido entre la isla con los Cuatro Templos del Aire ubicados en las esquinas del mundo. Norte y Sue, Este y Oeste, abandonados, sin más Nómadas Aire para llenarlos.

Este lugar será diferente se prometió a si mismo este será el hogar de mi familia.

Los Maestros Metal lo informaron sobre Koemi. La chica no había dormido en toda la noche, esperando que regresara. A primera hora del día se había alistado y desde entonces estaba en el campo de plegaria, rezando.

Aang camino hasta allá solo, acompañado únicamente por su bastón y aquellas esposas metálicas.

Koemi estaba arrodillada sobre el césped, con la frente pegada al suelo. Un susurro débil se escapaba de sus labios, pero Aang estaba demasiado lejos para entender lo que decía. Llevaba puesto un atuendo del Reino Tierra y el cabello sujetado en un peinado elaborado.

Se detuvo a escasos metros de ella y carraspeo con la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Koemi—parecía que no tenía voz para hablarle—. Es hora del juicio.

La chica detuvo su rezo y elevó la cabeza del suelo.

—No regresaste anoche—fueron sus palabras. Había rencor en su voz, pero más que nada, una profunda resignación y tristeza—. Volviste con ella.

Se levantó con lentitud y se giró hacia él.

Estaba demacrada, con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y enrojecidos. Toda su hermosura era opacado por el pesar y miseria.

—Nunca debí terminar con Katara—dijo Aang.

Una mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara de Koemi al escuchar el nombre de la Maestra Agua. Apretó los puños a los costados de su cadera hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Las cosas deberían ser diferentes—protestó, con la voz rota.

—Me gustaría que fueran diferentes, de verdad que si—Aang se sentía profundamente apenado y dolido. Aún le guardaba un profundo cariño a la muchacha—. Detesto que las cosas tengan que terminar de esta manera.

—Si, yo también—extrañamente, Koemi parecía ser sincera. Bajo la mirada y se acercó más a Aang—. Me equivoqué en muchas cosas, Aang, ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Quiero arreglarlo todo—cuando levantó la mirada, él se dio cuenta que estaba llorando—. ¿Crees qué tal vez, bajo otras circunstancias, tú y yo pudimos terminar juntos?

Que difícil me está resultando esto. Ni siquiera puedo soportar verla a los ojos.

—No veo por qué no—Aang le dedicó una sonrisa triste, llena de disculpas.

Koemi se lanzó a sus brazos repentinamente y Aang no tuvo otra opción que abrazarla. La escucho llorar contra su pecho, sintiéndola estremecerse en sus brazos. Parecía que se rompería de un momento a otro.

—Te amo—susurró contra la tela de su camiseta—. Lo siento mucho, Aang. Perdóname por favor.

—¿Por qué?—dudo el Avatar, apartándola con lentitud de su cuerpo.

Koemi lo veía con un profunda miseria y las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sin control.

—Por esto—susurró.

Los ojos de Aang alcanzaron a captar un destello plateado hendir el aire, pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar, el cuchillo en la mano de Koemi se hundido profundamente en su pecho.


	28. Red Moon Segunda Parte

[Katara]

Toph estaba sentada a su lado, golpeando el piso con la punta de su bastón de forma impaciente. El silencio en la sala era tal, que podías escuchar el aleteo de una mosca. Katara ya alcanzaba a escuchar los susurros impacientes entre los asistentes.

Sokka ocupaba el lugar principal en el estrado, acompañado por el resto del Consejo, sin embargo, el lugar del acusado permanecía vacío.

Katara estaba tan impaciente como el resto. Aang debía de haber regresado con Koemi hace horas. Al principio, la tardanza había sido pasada por alto, pero los minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en horas y el sol ya comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

¿Que podía estar pasando en el Templo? ¿Acaso algo andaba mal? La sola idea le ponía los pelos de punta a Katara. Giró la mirada hacia las grandes puertas del recinto.

Ellos cruzarán esas puertas en cualquier momento, en cualquiera.

A su lado, Toph golpeaba el suelo con su bastón metálico. Katara se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo su collar de compromiso ¿Donde estaba Aang? ¿Donde estaba Koemi? Sus ojos atraparon los de Sokka a unos metros de distancia de ella y el chico le hizo las mismas preguntas en silencio.

El día había empezado tan bien que ella había tenido confianza en que todo resultaría favorecedor. Despertó con Aang a su lado, viendo el hermoso brillo en su mirada y después de que él partiera en busca de Koemi, la Maestra Agua había tenido una agradable conversación de Toph.

Katara le hablo sobre lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo evidentes partes del relato que Toph no necesitaba saber, pero por el accidente de esa mañana, ya se podía imaginar. La Maestra Tierra también parecía emocionada y Katara casi podía escuchar en su voz algo parecido a la ilusión y se preguntó que podía haberle pasado para estar tan feliz.

Pero ahí estaban de pronto; la perfecta sincronía del día interrumpida.

Katara puso su mano sobre la de Toph, deteniendo el golpeteo impaciente de su bastón. Se puso en pie y sintió sobre ella la mirada de los asistentes, pero no les dio importancia. Cruzó la estancia entre los susurros de sus faldas y llegó junto a su hermano.

—No están aquí—dijo con impaciencia.

—Tiene que llegar—los ojos de Sokka estaban clavados en la puerta de madera. La determinación en su voz no lograba tranquilizar a la Maestra Agua.

—Han pasado más de dos horas—se vio obligada a puntualizar—. Si fueran a venir, ya estarían aquí. Sokka, algo malo está pasando.

Por primera vez, Sokka grito la vista hacia ella. Una sonrisa despreocupada se extendía por su rostro.

—Estas siendo paranoica, hermanita. Vuelve a tu asiento ¿si?—puso una mano sobre su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla—. Enviaré un par de Maestros Metal a la isla para saber qué pasa.

Katara se sacudió la mano de Sokka con brusquedad e hizo una mueca.

—Iré yo misma—antes de que su hermano pudiera protestar, abandonó la habitación.

Las calles hervían en actividad y las personas se le quedaban viendo con curiosidad mientras caminaba en dirección al muelle. En el exterior, la puesta del sol estaba ocurriendo. El horizonte era un lienzo de tonalidades naranjas y rijosas. La Isla del Aire se alzaba contra el crepúsculo, como un montículo de tierra en la distancia.

Le pidió a un hombre que la llevara hasta el Templo, aunque con lo nerviosa que estaba, bien podría haberse lanzado al agua y usar sus poderes para llegar con mayor rapidez.

El hombre la dejo en el pequeño muelle del Templo y aceptó las monedas de plata que la Maestra le ofreció.

Un extraño silencio llenaba el lugar, como si el mismo aire estuviera detenido, expectante. Encontró a Appa en la explanada principal, con la montura sobre su lomo y las riendas anudas a sus cuernos. Parecía listo para alzar el vuelo, pero estaba solo.

—Ey, amigo—Katara se aproximó a él y acaricio su cabeza. Sus dedos se hundieron en el suave pelaje del bisonte—. ¿Sabes dónde está Aang?

Appa lanzó un poderoso rugido al aire. El sonido hizo eco en los edificios y regreso hasta Katara. Se apartó de Appa. Los enormes ojos marrones del bisonte estaban fijos en ella, llenos de preocupación, o tal vez era solo un reflejo de la suya.

—Descuida—Katara le dedicó una sonrisa radiante—, todo va bien.

Se alejó de él y apresuró el paso hacia la edificación. Entro al recinto, viéndolo por primera vez desde que el Avatar la había exiliado. El lugar era un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, se dio cuenta ahora más que nunca.

Me llevará una eternidad recorrer toda la isla.

De pronto, los cortos pasos que daba se habían convertido en amplias zancadas. Abrió puerta tras puerta, encontrando todas las habitaciones vacías.

¿Donde estaba Aang? ¿Donde estaba Koemi? ¿Donde estaban los Maestros Metal?

Quedaban apenas unos pocos rayos del sol cuando llego a los jardines. Atravesó el césped, escudriñando entre los arbustos y frondosos árboles.

Al llegar al campo de plegarias, aquellos sombríos pensamientos que habían crecido en su mente como una bola de nieve cuesta abajo solo se incrementaron.

Grandes grietas atravesaban el suelo y por aquí y por allá, columnas enteras de roca habían sido sacadas del piso. Las paredes que rodeaban el lugar mostraban impactos de proyectiles e incluso algunas estaban ennegrecidas, ahí donde el fuego había lamido la piedra.

Katara había estado en suficientes peleas para reconocer un campo de batalla.

Sus ojos atraparon algo en el suelo.

Sintió que se le encogía el estomago. Se acercó, con piernas de gelatina y aquello oscuro que salpicaba el suelo se fue volviendo rojo con la cercanía.

La sangre fresca salpicaba el suelo en gruesas gotas, primero una y luego otra a su lado, y donde habían habido dos, de pronto era toda una lluvia.

Una herida... es una herida profunda.

Cualquiera que tuviera esa herida se debía de estar desangrando rápidamente.

Su corazón golpeó su pecho con mayor fuerza y algo comenzó a picarle detrás de los ojos.

Puede ser sangre de cualquiera. De los Maestros Metal, de Koemi o...

Se negó a creerlo. Siguió adelante, siguiendo el rastro que aquel constante goteo rojo mostraba. Atravesó el campo de plegarias y justo en el espacio entre dos paredes, alcanzó a distinguir algo en el suelo.

No, no, no...

Reconoció el planeador del Avatar, partido en dos por la mitad frente a sus ojos, pero su dueño no estaba por ningún lado.

Abandonó el lugar y continuó con su búsqueda. Llego a la área fuera del estudio privado del Avatar. En el pequeño lugar cruzaban un corredor abierto, un invernadero donde los Acólitos cultivaban verduras y un pequeño puente que se alzaba sobre un río artificial; Aang había construido muchos espacios de agua en la isla para darle un aspecto más natural y agradable. En aquel momento, el agua salpicaba el suelo fuera del río e incluso en ciertos partes, estaba congelada.

El único Maestro Agua en la isla es Aang.

Él debía de estar cerca.

Entonces, visualizo una silueta contra la pared del estudio.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Movió las piernas, pero estas no respondieron de primer momento. Para cuando logró moverse, sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Le costó demasiado recorrer esos cortos metros, como si alguien tirara de su ropa para evitar que avanzara.

Llego finalmente a su destino y las lágrimas corrieron gélidas por sus mejillas.

—Aang—su voz se escuchaba pequeña, como la de una niña temerosa.

El Avatar estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente sobre un charco de negra sangre coagulada. Su ropa estaba teñida de escarlata, hecha jirones y sus ojos estaba cerrados.

Katara de pronto estaba de nuevo en esa fría cueva, rodeada de enemigos por todos lados. Un luminoso rayo surcaba el recinto con un sonido estridente y golpeaba a Aang de lleno en la espalda, asesinándolo al instante. El repulsivo olor a carne quemada y muerte llenaba el aire.

Pero esta vez todo era diferente. Katara ya no tenía el agua de los espíritus.

El dolor no la dejo respirar.

Sus piernas ya no tenían la fuerza para mantenerla de pie y sus rodillas golpearon el suelo. No se atrevía a tocarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si él aún... aún estaba...

Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de sus labios.

—Aang...

Se limpió las lágrimas con manos torpes, pero más tomaron su lugar.

—Mmm...—la voz de Aang era un susurro tan lejano que creyó que lo había imaginado. El corazón de la Maestra volvió a latir con fuerza. Se acercó más a él, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios—. Kat...

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. No hables—le suplico, con las lágrimas nublando sus ojos—. Te pondrás bien, amor, solo necesito curarte...

Aang presionaba su propio pecho con la mano derecha y la sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos. Cuando Katara tomo aquella mano para apreciar la herida, se estremeció al sentir la piel helada del muchacho.

Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que llevarlo a un hospital.

—Te pondrás bien, cariño—prometió en un susurro quedó.

—No, él no lo hará.

Un escalofrío atravesó la columna de Katara como un rayo. El dolor en su pecho cedió terreno rápidamente a la cólera y rabia. Se giró, encontrando a sus espaldas a la dueña de aquella voz.

Koemi estaba de pie ante ella. Su cuerpo mostraba signos evidentes de la pelea. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa humeante y desgarrada. Sus ojos, dos esmeraldas perfectas, estaban llenos de un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Los dedos de su mano derecha brillaban rojos por la sangre.

La sangre de Aang.

—¡Tú hiciste esto!—Katara se puso de pie, con las piernas amenazando con fallarle.

Koemi bajo la mirada hacia Aang y algo parecido al arrepentimiento cruzó su cara.

—No tenía por qué ser de esta manera. Él me obligó—levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de Katara. Ya no había vanidad, ni egocentrismo o deseos de competencia como antes, únicamente un profundo cansancio y resignación—. Aang y yo nacimos para estar juntos, pero tú te entrometiste en nuestro destino. Él tiene que morir ahora, esta muy claro, para renacer en el mundo perfecto que creare para ambos.

A perdidos completamente la cabeza.

—Estas loca—sentenció la Maestra Agua.

Koemi cerró los puños con furia y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que se pudo haber roto los dientes. El suelo se estremeció en todo el lugar y Katara estuvo por caer.

—¡Cállate!—chilló la Maestra de ojos verdes—. ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡Tú y los otros pusieron a Aang en contra mía! Por eso tiene que morir ¿es que no lo ves? solo así se olvidara de ti y será libre.

Katara se puso frente a Aang, escuchando el débil cuerpo de su prometido con el suyo.

—No dejaré que le hagas más daño.

Una risita maniaca se escapó de Koemi. La chica asumió posición de combate y Katara hizo lo mismo. Localizo la fuente de agua más cercana; el río artificial que corría a unos metros de ella.

—Ya peleamos una vez ¿Tengo recordarte como resultó eso?

Katara sintió una punzada en la frente, en el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz. Apretó los puños, alejando aquel dolor fantasmal de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia el cielo ya oscurecido. Ahí, sobre sus cabezas, la luna era una moneda de plata perfecta.

—Está vez será diferente—aseguró.

Koemi lanzó el primer ataque, arrojando contra la Maestra Agua grandes rocas extraídas del suelo. Katara estaba preparada. Atrajo el agua del río, creando una pared de hielo azulado frente a ella. Las rocas golpearon la pared, fracturándolo en diversos puntos. Katara se esforzó y mantuvo el hielo en una sola pieza.

Vio su oportunidad cuando Koemi detuvo de forma momentánea el ataque. Katara derritió el hielo, regresándolo a su estado original. Hizo fluir el agua en círculos entorno a su cuerpo.

Arrojó cristales de hielo desde el agua que fluía entorno a ella. Koemi retrocedió, escapando de las gélidas dagas apenas con un rasguño.

La chica de ojos verdes golpeó el suelo con su brazo. Una onda sísmica se extendió desde su puño cerrado. Katara se tambaleó y sus brazos encontraron el suelo. Apenas toco la tierra, Koemi levantó los brazos hacia el cielo, elevando agudas lanzas de roca, intentando ensartar a la morena.

Katara tuvo que rodar hacia un costado, siempre escapando de las lanzas apenas un segundo antes de ser empalada. Si bien Koemi no había logrado atravesarla con las lanzas, cosa que había buscado, había logrado alejarla del río. Katara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para llamar al agua desde aquella distancia. Sus brazos deformaron el agua, creando un poderoso látigo que impactó a la Maestra Tierra. Katara no le dio descanso, la golpeó una y otra vez, haciéndola retroceder.

Koemi protegió su rostro con sus brazos y una pared de roca la escudo. Katara vio su oportunidad.

Necesito regresar junto al río.

Sus piernas se movieron apenas y aquel pensamiento llego a su mente, pero Koemi parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo. La pared de roca descendió, al mismo tiempo que el suelo se partía. La grieta serpenteo hasta cortarle el camino a Katara y está tuvo que detenerse segundo antes de caer en el pequeño abismo.

—No hay agua para ti—se burló Koemi. Katara gruño y corrió en dirección contraria, escapando de los proyectiles que volaban contra ella.

Sus pasos la llevaron frente al invernadero. Una descabellada idea surgió en la mente de Katara.

Los cristales del invernadero estallaron en mil pedazos. Katara controlo las plantas en su interior. Koemi se permitió un momento de asombro al ver aquella las ramas de árbol y hojas salir disparadas por las paredes de cristal.

Katara había visto por primera vez hacer ese truco a los Maestros Agua del pantano, quienes controlaban el líquido en su interior; había llegado a imitar la técnica durante la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko.

Las ramas sujetaron a Koemi de brazos y piernas. Katara intentó inmovilizarla de aquella forma. Lo logró, pero solo un momento. Koemi rompió el amarre, arrancándose las ligaduras que envolvían su cuerpo con las uñas con desesperación.

La Maestra Agua pensó en aprovechar esa pequeña brecha de tiempo para regresar junto al río, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

Katara uso una medida más desesperada. Movió los brazos en el aire, concentrándose rápidamente en las partículas de agua y humedad que la tormenta había dejado atrás.

Lo que había pareció inexistente de pronto estaba ahí. Bajo circunstancias normales, le tomaría más tiempo extraer el agua del aire, pero bajo la luna, sus poderes eran más fuertes. Era una pequeña cantidad de agua, pero eso era mejor que nada. Lanzó su recién obtenida reserva contra Koemi. El agua impacto sus piernas y brazos y ahí permaneció. Los grilletes de hielo la dejaron unida al suelo, dandole tiempo a la morena para intentar volver al río, está vez con una mayor probabilidad de éxito.

Logró su misión solo un segundo demasiado tarde. Katara sintió la roca golpearla de lleno en la espalda. El impacto la lanzó contra el rió. La profundidad no era mucha, pero la mitad de su cuerpo se encontró bajo el agua en un instante.

Se incorporó de nuevo.

Koemi, a unos metros de ella, golpeó el suelo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no hubo ningún sismo. La roca se unió y fundió en un instante, convirtiendo el suelo en una candente piscina de magna.

El calor de pronto fue insoportable.

El agua en la que la morena estaba sumergida hasta los tobillos comenzó a hervir y evaporarse. La Maestra tuvo que usar su control para mantenerla a una temperatura soportable.

Yo estoy en un charco que pronto será vapor y Koemi en un lago de lava a setecientos grados de temperatura.

La Maestra Lava extendió el area del largo de roca fundida. El incandescence líquido salió disparado como si fuera agua y Katara tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser bañada por ella.

La lava beso el agua.

El líquido chillo de una forma tan horrible como si fuera una persona viva y se evaporó en una nube blanca con el contacto.

Esa pude ser yo.

Katara convocó el río entero. De pronto, eran cientos los brazos cristalinos que tenía a su disposición, pero aquella acción no intimido en lo más mínimo a su rival.

Olas enteras de magma se elevaron y buscaron tocarla. Katara lograba esquivarlas de a poco. Las olas de lava no era su única preocupación. En el suelo, la ardiente piscina de roca fundida se hacía cada vez más grande, buscando atraparla.

Katara apenas y podía seguir aquel ritmo. Cada vez que una nueva ola se elevaba contra ella, una gran parte del agua a su disposición era utilizada para detenerla. El líquido se evaporaba y de la lava solo quedaba una roca ennegrecida. De pronto Katara estaba envuelta por aquellas piedras oscuras y retorcidas como la misma Koemi lo era.

Imágenes al azar llegaron a la mente de la chica de ojos azules, mientras el sudor recorría su cuerpo a la par del cansancio. Recordó a la reina Baela, tendida en aquella cama, con la piel quemada y llena de llagas y ampollas.

Aquella visión fue suficiente para que Katara perdiera la concentración. Terminó de rodillas, exhausta por completo. El río que antes había tenido a su disposición era ahora poco más que un charco humeante.

—¿Comienzas a cansarte?—preguntó Koemi. Sus ojos verdes llameaban con más intensidad que la lava—. Yo no soy la princesa Azula, pequeña campesina idiota ¿Creíste que podías salpicar un poco de agua sobre mi y derrotarme? Soy superior a ti en todos los sentidos.

Levantó los puños, lista para sepultarla bajo una ola de lava, sin que Katara pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero antes de que pudiera mover ni un solo guijarro, una incandescente bola de fuego la golpeó en el rostro. Koemi chillo y retrocedió, volviendo la vista hacia un costado, rabiosa.

Katara también lo hizo, buscando la fuente del ataque.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

De alguna forma Aang se había puesto de pie. Sus ojos grises eran determinación pura, a pesar de que sus labios estaban pálidos y su cuerpo temblaba. El Avatar mantenía hacia el frente el brazo derecho. De su puño cerrado salía una pequeña serpiente de humo, el único vestigio de la intensa llamarada que había creado. Su mano izquierda presionaba la herida en su pecho.

Se había puesto de pie, solo para salvarla, aunque el esfuerzo lo estuviera matando. Katara lo veía y el corazón se le hizo pedazos.

De donde sea que había venido la fuerza que lo puso en pie, de un momento a otro lo abandonó. Calló de rodillas y escupió sangre por la boca. Los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lágrimas ante la devastadora imagen.

Koemi se había olvidado completamente de ella.

—Aún al borde de la muerte, sigues intentando protegerla—la Maestra Tierra hablaba con rabia y desprecio. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin poder comprenderlo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues luchando?

Aang levantó la mirada. Su piel tenía un tono traslúcido tan parecido al de un cadaver que Katara sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

El chico parecía tan cansado, tan débil. No podría aguantar mucho más sin atención médica. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su cansancio, logró sonreír antes de contestar la pregunta.

—Por que la amo demasiado...

Solo esas palabras fueron necesarias para volver a encender la furia de Koemi. La chica cerró los puños. La lava se elevó a su alrededor, una extensión de la furia de la Maestra. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en Aang y solo en él.

Lo matara.

Koemi se lanzó al frente, la lava se disparo en dirección al Avatar y Katara dejo de respirar.

—¡NOOOOO!

El grito de la Maestra Agua helo el aire de la noche.

La lava se detuvo en el aire, cayendo al suelo nuevamente sin ninguna clase de resistencia. Koemi, congelada en movimiento, era incapaz de avanzar o retroceder. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Maestra Agua, quien mantenía los brazos extendidos en dirección a Koemi. Aang miró a su prometida con sorpresa.

¿Que está pasando? ¿Por que se ha detenido?

Las manos de Katara temblaban, pero mantenía los músculos tensos. La adrenalina había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Lo comprendió todo de pronto.

Sangre Control.

Katara dobló las muñecas y lentamente, el cuerpo de Koemi se sometió a su voluntad. La Maestra Agua podía sentir cada pequeña gota de agua que se corría bajo la piel de la chica. Cada músculo y cada vena de su cuerpo estaban ahora bajo el control de Katara.

Avanzó con cautela, aproximándose a la muchacha de ojos verdes. La desdichada princesa la observa con desprecio y odio. Era incapaz de mover su propio cuerpo, por más que ella quisiera.

Sobre sus cabezas, la luna llena brillan como una moneda de plata reluciente.

—Li... berame—logró articulas Koemi. Su voz era un sonido cavernoso, deformado por el esfuerzo.

Lejos de seguir sus órdenes, Katara la hizo flexiones las piernas. Jadeando, Koemi terminó de rodillas. La chica rugió con rabia, pues nada más podía hacer.

—Te hice una promesa—le recordó Katara a Koemi, con voz firme. Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas ¿Por que estaba llorando?—. ¿Puedes recordar esa promesa?

Koemi apretó la mandíbula. Cada intento por recuperar el control de su cuerpo era en vano. No era más que un títere, pero incluso en ese momento, habiendo perdido completamente la batalla, no se permitió demostrar miedo.

—Eres... débil, Katara—siseo la Maestra Tierra con desprecio—. No podrías lastimarme... aunque... quisieras.

Toda la furia y desconsuelo que había invadido a Katara en esos días se apoderó de sus acciones. Estaba cansada, dolida y furiosa. No soportaba aquel engreído rostro frente a ella, lo despreciaba profundamente. Le había causado tanto dolor, había herido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y había lastimado a demasiadas personas.

Se concentró en la sangre que fluía en el brazo derecho de la muchacha.

¡Crash!

Un lamento desgarrador se escapó de Koemi en cuanto su brazo se rompió en dos. El sonido del hueso fracturándose fue horripilante.

Katara no sintió remordimiento.

—No sabes nada sobre mi, Koemi—se concentro en aquel esbelto cuello blanco, tan perfecto y hermoso. Liberó el resto del cuerpo de Koemi; ya no lo necesitaba. Los dedos de Katara se fueron cerrando lentamente y lentamente se fue cerrando la garganta de Koemi—. Te prometí que te mataría con mis propias manos si le hacías daño a Aang—le recordó. Koemi se llevó una mano al cuello, intentando con desesperación respirar. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas de la morena. Le temblaba el pulso, pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. La piel de la muchacha se volvió roja, luego violeta. Koemi dejo de arañarse la piel en busca de aire al darse cuenta de que había perdido.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Koemi. La desafiaban, incluso ahora. Sabía que había perdido por completo, pero era orgullosa ¿Como no iba a ser orgullosa, si la dignidad era lo único que le quedaba ahora? La desafiaban a seguir adelante.

No iba a suplicar por su vida. No se humillaría de esa manera frente a ella.

¿Suplico tu hermana mientras la estrangulabas? ¿Sentirse pena? ¿Sentiste algo? ¿La viste a los ojos mientras le arrebatabas la vida? ¿Se sintió así de bien?

—Supongo que una promesa es una promesa.

Katara cerró el puño de su mano completamente.

Todo terminó en ese momento.


	29. Epílogo

[Katara]

Ella no podía controlar el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo. Caminaba en círculos fuera del recinto, alisando una y otra vez las arrugas que aparecían en su vestido.

Sabía que todo cambiaría en cuanto cruzara esa puerta y el miedo la invadió.

¿Realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Debía seguir adelante?

Había luchado arduamente por ese momento y aún así, parecía que seguía siendo un sueño lejano.

Alguien la tomo por los hombros. Al girarse, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Toph Beifong. Su amiga llevaba una nueva armadura metálica amoldada a su cuerpo. Sus heridas se habían cerrado completamente después de cuatro meses y había regresado a su puesto como Jefa de Policía. Katara estaba feliz de poderla ver ahí en ese momento.

Toph parecía estar mejor que nunca. Llevaba dos meses saliendo con Satoru y había quedado como amiga con Sokka. Katara sabía que le dolía a su hermano, pero este estaba tan preocupado por su puesto en el Consejo y su próxima ascensión a Jefe Tribal del Sur que ya no tenía tiempo para cosas como esas.

—Tu corazón late muy rápido—dijo Toph, como si la misma Maestra Agua no pudiera sentirlo—. ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?

—A la respuesta—confesó Katara. Esa había sido su mayor preocupación durante esos meses—. Ahora que todo parece tan cerca, tengo miedo de que no resulte como esperaba ¿Que tal...? ¿Que tal si la respuesta es no?

Toph se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y la vio con mala cara.

—Estas siendo paranoica—sentenció la Maestra Metal. Tomo a Katara del brazo y tiro de ella para llevarla al recinto—. Todos te están esperando, así que vamos de una vez.

Katara trago saliva pero en cuanto se acercó a la puerta, se quedó petrificada. Toph sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y dejo de tirar de ella. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad para cuando Katara encontrón el valor de nuevo.

—Estoy lista... creo.

Ambas cruzaron las puertas y de inmediato, todos los ojos se fijaron en ellas. Se pusieron de pie para recibir a Katara y ella por poco entro en pánico.

Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

Sintió como lentamente Toph la soltaba.

—Suerte—susurró la muchacha de diecinueve años y se retiró para tomar su lugar, dejando que Katara enfrentará sola a toda la multitud.

Comenzó a caminar sin sentir las piernas. Las miradas eran como dagas. Sentía que le quitaban la ropa, la piel y le miraban el alma desnuda. ¿Que pensamientos habían en las mentes de esas personas? ¿Que pensarían de ella después de todo lo que había pasado?

Busco una mirada compasiva entre todas, pero no la encontró. Como deseaba que Aang estuviera con ella en ese momento, pero bien sabía que no lo estaba.

Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al pensar en él. Daría todo lo que tenía en el mundo para ver sus ojos grises, su sonrisa alegre solo una vez más... Cerró los ojos, intentando recordarla, en cambio, lo único que vino a su mente fue la sangre, el dolor en el rostro de Aang y la herida en su pecho.

Se obligó a ser fuerte y recuperar la compostura.

Si Aang estuviera aquí conmigo, no le gustaría que llorara.

Suspiró profundamente y alejo a Aang de sus pensamientos.

Frente a ella, Sokka y el resto del Consejo la veía fijamente.

Llego al fin al podium y aguardo. Su hermano se puso de pie y todos en la sala tomaron asiento. El silencio era ensordecedor.

—Terrible y horripilante es la Sangre Control—comenzó el muchacho de piel oscura—. Puedo ser testigo del miedo y pavor que se siente cuando alguien controla tu cuerpo, mientras tú permaneces de pie sin poder hacer nada. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie. Esta es un arte oscura y retorcida de la Agua Control, dominada solo por los más poderosos Maestros Agua durante la luna llena y frente a nosotros hoy está uno de esos Maestro, que en diversas ocasiones a usado esta técnica en otros. En una de estas ocasiones, utilizó la Sangre Control para asesinar a una persona.

Katara escucho cada palabra en silencio y su mente viajó al pasado de forma irremediable.

Aquellos oscuros recuerdos invadieron a la morena.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde el ataque de Koemi. Katara recordaba muy vagamente el incidente. Recordaba el sonido de su brazo rompiéndose, se recordaba a si misma provocándolo y recordaba el grito de la chica mientras lo hacía, luego, recordaba haberla estrangulado hasta matarla.

Pero no había sido Katara, no plenamente. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y la venganza y le había arrebatado la vida a Koemi de una forma horripilante.

Después de aquello, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había estado desconsolada.

Se había negado a comer, dormir o dejar su habitación durante todo un mes. Todo el mundo había intentado convencerla de que había actuado en defensa propia, pero Katara no podía perdonarse. Cerraba los ojos y veía los ojos de Koemi, la veía sufrir y agonizar.

En ocasiones, mientras dormía, Katara tomaba el lugar de Koemi. Se rasguñaba la garganta hasta sacarse sangre, pero el aire seguía faltándole. Nadie podía ayudarla, nadie tenía piedad de ella. Se le nublaba la mirada y moría lentamente. Después, despertaba gritando, empapada de sudor y con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Y el sueño se repetía, y se repetía y se repetía...

Era un monstruo, incluso más horrible que Koemi o la misma Hama ¿Que la hacía diferente al hombre que había matado a su madre? ¿No habían usado ambos sus poderes para terminar con la vida de otra persona?

Lo hice por Aang. Lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que le hicieran daño, pero eso no justifica nada. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre.

Sokka se había ofrecido a escribirle una carta a los padres de la muchacha, explicando lo que había pasado, pero su hermana se rehusó. Tomo la pluma y el papel y se quedó horas y horas buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Lu amaba a su hija y ella se la había arrebatado ¿Que palabras podrían servirle de consuelo? ¿Querría leer cualquier cosa que viniera de parte de la asesina de su hija?

Katara había escrito doscientos trece borradores de esa carta, pero todos le parecían vacíos e inútiles y terminaba arrojándolos a las llamas. Finalmente escribió uno, aquel que le pareció adecuado. Pidió disculpas por haber asesinado a Koemi y prometió aceptar cualquier castigo que el hombre creyera adecuado para ella.

Una carta fue enviada y una carta fue la respuesta.

Solo habían seis palabras en el papel.

"Mi hija murió hace muchos años"

Esas palabras la habían dejado asombrada. Busco en sus recuerdos al hombre, aquel rey sombrío y melancólico. Recordó la última conversación que habían tenido.

—Lo único que quiero es que ella encuentre tranquilidad—había dicho el hombre y por primera vez Katara se dio cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras.

Lu había perdido ya todas las esperanzas de recuperar a su hija. Sabía que Koemi, la que él había querido, aquella niña que alguna vez fue feliz, nunca regresaría. Solo podría encontrar la tranquilidad en la muerte. Su hija ya no podía sufrir más y eso lo tranquilizaba y servía de consuelo.

Esas seis palabras resonaron una y otra ves en su cabeza esa noche e intentó llorar, por qué se sentía una persona terrible, pero no pudo y se dio cuenta que se le habían acabado las lágrimas.

Y la mañana siguiente, Katara permitió que sus errores la volvieran fuerte.

Se dijo a si misma que ya nada podía hacer para traer a la vida a Koemi, pero se prometió que la muerte de la chica significaría algo. Katara no permitirá que esa situación se repitiera. Marcaría una diferencia en el mundo para erradicar la Sangre Control.

Solo así encontró paz de cierta forma.

Los tres meses siguientes presentó su caso ante el Consejo de la República Unida, pidiendo que aprobaran su petición. La pelea había sido extensa y agotadora.

Hubieron protestas cuando la iniciativa fue de conocimiento público. Katara fue llamada cobarde y traidora por negarse a expander los horizontes del Agua Control, se le dijo que le daba la espalda a la cultura de la Tribu Agua y fue obligada a renunciar a su puesto como embajadora. Ya no hablaba más con la voz de la Tribu Agua, se había vuelto solo una vieja leyenda de guerra.

Fue abucheada, fue confrontada y atacada, pero ninguno de ellos entendía como Katara lo peligrosa que la Sangre Control era. Ella no desistirá hasta que fuera declarada ilegal.

Se requirieron de arduas reuniones para discutir el tema y pronto esto se volvió la comidilla de la ciudad.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Toda la pelea había terminado. Todo dependía de ese momento.

La sesión había empezado esa mañana y al Consejo le había tomado horas deliberar.

—Mucho se ha hablado sobre este tema y el Consejo ha llegado a una decisión unánime—Sokka tomo el mazo de madera y Katara sintió que dejaba de respirar. Si la ley era rechazada, todo lo que había pasado no tendría ningún significado—. La Sangre Control es una técnica demasiado peligrosa para ser aprendida y utilizada, por lo tanto, es declarada a partir de este momento ilegal y castigada con cadena perpetua a todo aquel que la ejerza—prosiguió el guerrero—, y de la misma forma el Consejo exonera a la Maestra Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur de los cargos de asesinato contra Kim Koru Huremi bajo los términos de homicidio en defensa propia—Sokka golpeó el mazo contra la madera. Una sonrisa cálida llenaba su rostro—. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

Katara se había dejado caer de rodillas, exhausta.

Su hermano la puso de pie y fue hasta donde ella. La abrazo con empatía. Sabía que nada de eso había sido fácil para Katara.

—Lo lograste, hermanita—le susurró al oído.

Toph Beifong se acercó y la felicito se igual manera, pero Katara sentía todo muy extraño, como si fuera un sueño. No podía creer que al fin había terminado.

La Maestra Tierra la escoltó hasta la salida de la alcaldía.

Los reporteros que esperaban en el exterior la rodearon rápidamente y una lluvia de flashes estalló en su cara. Las preguntas surgieron una tras otra y Katara apenas tenía tiempo para contestarlas. Toph tuvo que contenerlos a gritos y amenaza, ejerciendo su autoridad como policía.

Finalmente, después de aquel extenso y agotador día, Katara fue llevada al Templo del Aire. Resultaba difícil estar en aquel lugar. Todos esos recuerdos estaban ahí y era como si volviera a vivirlo una y otra vez.

No importa lo que haga, el fantasma de Koemi me perseguirá hasta el día en que muera, igual que a ella la perseguía el de Hatsu.

Los Acólitos habían regresado ya a la isla y se encargaban de todo como de costumbre. Katara sentía consuelo en verlos. Ninguno de ellos la miraba con ojos diferentes y seguían siendo tan amables como antes.

Katara camino por los jardines en lugar de ir a su habitación.

Alguien se había encargado de reparar todo. No quedaban señales de la batalla, pero ante sus ojos todo seguía ahí. En medio del campo de plegarias se había sembrado un nuevo árbol. Se trataba de una clase de sauce blanco. Tenía una placa metálica bajo él y en ella un escrito.

—En memoria de la princesa Kim Koru Huremi—leyó Katara, mientras se abrazaba a si misma—, será recordada por la determinación con la que vivió, no por los errores que cometió al morir.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló sobre el jardín y el árbol se estremeció. Katara sintió de pronto mucho frío. Apenas estaba entrando la primavera y el invierno aún merodeaba por ahí. La Maestra Agua se rodeó a si misma en busca de calor, dándose cuenta que tenía la piel erizada.

Cuando fue a su habitación, encontró la chimenea encendida y aquella, fue una sorpresa agradable para variar. Se sentó frente al fuego sobre la amplia alfombra bordada, apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y extendió las manos contra el fuego para entrar en calor.

Y de pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba por la espalda. Se sintió sorprendida, pero permitió que aquellos brazos le dieran la calidez que tanto había estado buscando.

Aang la rodeó por la cintura con cariño y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha. Aquel aliento sobre su piel era lo mejor que Katara había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Como resultó todo?—preguntó el Avatar.

—El Consejo aprobó la ley—respondió Katara, con un tono neutro en la voz que resultaba desconcertante.

Aang la soltó y se acomodó de tal modo que pudiera verle la cara. Katara se perdió un momento el gris tan puro de sus ojos. Las llamas de la chimenea dibujaban los rasgos del muchacho con pinceladas doradas.

Habían pasado cuatro meses del ataque y Aang no se había recuperado aún del todo y ese era el motivo por el cual no había estado presente durante la audiencia. Katara sabía que debajo de esas prendas tenía una cicatriz en el pecho.

Había recibido la puñalada centímetros por debajo del corazón y recuperarse, incluso con los poderes de Katara, había sido muy difícil. La Maestra Agua se había encargado de curarlo lo mejor que pudo en ese momento, pero había perdido mucha sangre y había pasado días inconsciente en el hospital.

Después de ser dado de alta, aún tenía que guardar reposo. Si corría o hacía demasiado esfuerzo un fuerte dolor lo aquejaba y Katara se sentía culpable por ello, aunque no sabía por qué.

Había una sombra de preocupación en el rostro de Aang.

—Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti ¿no es así?—le preguntó el Avatar.

Katara lo sabía. Su novio la había estado apoyando durante todo aquel duro proceso y se lo agradecía, pero no podía evitar sentirse desconsolada.

La Maestra Agua bajo la mirada y suspiró con cansancio.

—Kat—susurró el monje y ella levantó la mirada. Aang había comenzado a llamarla por aquel apodo recientemente y por alguna razón, cada vez que lo hacía, ella se sonrojaba. En aquel momento, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo—. ¿Me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa?

No pudo negarse a decirle la verdad.

—No debí de haber actuado de esa forma... la Sangre Control... lo que hice...

Aang tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

—Salvaste mi vida—le recordó el chico, intentando hacerla sentir mejor—. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

El chico soltó su mano y busco algo entre los pliegues de su ropa. Katara presto atención con curiosidad, hasta que Aang encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Era un pergamino arrugado, con un listón verde manteniéndolo cerrado.

Katara estaba sorprendida.

—¿Aún la tienes?—preguntó, casi con miedo.

El asunto de Haru lo habían resuelto hace mucho y Katara había olvidado ya la carta del Maestro Tierra. Había dado por hecho que Aang la había roto o desecho de ella cuando rompieron.

—La conserve—admitió el monje, con una leve mueca de disgusto—, y cada noche desde que rompimos la leía para no olvidar lo que me habías hecho, intentando convencerme de que te odiaba—observó la carta un largo tiempo—. Te lo dije un vez, Katara, la venganza es como un arma de doble filo: mientras ves caer a tu enemigo, te envenenas por dentro, pero también lo es la culpa. No me estaba convenciendo de que te odiaba, simplemente me estaba haciendo daño, impidiendo que la herida sanara. Si mantienes tu vista en el pasado, nunca te permitirás avanzar hacia el futuro. Koemi dejo que el odio la dominará y finalmente la cegó. Buscaba el perdón de su hermana, pero era ella quien debía perdonarse para poder continuar. Eso es lo que tú debes de hacer ahora, debes perdonarte y segur adelante ¿puedes hacerlo?

¿Podía? Katara no sabía si podía hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que quería intentarlo.

—Si—dijo al fin.

Aang le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas de las que Katara estaba tan profundamente enamorada y arrojo la carta de Haru a la chimenea.

El papel se retorció y ennegreció, convirtiéndose en cenizas rápidamente, cerrando aquel capítulo de sus vidas.

La Maestra Agua se lanzó al frente y abrazo a Aang con desesperación.

—Gracias—dijo Katara, después de un largo silencio. Le agradeció por estar ahí con ella, por ayudarla a superar ese difícil momento, por perdonarla y seguir a su lado.

Aang correspondió el abrazo.

—De nada—respondió el chico.

Se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando el calor de la chimenea y los brazos del otro.

Lo amo, lo amo demasiado. No hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer por él.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que el chico hablo, rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había prolongado en la habitación.

—¿Kat?—preguntó, esperando que no se hubiera quedado dormida en sus brazos. Ella respondió con un tenue gruñido, demasiado cómoda para molestarse en hablar—. Serás mi esposa dentro de dos semanas—le recordó, aunque Katara era incapaz de olvidar la boda—, y entonces serás mía para siempre.

Katara sonrió y los músculos de la cara le dolieron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sonreía ampliamente.

—Yo ya soy tuya—se apartó de Aang y lo tomo por el rostro—, y tú eres completamente mío—se sintió repentinamente triste. Con pesar se dio cuenta que en algún momento la vida de Aang terminaría y renacería en otra persona. Ella podría recordarlo, pero él probablemente se olvidaría de ella. Incluso después de la muere de Katara, Aang seguiría viviendo. Una vida eterna, sin descanso, sin el recuerdo de aquellos a los que amaba, destinado a vivir y luchar para siempre por la humanidad—. Aang ¿Estaremos siempre juntos, incluso cuando ya no puedas recordar mi rostro?

—Yo siempre podré recordar tu rostro, amorcito—respondió Aang, sin daré mucha importancia al asunto—. Tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre.

Pero Katara no podía desistir.

—¿Me lo prometes?—insistió la muchacha, con sus dedos aferrándose a su rostro. Necesitaba escucharlo de él, lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada. No quería contemplar la idea de estar lejos de su lado.

Aang nunca me mentiría. Si lo promete, le creeré sin importar que.

—Te lo prometo, Katara—respondió el Avatar.

Sellaron aquella promesa uniendo sus labios.

Katara deseo con todo su corazón que fuera verdad. Esperaba que incluso en la próxima vida del chico, pudiera formar parte de ella.

Y durante el resto de la noche y de sus vidas, Katara y Aang se besaron.


	30. Curiosidades

Estas son curiosidades sobre la novela, referencias estupidas de mi parte, pequeños secretos sobre cómo escribe algunas cosas o detalles que me parecieron interesantes y que quiero compartir con ustedes.

Espero que las disfruten!!!

Koemi en japonés significa "sonreír".

Hatsu en japonés es referente a la hija primogénita, escogí este nombre ya que Kim Hatsu Reiko es mayor que su hermana gemela Kim Koru Huremi, por lo tanto es la primogénita.

Cuando Katara conoce a Koemi esta se presenta como Koemi Reiko, cuando Reiko en realidad es el segundo nombre de su hermana Hatsu.

Todos los narradores de la historia (excepto Haru) sufrieron un accidente grave dentro de la novela, siendo los de Katara, Toph y Aang provocados por Koemi.

El significado del apellido Kim en Corea es "Oro" de ahí que el lema de los Kim en la novela es "El oro que brilla como el sol"

Ya que este apellido viene de Corea (donde el apellido se escribe antes que el nombre) Koemi se llama Kim Koru Huremi, a diferencia de Toph cuyo apellido se escribe después del nombre :P

En el capítulo "Nace una esperanza" Koemi se refiere a Aang como "el medio divino que ha descendido ante el mundo" esto es el significado de los caracteres chinos que aparecen sobre la palabra "Avatar" en la apertura del programa (降卋神通)

El título de cada capítulo (algunos son títulos de capítulos de novelas reales o los títulos de libros en si) esta relacionando con algo que pasa o con el suceso de mayor importancia durante el capítulo. Un ejemplo de ello es "Secretos en la nieve" donde Sokka y Katara (Tribu Agua, o en otras palabras nieve) ocultan su relación con Toph y las cartas de Haru respectivamente. Secretos en la nieve también es el título de uno de los capítulos del cuento infantil El dragón de hielo.

El capítulo titulado "Lady Corazón de Piedra" está dedicado a mi amiga en Wattpad (los que conozcan Juego de Tronos entenderán) y también se refiere a Katara siendo indiferente a los sentimientos de Haru.

El título del capitulo "¡Tan alto como el honor!" es en realidad el lema de la Casa Arryn en la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martín.

En el capítulo "Furia Helada" cuando Ty Lee le confiesa a Haru que a estado enamorada de una persona durante mucho tiempo (aunque en ese momento comienza a sentir algo por el Maestro Tierra) a quien ella se refiere es a Azula.

En el capítulo "La flor abre sus pétalos; Segunda Parte" el párrafo de "La inocencia ya perdida se desprendía de sus cuerpos igual que el sudor que recorría su piel" es una adaptación mía a un párrafo de una novela Kataang aquí en Fanfiction llamada "50 vivencias" que me gusto mucho. El párrafo original decía "Era un beso de bienvenida y despedida a la un adiós a la inocencia de la infancia que se desprendía de sus cuerpos junto con el sudor que les recorría la piel" de la escritora Kira97 a la cual admiro mucho y adoro todas su novelas :3

El título del capítulo "La flor abre sus pétalos" es en referente a la pérdida de la virginidad de Aang y Katara, ya que en la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, cuando una chica pierde la virginidad se dice que ha sido "desflorada".

Cada uno de los cuatro elementos está asociado con cada una de las estaciones del año, siendo en esta estación la mejor época para aprender a dominarlo o donde nacen más los Maestros del elemento siendo Agua/Invierno, Aire/Otoño, Tierra/Primavera y Fuego/Verano. Es por esto que en la novela, Aang (Maestro Aire) cumple años a finales del otoño.

La pesadilla de Katara sobre Hama es una visión profética sobre su próximo encuentro con Koemi.

Desde el momento en que Koemi le quitó el collar de compromiso a Katara, Aang siempre lo llevo anudado en la muñeca izquierda para sentir a Katara cerca de él, hasta el momento en que lo regresa a ella.

He decidido que el símbolo que Sokka dibujo en la frente de Aang durante su cumpleaños era la forma de una vagina :V

En el capítulo "Cae la tormenta" la tormenta que azota Ciudad República es un guiño a al conflicto entre Aang/Aire y Katara/Agua.

La estatua de Aang según datos canónicos fue realmente entregada por la Nación del Fuego para marcar la paz con las otras naciones.

Koemi estaba obsesionada con Aang por qué lo veía como un Dios, siendo este el único que podía hablar con Hatsu y conseguir que la perdonará. Koemi comenzó a obsesionarse con esto después de que su padre, durante una de sus visitas le dijera que solo Hatsu podía perdonarla.

Koemi es técnicamente Azula siendo Maestra Tierra y una idea de como yo reaccionaria si entrara al universo de Avatar: The Last Airbender y conociera a Aang 7v7

Katara nunca estuvo embarazada en la novela. Su desmayo y náuseas se deben al accidente que tuvo con Koemi y el estrés que sufrió todo ese tiempo.

Toph abortó al final de la novela para dejarla fuera de la pelea con Koemi. Por qué no mamen, Toph ella sola puede derrotar a cualquiera. Originalmente mi idea era que Toph pasara la mitad de la novela embarazada correteando de un lado al otro, quejándose de su gran barriga y haciendo chistes sobre eso.

Busque con mi novela cubrir hechos reales de la serie como la aparición de los policías en Ciudad República, como fue que Zuko se hizo de su dragón, la entrega de la estatua de Aang y la forma en la que Katara logró que prohibieran la Sangre Control.

El título de la novela "Red Moon" se debe al hecho de que Katara usa Sangre Control bajo la influencia de la luna llena al final de la novela para matar a Koemi; el nombre que la luna llena recibe en el hemisferio norte durante el mes de octubre (otoño; estación en la que se sitúa la novela) también es conocida bajo el nombre de luna de sangre, mientras que en el mes de agosto (verano; estación previa al otoño) es conocida como luna roja.

Gracias por su atención!!


	31. Agradecimientos

**Ey tu! Gracias por leer mi novela. La verdad es que no sé cómo funciona muy bien esta plataforma y soy nueva. Red Moon fue escrita como una historia para Wattpad y ahí se encuentra junto con apoyo visual y otras cosillas. Si quieres pasarte puedes encontrarme como Aavatarkyoshi y a la historia bajo este título. Posiblemente estaré escribiendo una continuación, decisión que tomaré a partir del 8 de Agosto. Esta segunda parte primero sería publicada en Wattpad y después aquí.**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Besos y abrazos, el Avatar Kyoshi UwUr**


	32. Aviso

La segunda parte de Red Moon ya está siendo escrita. Como dije anteriormente, será publicada primera en Wattpad y luego aquí. El primer capítulo ya se encuentra en línea.


End file.
